


Max Steel Reboot 2

by Berto19



Series: Max Steel 2013 [2]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 123,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Takes place during the second season of the series. Also this story was posted previously on another website but it has a different villain that I created.With Makino gone, Jessie and her friends thought they only had to deal with school. Now a new villain threatens to expose their true identities.





	1. Chapter 1

Two months had passed since Makino’s destruction and I was at this point in time currently studying for an English and Math test that I had at the end of the week. Normally I would have asked my boyfriend Berto if he could help me, for the second time since we’d been dating, with the Math one but since Sydney and Kirby had asked about studying with them I decided to hang out with my friends.

I knew that as soon as I had finished school for the day I could change to Flight Mode and hang out with Berto any time I wanted. Plus he had mentioned something about testing a new Mode and I was also looking forward to checking it out too. Even Shock, my Ultralink family and best friend in one, was pretty psyched to find out what our new Turbo mode did.  
“What do you think it does? Maybe it makes us stronger? Or maybe we can fly into Space like we did when THI almost blew up. Oops…sorry Jess. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.” Shock said as I cringed, remembering the day that almost cost me my life. Then I sighed before returning a book to my locker.  
“Don’t worry about it Shock. It happened ages ago and besides I’ve almost died on more than one occasion since then so it’s not like that’s new to me. Hmm not really something worth repeating.” I commented ignoring the weird looks two girls were giving me. “Anyway I’d better get to class before I get yelled at by Mr Thornhill.” I added as I grabbed my English book.  
Walking to class I met up with Sydney and Kirby on the way. As I joined them I noticed Kirby was struggling to open his locker and so I asked if he needed a hand.  
“Yeah it’s kind of stuck.” Kirby said as he stepped away and I grabbed the handle before giving the door a slight tug. Unfortunately I almost ripped the door off its hinges and both of my friends just stared at me, eyes wide.  
“Whoa! How did you do that?” Kirby asked me and I blushed slightly. Thankfully, Shock gave me a plausible answer.  
“I’ve been going to the gym a lot. That’s probably it.” I answered and thankfully my friends bought it.  
Relieved we walked to class as I resolved to make sure never to do that again. When class ended I heard my phone ring and the second I looked at the number I smiled which made Sydney grin and Kirby cracked up laughing. “Huh what’s so funny?” I asked.  
“You have the strangest smile on your face right now. I’m guessing its Berto?” Sydney and I nodded. “Go on don’t keep your boyfriend waiting.” She added and I walked away, trying not to blush.  
As soon as I was out of earshot I answered my phone.  
“Hey, Jessie. Are you free this afternoon?” Berto asked and I grinned before I told him. “Great then do you want to…” There was a sudden static blast on the other end and I yelped almost dropping the phone.  
“Berto, are you there?” I asked but the static remained for a few more seconds then the call cut out. “Okay that was really weird. I never got to hear the rest of his question.” I complained as I put my phone away.  
“Maybe you can meet him at N-Tek after school? It’s probably about that new mode.” Shock said and I nodded. Returning to my friends I sat with them and as soon as I let out a sigh they exchanged a look.

“What’s wrong?” Sydney asked and I told them that Berto had called to ask me something and some weird static interrupted the call before it cut out. ”What do you mean by ‘weird static’?” She asked me.  
“I’ve heard static before but this sounded…odd. Heh I know that doesn’t make any sense.” I replied but I didn’t get to explain further when I heard the bell ring. 

Eventually I decided to do what Shock suggested though I didn’t get the chance to when I got a call from Max and Steel who needed my help.  
Curious I decided to skip class, pretending to have food poisoning my teacher hurriedly let me go, probably worried I’d throw up on her as I clamped one hand over my mouth and the other over my stomach. As soon as I was out of eyeshot I changed to Flight Mode and took to the sky.  
Within a few minutes I found Max Steel in central Copper Canyon and I flew over to join him.  
“What’s going on?” Shock asked before I had a chance to and when he told me the bad news I paled beneath my helmet.  
“Berto’s missing.” Max said and I swallowed before I could speak.  
“How? Where is he?” I asked and Shock told me to calm down. “He’s my boyfriend and I’m worried about him.”  
“Yeah I know that but getting worked up doesn’t help him. “ Shock said and I finally took a deep breath. “So when was the last anyone saw him?” He asked Max.

“Back at N-Tek he said he was going to meet up with you after school and he left about half an hour ago. After that no one’s heard from him.” Max told me and I nodded. “Did he try to call you?”  
“Yeah at lunchtime. But as we were talking some strange static made my phone go funny and then the call cut out.” I explained and Max thought about this leaving me to worry about Berto.  
“Let’s split up and look for him. He’s probably not far from here.” Steel said and after we split off to look for my boyfriend I couldn’t help thinking something bad was going to happen. 

And how right I was when after several hours of searching Berto was still missing and Forge called us back to N-Tek. The moment we arrived back I changed to Base Mode and removing my helmet I raced into the Com Room, angry that Forge had interrupted my search for Berto.  
“Before you say anything we needed to get you here because we might have a lead on Berto.” He told me and my eyes went wide. Confused I just stood there leaving Shock to ask what I wanted to.  
“Where is he now?” The Ultralink asked and Kat brought up an map of Copper Canyon. As I watched I saw a small green dot appear somewhere near an underground pipeline.  
“From what we can tell he’s in the sewers underneath the city. Why he’s down there is anyone’s guess.” Forge told us and I frowned instantly figuring it out.

“Toxzon. But why go after Berto?” Shock asked and I spoke up, stepping forward as I did.  
“Because of me. After I attacked him for hurting Berto after he deliberately poisoned him. So this is payback. We have to find him.” I said and I felt Max put a hand on my shoulder.  
“We will. Don’t worry Jessie.” He told me and I nodded trying not to panic. “Should we go into the sewers to look for him?” He asked his uncle and Forge nodded. 

“Just be very careful. This could be a trap to get to you two.” He told us and we gave him a nod before racing away. As we raced through the skies of Copper Canyon I couldn’t help being afraid for Berto.  
Why would that psycho Toxzon capture the most harmless person possible, I thought to myself as we made our way to the park. When we touched down I immediately raced for the sewer entrance only for Max to stop me.  
“Come on we have to save Berto!” I practically shouted and that’s when Steel detached and hovered in front of me.  
“You need to calm down and think clearly. If you go rushing into the sewers without a plan you’ll end up getting hurt.” He told me and after a moment I sighed, knowing he was right.  
“Okay. What should we do?” I asked and eventually we came up with a plan. Max Steel would go first and I’d follow in case it was a trap. 

As we carefully made our way into the sewers I thought I saw something move but when I looked again it was gone. Thinking I was seeing things I kept walking behind Max and soon we came to a split path. “Which way now?” I asked and after a moment Shock suggested we go left. 

With a shrug we took his advice and after a few minutes of walking we came to a dead-end. “Oops. Maybe we should go right instead.” He said and I somehow managed not to roll my eyes as we turned around and walked back the other way. Taking the right path this time I soon heard a familiar voice and I frowned before I charged forward.  
“I thought we agreed…oh never mind. Go Turbo, Strength!” Max called out as he switched modes before rushing after me. 

As he went after me I had just found the source of the voice as I came face to face with Toxzon. Standing in front of me he laughed and that’s when I noticed that he was standing on some sort of tank. Then I gasped when I saw someone trapped inside it and as I looked on Berto’s eyes went wide as he saw me standing there. Quickly he banged his fist into the wall and I was all set to help him when Toxzon stepped in front of me. Before I knew what was happening he pressed some sort of switch on the side of the tank and a purple gas began to seep into the tank. Eyes widening, Berto quickly held his breath as the gas began to flow around his face and I charged forward only for Toxzon to attack me.

I managed to dodge his attacks but it meant I was getting further and further away from my boyfriend who now couldn’t hold his breath any longer. The second he took a breath he began to cough, raising a hand before he weakly smacked the glass. I could only I watch on he fell to his knees and ended up slumping to the floor of the tank. Furious and afraid for my friend I raced forward and that’s when Toxzon managed to slam me into the wall behind me. Dazed I watched on as he raised his claws. But he didn’t get a chance to strike when Max Steel came rushing forward and slammed him into the tank, smashing it open. When he did Berto fell out of the tank and slumped to the ground unconscious. As Max Steel was preoccupied with fighting Toxzon I ran over and picked Berto up in my arms, carrying him clear of the battle. 

As I did Shock quickly detached and checked him over.  
“He breathed in a fair amount of that gas. We’d better get him back to N-Tek right away. Oh but what about Max Steel?” Shock said and that’s when I saw Max running over to me.  
“Let’s get going.” He said and I shrugged before we rushed away as fast as we could. Once outside we took to the air and I flew as fast as possible back as I held a limp Berto in my arms. Giving our friends a call we arrived back to find Kat waiting for us and after rushing Berto to the Medical Bay I waited anxiously as he was checked over. 

After a tense few minutes Kat walked into the hall and told me some good news.  
“He’s still resting but he appears to be fine.” Kat told me and I stared at her in confusion. “The gas doesn’t seem to have left any lasting effects though we should still monitor him just in case.”  
“Is it okay if I see him?” I asked and as soon as Kat nodded I hurried inside, leaving Shock to roll his eye at my retreating back. Once inside I hurried over to Berto who was lying out cold on a bed and as I watched him I was relieved to see that he seemed to be alright. “How did he manage to kidnap you? Wait you probably went to meet me after school and that’s when you vanished. I am so sorry. You got hurt because of me.” I whispered as I reached over and stroked his forehead. When he didn’t react I sighed and after a few minutes I was joined by Shock.

“He’s going to be fine. Besides you have a test to study for remember?” He told me and I frowned at him. “Don’t look at me like that. You know it’s true. Anyway he’ll be well looked after here at N-Tek.” After a moment I nodded and before I left I asked Kat to call me when Berto woke up. Once she agreed I left for my apartment and the second I walked inside I couldn’t help feeling pretty awful about my boyfriend getting attacked by Toxzon. Probably sensing how upset I was Shock asked if there was anything he could do for me and with a sad smile I asked if he could take the test instead.

“No can do, Jess. Though I can help you study for it. Will that work?” He asked with a laugh and I reluctantly agreed. When I finally went to bed some hours later my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep were about how Berto was doing. The next morning I was all set to travel to N-Tek and check on Berto until Shock reminded me, once again, that I had an English test during my first class and I stared out him.

“Hey you need to pass this test so don’t pout. Besides we can go to N-Tek after class today.” Shock said and I sighed before I got ready to leave for school. Thankfully the day flew by as I easier finished my English and then my Math test. When class finally let out for the day I couldn’t wait until I could find out how Berto was doing.  
Though I couldn't shake a sudden cold feeling that something was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the hallway on my way to his lab I saw Max and Steel looking a bit puzzled and so I decided to ask what was up. Even Shock was curious as we walked over and they looked up as we approached.  
“Hey where’s the fire?” I asked them with a grin but that soon changed when they both seemed surprised to see me. “Umm what’s with the long faces guys?”  
“It’s Berto. He woke up a few hours ago and ever since then he’s been acting differently.” Max said and Steel nodded. “Look it would probably be easier if you talked to him.” He added and they began to walk away before I could ask why. With a shrug I decided to go and speak to him directly and I soon found him working on C.Y.T.R.O.

“He looks pretty much the same to me.” Shock commented as we walked over and that’s when he turned around. Just for a second I saw a cold expression on his face then it changed when he saw that it was me because he grinned and walked over.   
Before I knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.  
Just for a moment I was kind of annoyed that he didn’t even ask then I relaxed when he began to nibble my lips and I soon returned the kiss. Rolling his eye, Shock decided that Berto was fine and so he asked me if he needed to be here. When I didn’t answer him, too caught up with my boyfriend currently kissing my neck, he gave up and flew away to ask Max why he’d told us a lie. 

Oblivious to the fact that my friend had left the room I continued kissing my boyfriend and after a few seconds one of his hands left my waist and he began to run his hand up and down the inside of my leg. Not sure what he was doing I went to ask just as he leaned forward and that’s when he bit my neck hard with his teeth. I hissed in pain as a small trickle of blood begin to run down my neck and I stared at him, confused.

Giving me the oddest smile he leaned over and started to suck on the wound. As the very tip of his warm tongue grazed my neck I groaned and he chuckled as he continued licking the bite mark. After a few seconds my head lolled backwards and my eyes closed as I sighed. I was actually enjoying this more assertive side to him until he started to rub his hand along the inside of my thigh and when his hand moved too far upwards for my liking I suddenly pushed him away.   
Breathing hard I narrowed my eyes at him and he just chuckled, the earlier warm in his eyes gone.

“What’s your problem? Don’t act like you weren’t enjoying that.” He asked me and when I didn’t answer too confused by his actions and his question he frowned. “Maybe if you weren’t wearing that stupid Base suit we could have a little fun.” The second he said that to me I growled at him, furious.

“How dare you?” I shouted at him. “You know what would happen if I removed the suit.” Berto eyed me for a moment then he burst out laughing. As I stood there in shock he spoke and what he said next stunned me.   
“Fine then maybe I should find another girl who’s not so uptight.” Berto told me and I was so angry with him I grabbed the silver and black ring from around my neck and threw it at him. “Maybe I’ll give this to her too.” He added as he picked it up and walked away with a grin. 

After he left, still laughing to himself, I stood there confused by his behaviour as my throat grew tight. When Shock finally returned he found me sitting hunched over on the floor sobbing. Not able to get a single coherent word out of me he went looking for help and a few minutes later Max and Steel rushed in.

“What happened?” Max asked as Shock flew over and hovered beside me as I sobbed. Mumbling something that Max didn’t quite catch he walked over and sat beside me. “Sorry what did you say?” He said and I managed to get a few words out between sobs. “Berto…and broke up? Wait he dumped you?” He asked me and I sobbed harder. 

“Max!” Steel shouted at him as Shock hovered beside me, wanting to help but not sure how. 

It wasn’t until I swallowed, coughing a little that Steel asked me what Berto had said and rubbing at my red eyes I sniffed.  
“I walked in and pretty much straight away he started making out with me.” The second I said that Max rolled his eyes and I glared at him. “But then he actually bit my neck really hard, making it bleed, and complained that if I ‘wasn’t wearing that stupid Base suit we could have a little fun’. Those were his words exactly and I got so angry that I threw the ring he made for me at him. And he said he’d find another girl to give the ring to.” I finished before fresh tears started running down my face and I buried my face in my hands.

Before anyone could stop me I ran away and I ended up running into my mom’s old office before I sat heavily on the floor, sobbing even harder at the thought of Berto leaving me for someone else. 

Back in Berto’s lab Max, Steel and Shock were feeling pretty thrown by their friend’s actions and were trying to work out what to do.  
“Should we look for Berto and get him to explain why he’s acting this way? Or should we find Jessie?” Steel said as they stood next to each other.  
“I’ll go after Jessie and you guys find Berto. I want to know why he’d hurt someone he supposedly cares about.” Shock said and after agreeing to that plan they split up.   
Thinking for a moment Shock tried to figure out where his partner would run to and then he remembered his link with her. 

Hovering in the hallway he called out to her. “Jessie? Where are you?” He asked and after a moment he heard her sniffing.  
“Mom’s office.” I sniffed before I began to cry again and less than a minute later he flew into the room as I leaned against the wall. Rushing over he hovered level with my face as I rubbed at my eyes, trying to stop crying and failing miserably. “How could he so cruel to me after I told him…I hate him so much.” I sniffed and Shock crossed his arms in front of me.   
“No you don’t. I know you still care about him and you’re just hurting. We have to figure out what’s wrong with him because that clearly isn’t our friend. Well it is but he’s not acting like his usual self.” Shock said and I finally stopped crying to stare at him.

“Then why is he acting like that? What happened while I was at school?” I asked as I climbed to my feet and he frowned, thinking.   
“He was his usual self when we were last here. That was …what a day or so ago? What happened in the last twenty four hours?” Shock said to me and I thought about this for a few minutes.  
“I remember calling him to ask what he was doing yesterday and then there was this weird static and after that I couldn’t contact him. That’s just after Toxzon kidnapped him and he managed to rescue him a few hours later. When he woke up he seemed fine but now…something’s really wrong. It’s like he has a darker personality and I’m…scared.” I whispered and Shock set his arm down on my shoulder. “What if his old personality’s gone for good?”

“We’ll help him. Don’t worry, Jessie.” Shock told me and I nodded though I was still worried. Deciding to go looking for him we took off in Flight Mode and two hours later I saw him walking towards the sewer hatch in the park. 

Quickly I landed and was about to go after him when Shock told me to watch him instead.   
“But if we don’t do something soon he’ll vanish again and who knows where he’ll go next.” I replied. Then Shock told me to use Stealth mode and I mentally kicked myself before I changed modes. In this mode I quietly followed him and as I did he walked the same path Max and I had used the previous day. 

“I think I’ve figured it out. I’m pretty sure that purple gas that Toxzon created caused his personality change. It happened to Molly once before and maybe it’s been altered. Look let’s just follow Berto and see what we can do about getting an antidote.” Shock told me and I nodded at him as we continued to follow my boyfriend.   
Eventually I saw Berto enter a small hole in the wall and as I walked a short distance behind him I made sure to watch my step so he didn’t hear me. 

Unfortunately I stumbled and he whirled around so I quickly hid behind a bunch of pipes and after a few seconds he shrugged and walked away. Inwardly sighing I followed him now being extra cautious so he didn’t see me until Shock reminded me that Stealth Mode made it impossible for Berto to see me and I blushed. 

Hurrying after my boyfriend I soon found him standing in front of a door set into the wall and as I watched he placed his hand on the side of the wall and as it opened I made my move. As he slipped through the opening I brushed past him just as he walked fully inside and just for a moment he frowned. Hoping he hadn’t felt me brush past him I was shocked to find myself standing in a laboratory and that’s when I heard Toxzon’s voice. 

“So you finally showed up.” Toxzon said as Berto walked over to him. “Now that you’re here my plan can begin.” As he stepped towards Berto I moved closer to hear what he was saying and that’s when I tripped on a metal pipe and as the sound echoed throughout the room I cringed. “Max Steel?” Toxzon shouted and I finally showed myself as I changed to Base Mode. 

“Wait you’re not Max Steel, you’re J-Shock.” He said and I rolled my eyes as I stepped forward.  
“Well duh. What are you doing with that N-Tek agent?” I asked and that’s when I got a shock of my life as Berto attacked me. I quickly dodged and he kicked out at my legs before he took a swing at my face.  
As I dodged his blows, either moving out of the way or throwing my arms up to protect myself, Shock asked why I wasn’t fighting back. “I’m…not fighting…Berto.” I answered as I dodged yet again.   
Berto just kept attacking me and when I slipped in the ankle-deep water he managed to strike me in the ribs. I fell forward and he followed up with a knee to my face that connected leaving me dazed enough to knock me into the water.  
Gasping I tried to stand before Berto slammed his foot into my head twice in a row and as the blows connected I felt myself blacking out to the sounds of Toxzon’s laughter.

Sometime later I woke to someone carrying me out of the sewer and when I finally managed to open my eyes I saw it was Max Steel in Strength Mode. As I let out a groan, my head throbbing, Shock asked if I was okay.

“I got beat up by my boyfriend. Probably ex-boyfriend now.” I muttered as Max stepped outside into the sunshine and carefully set me down. Still woozy I somehow managed to stay on my feet and as I stood there Max changed back to Base Mode.

“What happened to you?” He asked as I put my hand on my head. When I gave him the short version he coughed. “You got beat up by Berto?” He commented and I sighed. “Wow.”   
“Yeah. I found Berto and Toxzon. And Berto actually attacked me and because I wouldn’t fight him he ended up knocking me out.” I sighed. “I don’t know where they are now and it’s all because I went chasing after them like an idiot.” Feeling pretty angry with myself I was all set to walk away when Shock detached and flew in front of me, crossing his arms as he blocked my path. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Max asked and I turned to stare at him. “We need to find Berto and Toxzon. Since you messed up you have to help find them. Besides Jefferson and Kat are helping us look so it shouldn’t take too long.” With another sigh I nodded and Shock linked with me. 

Changing to Flight Mode this time Max Steel took to the sky soon followed by me and we began our search. It wasn’t until we were flying over Copper Canyon for the fifth time and as I was beginning to think it was hopeless that I spotted Berto walking along the street. Before Max Steel could stop me I flew after him and as I did he ducked into an alleyway. 

Determined not to lose him again I followed and landed before switching to Base Mode again before I took off at a quick pace leaving Max Steel to race after me.   
“I thought you said you wouldn’t go after him without backup.” Shock said as I raced after my boyfriend and soon I realized that he’d deliberately led me to the alleyway entrance of N-Tek. The second I turned into the alley he came at me and I was suddenly shoved against the wall. 

“Why are you following me?” Berto growled his hand gripping my throat and I was about to answer him when Shock pointed out that in his current state he might not know my real identity. “Who are you?”  
“I’m J-Shock. Aren’t you part of N-Tek? Why are you working for Toxzon?” I replied and he loosened his grip for a moment. “Aren’t you Jessie’s boyfriend?” I asked him and he stared at me. That’s when I struck slamming my knee into his stomach and he doubled over. Before he could recover I followed up with a strike to the back of his head and he crumbled. Letting out a pained gasp he collapsed and I caught him before he hit the pavement. 

“Let’s get him back to…oh man.” I started before Toxzon appeared and he growled at me.  
“I don’t think so. I need him to infiltrate N-Tek and find what I need to finally take out Max Steel once and for all.” Toxzon told me and I glared at him. “Hand him over.” He ordered and I shook my head as I carefully set Berto down. “Then I’ll just have to take him by force.” The moment he finished speaking he rushed me and I brought my arms up to stop his claws. 

As I did I attacked with a head-butt which he deflected. He went to strike me as I changed to Strength Mode and the instant energy blast knocked him back a few feet.   
“It’s on Xander!” I called out as I ran at him, smashing my fist into his mouth and he slammed into the wall behind him. “Yeah how’d you like that? That’s for hurting my friend.” I told him as I changed to Valkyrie mode as I chased him but he dodged and took to the skies, firing a blast of purple goop at me. I dodged one blast and that’s when Shock warned me to be careful.

“That’s the same stuff he used on Berto. Don’t let it get on you.” He told me as I dodged another blast before changing to Flight Mode. Flying after him I had to dodge again and again as Toxzon tried to take me out.   
“Huh! Missed me.” I called out as I crashed into him and as we fell towards the pavement I threw a punch at him but he caught my arms. 

Striking back he hit me and I wasn’t able to right myself before I hit the ground hard. As I lay there dazed Toxzon grabbed me around my neck and lifted me off the ground, laughing.  
“Now you’re the helpless one. This is for attacking me and taking the antidote to save your friend.” He growled as he punched me in the stomach and I gasped. After another strike to my stomach, with his foot this time, he leaned in and I found myself face to face with the villain. 

“That was the most humiliating battle I have ever fought and now you’ll pay for making me look bad in front of Max Steel and Fishy.” He added and before I had time to dodge he struck me again in the face this time and I gasped. In pain I fought to say conscious and as I did Max Steel grabbed Toxzon around the neck.

Lifting him off the ground he threw the villain and helped me up as Toxzon struck the far brick wall. Shaking my head to clear it I went after Toxzon who managed to escape my clutches and I growled, about to race after him until Max called out to me.   
“I’ll go after him. You take Berto back to N-Tek.” Max told me and I hesitated until I looked down at Berto lying motionless on the ground and I finally gave him a nod. 

Changing to Flight Mode Max took off after Toxzon while I picked up Berto and flew towards the Copper Canyon entrance. Soon I landed in the hangar and as I placed Berto on the floor to change to Base Mode, I saw Forge come running.  
“What happened out there?” He asked me as I carefully picked up Berto who was now groaning. “Where’s Max and Steel?” I quickly told him as I headed for the Medical Bay but Forge stopped me. “Let’s get him to the Medical Bay and see what we can do to help him.” 

A few minutes later we were standing next to the bed that Berto was now occupying. Reluctantly I had ended up tying him to the bed to prevent him from trying to escape though he was still out cold, groaning from time to time.  
“This doesn’t feel right. I know he’s not himself but…” I trailed off and Forge clamped a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.  
“I know how you feel but it had to be done. Don’t worry we’ll find a way to help him.” Forge said and I gave him a nod, still unable to believe that my own boyfriend had attacked me. 

About an hour later I heard Berto groan and as he did he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Then his eyes moved around the room until they fixed on me and he suddenly grinned.   
“What happened to me?” He asked as he went to sit only to find himself unable to move and he stared at me. “Why am I tied up? I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing but I guess there's a first time for everything.” He added and I glared at him, knowing that he was still acting strange. 

When he realized that I wasn’t going to untie him he glared back. “Let me go.” He growled and I took a step back, scared of the coldness in his voice and Shock detached.   
“You’re not yourself so you’re staying put. This is for your own good.” I replied crossing my arms and his eyes narrowed before he began to struggle against the straps holding him in place. But they were too tight and he eventually gave up instead growling at me and I sighed. “I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice. Hopefully we can work on changing you back to your normal self soon.”  
“Normal self? This is me and me only. Eres un idiota.” He muttered and I frowned at him. 

Even though I only knew a little Spanish I knew he’d just called me an idiot. I knew Berto and he’d never insult me like that. Soon Berto just lay there and he chuckled as I looked directly at him, trying to hide my teary eyes.  
Noticing my lower lip quivering Shock tried to speak into my head, reassuring me again that we'd get the old Berto back but it didn’t work and I ended up rushing into the hallway so my boyfriend wouldn’t see my tears. Though he could probably hear me as I sobbed just outside the room. 

When Max and Steel finally returned they only had bad news for me and as I listened I found out that Toxzon had somehow managed to escape and now he could be anywhere in Copper Canyon.  
“What do we do now? Berto might be stuck like this for good.” I sniffed and seeing the misery on my face he sighed feeling awful for me. “He’s being so mean to me and I don’t know what I can do for him.”   
“I have an idea.” Kat suddenly said and as I listened I found out that the solution had been used once before. Walking back into the Medical Bay I stood beside Berto who stared at me and to his surprise I grabbed the ties holding him down and in a split second he was free. 

Before anyone could help he jumped to his feet and grabbed me around the neck with both hands. Instead of asking for help I made my helmet vanish before I stared Berto straight in the eyes. Confused he eyed me, possibly thinking it was a trick then as he continued to stare into my eyes I saw his eyes widen slightly.  
“Berto, come back to me.” I whispered, not breaking eye contact even as he tried to tighten his grip on my throat. With everyone watching his grip loosened and soon he let go. 

Standing there I looked him straight in his chocolate brown eyes and after a few seconds he smiled at me. Suddenly he lunged forward and pulled me into a hug this time, wrapping his arms around my waist as he did so. Knowing he was back as we held each other I felt tears running down my cheeks and once I began to sob he held me tighter.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered and I ended up sitting heavily on the floor as I cried my eyes out. He never stopped hugging me once as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe half an hour after I managed to stop bawling Kat set up a sort of tank in one of the labs. As I watched on Berto climbed inside and closed the door behind him. Confused and a little scared I watched on and when he saw the distressed look on my face he gave me a reassuring smile and placed his hand on the inside of the tank’s window.   
I did the same though Berto must have seen my hand tremble because he smiled at me.  
“I’ll be fine so don’t look so worried.” He said and I gave him a smile that he returned. “The antidote will cure me and I’ll be back to my old self in no time.”  
“Yeah okay.” I said before a light green gas enveloped him and I almost panicked until Kat sighed and walked over.   
“He’s right so don’t worry.” She told me and I nodded. 

After a full minute Berto gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at him. As it turned out he was completely right and a few minutes later he emerged from the tank. The moment he walked out he stepped over to me and gave me a hug and I instantly knew he was okay.   
“See I told you I was fine.” Berto said once we let go of each other and I couldn’t help smiling at him. “Did you manage to find Toxzon?” He asked Max who just shook his head and I sighed feeling awful that he’d gotten away because of me. 

Noticing the unease on my face Berto asked if he could speak to me on my own and with a nod I followed him into the hallway. Once we were alone he asked why I thought I was to blame.   
“If I hadn’t been so reckless Toxzon wouldn’t have escaped. Because of me you might have been stuck…” I muttered and I rubbed at my eyes. For the third time today he hugged me and as he did he stroked my hair and I almost burst into tears right there and then.   
“It’s okay. I was the one who said those horrible things to you so I’m to blame. Anyway you went looking for me even after what I did and that’s means a lot. Hey it’s okay.” He added as I started crying for the third time today. 

Eventually he walked me to the Medical Bay and I sat on one of the beds as I wiped at my eyes.   
After trying once again to convince me that I wasn’t to blame Berto sat beside me on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder, still feeling pretty upset. Reaching over he stroked my hair for a few seconds. “Is your neck okay?” He suddenly asked me and I turned to look at him.  
“Huh why do you ask?” I said to him and he mentioned the mark on my neck. “You did that.” I told him and he stared at me. “When you weren’t…yourself. We were kissing and then you bit me.”  
“I really did that? Oh geeze I’m so sorry babe. Does it hurt?” He asked me and I sighed before replying.  
“It stings a little I guess.” I admitted and he sighed this time before he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him until I was leaning back against his chest. For a few seconds we just sat there and then he moved his head next to my neck. Right then I felt his lips brush the bite wound he’d inflicted on me.   
For a few more seconds he licked the wound and it began to feel a lot better. “It doesn’t hurt as much now.” I told him thinking he’d stop but he surprised me when he continued licking the wound as well as kissing my throat. When I sighed he stopped for a moment and grinned.

“I’m guessing you feel better huh?” He asked and after I smiled at him he chuckled. “That’s a relief. I’m really sorry that I hurt you before.” He told me before he leaned over and kissed my cheek. After he did I leaned towards him and closed my eyes.   
Knowing what I wanted he leaned towards me and I felt his lips on mine. Eventually our kiss ended and judging from the smile on our faces we were both enjoying ourselves.

“Thanks for not giving up on me.” He added and I gave him a grin before leaning over to kiss him again. When Shock entered the room he rolled his eye at the both of us before flying over and we reluctantly moved apart.   
“While I’m glad you two are back together could you stop making me want to throw up? Anyway Forge asked me to come and get you two. Toxzon’s been sighted in Copper Canyon.” Shock told us and I was instantly alert. Looking forward to kicking his butt I jumped off the bed closely followed by Berto. 

Rushing into the Com Room we found Forge, Max and Steel already waiting for us and as we hurried over Steel asked me if I was okay.  
“Yeah I’m fine now. Thanks for asking.” I replied as Berto moved over to the computer. “So where is Toxzon right now?” His fingers flying over the keyboard he brought up a map of Copper Canyon and the surrounding area. As he did I saw something strange appear and when I asked what it was Berto shrugged. “Okay then does anyone else know what that   
is?” I asked and when everyone looked at me I sighed. 

“That’s what we want you to find out.” Forge told me and I raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled. “I want you and Shock to fly around Copper Canyon and see if you can spot Toxzon from the air. If you see him report straight back and do not engage him.” He told me and I nodded. Just for a moment Berto’s eyes narrowed at me and I knew he figured out that I wasn’t going to do exactly as asked. Linking up with Shock I ran for the Hangar and once we changed into Flight Mode we took to the air, instantly flying towards the city. 

Having left in a hurry I didn’t know that Forge had sent Max Steel after me but less than half an hour into my search I would find out.  
“See anything yet?” Shock asked me as I flew over several buildings. After a few minutes more I sighed and he knew what I’d say. “Nothing yet?”  
“No. It’s a pretty big city and Toxzon could be anywhere. I don’t get how Forge thinks we can find him in this big of a search area. Do the words ‘needle in a haystack’ mean anything to the Commander?” I complained as I stopped in midair and hovered. “I do want to find him and everything after what he’s put me and Berto through but how do we find…hang on what’s that?” I replied as I flew closer to something moving along the pavement. 

As I watched I realized that I’d just spotted Toxzon and as I was about to call N-Tek I frowned as I noticed that the villain was heading for a manhole cover.   
“You’re not thinking about following him, are you? I thought you were supposed to report back to Forge if you found him.” Shock said as I flew over and landed beside the manhole cover, changing to Base Mode the second I did so.   
Standing there for a few seconds I made up my mind to follow him but just as I stepped forward Shock detached and hovered in front of me. “Not this again. After what happened last time I thought you’d actually be careful and not take any more risks but no. Now you’re being an idiot.” As soon as he said that he winced when he saw the hurt on my face and I glared at him. 

Rushing over I opened the manhole cover and stepped onto the ladder before pulling the cover closed and leaving Shock on his own. “Jessie, don’t do this.” He called out and when I didn’t answer he frowned and quickly flew over to the cover.   
Unable to budge with his strength alone, Shock he called N-Tek as I followed Toxzon through the sewer determined to catch him and bring him back myself. While I was following Toxzon Shock had managed to get in touch with Berto who sent C.Y.T.R.O to help Shock and as he did he asked why Jessie had done such a reckless move.

“I shouldn’t have called her an idiot but it just slipped out. Now she’s stuck in Base Mode and who knows what’ll happen if she finds Toxzon.” Shock said as he waited for C.Y.T.R.O to appear.  
“It’s okay. We all know how stubborn she is and I should have known she’s go after Toxzon all by herself. I was hoping that she’d actually listen for once.” Forge said as he stood in the Com Room. “Jessie never listens.”  
“Lo que no se escucha?” Berto muttered under his breath as C.Y.T.R.O finally reached Shock and, hurrying over to the manhole cover he opened it. 

Shock flew into the sewer closely followed by the larger robot that closed the cover behind him before taking off after the Ultralink.   
At the same time I was still following Toxzon and as I did I wondered what I was going to do once I caught him. Being trapped in Base Mode wasn’t really the best plan but it was all Shock’s fault for hurting my feelings. Stopping for a few seconds I realized that I was to blame as I’d been so caught up in wanting to be the hero that I’d left Shock behind and when I continued to follow Toxzon I wondered what I should do. 

Unfortunately for me I ended up losing sight of the villain when I stopped and now I was lost. Sighing I decided to just keep going straight ahead and as I did I heard something. Just as I spun around a fist collided with my face and I yelped as I hit the wall. Instantly I threw my arm up to block an oncoming blow but then I felt a kick to my stomach which knocked the wind out of me.   
As I hunched over gasping another blow knocked me off my feet and I slammed hard into a set of pipes behind me. Sprawling I heard Toxzon stomp towards me and I attempted to stand but a wave of dizziness rendered me helpless and he laughed before he grabbed me around the throat.

“Why are you following me, J-Shock?” He asked and when I didn’t answer he growled. “It doesn’t really matter anyway. Without your Ultralink pal you’re unable to switch modes and that means you’re helpless.” Somehow I managed to slam my foot into his leg and he yelped before he threw me again and the impact to the back of my head had me seeing stars.  
Before I could even try to stand he kicked me in the face and I started to blackout. “Nighty-night, J-Shock.” He taunted as everything went black. 

When I woke up, some hours later I groaned as a splitting headache made its presence known and before I had even opened my eyes I heard Toxzon’s voice.  
“So you’re finally awake.” He said as I opened my eyes to see him standing before me. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You trespassed on my home so it’s your own fault.”   
“What did you do to me?” I asked as I struggled to free myself, only to find it impossible as I was securely tied. “Why did you bring me here?” Without answering he walked over to a table and as I watched on he picked up a vial that glowed a deep purple. “What is that?”

“You ask a lot of questions. To answer your first question I tied you up so you wouldn’t run away like you did after I kidnapped your N-Tek friend. To answer the second and third question…well that’s easy. I was always after you. Kidnapping your friend and changing his personality was just an experiment to see if the new formula for my gas would work the way I wanted. It did work but the effects weren’t as permanent as I had hoped. But now I have finished the final formula and with you here I get to see if it finally works the way I had hoped.” He answered as he stepped over to me, holding a vial in front of my face.   
“This should be enough. Oh and you could try holding your breath but seeing how well that worked on that N-Tek agent...” He trailed off with a chuckle, pushing the vial into a slot on the left side of my prison. The second Toxzon pressed a button a purple gas a deeper shade then the one that had affected Berto swirled around my face. As it seeped into my helmet I quickly held my breath and as I did I heard Toxzon chuckling at me. “Holding your breath won’t help you. He tried that too remember?” He taunted me and he was right as I fought to stop myself from taking a breath.   
I held out for a minute before I had to take a breath, instantly inhaling the purple gas. Like Berto before me I began to cough and within a few seconds I could see black spots. Just as I could feel my vision blurring I heard someone calling to me and I fought to stay awake, my eyelids so heavy I closed them for a moment.

Sometime later I heard someone talking and I shifted my head as I groaned. When I did I felt someone stroke my forehead, whispering to me. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw my friends all standing nearby. Once he saw my eyes were open, Berto sighed.  
“You’re finally awake.” He said as I tried to sit up only for the room to spin and I lay back with a groan. ”You might want to rest for a while. You did get pretty beat up.” He told me and I tried to smile at him but then I began to feel sleepy and my eyes closed. 

The next time I woke I saw Shock hovering over me and when he saw my eyes open he sighed.   
“Do you know how worried I’ve been?” He asked me and when I stared at him, confused, he crossed his arms. “First you run off alone then get yourself beaten up and kidnapped by Toxzon. If Berto hadn’t found you when he did…well I would have shut down and you would have gone boom. Or did you forget?” Still not sure what was going on I slowly sat up and when a wave of dizziness hit I groaned and gripped my head on my hands. “It’s your own fault for being so reckless.” He added and before I could speak he flew out of the room, leaving me alone. 

Or so I thought until Berto walked in, his arms crossed like Shock’s as he stared at me.  
“Not you too.” I muttered as I closed my eyes hoping the dizziness would pass and I wouldn’t throw up. With my eyes firmly shut I didn’t see Berto stand in front of me before I felt him set his hand down on my head before he gently ran his hand through my hair.  
“I’m not going to yell at you. I just want to know why you’d run away from Shock like that?” He asked and I mumbled something. “Pardon?” He said and I opened my eyes to look up at him.  
“I ran off because he called me an idiot and all I wanted to do was to prove that I’m stronger then everyone thinks. Not the best reason but it’s the only one I can think of.” I answered as the room spun and I closed my eyes again, letting out a groan.

Berto wanted to yell at me, tell me off for being reckless at almost getting hurt and possibly destroyed by my own Turbo energy but looking down at me as I held my head and fought to stay on the bed he softened. Giving up on the verbal lecture he had planned in advance he instead sat next to me and gently wrapped his arms around my shoulder.   
Sensing he wasn’t mad at me, at least right now, I removed my hands from my head and looked at him. Then I managed to give him a pain-filled grin before I moved closer and snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes as I did.  
“Sorry, Berto.” I said and he hugged me against him. It didn’t make the dizziness go away though it did make me feel better knowing he still cared. “I…was pretty…” I mumbled before I began to fall asleep.  
“You were pretty what?” Berto asked me and when he noticed I had fallen asleep in his arms he rolled his eyes before chuckling. “Dormir bien, Jessie.” He said as he hugged her tighter. 

Sometime later I woke to find a blanket pulled over me and as I lay there I smiled to myself remembering Berto hugging me before I fell asleep in his arms. Then my smile disappeared as a sharp pain in my head made my eyes water. Clutching my head in both hand I slowly breathed in and out, hoping the pain would subside but it only intensified. Groaning, I clutched at my head eyes shut tight as the pain intensified until I couldn't breath, a cry of pain ripped from my throat before I slumped onto the bed.

Over the next couple of hours I heard voices in what I assumed was the Medical Bay but everytime I tried to open my eyes I passed out instead. It wasn’t until I felt someone gently stroking my forehead that I managed to open my eyes. Once again I found Berto standing over me, his hand resting on my forehead.  
“Thank goodness. You’ve been unconscious for over three hours now. How do you feel?” He asked me as I struggled upright, rubbing at my eyes to clear them.   
“Okay I guess. Why did I faint?” I asked him as I stretched and he shook his head at me.

“I was hoping you could tell me. You seemed fine when I left you and then Shock heard you cry out a few hours later. When I rushed in you were unconscious and every time you seemed to be awake you passed out again. This is actually the first time you’ve been fully conscious.” Berto explained as I moved my head from side to side.   
“Maybe we should run some tests on you to make sure you’re…whoa!” He yelled suddenly when I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him towards me. 

Instantly I pushed my lips against his as I kissed him and for a moment he seemed confused by my actions then he began to kiss me back as his eyes closed.  
As he did I nibbled his lips and then I moved my head under his neck and I started to kiss and nibble his throat. Then I nipped his shoulder blade before licking the wound and for a moment Berto seemed to be enjoying what I was doing. Then his eyes shot open and he gently but firmly pushed me away.  
“Why did you do that?” I asked him as he stared at me, his chocolate-brown eyes wide. “Geeze you’re a little uptight today.” I commented as I grinned at him. 

When he didn’t speak, continuing to stare at me, I sighed and stood up. Without another word I walked away still smiling at my boyfriend’s reaction and went looking for Shock. More than a little surprised Berto would have continued to stand there if Max and Steel hadn’t shown up when they did.  
“Hey Berto where’s…what’s with that look?” Max asked the scientist who finally blinked, shaking his head. ”Are you feeling okay?”  
“It’s Jessie. There’s something wrong with her.” He told them before he hurried into the hallway. 

Before he got too far Max and Steel went after him wondering just what he meant.  
“What are you talking about?” Steel asked and Berto quickly explained. “Jessie kissing you isn’t really that weird.” He pointed out and Berto stopped running for a moment.  
“Look after I inhaled that purple gas Toxzon created I started acting strange and Jessie picked up on my personality change. Now she’s acting the same way and I think Toxzon did the same thing to her.” Berto told them and his friends exchanged a glance.  
“Then we’ll just put her in that tank you were in and cure her.” Steel said and Berto sighed.  
“Yeah okay but there’s one problem. Where is Jessie right now?” He asked and Max shrugged at that question. “No de nuevo.” He muttered before he took off running leaving Steel and Max to chase after him. 

While they searched for me I was trying to convince Shock to go for a fly around Copper Canyon.  
“Why don’t you want to have any fun?” I asked him and he crossed his arms. “Is everyone here a spoilsport or what?” I muttered before I started for the hangar and he flew after me, asking where I was going. “If you won’t change me into Flight Mode I’ll just have to ‘borrow’ one of N-Tek’s Jump Jets instead.” I told him and he stared at me before linking.   
In a flash of light I was in Flight Mode and I grinned. “See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” I asked as I took to the air, flying outside and heading straight for the city. “Woohoo!” I yelled as I spun around and laughing I dived towards the ground before suddenly taking to the air again making Shock yell. 

Still laughing I flew towards the city and landed on top of a huge skyscraper. Detaching Shock’s one eye went huge and I giggled at him.  
“What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?” He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes at him, forgetting that he couldn’t see my face. “Let’s just go back to N-Tek and Berto can…hey!” He said as I took off and he groaned, annoyed at me.   
Giving chase proved impossible when I easily outdistanced him and he shook his head at my retreating back. Blowing him a kiss I flew away and he stopped chasing me, knowing he couldn’t catch me. “What’s wrong with you?” He whispered before he decided to call N-Tek for help. 

At the same time I was having too much fun to care about anything including my eight hour time limit and so I flew up and over as many buildings as I could, just missing crashing into several by mere inches and I laughed when several onlookers told me to be careful. Sighing at how boring everyone was I went looking for someone fun. As I did Shock had contacted Berto who was pretty close to panicking as he paced the Com Room. 

“You need to calm down.” Forge told him and he stopped with a sigh.  
“But Jessie’s out there somewhere, acting completely different and if we don’t find her soon…” He said and everyone knew why; a few more hours of being away from Shock and they would both perish. “Look where would she go?”  
“We’re not sure but Kat and Jefferson are in the air. Hopefully they’ll find her before anyone else does.” Forge told him and Berto sighed again. Not sure where the Turbo user would go Forge was doing everything he could to find her.  
“I just wish I knew where she was right now. She could get hurt if she’s acting this reckless and she’s stuck in Flight Mode too.” Berto replied and that’s when Max and Steel ran into the room.  
“I just heard from mom and she said that Jessie flew past one of the top floor windows of THI.” Max said and Berto frowned at that.  
“Why there of all places?” He asked as he crossed his arms thinking. 

As he tried to work out what I was doing I was standing on the roof of THI, bored out of my mind. After standing there for a few minutes I saw someone fly past and curious I went after them. A few minutes later I found Toxzon flying through the air and I grinned before chasing after him. Getting ready to attack I was surprised when he called out to me and I stopped.  
“What do you want Xander?” I asked and he flew within a few meters of me before he answered.  
“I was just wondering where your Ultralink friend was.” He said and I shrugged. “Aww did you two have a nasty breakup? That’s too bad. I bet he doesn’t appreciate you like my best friend, Fishy does. Isn’t that right, Fishy?” He said and I raised an eyebrow as he spoke to his friend. Then he nodded as if he was agreeing to something and he turned to me. “That’s a great idea.”

“What did he say?” I asked, slightly curious before I flew a little closer and Toxzon pointed out that someone with my powers and talent needs to be respected. “That’s true. No one at N-Tek sees just how powerful I am and they’re always trying to make me do what they want. What about what I want?” I complained with my arms crossed.  
“Then how about joining us? You can do whatever you want and no one can control you.” Toxzon suggested and I considered it. Then I remembered something.  
“There’s just one problem. If I don’t link up with Shock before my eight hour time limit is up…kaboom.” I told him and he scratched his chin thinking.  
“Then let’s find your Ultralink friend and together we can be unstoppable!” He told me and I laughed before I told him where I last saw Shock. Taking off I flew towards THI and before he followed me Toxzon turned to Fishy.

“She bought that hook, line and sinker.” Toxzon laughed before he quickly apologized for that fishing analogy. As he went after me I had just reached the building and after a few seconds of searching I spotted Shock hovering and I called out to him before I flew over. Still a little annoyed at me Shock crossed his arms and I sighed.   
“Why does everyone keep doing that to me? Anyway are you ready to go?” I asked as he linked with me.  
“Go where, Jessie?” He asked me and that’s when Toxzon flew over and landed nearby before walking over. “It's Toxzon! Get ready to fight!” He yelled and I giggled. “Um why are you laughing?” He said.  
“Chill Shock. He’s on our side okay?” I told him and he detached suddenly his one green eye going huge.   
“Forgive me for saying this but…are you nuts?! He’s the one who attacked us.” He pointed out and I giggled again. “Okay now you’re really freaking me out.” He added as Toxzon walked over.  
“I apologize. Now I want you two to join me and together we can rule Copper Canyon. Even Max Steel pales in comparison to your skills and power. Not to mention your beauty.” He said and I blushed under my helmet. “So what do you say…Shock?” Toxzon said to my Ultralink and he frowned before linking with me. 

Using his mind link Shock spoke to me and I sighed at his response.  
“Oh come on, Shock. He’s already said sorry for attacking us so let it go. Besides he and Fishy are both pretty powerful and brilliant. They’d make great allies so why are you being so stubborn?” I asked him and he was silent for a moment.  
“He’s the one who almost killed us or don’t you remember? What about almost killing your boyfriend? Or did you forget?” He pointed out and I rolled my eyes. Detaching once again he eyed me. “If you would willingly side with a maniac like him…then I want no part of this. You’re on your own.” He told me and after a few seconds I glared at him. 

“Fine then be that way. So long ex-friend.” I growled before I turned to Toxzon. “Let’s go then.” I said and took to the skies, not letting on how upset I was at my friend. With a shrug Toxzon went after me as Shock stared up at his friend.   
“Now what do I do?” Shock muttered as his friend and one of the worst villains in Copper Canyon flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

If I’d know that Toxzon was only using me I would never have agreed to join him. But after inhaling that purple gas my personality had changed so drastically that I now couldn’t see through his lies and so I had ended up joining someone that had tried to get rid of me or my friends.  
Unfortunately I was so confused and hurt by Shock’s refusal to join me that I wasn’t thinking clearly and that left me vulnerable. As I hovered in the air, waiting for Toxzon to lead me to his hideout, I wished I could wipe my eyes but I knew that would mean revealing my true identity. And even after joining up with Toxzon I still wasn’t willing to give up that secret, even to a potential ally. Well allies anyway.  
“This way, J-Shock.” Toxzon called out and I grinned before flying after him and laughing as I shot past. Even he seemed to be enjoying my game and he took off after me, laughing as he did. But he was really laughing at having tricked me so easily and as he did Fishy joined in.  
“What a fool she is. Imagine thinking we’d let her join us. Brilliant plan boss.” He said to Toxzon as they followed me and Toxzon smiled.  
“That purple gas worked like a charm. Now the dark side of her personality’s in charge and she’s too blinded to see we’re playing her like…um. Well like an instrument.” Toxzon replied and Fishy smiled at him.  
“It’s too bad we couldn’t get that Ultralink to join us. Without him she can’t use her powers or change modes so what use is she to us?” He asked Toxzon as they followed me, making sure that they weren’t overheard.  
“That’s a minor problem but I’ve thought of a way around that too. We get her to go back to N-Tek and when she overloads…bye bye N-Tek stooges.” He told Fishy who cracked up laughing.  
“So we get rid of her and Max Steel as well as everyone standing in our way all in one fell swoop.” Fishy said and together they laughed before finally catching up to me.  
“Hey guys what took you so long?” I grinned and Toxzon waved as he secret gloated over his plan. Of course I had no idea what they had planned for me but fortunately I still had friends in high places that were on their way to save me. Even if I didn’t believe that they cared about me or wanted to help. As we travelled closer to Toxzon’s headquarters C.Y.T.R.O was following me, tracking me due to my ring that I was still wearing around my neck. When I changed modes earlier it had seemingly disappeared though it was actually hidden from view and since I was still wearing it the tracking device built in allowed Berto to keep me safe.  
“How far away is she now?” Max asked as he flew over the city and from N-Tek Berto checked his computer again before giving Max my coordinates. “Whoa she moves pretty fast.” He commented as he headed for the park.  
“I should have gone with her.” Shock sighed as he flew beside C.Y.T.R.O.  
“I should have stopped her from leaving. It’s my fault, Shock.” Berto replied as he stopped his robot in midair. “If she wasn’t still wearing her ring I don’t know how we would have tracked her.”  
“Guys it's Toxzon’s fault for kidnapping her. So stop blaming yourselves and focus instead on bringing her back safe.” Forge told them and they nodded knowing the Commander was right. As they continued following me, I had just landed beside a manhole cover and as I went to open it Toxzon stepped forward.  
“Allow me.” He said as he opened it and I jumped down before he joined me. This time I stepped aside as he led me towards his hideout and as we walked I was still wondering why Shock had abandoned me. Then I shook my head and decided to forget about him as I followed Toxzon.  
Soon we came to a junction and as my new teammates stepped forward and I followed, I didn’t know that I was being led into a trap. Of course I was too wrapped up in my own world and my pride having completely consumed me at this point, I had no clue what was really going on. “We’re here.” Toxzon suddenly announced and that snapped me out of my daze. To my surprise I found myself in a huge laboratory and as I wandered around Toxzon walked over to a seat set in the middle of the room.  
“Whoa. Nice place you have here.” I told him and he bowed, pretending to be thankful for my praise though he was really thinking about the rest of his plan.  
“Thank you, J-Shock but I knew you of all people would appreciate my home as much as I and Fishy do. Maybe even more.” He said as he stood straight and I thanked him for letting me join. “I should be the one thanking you. You chose to join after N-Tek abandoned you.”  
“They didn’t appreciate me but you two do. Well it’s their loss. So what did you want me to do first?” I replied and he told me to make myself at home. As I walked around examining all the inventions lying around the room Toxzon moved away from me and started to talk to Fishy, being careful not to be overheard.  
“So what now boss? She seems to really believe that we’re on her side.” Fishy said to Toxzon as I walked over to check out a huge TV screen.  
“I know what you mean. That purple gas worked perfectly and now she’s completely on our side. Now all we have to do is keep her on our side until we can get her to use her Turbo powers on N-Tek.” Toxzon said as he glanced up at me to make sure I wasn’t looking their way.  
But I was still preoccupied by the console sitting on top of a table and as I wandered over to it I didn’t hear the last stage of their plan for me. If I had I would have run as fast as I could. Just as C.Y.T.R.O tracked me to the sewers, Shock hovered over the manhole cover we’d used to enter Toxzon’s headquarters and as he waited for C.Y.T.R.O to open it he wondered how I was.  
No longer angry at me for leaving him behind he was instead worried about what Toxzon would do to me. At the moment I was fine but that could all change when Toxzon chose to enact his plan.  
“Let’s go get Jessie back.” Berto said and Shock nodded before flying into the sewers closely followed by C.Y.T.R.O. Unfortunately for them Toxzon had decided that he’d waited long enough and so he asked if I wanted to have some fun.  
Grinning I quickly nodded and so he guided me to another manhole cover a short distance away and once outside he took to the skies and I quickly followed, having no clue that he was deliberately leading me to N-Tek. As I followed him, flying over Copper Canyon I didn’t see C.Y.T.R.O and Shock exit the sewers, still following my tracking device, and as they saw me fly past at high speed Berto wondered just where I was heading with Toxzon in tow.  
“What is Jessie planning?” He said out aloud as he put his hand on his chin, thinking then his eyes went wide and he quickly warned Forge. “She’s heading back here.” He told his commander and even Forge seemed puzzled by my actions until he asked how long Shock and I had been apart.  
“It’s been…over seven and a half hours. Oh man she’s going to overload right in the middle of N-Tek! Toxzon planned this and Jessie has no clue. We have to warn her now.” Shock spoke and Berto nodded but as he tried to contact his girlfriend he couldn’t get through as a burst of static almost deafened him.  
“There’s that static again. Wait that happened before when I…oh man. We have to tell Jessie right now.” Berto said as he rushed towards the hangar hoping he’d make it in time and not caring about putting himself in harm’s way. Just as he got to the hangar Forge was already there getting as many people as possible to arm themselves. Confused Berto rushed over and asked what the Commander had planned and when he saw the pained expression on Forge’s face, Berto paled.  
“You’re not going to…shoot her down are you?” He asked and when Forge didn’t answer he grabbed Forge’s shoulder. “You can’t! She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” He yelled but Forge shook him off and told the agents standing nearby to fire if I breached the hangar. Fearing for my safety Berto tried once again to reason with his friend and Forge sighed.  
“It’s too late now. Once she starts to overload she’s a danger to everyone around her. If she refuses to link with Shock…then this is the only solution.” Forge told him and Berto took a step back, unable to believe what he was hearing. In shock Berto just stood there and that’s when he heard a voice and his eyes narrowed.  
“Toxzon.” He growled and as he saw him appear in the sky above he sent C.Y.T.R.O after the villain. Preoccupied with the villain Berto didn’t see Jessie shoot past until she was hovering above them and that’s when she laughed.

“Hey guys. Miss me?” I asked and that’s when I gasped. Suddenly I couldn’t control my Flight Mode and I shot downwards before I slammed into the ground. In pain from the collision I lay there groaning as I changed to Base Mode and as I struggled to my feet my eyes and hands began to glow a bright green. And that’s when I finally realized that Toxzon had played me for a fool and as I tried to go after him I gasped again as my Turbo powers began to flare out of control. 

“You…tricked me.” I gasped and as Toxzon struck C.Y.T.R.O sending him spiraling out of control onto the canyon floor he paused to laugh at me.  
“Of course you fool! This was my plan all along. Well mine and Fishy’s of course. Now I’ll be rid of you and all of N-Tek at the same time.” He grinned before he took off and I tried to go after him before I crumbled as I gasped. Green light flowing from my eyes and hands I made my helmet vanish as I cried out.

“I’m such a fool.” I whispered and that’s when Berto rushed over to help me. But I quickly moved away as he approached and he frowned. “Keep away! I caused this and you’ll just get hurt. Like I did.” I whispered and that’s when Shock flew into the hangar. Just as he did he fell and Berto caught him before he hit the ground.  
“Link with me now or we’re both goners.” He gasped and that’s when I shook my head as I backed further and further away from my friends. As I was getting ready for my powers to consume me I heard Forge order everyone to run and as they did he tried to get Berto and Shock to follow him. To my surprise Berto hurried over to me and held Shock out to me.  
“It’s now or never, Jessie. I don’t care what you did or who you sided with…I still love you and I want you to stay with me. With us.” Berto told me and I couldn’t help the tears that flowed down my face. 

Pulling me into a hug he pushed Shock against me just as a bright green light began to glow from within me and I let out a yell as it engulfed the three of us. There was an eerie silence for a few seconds then as everyone watched on from a safe distance they were shocked when Berto and I were still standing, having somehow survived my almost Turbo meltdown.  
Then as Forge took a step towards us we slowly tumbled to the ground without a sound and he rushed forward calling for medical help. As he waited for someone to help he knelt beside us both and placed a hand on each of our necks. 

After a few tense seconds he felt a steady pulse under Berto’s neck and as he checked my neck he couldn’t find one and just for a moment he thought I was gone. Then he checked again and that’s when he felt a slightly weaker pulse and he sighed, relieved as he moved aside and allowed several doctors to examined us. 

In a manner of minutes we were rushed to the Medical Bay and hooked up to ventilators. After we were lying deeply unconscious on separate beds, Shock finally detached and hovered over the pair of us, still puzzled as to why we weren’t destroyed. After a long minute of thinking he shrugged and decided to just be grateful they we were still alive.  
“You guys are idiots you know? Imagine siding with one of the worse villain’s we’ve ever faced and believing he was on your side.” He said as he looked down at me. Then he shifted his attention to Berto. “And you too. How could you let your girlfriend run off like that? You’re supposed to be a genius. You two are really annoying…and I guess I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now that that’s off my chest, figuratively speaking, I’m going to find Steel.” He finished before he flew away rolling his eye. 

It wasn’t until almost two days later that Berto began to stir. As his head moved he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, instantly closing them as the bright light in the room made his head hurt.  
After a few seconds he opened them again and as he did he blinked several times. As his vision cleared Berto started to wonder just where he was and as he tried to speak he noticed that his voice was slightly muffled and it took a few more seconds before he found the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Carefully he removed it and tried to speak again.

“Hello?” He managed to croak and he coughed before trying a third time. This time his voice was a little stronger and he heard someone answer. “Anyone there?”  
“So you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Max asked as he and Steel walked in before standing beside the scientist.  
“Weak. Where…am I?” He asked and Max told him that after he and Jessie collapsed they were carried into the Medical Bay. “Huh? What…are you…talking…?” It was at that moment he remembered a brilliant flash of green Turbo energy and he sat up suddenly, causing the room to spin. Grabbing his head in his hands he groaned and Max set his hand down on his shoulder.

“Hey take it easy. You and Jessie have been out cold for almost two days.” Steel said as Berto closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Wait…two days?” Berto asked as his eyes opened slowly and that’s when he realized there was someone else lying on the bed beside his own. “Jessie?” He muttered and everyone in the room heard a groan. Looking over Berto saw me moving my head back and forth as I groaned, still out cold. “Is she okay?” He asked Max and when his friend nodded he sighed, relieved.  
“Jessie’s going to be fine.” Shock said as he flew into the room. “I should know since I’ve been here pretty much every few hours since you two passed out.”

“You two are just lucky that I linked with Jessie and we wouldn’t be here right now. Never do that again okay?” Shock said and Berto nodded, making his headache worse. As he groaned, still holding his head Shock sighed. “Maybe you should rest for a while. You and Jessie did collapse.” He added as Berto rubbed at his eye with his hand.  
“Si bien.” Berto muttered as he lay back down and closed his eyes.  
A few seconds later he was fast asleep as Max tried to work out what the scientist had just said.  
“He said ‘yeah okay’ in case you’re wondering.” Shock told him and he nodded. “Let’s leave them to get some rest. Oh and before that.” he added before he linked with me and then detached. “Okay now that’s done let’s go.” 

Once they left the room Berto shifted slightly in his sleep as Jessie groaned. Almost half a day later I began to stir awake and as I opened my eyes I found myself lying on a bed in what I guessed was the Medical Bay. I seem to end up here a lot, I thought to myself, as I tried to talk.

After a pause I found something covering my face and as I reached up to remove it I discovered that I had an oxygen mask over my face. A bit confused as to why it was there I set it down beside me and looked from one side of the room to the other and that’s when I saw Berto lying on the bed to my left.  
“Berto?” I whispered and as I started coughing Berto stirred and opened his eyes. “What’s going…on?” I asked as I tried to sit up. Just as I did I felt woozy and I clutched my head, groaning as my boyfriend stared at me.  
“Yeah…not a good idea.” He chuckled as he sat up carefully. “You…okay?” He asked as he watched me rub my forehead with my palm. 

“Apart from the throbbing headache…I’m good. Why are we…here?” I asked as he put his feet on the floor and stumbled towards me. Just as he reached my bed he tripped and I grabbed his arms preventing him from hitting the floor. Trying not to giggle at him I helped Berto onto the bed I was currently occupying.

“Thanks…Jessie.” He gasped and I moved over a little so he could get comfortable. “Almost didn’t make it.”  
“No problem Berto. How do you feel?” I asked as he rubbed his forehead and he managed a smile. “Probably as good as me.”  
“Yeah…still a little woozy.” He answered and for a few minutes we sat in silence.  
“I’m sorry.” We both said at the exact same time and that’s caused us to laugh. 

After our laughter ended I gave me him a smile as I tried to think of some way to apologize to him for running away like I did.  
Before I could Berto moved closer and as I turned around, opening my mouth to say what I needed to, Berto suddenly pressed his lips against mine and my next words were muffled. After a few seconds of surprise my eyes closed as I began to kiss him back and as I did he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. The kiss left us both breathless though it was up there as one of the best I'd even had. Once it ended Berto rested his forehead against mine.  
“That’s…a pretty good apology.” I told him and he smiled at me before he yawned. A few seconds later I yawned too and I could feel my eyelids drooping.  
Berto then offered to go back to his bed but knowing he was just as exhausted as me, I asked him to stay where he was. 

Lying down I moved forward slightly and after hesitating a bit he lay behind me and after a few more seconds I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.  
Then just as he was falling asleep I moved backwards and he chuckled as he snuggled into my back before we both dozed off. 

When our friends went to check on us a little while later they smiled when they found us snuggled up and fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you awake?” I heard someone ask and when I didn’t answer, too tired and comfortable to move, the owner of the voice chuckled. Apparently giving up on waking me the room went silent and after a moment or two I was beginning to doze off again when I suddenly felt a kiss on the back of my neck and I giggled.   
“Lo sabia!” The voice said and I instantly knew it was Berto. As I opened my eyes I saw him leaning over me, a grin on his face and I grinned back before he leaned down further. Thinking he was going to kiss me I tilted my head back, closing my eyes at the same time and after a few seconds passed and he didn’t, I opened my eyes to stare at him.  
“Umm…why didn’t you?” I asked him.

“Why didn’t I what, Jessie?” He asked and I frowned slightly as I pushed myself up using my elbows and now lying on my side I stared at him.  
“You know what I mean. You were about to…” I started to point out when he smiled before he leaned all the way over and finally I felt his lips on mine. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was lying on top of me as I kissed him back. 

For a few minutes we enjoyed the company of each other and only each other as we kissed. As we did I felt him run his hand up and down my side and I responded by taking one arm from around his neck. Feeling my hand squeeze his rear, Berto yelped before he raised an eyebrow at me.  
He stopped kissing me for a moment and stared down at me in shock and I stared right on back. There was a pause then he chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again. After a few seconds Berto kissed my neck and when he spoke I grinned as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

“Having fun are we?” He asked me and when I sighed he chuckled at the blush slowly creeping across my face before he nibbled my neck. Soon I couldn’t help it and I groaned, instantly going fully red in the face as my eyes went wide and he laughed. “I’m going to say yes you are.” He added as he resumed kissing me. 

Not being able to disagree with that observation my eyes closed as we began to kiss again and it wasn’t until we heard a cough that Berto stopped kissing me and scrambled off of me, only to overbalance and hit the floor hard. “Ow. Okay that hurt.” He muttered as he sat up and I giggled.  
“If you two are finished…” Forge said and we both blushed as he shook his head. Standing beside him Kat smiled.  
“We were actually on our way to check if you two were alright. Of course seeing what we just did…” She trailed off and I wanted to hide. 

Climbing to his feet Berto quickly left the room, blushing furiously as he headed into the hallway. As I went to climb down Kat stepped forward and asked me to wait a moment.   
“I’ll be in my office.” Forge told us and after he left Kat asked how I was feeling.  
“Pretty good. Not bad for someone who almost blew herself up…once again.” I replied as I rubbed my eyes and she smiled. “Just off the record…how much did you and Forge see?” I added and she laughed.  
“Only you two kissing. Besides it's fine. You two did have a pretty traumatic experience and it’s nice to see that you’re still together even after everything you’ve been through.” Kat told me and I sighed feeling a little better. “How are you feeling…really?” She asked and I eventually sighed.  
“To tell you the truth I still can’t believe that I almost…” When I found myself unable to continue Kat sighed this time as I sat there, staring down at the floor below. “I’m really surprised that anyone would still be on speaking terms with me. I did almost level N-Tek with my recklessness.”

“While you were unconscious I did some tests and I found that you were infected with the same purple gas that Berto was. And it was a much higher dosage so you’re not to blame for your actions, Toxzon is.” Kat told me and I finally looked up, managing a grin though I still felt awful. 

Catching the pain in my eyes Kat smiled at me. “You could always apologize to everyone if it will make you feel better.” She suggested and I instantly nodded in agreement.   
Within the hour I found myself in the Com Room as Forge, Kat and Jefferson looked on. While we waited for Max and Steel to arrive I kept shifting from one foot to the other and Shock spoke into my head, trying to reassure me.

“You’ll be fine. I know you weren’t in control. Not completely anyway so don’t worry.” He told me before he detached. As Max and Steel joined us I noticed that Berto wasn’t present and Kat told me that he was in his lab and my face dropped, making me think he was still mad even after what happened earlier. 

Taking a deep breath I finally spoke.  
“I called everyone here…um…to apologize. Even though I was infected by Toxzon’s gas…I know that’s not a good enough excuse for putting everyone at N-Tek in harm’s way. So I’m really, really sorry and I hope everyone can forgive me. Even after I turned my back on you all and almost…”I suddenly had to swallow and as I felt tears threatening Shock placed one of his arms on my shoulder to support me.   
“So I promise I’ll never do something so reckless and stupid again.” I finished as I felt myself begin to cry and letting out a sob I took off down the hallway before anyone could stop me.   
Worried, Shock rushed after me as everyone exchanged a glance.  
“Should we go after her?” Steel asked and when Max shook his head he stared. “Why not?”  
“I think Shock and Berto can help. Besides I think she’s still upset about hurting them the most and she needs to see that they’ve forgiven her like we have.” Max told him and he sighed before giving his friend a nod. 

As I ran through the hallway, my vision blurred by my tears, I didn’t notice I had run past Berto’s lab and as I did he looked up. Seeing my tears and hearing me sob he instantly dropped the spanner he was holding before he chased after me and just as I got to the end of the hallway I found myself at a dead-end.   
Sobbing I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the cold floor before burying my head in my hands as I cried. Feeling terrible I didn’t notice someone rush over to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I glanced up I saw Berto sitting beside me, worry in his chocolate-brown eyes.   
The moment he saw how miserable I was he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I buried my head into his chest, sobs racking my body. With his other hand he gently stroked the top of my head as he comforted me.

“It’s okay. Shhh.” He whispered as he held me and after a few seconds I looked up at him, my face streaked with tears. “You don’t need to ask me to forgive you. I already did the moment you came back to N-Tek.” He told me and I sobbed harder before he pulled me into a hug, his grip on me tightening as I shook. As I sat there, Berto holding me, I didn’t notice Shock finally catch up. As he looked down at me he sighed before hovering next to my shoulder.

“You know it’s not your fault. Toxzon did this to you but you keep beating yourself up.” Shock said and I looked up at him, wiping tears from my eyes as I sniffed. “We’ve already forgiven you so now you need to forgive yourself.” I knew he was right but it wasn’t easy knowing that I had almost cost the people I cared about most their lives. Somehow I managed to wipe away my tears and with Berto’s help I climbed to my feet.

“I’m sorry for…what I did. I know I have to let it go but it isn’t easy.” I replied as I rubbed at my eyes and Berto smiled at me. “Where is he now?” I asked them and Berto sighed before telling me that so far they couldn’t find him. “My day just keeps getting better. How about finding Dredd or Naught?” After they shook their heads I sighed and Berto squeezed my hand.  
“It could be worse you know.” He said and as I went to ask how I heard a voice.

“Makino could be still here.” Ven Ghan said as he walked over and I raised an eyebrow at him. “Did something happen here?” He asked apparently noticing my red eyes.  
“It’s a long story.” Shock said and when Ven Ghan asked him to explain he looked at me for my consent. After I gave him a nod he told Ven Ghan exactly what had happened. “And that’s about it.”  
“So this Toxzon was controlling you?” Ven Ghan asked me and I tried to explain further as Berto and Shock looked on.  
“Pretty much. But I’m back to normal now. Well as normal as I am anyway.” I replied and he tilted his head to one side, apparently not sure what I meant. “Never mind. So where did you come from anyway?”  
“I was searching for Mega Elementor and the other three Ultralinks who escaped from N-Tek.” He told me and I blushed as I remembered that I had let them escape. 

Not intentionally of course but when I was interrogating them, still wanting to know more about my father and Turbo energy I had ended up frying one of the Stasis chamber’s circuits and after a sudden explosion that knocked me off my feet I found myself being stared at by several angry Ultralinks. 

At the time I had left Shock behind after making out that I needed to use the bathroom and after he told me that he’d go on ahead to Berto’s lab, I had snuck away and ended up standing in front of the Ultralinks we’d captured before and after Makino’s demise. When I tried to ask a few questions Mega Elementor stepped forward and, crossing his arms, glared at me.

“What makes you think we’d tell you anything? You are the reason Lord Makino is gone.” He growled at me and I just knew he was trying to intimidate me. But I wouldn’t back down and I stepped as close to the bars as I could.  
“Now that Makino’s gone you have no reason to keep your secrets from me.” I responded and he laughed at me, making me angry. “Tell me what you know about Henry.” I growled at him and he shook his head before he turned around.   
In the next Stasis chambers over I heard Prism, Blast and Chomp sniggering at me and I got so mad at them that for a moment I reached over and set my hand down on the wall, my hands glowing and that’s when I made a huge mistake. 

Letting my emotions get the better of me I ended up shorting out the stasis chambers , causing a shockwave that knocked me off my feet. Shaking my head to clear it I found myself surrounded by all four Ultralinks and Extroyer.  
“How the tables have turned, J-Shock.” Mega Elementor laughed and I cringed just before he slammed his fist into my face. When I woke up I found Forge glaring at me and Berto looking around at the now empty stasis chambers then down at me, disbelief on his face. 

“What did you do?” Forge asked me, trying to keep his temper in check and as I climbed to my feet I avoided looking him in the face.   
“I…may have… accidently…shut down the Stasis chambers….oops?” I replied and I heard him sigh. “I didn’t mean to. I forgot about my Turbo touch and…well…it just happened.”   
“So now all of our captured enemies have escaped into Copper Canyon because of you? That’s just perfect.” Forge growled at me and I cringed as he glared at me. 

Before I could speak, even utter a word of apology he told me to leave N-Tek and walked away as I stood there in shock. 

When I felt Berto’s hand on my shoulder I didn’t react and he walked into my line of sight, trying to work out the best words to say to me.  
“He’s just mad right now. I know it was an accident and he does too. Just stay out of his hair for a while and…” Before he could finish my eyes narrowed and I shook my head. “Not again.” He muttered and instantly regretted those two words when I stepped close enough that I was almost nose to nose to him.   
“Hey I don’t need you to start pointing out all the times I get upset. Actually just forget it. I don’t need this.” I muttered before I turned around and went looking for Shock, leaving Berto to rub his face with his hand.

“Me and my big mouth.” He said before he hurried after me and soon he found me asking Shock to get me out of here.  
“Okay but why?” Shock asked me and when he saw the frown on my face he rolled his eye. “What did you do?”   
“Excuse me? Just for the record it was an accident and Forge didn’t have to say that I wasn’t welcome here anymore.” I grumbled, arms crossed as Berto hurried over to me.  
“He didn’t say you weren’t welcome here.” Berto said and when I refused to look at him it was his turn to cross his arms. “Every time someone gets mad at you this happens. Just calm down for a second and listen for once.”

“Bad move, Berto.” Shock told him, wisely moving out of range as I stared at Berto. There was an awkward silence while Berto tried to think of something, anything to say and when he couldn’t I turned my back.   
Fully intending to walk away I hesitated for a moment and that was all the time it took for Berto to sweep me into a hug. “Much better move, Berto.” Shock commented as he watched his friend wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“Look I’m sorry okay? Yeah you made a mistake but Forge shouldn’t have said what he did. How about I walk you home and we hang out there for a while?” Berto suggested and when I turned my head slightly and he saw the tears welling up in my eyes he sighed.   
“Hey it’s okay.” He added and I finally nodded, unable to hold back a sniff. Sometime later I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a soda as Berto and Shock tried to come up with some way of finding the Ultralinks that had escaped. 

“Any ideas?” Berto said to Shock who shrugged after a long moment and I found that pretty funny though I was careful not to let them know. “Well I’m stuck.”  
“I was going to suggest using Flight mode to fly around Copper Canyon.” I said to them and after a few minutes I realized that it wouldn’t work. “No that’ll take too long. What else can we do to find them?”  
Walking over Berto sat beside me and Shock joined us as I tried to think of a plan. But nothing came to mind and I gave up with a sigh of frustration.   
“We’ll think of a plan, don’t worry. In the meantime you should probably stay here.” Berto said and when I raised an eyebrow in confusion he added, “at least until Forge calms down.”  
“Okay then I’ll stay here. For now anyway but Forge better apologize to me before I came back to N-Tek.” I replied and that made my friends laugh. By the next day I ended up back at N-Tek although I ended up being the one who apologized but it was worth it when Max ended up getting yelled at for flipping over a ROCC vehicle when he transformed into Turbo Cannon mode…while Forge and several agents were still inside it.

”That is unfortunate. I suppose it makes your job a little more difficult now that you and friends need to find them.” Ven Ghan said and I stared at him. “So I want to help. It is my job to bring the Ultralinks to justice after all.”  
“Thanks, Ven I knew I could count on my friends. So do you have any ideas on how to find them?” I asked him and after a moment he shook his head. “And once again we’re back at square one.” I groaned and Berto cracked up laughing at the face I pulled.


	6. Chapter 6

“So now that I’ve put everyone in danger…” I commented as Berto, Ven-Ghan and Shock looked on. “I wish I knew what to do. I mean I know we could go after each one but that’ll take too much time and I still have school…urgh if I hadn’t been so stupid.” I groaned as I rubbed my face with one hand.

“Hey it was an accident. Besides that’s not the dumbest thing you’ve done so far.” Shock said and I frowned at him. “Hmm…maybe that was a poor choice of words.” He added as I continued to glare at my friend.   
“If you two are done arguing I have a suggestion.” Ven spoke and I looked over at him, curious. “That’s better. I was going to suggest focusing on one enemy at a time.”

“That’s a really great plan.” I replied as I put my hand up for a high five. When nothing happened I blinked at Ven-Ghan. “Okay then.” I added as I put my hand down again and Berto chuckled.  
“So who should we gang up on first?” I asked and a few minutes later I was flying through the skies above Copper Canyon using Flight Mode. “I wonder where Extroyer is.” I said.  
“From the air you should be able to spot him.” Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O flew to my left and I shrugged. “We’ll find him so don’t worry.”  
“It’s not him I’m worried about.” I replied as I tried to concentrate on finding the villain. 

Max and Ven didn’t even notice but being linked with me for so long, Shock immediately realized that something was wrong and asked me about it.  
“There’s something bothering you isn’t there?” Shock spoke and when I ignored him he sighed before he spoke into my head. “Is this about what happened when you weren’t yourself?” When I stopped in midair he knew he was right.   
“Look can we just drop it for now and focus on fighting Extroyer?” I asked him as I resumed flying. Of course Berto picked that exact moment to speak and I was so frustrated for losing control earlier that I didn’t hear what he said. 

“J-Shock, look out!” He yelled and I looked up suddenly. To my surprise I saw Extroyer in his T-Rex form and with a roar he lashed out with his tail, slamming me into the pavement. Shaking my head to clear it I struggled to my feet and glared at him as he laughed before charging for me.  
Growling, I called out, “Let’s rock, Strength!” before I dodged his tail sweep and, grabbing it, I threw him into a nearby building.   
“Take that jerk!” I yelled at him as he shook himself and then I rushed him this time, hoping to finish this quickly. In my haste I overlooked one fact; his two henchmen and I was suddenly thrown backwards by an energy wave, colliding with the pavement for the second time today. Instantly changing to my Base Mode I lay there until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. 

“Ow. Thanks Ven.” I said and he gave me a quick nod before he vanished and reappeared right beside Dwayne and Vin. In seconds they took off running and Ven just stood there for a moment before going after Extroyer.  
“Let’s try that again. Let’s rock, Speed!” I called out and in seconds I rushed Extroyer. This time I was too fast for him and I repeatedly punched and kicked him, knocking him off balance and as he tumbled I saw Max Steel land a blow or two of his own. 

Caught up in kicking Extroyer’s butt I didn’t notice someone watching us from a distance but like I said I was preoccupied at the time. While Max Steel, Ven-Ghan and I took turns beating up our villain he changed to his Black Tiger form before he ran from us.   
Or so I thought and as I chased him I was taken by surprise when, just as I turned the corner I felt something slam into my right leg and as I stumbled forward someone kicked me in the stomach. 

They immediately followed up with a high kick that nailed me in the face and I fell backwards, smacking my head on the building behind me.   
Dazed I didn’t even catch a glimpse of my assailant before another blow rendered me unconscious. Apparently satisfied my assailant gave me another kick then as Ven-Ghan called out, having followed me, my attacker fled before the Ultralink hunter could even catch a glimpse of them.  
“Jessie, where did you…oh.” He said as he found my motionless body on the ground. As he stood there silent, possibly working out what to do, Shock detached from my chest and hovered over me.  
“Hey, Jessie.” When I didn’t respond he tried again, louder this time. Getting no response for a second time he turned to Ven-Ghan. ”Would you mind carrying her back to N-Tek. I would but…” Shock said as he stretched his arms and the hunter nodded before sheathing his sword. "Yeah you kind of need hands."  
Kneeling beside me he lifted one of my arms and throwing it over his shoulder he lifted me off the pavement. 

When Shock linked with me again he teleported the three of us back to his ship. After Max Steel returned to Ven’s ship having lost sight of all four of us, Extroyer included, he ended up waiting for us to get back.  
“Well that was a complete bust. Trust Jessie and Ven-Ghan to go off on their own.” He grumbled as C.Y.T.R.O stood nearby.  
“Chill compadre. You know what Jessie’s like. Of course that’s what worries me but she has Shock to keep her out of trouble.” Berto said from his lab and Steel detached to fly around and stare at the robot.  
“If that’s true why do you sound so worried?” He asked Berto and his robot shrugged. 

It was at that moment that they heard a noise and when Max and Steel turned Ven-Ghan appeared from nowhere.  
“Whoa! Okay now that was pretty cool but please don’t sneak up on me.” Max said and that’s when everyone caught sight of me slumped over his shoulder. “Hey what happened to her?” He asked as Ven-Ghan lowered me to the ground.  
“I don’t know.” Was the hunter’s reply as C.Y.T.R.O stepped over to her side and knelt. “Will she recover?” He asked as the robot gently lifted her into his arms.  
“I’ll bring her back to N-Tek and you three keep looking for Extroyer.” Berto said before the robot took flight and after he disappeared Max frowned.

“Sure leave us with all the hard work while he gets to hang out with his girlfriend.” He complained and Steel rolled his eye at his partner.  
“Quit complaining. Besides it doesn’t count if she’s unconscious.” He pointed out before he linked again.  
“Hanging out? I don’t understand.” Ven-Ghan said as he headed for his ship and Max Steel followed.  
“It means that they get to spend time together. But she’s knocked out so he can’t anyway.” Steel explained and the hunter nodded. 

In minutes the ship took off and Max Steel changed to Flight Mode to catch up with him. Meanwhile I was being flown back courtesy of Air N-Tek and the moment C.Y.T.R.O touched down in the hangar I began to groan. Rushing to greet me Berto tried to wake me and it kind of succeeded.   
“Huh…what?” I mumbled as I opened my eyes and attempted to stand, only to almost hit the floor as the room spun. Thankfully Berto managed to grab me around the shoulders, wrapping his arm around me before carefully leading me towards the Medical Bay. “Where…?” I mumbled, trying to speak but for some reason I couldn’t get my mouth to form the words. 

Being my partner for a while Shock worked out what I was trying to say and translated for my boyfriend.  
“I believe that was ‘where are we going?’” Shock said and I tried to nod in agreement, which only succeeded in making me dizzy. Giving up I let Berto walk me the rest of the way and soon I was sitting on one of the beds.   
“What happened to you? You ran after Extroyer and that’s all we know. Then Ven-Ghan brought you back to us, out cold.” Berto asked as I put a hand on my head silently hoping I wouldn’t hurl on my boyfriend.   
“Give me…a minute.” I muttered closing my eyes for a full minute. “I…was attacked by…I don’t know.” I answered rubbing at my head.  
“Why not?” Berto asked as Shock hovered close by.

Eventually I looked up at them and Berto sighed as I winced, having knocked a bump on my head. When Berto reached up to stroke my forehead I flinched as he accidently bumped a bruise on my head. “Lo siento. Hurts there huh?” He asked me and I frowned slightly at him before I sighed.  
“No it’s not your fault. My head hurts a little.” I replied and when he eyed me for a moment I gave him a tired smile. “Okay a lot now that I think about it. It’s my own fault for running off like that.”   
“You must really be in pain to admit you made a mistake.” Shock said and Berto chuckled as I muttered something under my breath. “What was that?”  
“You’re so funny.” I repeated as I rubbed my eyes, fighting to stay awake. “I hurt all over and you’re making fun of me.” I grumbled as I felt my eyes drifting closed, only to suddenly blink.   
“Maybe I should get a doctor. I’ll be right back.” Shock suggested and he hurried away before I could protest that I was fine. 

Sighing heavily I managed to stay upright as I waited for my friend to return and as I did I wondered how Max Steel and Ven-Ghan were doing in their search for Extroyer.   
“How did you feel?” Berto asked and I blinked at him, having zoned out for a few seconds and he stared at me. “Okay you’re clearly pretty beaten up.” He said as he sat behind me. Reaching over he began to gently rub my shoulders and after a moment I leant back.

“A little to the right.” I said and as he carefully rubbed my shoulders I gasped when he touched a practically sore spot on the base of my neck. “Oww.” I whimpered and he instantly asked if I was okay. Grimacing a little I turned my head and gave him a look and he chuckled at the slightly annoyed look on my face.   
“I’ll be more careful.” He told me as he resumed rubbing my shoulders and I turned my head back. As he did I tilted my head back slightly, only to suddenly bump the back of my head into his chest and as I wondered when he’d gotten closer I felt his lips gently brush my neck and I sighed. 

After a second passed I heard him chuckle and when I didn’t move away he kissed my neck again. “Feeling better?” He asked me and I tilted my head back slightly to look up at him. Noting the grin on my face he smiled back and leaned down to kiss me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he did. But the kiss lasted only a few seconds when Shock returned with one of N-Tek’s doctors and interrupted us, much to our combined disappointment. 

As Berto reluctantly let go of me and climbed off the bed I sighed before I sat up, shooting a glare Shock’s way.  
“Hey I brought Doctor Conrad to check if you were okay. But seeing what I just did…not so sure I needed to.” He said and I rolled my eyes at him as Doctor Conrad walked over to me.  
“So you’re the second Turbo user?” Conrad asked and I did kind of stare at him as he looked only a few years older than Berto with a pair of bright, sky blue eyes and blond hair that reached his shoulders. “In case you’re wondering I’m twenty-four.” He added with a chuckle and out the corner of my eye I noticed Berto frowning at the doctor. It took me a moment than I realized he was jealous of Doctor Conrad so just for fun I decided to mess with my boyfriend.

“Yeah. Pretty impressive huh?” I replied as I battered my eyelashes at him and I tried not to laugh as Berto gritted his teeth at me this time. As he checked the back of my neck and head he set his hand down on my head.  
“Yeah it is. So does your head hurt when I do this?” Conrad asked as he gently touched my neck and I nodded. Noticing the angry looks the genius was giving the doctor, Shock looked from Berto and then spoke into my head.

“Will you stop teasing him?” He asked me and I grinned, having fun. Eventually Doctor Conrad removed his hands from my neck, much to Berto’s relief, and stepped back from me.  
“So how is my girlfriend?” Berto asked emphasizing the ‘girlfriend’ part and I giggled making the doctor raise an eyebrow at us.  
“She’s fine. Just rest for a while and you’ll be back fighting however you want before long. If there’s nothing else I’d better get back to work.” As he left he waved goodbye and I returned it. 

The second he was gone Berto glared at me and I faked being confused.  
“Why did you flirt with him?” He asked me and I blinked before I crossed my arms. “You’re my girlfriend in case you forgot that?”  
“Excuse me? I was just having some fun and you fly off the handle. Jealous much?” I shot back and after a few seconds he blushed.  
“Que estoy haciendo? Look I’m sorry, Jessie. I did get a little jealous…okay I was really jealous.” Berto told me and I grinned at him. “Can you forgive me?” He asked as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I think so. Besides of course I’m not going to really flirt with anyone but you. What kind of girlfriend would do that? Especially after everything that’s happened between us?” I answered and he chuckled before giving me a kiss on the forehead. “I only did it because it was fun. How long have you known me for?”  
“The longest couple of months of my life.” He told me and I faked being offended. 

Of course he knew I was kidding and he laughed. After a moment I did too leaving Shock, once again, to wonder why.   
“Maybe we should go after Max and Ven-Ghan?” Shock suggested and I nodded as Berto reluctantly removed his arms from my waist. As I started for the hangar I was a bit surprised when he Berto me into his arms and gave me a kiss, leaving me a little dazed with a silly grin on my face. As I walked to the hangar Shock rolled his eye at my back before he hurried after me.   
“Let’s rock, Flight!” I called out and seconds later we were on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

Now on my way back to Max Steel and Ven-Ghan I found myself wondering who my mystery assailant was. Even Shock was curious and as we went looking for our friends he spoke out aloud.  
"Did you catch even a little glimpse of the person who attacked you?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Nope. I was too busy getting my butt kicked to notice his or her face. Besides you were there too, in case you forgot. Did you see anything?" I replied and he detached in midair. After a moment he brought up a visual of the attack and I stared at him, not that he could see with my helmet on. "Wait a second. You had time to film the attack but not help?" I said and he rolled his eye at me for a moment.  
"Excuse me but I got smacked around too. I am attached to your chest in case you forgot." He retorted and I sighed after a moment.

"Okay fine. So let's see what you caught then." I said and as we watched I saw someone step out of the shadows and slam their leg into mine. Then I couldn't help cringing when I was kicked and punched repeatedly until I fell to the pavement unconscious. When I saw myself get kicked again as I lay helpless I felt my Turbo energy flare up and I balled my left hand into a fist, a low growl making my throat vibrate.  
"That jerk!" I shouted as Shock froze the image and even when I focused on the image I still had no clue who I was looking at. Covered by black and silver armor similar to my own, which threw me, all I could tell was that my attacker was someone Max's height and judging from the chest area of his suit my attacker was a guy.  
To Shock's surprise I started heading for the pavement and he flew after me.  
"Wait where are you going?" He asked me and I stopped causing Shock to bump into me. "Ow. Look we're supposed to be looking for Extroyer, not some mystery man." He pointed out before he linked with me and I hesitated, torn between going after this new villain and finding my friends who were probably still searching for Extroyer. 

In the end I realized that Shock was right so I went after Max Steel and Ven-Ghan who hadn't gotten too far ahead of me. When I did catch up with them they seemed surprised that I was okay.  
"I appreciate you helping and everything but are you sure you're alright?" Steel said as I landed next to Max and Ven. "You did get knocked out."   
"Guys I'm fine. Did you have any luck finding Extroyer?" I asked and Steel sighed, apparently a bit miffed that I ignored him. I wasn't being mean but I was itching for a fight and after letting some of Copper Canyon's worst villains escape I wanted to make things right.  
"Nothing so far but with another pair of eyes maybe we'll have more luck." Max said and I gave them a nod before taking to the air again. 

If I hadn't been so hasty I would have heard the next words Steel said to Max and Ven-Ghan.  
"Keep an eye on her guys. She might be hurt worse than she lets on." The Ultralink said before they took off again. As they followed me, Max Steel in Flight Mode and Ven-Ghan in Ven-geance, I had flown a short distance away and after a few minutes of flying I felt a headache coming on so I landed in the alley nearby and as I stood there, Shock detached himself and stared at me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me as I removed my helmet, rubbing the bridge of my nose in an effort to relieve a growing headache that had started between my eyes. It didn't help growing worse by the second until my eyes rolled back into my head and I slumped to the pavement. "I knew it was a mistake for you to be out here so soon. I'm calling N-Tek." He said to me before sending out a distress call. In less than a minute Berto responded.

"What's going on?" He asked and the moment Shock told him I was out cold he frowned, instantly worried. "I'll get help. Just sit tight." He told the Ultralink who rolled his eye and within a few minutes he heard Max Steel call out and as Shock looked up he saw his friend hovering above him.  
"She's not much help today." He commented and Shock glared at the Turbo user as he landed beside me. Even Steel detached and glared at him making Max shake his head at them. "It's true." He added.

"Should we take her back and go after Extroyer later?" Steel asked as Max knelt beside me and prodded my shoulder. When I didn't respond he rolled his eyes and lifted me into his arms and Shock linked with me. "On second thought call Ven-Ghan and tell him the bad news." He said but as it turned out Ven picked that exact moment to come looking for us.  
"Aren't we supposed to be searching for Extroyer?" He asked jumping down from above and when he saw me Ven walked over and joined his friends. "I see. I can take her back if you like. Then maybe we can return to finding your enemy." Ven said and Max handed me over. 

After a moment he ended up throwing me over his shoulder. "I will take return her to N-Tek." He said as he threw a containment capsule and jumped through it. A few seconds later he rejoined his friends and without a word boarded his ship. With a shrug Max Steel followed and they continued their search. 

Meanwhile back at N-Tek I was lying in the Medical Bay as Kat checked me over. As Shock watched on Kat opened one of my eyes and shined a light in it and when I didn't respond she sighed and looked up.  
"Do you know who attacked her?" She asked as she stood and walked over to Berto and Shock.  
"No. All I managed to get was this image," Shock told them as he showed them the footage from earlier, "and we still have no clue who he is."  
"He's wearing a suit similar to Max's. Plus to do this much damage he'd have to be as powerful as him or Jessie. And that's what worries me." Kat said as she stared at the footage.  
"I never saw any Tachyon energy so he can't be like an alien or a hybrid. But the question I was to know is why would he attack someone for no reason?" Berto asked as he walked over and stood beside me. "She couldn't even fight back." He added as he gently stroked my forehead. 

Then he turned and glared at the person in the video. "He needs to be stopped before he hurts someone else."  
"I second that. He hurt my friend and for no reason at all." Shock replied and Kat sighed as she looked at her two friends.  
"I know but first we need to know just who this is. What do we know?" Kat said and Shock thought about this for a moment.  
"For what I can gather he must have an Ultralink since I did see something glowing on his chest. Sadlly that's about all we know." Shock answered and after a moment Berto spoke up.

"He obviously doesn't have a problem with beating someone up even if they did nothing wrong." He growled clenching and unclenching his fists as his friends watched on. "We'd better tell Forge and see what he thinks we should do." Once that was decided on Kat and Shock went to get Forge while Berto stayed for a few minutes more to watch over me.   
"If he lays one hand on you again…" He muttered before he sighed to himself. 

Eventually he hurried to catch up with his friends. A few minutes later Forge, Jefferson, Kat and Berto were standing in the Com Room as Shock showed them the video he managed to capture.  
"So who is our mystery man?" Jefferson said as he stared at the image and Shock resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed that the N-Tek agent was eating a sandwich.  
"What I do is he has no restraint and that he's at least as strong as Max and Jessie at least in the physical sense. We need to be careful. The first thing we can do is find out who he is and what he wants." Forge said as he scratched his chin and noticing Berto was looking towards the door he spoke directly to the scientist. 

"Any thoughts, Berto?" He asked and Berto finally looked up, fiddling with his wrist computer.  
"I think we should stop whoever this is. Before he hurts anyone else." He said and Forge sighed hearing the pain in the young scientist's voice. "He hurt my girlfriend." He added just in case everyone was unclear.  
"I know, Berto but we can't just hit back. I know what he did to Jessie but getting into a fight won't help and innocent people might get hurt." Kat answered and Berto looked down at the floor, knowing she was right. "When we find him Jessie can get her own back on him. I'm sure she'd appreciate getting to wipe the floor with him." She added and that brought a smile to his face.

"Okay. So how do we find out about this guy?" Berto asked and that's when they heard a weak voice.  
"No…fair. Coming up…with a plan without…me." I muttered as I stumbled into the room and everyone stared at me. "I'm down…but not out." I added and Berto hurriedly grabbed a chair and brought it over to me. Slumping down into it I gave everyone a weak smile. "I get…first crack at…him." I told them and they all laughed.

"Now that that's settled…what's the plan?" Jefferson asked and I grinned. As everyone started to run through a plan to find our mystery man I barely heard two words before I fell asleep in the chair.   
Sometime later I woke to the sound of Shock and Berto's voice and as I opened my eyes they stopped talking, both grinning at me once I snorted.  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?" Berto asked me as I rubbed at my eyes.  
"My face hurts for obvious reasons. Along with the back of my neck and stomach." I replied as I yawned and that's when I noticed that my boyfriend and Shock exchanged a look and I blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and after a few seconds Berto sighed and told me to look in a mirror. 

Getting worried I stood and wandered into the hallway heading for the ladies' bathroom. As soon as I walked in I started for the mirror but before I reached it I heard Shock's voice in my head.  
"You might want to brace yourself." He warned me and that made me stop in my tracks. Sensing my hesitation he was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "It might not be noticeable." He added and I sighed before I stepped forward, bracing myself for the worse. Once I stepped forward I gasped at my reflection and after a few seconds I raised a hand to my face as I tried to work out what had happened to me.

"What...happened?" I whispered as I stared at the purple bruise that spread from the top of my right cheek to the underside of my chin. As I ran my hand over it I gasped finding out that it was still painful and hearing the whimper Shock asked me if I was alright. Instead of answering I walked out into the hallway and found Berto and Shock waiting for me and when they saw the shock on my face Berto stepped forward.

"I really didn't want to tell you." Berto said and when I looked down at the floor, still reeling, he reached over and took me by the hand. "It'll heal in a few days." He told me and I looked up.  
"Yeah but what will people say? Oh man and what about school?" I replied as I wondered what excuse to tell Kirby and Sydney. "Butch is so going to have a field day with this. If he annoys me...” I grumbled and Berto pulled me forward before he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hey don't worry about it. We'll come up with something. Besides you did tell them you go to the gym so there's an idea." Berto said and I tried to reply. Of course my face was pressed up against his chest and so the next few words ended up coming out muffled. "Pardon?" He said and I moved my face to look up at him.

"I said that I hope it goes away soon. How did it happen though?" I told him and that's when it came to me. "It’s because of that other Turbo user...if he is one anyway." I growled as Berto held me and after a moment he looked down at me.  
"Since I haven't seen him display the Tachyon energy you and Max can use so he's not an alien. Or half alien." Berto added and I rolled my eyes at him though I did have a hint of a smile on my lips. " So we'll find him and next time you can kick his butt." Berto told me and I managed a smile. Of course all that changed when Max Steel and Ven-Ghan showed up at N-Tek to tell us that Extroyer was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Berto, Shock, Jess...whoa! What happened to your face?" Max said as Steel detached and I glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't hit you." He pointed out raising his hands in front of him as he stared at me.  
“Could you not point out that my face’s bruised? I’m already feeling pretty self-conscious and you’re really not helping. Anyway for your information a Turbo user did this to me.” I told him and he seemed completely puzzled by that. "Well apparently not a Turbo energy because he can't do this." I added, making my right hand glow green for a few seconds.

“So let me see if I got this. There’s another guy out there whose as strong as us?” He said and I sighed looking at Berto for help.  
“Sort of. A guy who had no qualms about beating up an innocent person.” Berto replied as I carefully touched my face and when I cringed as the pain flared up again he gave me a sympathetic look before he finished. “So Forge wants us to find out who he is and if possible bring him back here. Of course that easier said than done.” 

“I have an idea actually.” I spoke and when everyone looked at me I grinned, attempting to smile which didn’t do anything except make my face hurt more. “He might be a student at our school.” I told them and I saw Berto return my smile.   
“Then let’s start searching. Just make sure that he doesn’t find out who we are.” Shock said and I groaned rolling my eyes. “Well you tend to forget some things.”

“Yeah yeah. Should we start searching tomorrow?” I asked suddenly psyched to find out just who had beaten me up and maybe get a little payback. Of course I still had to face school with a purple bruise covering one side of my face but I supposed I’m lucky I didn’t end up with a concussion. Again. 

After explaining our plan to Commander Forge, Kat and Jefferson all agreed that it was a pretty good plan but just before I left for home, Commander Forge took me aside and curious I followed him back to his office. Once there he finally spoke.  
“You need to be careful from now on. Unlike you and Max this new Ultralinked guy doesn’t have any problem with beating up a lady.” He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. “So please be careful okay? We don’t need you getting hurt again if he shows up again and decides you’re an easy target.”   
“I’ve never been an easy target. But I promise to be careful and not attack him first. Even though the temptation might be pretty strong.” I replied and he chuckled. 

Once I was dismissed I went looking for Shock and soon I found him hanging around with Ven-Ghan who was currently checking his weapons.   
“What did Commander Forge want?” Shock asked as Ven-Ghan examined his sword then returned it to the holder attached to his back. When I told them Shock frowned slightly and I asked what was up.  
“You being careful? I really don’t think that will ever happen.” He said and I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms against my chest.

“Excuse me but I’m careful. Sometimes. When I remember.” I retorted and Shock pointed out the day I first got my powers. “Hey, Ultimate Elementor came after Berto and no one was close enough to help. What was I supposed to do? Stand by and let him get hurt? Oh and how did you know about that anyway? You weren’t even there at the time.”  
“Steel told me. Anyway you always rush into dangerous situations and I have to rush in and save you from getting beaten up.” Shock answered crossing his arms and as we glared at each other I heard Ven speak.

“You fought an Elementor without your powers? Unwise but brave.” The hunter said and I frowned slightly at him. “Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked me and I sighed before shaking my head.  
“Can we just go home so I can rest? I feel like I ran into a brick wall.” I commented and Shock gave me a nod, linking with me.

Before I left I waved goodbye to Ven-Ghan and then went looking for Berto. Finding him in his lab, as usual, I was about to tell him that I was on my way home when he gave me a grin and told me to be careful before he went back to his work. That left me feeling more than a bit annoyed at him and then I shrugged, leaving the lab and heading home via Flight Mode.   
“Maybe he was distracted and he didn’t realize. Don’t let it get to you.” Shock said as we took to the sky and I nodded.   
“Yeah okay. I just want to get home and rest before facing class tomorrow with this bruise on my face. Really not looking forward to everyone staring at me.” I replied just as we reached my apartment. 

Carefully landing in the street nearby I check that the coast was clear and returning to Camo Mode I walked into the building and made my way to my apartment. Just as I was reaching for the doorknob I heard a voice and when I turned I found Molly standing just outside her apartment.  
“Hi, Jessie. I thought I heard…what happened to you?” She asked concern on her face and I invited her in, offering to tell her everything. 

Once inside my kitchen I gave her the full story; from the attack to waking up in the Medical Bay and then coming up with a plan to find out the identity of our new Ultralinked human. “I can’t believe there’s someone else like you and Max out there. Well not exactly like you two.” Molly said and I sighed to myself.  
“It came as a bit of a shock to us too. Still I know he’s our age so most likely we’ll find him at Copper Canyon High school so at least that part’s easy. The hard part is convincing him to join us. After what he did to your face…” Shock trailed off as I rubbed my cheek again.

“Tell me about it. I felt just how strong he is. Hey I just thought of something. I wonder what he’s like.” I said and that got Molly and Shock thinking.  
“He mustn’t be very nice if he let his partner attack someone for no reason other than they were there. Be very careful around him Jessie. There’s no telling what he’d do if he knew you were J-Shock.” Molly said and after I moment I nodded. 

“Believe me I won’t be picking a fight with anyone. I'll only defend myself if I have to.” I replied before I yawned and Molly suggested I get some rest. Once she had left my apartment I rubbed at my eyes before I walked to my room. Lying on the bed Shock flew in and after a moment he hovered in front of me.

“Are you completely sure that you won’t pick a fight with this guy?” He asked me and I groaned before lying back on the bed.  
“How many times are you going to ask me that? I already said that I’d be careful so can we please just drop it? Anyway my face hurts so I really want that to heal before I start fighting again.” I answered as I grabbed my pillow and fluffed it into shape. 

Setting it back down I rested my head on it and eventually I started to doze off. As I did Shock said something to me that I didn’t quite catch and when I didn’t answer him, he sighed before he flew over and landed beside my pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's 7am." I heard a voice tell me and I groaned before I buried my face into the pillow. "Time to get up for school."  
"Not yet…five more minutes." I mumbled turning over and trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for me whoever it was was pretty persistent. "Okay…I'm up." I groaned finally opening my eyes to find Shock staring at me and startled I moved back suddenly. 

With a yelp I fell off the bed and ended up in a heap on the floor. Sitting there rubbing my now sore behind I glared up at Shock who rolled his eye at me.  
"Not my fault. Do we have to do this every morning?" He asked as I struggled to my feet and staggered to the bathroom. When I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I sighed having completely forgotten about the bruise on the side of my face.  
"I'm so mad at that jerk." I growled through the door before I started brushing my teeth. 

When I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later Shock asked how my face was. "Still sore but it'll heal soon. I hope anyway. I supposed its back to school for us." I told him and he laughed before linking with me. "Let's rock, Camo mode." I called out and when nothing happened I sighed. "Something wrong?"  
"No it's just…I'm a little worried about you going after this guy. You could get seriously hurt." He replied and I smiled, touched by his concern.  
"Would it help at all if I promise to be careful and not pick a fight with this guy if we do find him?" I asked and after a moment he chuckled.  
"Okay." He agreed and a few seconds later I found myself wearing a new outfit. 

This time I was wearing a lime green t-shirt with Shock's ever-present logo, black and silver shoes, jeans and a dark green hoodie.  
"Nice. Thanks, Shock." I told him before I grabbed my backpack and he shot inside. As I walked to school I met Max and Steel along the way and straight away I noticed Max staring at the bruise on my face. 

"Yeah it's still there." I said to him as we walked towards Copper Canyon High and I heard Steel speak from inside his bag.  
"I'm pretty sure Jessie doesn't need you staring at her cheek." He commented and Max shook his head.  
"Sorry, Jessie. I just can't believe that someone managed to do that to your face even with a helmet on." He apologized and I gave him a smile as we neared the school only to run straight into Sydney and Kirby.   
As we walked towards our friends I noticed that they both were staring directly at me and I sighed as I quickly thought up an explanation that didn't involve getting beaten up by another villain. Or anti-hero though I hadn't made up my mind yet.

"What happened to you?" Kirby asked as I stood in front of him and Sydney, still staring at the bruise on my face until I saw Sydney nudge him in the side. "Oh uh…sorry."  
"That's okay. If you're wondering…" I started before I suddenly found myself unable to think of a logical explanation and noticing I was struggling Shock spoke into my head. "I had a little…mishap at the gym." I finished.  
"It must have been pretty painful." Sydney commented and I gave them both a smile even though my face was still throbbing. "How did it happen?"  
"I was hitting a punching bag and I looked away for a moment. And it smacked me in the face." I told them and Kirby cringed. "Yeah that's the same face I made when it hit me and knocked me on my rear."  
"Ouch. Glad you're okay. Well except for your cheek." Kirby said and I nodded as I reached up and rubbed my cheek. 

Which, one again, proved to be a mistake and I couldn't help wincing as the pain flared again. Before anyone could ask if I was alright though the bell rang and resisting the urge to roll my eyes I followed my friends to class.   
I was hoping that no one would make a big deal about my face but since my luck had been pretty bad so far the instant I walked in Butch looked up. 

Before I could move past him he gave me a grin and asked, loud enough for the whole class to hear "What happened to the side of your face?" Resisting the urge to send him flying I glared at him as he stood in my way.  
"She got hit by a punching bag." Max told him. Noticing the glare I was giving Butch he wisely stepped in so I didn't do something I'd regret. But seconds later I heard an unfamiliar voice and we all looked up at the same time as a guy looking about my age walked in with a grin on his face. 

When I looked at him I couldn't help noticing that he had jet black hair past his shoulders and skin a shade lighter than Berto's. When he caught me staring at him, along with probably every other girl in the room, he smirked and that's when he walked straight over to me.  
With that same smirk on his lips he crossed the room and as I watched with a slight frown he slipped off his sunglasses, revealing green eyes the shade of a pine tree.

"Hey is this guy bothering you?" He asked completely ignoring everyone else in the classroom and I couldn't help a slight blush spreading across my face as he focused his attention on me. "If so…" He added as he turned and frowned at Butch who seemed a bit surprised that someone would stand up to him. Especially a complete stranger.  
"Who do you think you are?" Butch growled and that's when I heard the new guy chuckle. 

The room instantly went silent as everyone just stared at him and I wondered if it was wise to pick a fight with Butch. "That's it. You and me outside." He said and I stared as he walked towards the door.   
In seconds I saw my 'rescuer' grin before he wandered into the hallway and I quickly rushed after them, worrying about what Butch would do to the new guy. I shouldn't have worried because as Butch rushed my new friend I watched on as the new guy dodged effortlessly.   
Before Butch could work out what had just happened he was kicked in the back and slammed headfirst into the lockers. Dazed, Butch slid to the ground and as I stared Butch's two cronies came to his aid, only to be kicked into the walls on either side of the hallway as I watched on.

"That was too easy." The new guy commented as he looked down at Butch lying dazed on the floor. "Not much of a challenge to me." He added before he started for the classroom. Then he grinned at me and chuckled at the amazed look on my face. "Hey you're pretty cute. What's your name, babe?" He asked me and it took me a second to reply.

"I'm Jessie." I replied and he nodded before he walked towards the door. "And you are?" I added and he turned his head slightly.  
"You can call me Drake." He told me before he walked back inside and I stood there until Shock coughed, shaking me out of my daze. 

I hurried back to class before our teacher arrived and tried to hide the blush on my face. As I sat down I noticed Max staring at me then Drake, who had his feet resting on the desk and when he caught me staring at him again he gave me a grin and a wave.   
Lunch couldn't come quick enough and as I went to follow Max, Sydney and Kirby I felt someone take my arm and I looked up and found Drake looking me up and down. A little annoyed at him I asked why he was staring.

"I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch." He asked and I wanted to refuse but as he still had me by the arm I knew I couldn't really refuse.  
"Okay sure." I replied and he gave me a smile before he let go of my arm. Returning the smile, though it was a little strained, I asked where he wanted to go.  
"The cafeteria of course. Though you'll have to lead since I'm new to this school." He told me and I nodded before I started walking until he wrapped his arm around mine. Annoyed I forced a grin onto my face as we walked together, trying to ignore Shock in my head. 

Once we walked in the door Drake offered to get me lunch and I accepted. The moment he walked away Max joined me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you hanging out with him?" He asked me and I sighed as he sat beside me. "You only just met the guy."  
"I'm just being friendly. Anyway he didn't really leave me much of a choice, grabbing my arm like that. Look don't worry about it." I told him and Max shook his head after blinking at me.  
"In case you're clueless he's hitting on you." When my eyes went wide, he blinked. "Seriously? He picked a fight with Butch and kicked his butt to impress you."

"Max's right. He did say that you're cute and he was staring at you the moment he walked in. And I noticed that you weren't exactly turning him down at any point. Or mentioning that you have a boyfriend." Shock said and I cringed slightly as I realized what I'd just done. "Does the name 'Berto' ring a bell?" He added and I felt like an idiot as I inwardly kicked myself.

"What am I doing? Guys, I promise to tell him that I'm with someone before he tries to ask me out." I said and Max nodded. Noticing Drake returning Max stood and began to walk back to his friends, only to have my new friend stand in front of him for a long moment.

"Who are you?" He asked Max and just for a moment I saw him frown, his voice suddenly cold and I worried that he'd pick a fight with Max next. Just as quickly, Drake grinned and continued walking back to me. "Doesn't really matter anyway." He said and I saw Max frown at him before he walked away. 

For the next few minutes we ate in silence and I tried to ignore Shock, who kept reminding me about Berto.  
"I know." I whispered and Drake looked up from his burger. I gave me a grin which he returned before he continued eating. Silently I hoped that Shock would keep quiet and let me think. Thankfully he did and as I tried to work out just how to let Drake know I wasn't interested in him, a sudden dark expression appeared on his face and without a word he stood up.

Before I could ask what was wrong or even where he was going he gave me a grin and left the cafeteria. Sitting there I heard Shock again and this time I answered him. "Yeah that was really strange. I wonder why he rushed away like that." I said as Max walked back over closely followed by Kirby and Sydney.

"Why did he walk out like that?" Kirby asked and I shrugged as I stood up, just as surprised as my friends. Unfortunately I didn't get to go after him when the bell rung and I left for English class. When I didn't see Drake for the next two hours I wondered where he had vanished to but before I could go looking for him, I received a call from Forge who told us to come straight back to N-Tek. 

As it was the end of classes for the day I rushed outside and quickly changed to J-Shock.  
"I wonder where Drake went to." Shock asked as we took to the sky in Flight Mode. "That was really weird."  
"We are pretty much used to weird. I hope Max managed to get out of class." I said as we flew towards the canyon and pretty soon we were joined by Max Steel who called out to me.  
"Hey guys!" He called and I waved back as we flew side by side. "Any ideas why Forge called us?"  
"No clue but it sounded urgent. I guess we'll find out soon. Race you!" I said before I shot ahead and he laughed as he rushed after me. 

This time I won the race without crashing into any of N-Tek's walls and once I landed I changed to Base Mode before I rushed towards the Com Room.   
As soon as I hurried inside I found Commander Forge already waiting for us. Joining him beside the computer in the center of the room I asked why he'd called us.

"Dredd and Naught are in Copper Canyon." Berto answered as he walked in and I grinned at him as he gave me a wave. "Bringing up a visual." He added as he stood next to the computer and watching his fingers fly over the keyboard an image of the surrounding canyon appeared. "Let's see…there they are."  
"Not them again." Max said as he and Steel joined us near the computer. "You'd think after Makino went bye-bye they'd keep a low profile."  
"This is Dredd and Naught we're talking about so no. Oh well let's go get them." I said as Shock linked with me. 

Instantly I changed to Strength Mode and I was all set to go kick some butt until Berto stopped me. Putting a hand on my shoulder he shook his head and I frowned at him, confused.  
"Before you go rushing off we've also seen that new Ultralinked fighter in downtown Copper Canyon." Forge told us.  
"Then you guys go after Dredd and Naught. He's mine." I growled and before anyone could stop me I changed to Speed Mode and rushed away, leaving everyone staring in disbelief.  
"Great. There she goes again. Want me to go after her?" Max asked and that's when Forge shook his head surprising everyone else in the room. Confused, Berto stepped forward, worried about me getting hurt and raised an eyebrow at his Commander.

"What if she gets hurt again? I'm sending C.Y.T.R.O after her and Shock." He said as he reached down to use his wrist computer.  
"She needs to do this on her own. After what happened before I'm sure she'll be extremely cautious and not rush into a fight." Forge said and Max snorted causing Berto to frown at the Turbo user.  
"You know what'll happen if she finds him. Maybe someone should go after her just in case." Steel asked and Forge sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look I know you're all worried about her but she needs to do this her own way. Besides capturing Dredd and Naught is our first priority. No arguments." He said and Berto finally nodded. Taking to the air in Flight Mode Max Steel flew after Dredd while I went after my attacker.  
"You know this isn't really a good idea. Going after him without backup is just…reckless." Shock pointed out as I flew through the air and after a few seconds I sighed, knowing he was completely right and not wanting to admit it. "You know I'm right."  
"Yeah okay. But he did attack me and my face still hurts. Look maybe I can just talk to him and…whoa!" I yelled suddenly as I found myself face to face with the same guy who had attacked me. 

As I dodged his punch I leapt backwards and kicked out, slamming my leg into his and this momentary stopped him giving me time to change to Base Mode. Holding my hands up and out in front of me I resisted the urge to punch him in the helmet. "Why are you attacking me?" I asked trying to keep myself calm and he slowly stood. Then he chuckled and for some reason that laugh sounded oddly familiar.

"What do I want?" He said as he stood there and as I lowered my arms he began to laugh, completely confusing me. I stepped back, causious when an Ultralink detached from his chest and eyed me. For a few seconds he watched me and as I looked on I noticed that he was silver with one black eye. I yelped as a light flowed over me and after a nearly a full minute he hovered beside his partner.  
"She is a strong Turbo user. Though nowhere near as powerful or as focused as Max Steel." He commented and I glared at him. "Apparently she doesn't take criticism well." He added before he linked again and I sighed.  
"Look I'll admit that I am reckless but…wait a second why am I telling you this? You attacked me twice and I didn't do a thing to you." I replied and he chuckled.

"I was testing you see just how strong you are. You didn't even put up a fight before I knocked you out cold. From what I heard you were the one who destroyed Makino and yet you got beat in under a minute." He chuckled said and I narrowed my eyes at him, furious that this guy had the nerve to insult me.   
Feeling my anger, Shock quickly detached and flew between me and the guy laughing at my fail.

"J-Shock, calm down. This is what he wants." He said and seconds later I felt the impact when my Ultralink slammed into me, winding me slightly. Catching Shock in my hands I stared at the other Ultralink as it crossed its arm with what I swear was a smirk on its face.  
"Even her Ultralink's useless. Let's go." It said before it linked with its partner. Really angry now I checked Shock and made sure he was okay before I attacked the Turbo user standing before me. 

Instantly he blocked my punch and followed up with one of his own but this time I was ready and I kicked out again, aiming for his legs. Apparently he was well-trained because he moved back and my kick missed making me stumble.   
Before I had time to right myself he wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed his grip like a vice. As I struggled he laughed as his grip tightened and I gasped, trying to grab his arm and break free. 

Unfortunately his Ultralink detached and fired an energy blast at my stomach, making me cough before his partner slammed an elbow in my stomach.   
As I cried out his grip tightened even more and I found myself unable to breathe. I tried and failed to break free again and when my vision started to fade but before I could lose consciousness something hit him and he yelled in anger. The instant his grip loosened I gasped and shoved him with an open palm, breaking free and taking several breaths.  
"How dare you!" He yelled suddenly furious as Shock glared back at him. Completely forgetting about me he lunged and that's when I kicked him in the back and he fell onto one knee. 

"So there's still some fight in you. Bring it on babe!" He mocked and I glared back at him as he charged me. At the last second I dodged and as I threw a punch at his head Shock flew towards me only for my opponent's Ultralink to fly into his path.  
"Don't interfere." He growled and Shock stared at him for a moment before he narrowed his eye.

"She's my best friend and I'm not letting her get hurt." Shock shot back before he shot forward and this time the other Ultralink laughed before he moved.   
Confused, Shock floated there for a few seconds before he was hit from behind. Colliding with the pavement he groaned as his attacker laughed and that's when I slammed my elbow into my opponent's face and he grunted as I followed up with a high kick to his face. This he dodged and taking a few steps back he raised his hand and I tilted my head to one side, puzzled as he crossed his arms.

"Impressive. Maybe I was wrong about you." He said and I grinned, surprising myself as his Ultralink linked with him and he turned to leave. Before he could leave I asked who he was and he looked back at me for a moment. "You can call us Brawl." He told me and as I looked on he walked away.  
"Little help here?" I heard Shock say and I looked over to see him lying face down on the pavement and I hurried over. 

Gently scooping him up he flew out of my hand and shook himself. "Thanks. So that was Brawl? Looks like we have a new villain on our hands." He said as I stood there thinking.  
"Right now probably just a wannabe villain. Let's get back to N-Tek and tell Commander Forge." I said and Shock gave me a nod before he linked with me. "Let's rock, Flight Mode!" I yelled as we changed and took to the sky. 

Moments after we left, Brawl watched as we headed back to N-Tek and he grinned under his helmet.  
"Should we go after her and that Ultralink?" He asked as his Ultralink hovered in front of him.  
"No. I'm more interested in what Dredd and Naught are up to in Copper Canyon. They look like they're searching for something." Brawl said and after a moment partner nodded. "Let's go after them instead."

With a grin his partner transformed and now sporting a pair of wings they took to the air.  
"I wonder if we'll get to fight Max Steel. Maybe he'll be more of a challenge than...J-Shock was it? I still can't believe that a girl has Turbo powers." He said as he neared the canyon and Brawl spoke  
"She's probably one of your classmates from Copper Canyon High. We should find out her identity soon." He said and his partner gave him a nod, secretly curious about his new opponent. "While you're at school I'll check the apartments near your high school. If she's your age she has to be a student there." He suggested and his human partner laughed, instantly pleased with that idea.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time I found Max Steel he was already under attack by Dredd and Naught so I shot towards them as fast as possible. The moment I did Naught looked up and spying me flying towards him he glared and gave the order for his Dredd Naughts to attack. Instantly I found myself under attack and I took cover before Shock detached.  
“Maybe we should change modes. How about Valkyrie Mode?” He suggested and when I didn’t answer he rolled his eye. “It’ll be fine.” He added and I sighed before I gave him a quick nod. Instantly linking with me we yelled in unison. “Let’s rock, Valkyrie Mode!” As the green glow of Turbo energy enveloped us I didn’t notice someone watching from a few feet away. 

Once we changed modes I leapt down from the ledge and rushed towards the battle, determined to help my friends. As I did I grinned as I took out several Dredd Naughts before I focused my attention on Naught whose eyes narrowed in anger and he raised both arms before he fired at me. Using one of his robots of a stepping stone I leapt into the air and I kicked out at Naught who dodged then followed up with a blow from his arms. 

As we attacked each other I laughed and he growled as I dodged each blow and struck out with my sword. To my surprise he laughed suddenly and jumped back just as Mega Elementor slammed into me and knocked me backwards directly into the path of Blast Link who fired a blast at me.   
With a yell I went flying several feet through the air before I slammed hard into the rocky ground. I struggled to my feet instantly feeling Chomp's vines wrap around me leaving me unable to move. With a laugh, Chomp slammed me repeatedly into the ground. 

Dizzy I felt myself being lifted up and then I was flying again but this time I felt someone catch me in midair and when I could see straight again I saw that C.Y.T.R.O holding me in his arms.  
“You okay?” He asked as he gently set me down and I shook my head to clear it before I nodded. “That’s a relief because that looked pretty painful.”  
“It was believe me.” I replied as I stretched my arms and before he could stop me I ran towards Mega Elementor now stomping towards me. Watching on from his lab Berto just shook his head at me before sending C.Y.T.R.O to help. 

“Need some backup?” He asked and I gave him a quick nod. Grinning he stepped forward and stood beside me on the battlefield.  
“Let’s rock!” I called out and with a grin on his face he added his own words.  
“And roll!” Berto yelled and together we tag-teamed Mega Elementor who roared at us before he charged. Rushing forward I felt C.Y.T.R.O pick me up and launch me at the Mega Link who stared for a moment and that’s when I brought my sword down on his head. 

“How dare you!” He yelled at me, completely forgetting about my partner who threw his mace at Mega Elementor’s face. It was a direct hit but instead of falling over he roared in our faces. “Take this!” He yelled and to my shock he defused and we found ourselves surrounded my five Elementors.   
“Uh oh.” I mumbled before they attacked and I found myself on the run as I tried to dodge multiple attackers. In seconds I came to a dead end and I spun around just as a blast of water picked me up and smashed me into the canyon wall behind me. “Oww.” I groaned and this time Air Elementor picked me up and threw me upwards. 

That proved to be a mistake for him when I changed to Flight Mode midair and flew towards Max Steel who was now engaged in a battle with Dredd.  
“Had enough?” Dredd asked as Max Steel changed to Strength Mode. “Apparently not.” He added and just as he slammed into the villain Dredd grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground before his faceplate opened up and in seconds he drained Max’s Turbo energy. Angry at him I rushed forward and just before I could attack I felt something hit my back and I hit the ground as Dredd laughed. Then he stepped over to me as I lay helpless and began draining my energy too, laughing like the sicko he is.

“Not…good. He’s draining our power.” Shock said and I growled before I stood swaying a little.  
“You think?” I muttered before I charged before something slammed into the back of my head. Still laughing Dredd stood over me and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck before he looked towards the cliff nearby.   
“Thanks for the help…Brawl.” He said as someone stepped towards me and I found myself being watched by the third Ultralinked human.

“Not like I care but why her?” He asked as Dredd held me by the throat and I tried to fight back. This proved impossible when Dredd drained what little Turbo energy I had left and I growled, putting up a struggle. “She seems pretty useless.” Brawl commented as Dredd dropped me into the dirt. Planting a foot on my stomach to prevent me from standing, Brawl looked down at me the sneer on his face hidden by his helmet.

“Let…me up.” I growled and he looked down at me for a moment. Then to everyone’s horror he lifted his other leg and smashed it down onto the top of my head. I cried out, pain spiking through my head and he chuckled before his foot smashed into my head again and again.   
I held on for as long as I could but even with Shock shouting in my head I slumped onto the dirt floor where I lay unmoving. Furious, Berto sent C.Y.T.R.O to help me only for the poor robot to be instantly obliterated by the combined efforts of all five Elementors at once. 

Growling under his breath, Berto called out to me but of course I couldn’t answer and he could only watch on helplessly as Brawl picked me up, throwing my limp body over his shoulder before he turned to leave. Before he got very far though someone appeared and he was instantly teleported several feet away. Confused he saw a gun being aimed at him and at the last possible second he dodged as Ven-Ghan fired. 

“Who are you?” Brawl asked but Ven-Ghan focused his attention on taking down his new opponent and that made Brawl mad. “Fine then I’ll beat it out of you!” He yelled before they clashed and as they did Max Steel rushed towards Naught who tried to dodge and wound up being thrown through the air towards Dredd who stepped out of the way.  
“You’re going down, Dredd!” Max yelled as he changed to Turbo Cannon Mode and launched himself at Dredd who laughed and fired a blast of stolen Turbo energy. Moving too fast to dodge Max hit the dirt and changed modes, ending up back in Base Mode. 

“Or maybe not. Any ideas Steel?” He grumbled and that’s when he saw a Jump Jet open fire on Dredd who only just dodged in time. Glaring, Dredd fired a blast of Turbo energy but he forgot about Kat who blasted him off his feet. Climbing to his feet he opened fire and both Kat and Jefferson just managed to dodge his blasts.   
Distracted by the battle between Ven-Ghan and Brawl, Berto suddenly remembered that I needed help and when he saw C.Y.T.R.O lying scattered around the canyon he groaned, wondering what to do.

“She needs help but how can I…?” He muttered to himself and that’s when he received a call on his computer. Looking up he was thrilled to see that Forge was onscreen.  
“Thought you could use some help. I’ll get her to one of the ROCC vehicles where she’ll be safe.” He told Berto and the scientist couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  
“Gracias.” He said as he watched the battle unfold from N-Tek. Without warning Brawl rushed forward, slamming his fist directly into Ven Ghan's face. Ven recoiled and his grip on his weapon slipped, giving Brawl time to kick the sword sending it through the air before it imbedded itself in the ground. 

Not giving up Ven-Ghan jumped to his feet and teleported away as Brawl kicked at the alien, the hunter appearing behind Brawl. Caught off-guard, Brawl saw Ven’s elbow just as it collided with his head and he grunted before he hit the dirt.   
That gave Ven-Ghan enough time to retrieve his sword and teleport towards the Mega Elementor. Knocking the Megalink off his feet Ven-Ghan switched to his gun and fired several volleys at the creature that ended up out cold on the canyon floor. 

Satisfied with stopping him, Ven-Ghan went to help Max Steel who was fighting Dredd but the moment he did Dredd fired a blast of Turbo energy at the ground beneath him and everyone close by ended up knocked off their feet. By the time everyone righted themselves Dredd and Naught had vanished and Max Steel let out a groan.  
“Will we ever catch them?” He said as Steel detached and the Ultralink shrugged.

“Hey it happens so much I thought you’d be used to it by now. At least Mega Elementor’s been recaptured.” He answered and Max brightened as they watched N-Tek drag the struggling Megalink aboard a ROCC vehicle.   
At the same time Berto was waiting impatiently for news for his girlfriend and the moment he saw the ROCC vehicle with me aboard enter the Hangar he rushed from his lab and made his way there as fast as possible. When the scientist reached the Hangar he took one look at my unconscious form being set down on a stretcher and paled before he rushed over only to be stopped by Forge who shook his head.

“Hold on a second. I know you’re worried about Jessie but let the doctors do their job. Right now we need your help bringing in Mega Elementor.” Commander Forge told Berto who was looking towards me as I was being wheeled into the Medical Bay.   
Standing there Berto was torn between ignoring his Commander’s orders and running after me or helping Forge. In the end he sighed, realizing that he couldn’t do anything to help me so he reluctantly gave Forge a nod.

“What can I do to help?” He asked and Forge smiled at the scientist. As they headed for the ROCC vehicle bringing the Megalink in, I was now lying on one of the beds in the Medical Bay being checked over by Doctor Conrad and another a doctor that I hadn’t met yet.   
Detaching from my chest Shock hovered nearby as the two doctors checked my pulse and shined a light into both my eyes. When I didn’t respond to the light Doctor Conrad sighed and put the light back into his pocket as Shock flew level with him. 

“Is she going to be okay?” The Ultralink asked and when Doctor Conrad took a few minutes to respond he frowned.  
“She’s not responding to any stimuli and her pulse is erratic. For the time being we need to monitor her and wait until she wakes before we can find the extent of her injuries. I’m sorry that we can’t be more helpful.” Doctor Conrad told him and Shock shook his head.  
“It's fine. I know she needs to rest. I’ll make sure to call when she wakes up.” Shock answered and after both doctors left he hovered over his friend. “We really need to find out who Brawl is. Now more than ever especially since we now know they’re working for Dredd. The question is why?” 

Wanting to watch over his friend he hovered beside the bed and as he did he thought he heard something, a very low whisper but even as Shock listened as closely as he could he didn’t hear it again. As Berto worked with several N-Tek agents, helping secure Mega Elementor in one of the Stasis Cells, in the back of his mind he wondered how I was doing before he shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. 

At the same time Max Steel and Ven-Ghan had just arrived back at N-Tek and as they walked towards the Com Room, looking for Berto and Commander Forge, Max was still wondering just where the other four Ultralink monsters had disappeared to. 

“I should be searching for them.” Ven-Ghan commented as he sheathed his sword and Shock rolled his eye at the hunter.  
“I know you don’t want to admit it but you did get beaten up pretty badly by Brawl.” Max said and when Ven-Ghan stared at him he shook his head. “Hey it's true. I did too and I’m pretty beat. Maybe we should take a break?” After a long moment the hunter gave him a slight nod. “Want to check on Jessie?” 

As they walked towards the Medical Bay they almost ran into Berto who had just finished transferring their captured Megalink to the Stasis Cells and as Max helped the scientist to his feet, Berto dusted himself off and retrieved his computer from the floor. “Whoa sorry bro. didn’t see you there.”  
“That’s okay. I was on my way to check on Jess...why are you giving me that look?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow and Max grinned at him. “Yeah okay. I’m worried about my girlfriend. After the beating she took…” He trailed off and Max clamped a hand on his shoulder.  
“We were on our way there anyway. Let’s go together.” Steel told him and he sighed before giving them a nod. 

Together they continued towards the Medical Bay and once there Berto took a deep breath and walked inside.  
Deciding to give them a few minutes Max, Steel and Ven-Ghan waited outside. This left the hunter confused for a few seconds until Steel explained that it was a ‘couples’ thing’ and the hunter nodded even though he had no idea what the Ultralink was talking about.

“Hey Berto.” Shock greeted the scientist as he walked over and looked down at his girlfriend. “She’s still the same.”  
“I hope she’s okay. After the beating she took…why does she keep getting hurt? I thought with Makino gone she’d be safe. Well maybe not safe but at the very least this wouldn’t happen.” Berto said to his friend who looked at his partner. “How bad is she?”  
“I really don’t know. Doctor Conrad and the other doctor who brought her here weren’t really sure how bad she is. At least not until she wakes up and can tell us exactly where she hurts.” Shock replied as Berto reached over and gently stroked my forehead. 

As he did he heard a noise and curious he moved closer before he leaned down. After a few seconds he thought he was hearing things but before he straightened he heard the same sound again. “What is it?” Shock asked and Berto quickly whispered that he heard a noise. Confused the Ultralink looked on as Berto spoke to me and after a moment he heard me speak.

“Head…hurts.” I mumbled with my eyes closed and Berto heaved a sigh, relieved that I was finally awake. “Why…?” I added as I struggled to open my eyes and the instant the light hit them I groaned again and unable to stop himself Berto chuckled. “In…tremendous…pain. Not helping…Berto.” I complained as I kept my eyes firmly shut and that’s when I felt him take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.  
“Sorry babe. How do you feel?” He asked as Shock hovered beside me and I groaned again, refusing to open my eyes in case my head flared again. “Probably a dumb question.” He added as I moved my head slightly, trying to get comfortable.

“My head…really hurts.” I whimpered and he sighed as he gently stroked my forehead with his fingertips. For some reason that made me feel a little better and after about a minute I began to get pretty drowsy. “Sleepy.” I muttered before I fell asleep and for a few seconds Berto tried to get me to answer him. It wasn't until Shock sighed and pointed out that I'd only fallen asleep that Berto relaxed with his hand on my shoulder.

“That’s a relief. She just went so quiet and I thought something was wrong with her. I really need to calm down huh?” Berto replied and Shock grinned at him.  
“I’m just as worried about her as you are.” Shock pointed out as they watched over me, now deeply asleep and completely oblivious to everything around me.   
“Why does he keep going after her? Max Steel didn’t get targeted by him so why Jessie? Okay now that came out wrong.” Berto said and Shock gave him a nod, hovering just in front of the scientist.

“I know what you mean. He just seems to target her and not Max.” Shock replied. After a few minutes more Steel flew in, closely followed by Max and Ven-Ghan.  
“How is she?” Steel asked Berto who looked up as they walked in and noticing that I was lying unmoving on the bed he frowned slightly. “Still out cold huh?”  
“Actually she woke up a few minutes ago. Then she ended up falling asleep.” Shock told them and Max cracked a grin leaving both Ultralinks to stare at him in disbelief. 

“What’s so funny?” Ven-Ghan asked his head tilted slightly as he stared at Max. “I don’t understand.”  
“Well it’s not as funny if I explain it but Jessie kinda falls asleep a lot after getting beaten up.” Max told him and Ven-Ghan nodded.   
“My girlfriend getting beaten unconscious by another Ultralink user isn’t funny.” Berto suddenly growled and without another word he walked out leaving his friends to stare at his retreating back.

“Okay…that was weird.” Steel said as he hovered over Max’s shoulder. “He never really gets mad.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. Look I’ll go and apologize.” Max replied but then Shock shook his head. “Huh? Why not?”  
“He just needs some time alone. Anyway he knows that you weren’t making fun of Jessie he’s just worried about her.” Shock answered and everyone looked over at me. 

Eventually Max and Steel decided to find Forge and as they walked away Shock and Ven-Ghan remained in the room for a few minutes more.  
“I’m confused about something. I understand that Jessie needs to recover after her battle but how is it funny?” Ven-Ghan asked my Ultralink partner. Thinking for a few seconds he tried his best to explain.  
“She usually falls asleep after finally waking up from being knocked out. It’s funny because it happens to her and only her.” Shock told him and after a long moment Ven finally nodded.  
“I think I understand. Should we go after the other three Ultralinks?” He said and Shock eyed him for a moment. After a moment the Ultralink rolled his eye at the hunter.  
“Maybe we should wait until Jessie wakes up. Then we can go as a team.” Shock suggested and when Ven nodded, seeing the sense in working together, they went looking for Max and Steel. A little while later I groaned in my sleep and as I tossed and turned my dreams began to turn to nightmares.  
****************************  
”I still can’t believe that we finally found out Brawl’s real identity. Now maybe we can use this info to stop him from coming after me.” I said to Shock and as I heard him laugh inside my head I found myself laughing too.   
But as I flew towards N-Tek I instantly stopped laughing as I saw a plume of smoke rising from the building and as I got within a few feet I stopped in midair as I saw the building was on fire. Landing and quickly changing to Speed mode I rushed inside and stopped as I saw several N-Tek agents lying unconscious on the floor of the hangar. As I moved closer and knelt beside one I discovered that they weren’t breathing and when I shot to my feet Shock quickly detached and looked at my pale face.

“What’s going on?” He asked and when I muttered something, shaking, he flew into my face and asked the same question.  
“They’re…dead.” I replied and then I thought about my friends and boyfriend. Rushing away Shock stared at me then he gave chase as I found Berto’s lab. To my horror the wall had a blood smear on it and as I moved closer, edging into the room, I saw someone slumped over the keyboard. 

Running over I discovered it was Berto and as I reached over to help him to his feet my hand came away bloody and I cringed. Then I quickly shook my head and carefully lowered my boyfriend to the floor before I checked his pulse and as I did I heard him whisper something. Confused I leaned down and strained my ears trying to understand him.  
“Look…out. He’s…still here.” He whispered and as I turned someone lunged at me from out of nowhere. Gripping me around the throat, Brawl appeared and as I gasped I realized that he had been using Stealth Mode to hide himself. 

“What…did you…do?” I gasped as I fought to free myself and that’s when he laughed, his voice echoing throughout the room. “You…murderer.” I added and that’s when something slammed into my stomach. Instantly he let go and I managed to stay upright. 

As I did I suddenly felt a sharp pain and as I looked down I saw several drops of blood hit the floor and confused I kept staring until I gasped as I saw the sword now embedded in me. As I watched on, Brawl stopped laughing abruptly and, reaching down, he gripped the hilt of the sword and wrenched it from me.  
I cried out in agony as more blood flowed and in seconds my legs gave way and I collapsed beside Berto. Smiling down at me, Brawl watched as I reached for Berto and as I found that he had stopped breathing my attacker raised his sword above me before he brought it down.   
And that’s when I screamed long and loud.


	10. Chapter 10

As my screams echoed through the Medical Bay I didn’t hear the sounds of running feet until someone ran into the room and before I knew what was happening Berto pulled me into a hug. As he did he kept asking me the same thing over and over but I was still screaming. As my friends entered, they looked on shocked as Berto suddenly raised his hand and smacked me across the face open-palmed.  
Instantly my screams stopped and as I stared, eyes wide, he suddenly realized what he’d just done. 

“I’m so sorry. What did I just do?” He asked and that’s when I pushed him away. Before anyone knew what was happening I jumped down and shot past him, leaving everyone completely lost. “Oh man.” Berto whispered before he took off after me and everyone exchanged a look.  
“What just happened?” Max finally asked, breaking the silence around them, and that’s when Shock went after them as well. “Did Berto just…slap her?”  
“What was he thinking?” Steel said as Forge, Kat and Jefferson looked at one another. “He’s never done anything like that before.”  
“Should we follow them?” Ven-Ghan asked, not sure what was going on and after a long moment Forge shook his head.  
“They need to work this out by themselves.” He told the hunter and pretty much anyone else still present. 

As they stood there, confused by their friend’s actions, Berto was still trying to find Jessie as he mentally berated himself for raising a hand to his girlfriend.  
“What was I thinking?” He said as he searched for her and as he did Shock shot in front of him, instantly stopping the scientist in his tracks. “Shock? What are you doing?”  
“I’m stopping you from hurting my best friend. How dare you strike her!” He yelled and Berto cringed at the anger in the Ultralink’s voice. “She’s hurt and you slapped her!” With that he turned to go and Berto reached across to grab one of the Ultralink’s arms. “What?”  
“I’m really sorry. I wanted to stop her from screaming and I…just reacted. I need to find her and apologize. Before she hates me.” He said the last part barely above a whisper and when Shock saw the pain in his eyes he softened.  
“Fine. I think she’s nearby.” He told Berto who brightened and, letting go of his friend’s arm, they went looking for Jessie. 

As they searched for me I was running as fast as I could and as I did I unconsciously tapped into my Turbo energy which caused me to almost slam into a wall. Ignoring the surprised looks from several N-Tek agents I took off running again and soon I was out of breath. Leaning against a nearby wall I took several deep breaths, gasping as my injuries flared up. For a few seconds I thought I was going to blackout and as I fought to keep upright someone grabbed my arm. 

“Leave me…alone.” I gasped as I pushed at the arm only to almost hit the floor and as I felt someone catch me I was silently grateful. “Who…?” I said and that’s when I found myself looking into a familiar pair of chocolate-brown eyes.  
“It’s just us.” Berto said and I frowned, anger clear in my eyes, and he sighed as I again tried to free myself from his grip. “If I let go of you you’ll fall.” He pointed out and after a few seconds I sighed and stopped resisting. Wrapping his arm around my waist and the other arm around my shoulder he helped me towards the Medical Bay but soon I was struggling to stay conscious and noticing this, Berto decided to lead me to somewhere closer. 

As he did I blinked from time to time as I fought to stay awake and after a few minutes I saw a door open. Within the space of five minutes I was sitting by myself on a bed and as I looked around Berto sighed before he stepped towards me. When I cringed and moved away from him he blinked.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you. I wasn’t thinking and…” He stopped as I rubbed at my eyes and when he saw the tears in my eyes he sighed again. “Look I really didn’t mean to.” He added as he moved closer and when I didn’t move away from him this time he sat beside me.  
“Why…did you…” I muttered as I tried to keep my tears at bay. 

As I did my boyfriend moved closer and when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder I buried my head into his shoulder. When I began to sob Berto looked at me then Shock, not sure just how to help me. So he sat there, gently running his hand through my hair as I sobbed.  
“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m sorry.” He soothed and after a few minutes I went quiet as I felt my eyes begin to close. Exhausted and still in pain from the injuries I’d suffered earlier I stopped fighting to stay awake and when he noticed that I’d stopped crying he moved his head slightly to look down at me. Finding me fast asleep he smiled and gently lowered me onto the bed. 

Completely oblivious I slept on and he grabbed a blanket before pulling it over me so only my head was visible. “Should I leave her here or…?” He asked Shock who looked down at his partner for a moment.  
“I’ll watch over her. When she wakes up I’ll let you know.” Shock told him and the scientist gave him a grateful smile. As soon as he was gone Shock sighed as he looked down at me. “He seems genuinely sorry for what he did. “ He commented as I shifted slightly and he smiled at me as I snuggled into the blanket.  
While Shock watched over me Berto was slowly making his way back to his lab, still unable to believe that he’d actually struck me. Lost in thought he almost walked into Max and Steel who had decided to go looking for their friends and as they stared at the scientist he sighed.  
“How did it go?” Max asked and for a moment Berto seemed lost. “You know…with you and Jessie?”  
“Oh yeah. I think we’re okay. I just can’t believe that…” Berto sighed for the millionth time and Steel looked at Max for a moment. “I’ll be surprised if she can ever forgive me.” He added as he looked into the distance.  
“Hey I’m sure Jessie will.” Steel said as Max nodded in agreement and even though Berto brightened he still seemed unsure. “Just give her a little time to herself and let Shock take care of her.”  
“Yeah okay. I’d better get back to my lab. I have things to do.” Berto said before he walked away and both Ultralink and Turbo user looked at one another.  
“He seems really upset. I hope everything works out.” Max said as they continued towards the Com Room. 

For the rest of the day I spent my time resting and when I finally began to wake, slowly opening my eyes, I saw Shock watching over me. When he saw that I was awake he hovered in front of me as I yawned and rubbed at my eyes.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked as I shifted on the bed and I gave him a tired smile, still in some pain.  
“I’m still hurting all over. Where am I?” I asked and he explained that I’d run away from the Medical Bay. “Huh? Why did I do that?” I said as I went to sit up and when I felt dizzy I lay on my side.  
“Take it easy. You’re still injured.” Shock said as he reached over and pulled the blanket over me. “Just rest and I’ll tell you the whole story later. Okay?” Too tired to argue I yawned and soon my eyes closed as I fell asleep again. “I just hope that you can forgive him.” He added as he looked at me. 

Back in his lab Berto found himself unable to concentrate and as the wrench slipped from his hand for the third time that evening he growled to himself.  
“Maldita sea!” He grumbled as he knelt and retrieved the wrench and as he straightened he saw Forge standing just inside the room. “Anything I can do for you Commander?” He asked.  
“Actually I wanted to see how you and Jessie were doing. Though from the look on your face…” He trailed off as Berto cringed. “How is she?”  
“The last time I checked she was sleeping on my bed.” He answered and when Forge’s eyebrows shot up in surprise Berto blushed. “It’s not like that. She almost fainted while I was leading her back to the Medical Bay and that was the closest place with a bed. Nothing happened.” He quickly added and Forge gave him a nod.  
“I was kidding Berto. Anyway I know that she’s going to be okay. It’s you I’m not so sure about.” He replied and the scientist gave him a strained smile. “Maybe you should take a break.” He added and after a few seconds Berto gave him a nod.

“Has there been any sighting of the three Ultralink monsters?” He asked Forge as he walked towards his computer and when the Commander stared at him he shook his head. “The least I can do is keeping Jessie safe.”  
“Okay. So far no one’s seen them but at the very least we have Mega Elementor safely locked in the Stasis Cells.” He told Berto as the scientist typed away as his computer. After a few seconds an image of the surrounding area of Copper Canyon came up. “They’re not there. Kat and Jefferson searched there hours ago.”  
“Then what am I doing?” Berto said and Forge frowned at him. “Sorry. Maybe I should take a break.” He admitted and Forge gave him a smile. As Berto left the room Forge shook his head.  
“I hope Jessie doesn’t stay mad at him.” He said to himself before he walked back to his office. During the walk back to his room Berto wondered how his girlfriend was going and just as he reached for the doorknob he stopped.   
“Hang on…she’s in here so where am I supposed to sleep?” He said and after a few seconds he opened the door and as he did he found me sprawled on the bed, the blanket only half covering me and my pillow now on the floor as I sighed in my sleep.   
When Shock looked over at the scientist he looked at Jessie and shrugged his arms. “How did the pillow end up there?” He asked the Ultralink as he walked over and bent down to retrieve it.  
“She keeps moving and that’s pretty much how she’s been for the last few minutes. Not completely sure how the pillow ended up on the floor. I fell asleep for about an hour so your guess is as good as mine.”  
“Oh well.” Berto said as he sat and attempted to place the pillow underneath Jessie. But I shifted slightly just as he managed to set the pillow under my head and he overbalanced, ending up lying over me. Blushing furiously he went to sit up and that’s when I opened one eye, woken up by the blow to my hip and when I found Berto lying across me I opened the other eye.

“What’s…going on?” I muttered as he looked at me, his face red as he tried to apologize. “Doesn’t matter.” I said as I closed my eyes and he sighed, probably relieved that I didn’t get mad. “Where am I anyway?” I asked suddenly and when he didn’t answer I opened an eye.  
“You’re in his bedroom.” Shock answered for Berto who stared at him, wide eyed, and as I processed that piece of information Berto wondered just how I’d react. After a full minute I opened both eyes.  
“I’m hurt and you…wait what did you do?” I asked as I tried to remember what had happened in the last few hours.   
“Nothing!” Berto shouted and I winced as my head flared up. “Sorry but all I did was bring you here so you could rest. I didn’t think you would be able to walk back to the Medical Bay.” He explained as I rubbed at my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.  
“It’s true. You looked like you were about to pass out. And I think you’re about to drop too, Berto.” Shock said as we both looked at him. 

“Yeah…I’m a little tired. But I’ll have to stay in my lab for tonight. Seeing as you’re in my bed.” He commented and that’s when I moved over, surprising him. “What are you…?” He started to say before I shook my head.  
“This is your room and you’re staying here. I have an apartment so I can…stay…there.” I muttered as I set both feet on the floor. But I began to feel dizzy and that’s when Shock hovered in front of me.   
“You’re in no condition to go home. Look just stay here until you feel better.” Shock said.  
“Yeah alright.” I replied as I rubbed the bridge of my nose with one of my hands. “Just for now anyway.” I said as I lay on my side. Not sure what to do Berto sat on the other side of the bed until Shock flew over to him.  
“Behave yourself okay?” Shock said before he flew over and hovered over me.   
Sitting there Berto wondered what the Ultralink meant and when he figured it out he frowned.  
“Like I’m really going to….very funny Shock.” He grumbled as he lay on his side, his back to me as he made himself comfortable. After a few long moments he felt his eyes close and as he fell asleep he thought he heard the Ultralink chuckle.

Late into the next morning Berto shifted slightly on his bed and as he did he sighed. Then as he went to move over, trying to get comfortable, he found himself unable to move. Confused he opened an eye and looking down he found someone’s arm wrapped around his waist and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was mine. His first instinct was to untangle himself from me but as I sighed in my sleep and snuggled against his back he smiled, not having the heart to wake me. Soon Berto found himself beginning to doze and resting his head on the bed he fell asleep. 

A couple of hours later I heard someone speaking to me and when I didn’t respond I felt someone run his fingers through my hair and I knew just who it was. But I didn’t feel like waking up just yet and when I buried my head in the bed I heard a chuckle.  
“I don’t think she wants to move.” Shock commented as he and Berto looked down at me. Grinning Berto let go of my hair.  
“I guess she doesn’t want to join us for lunch then.” He said and to his amusement I opened my eyes and looked up at him.  
“Did you say something Berto?” I asked as I sat up and he grinned at me as I rubbed my eyes with one hand. “I thought you said…” Before I could finish everyone heard a weird gurgling noise and I blushed as I realized that it was my stomach. When both my friends cracked up I frowned slightly and crossed my arms, annoyed at the pair of them.   
But my anger didn’t last long when Berto reached over and hugged me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?” He asked me and after a long minute I blinked at him.  
“Sorry about what? Oh yeah you…slapped me.” I replied and when I went quiet I heard him sigh.   
“I didn’t mean to but you were screaming and I panicked when you wouldn’t stop. Lo siento.” He explained and I didn’t react for a full minute. Then he heard me sniff and soon I began to cry. ”Hey it’s okay.” He said but as I continued to cry he held me tighter. After a while I finally stopped crying and still upset with him I tried to move away, only for Berto to wrap his other arm around my waist preventing me from moving.

“Let me go.” I muttered and when he shook his head I felt my Turbo powers flare up as I got angry. My eyes glowed green but Berto didn’t react beyond raising his eyebrows at me and I finally calmed down, not wanting to blow up the room and hurt my friends. “I’m…sorry I guess.” I said as I rested my head on his chest, not sure what I was apologizing for.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m the one you should be mad at.” Berto told me as he held me. After a while I looked at him and noticing the pain in my face he asked what was wrong.  
“I had a really bad nightmare. Everyone was dead and…then I died.” I told him, not wanting to explain further in case I started to cry. 

Clearly confused Berto wanted to know more and as I remembered what had woken me screaming I felt tears threatening. “I finally figured out Dark titan’s identity and Shock and I were on our way back to N-Tek when we found the building ablaze. We rushed inside and everyone we found…was already dead. I rushed into your lab and found you badly hurt but still alive and you warned me that someone was still in the room. That’s when Dark Titan attacked me, impaling me with his sword. When he ripped it from me I collapsed to the floor and tried to reach for you…only to find that you were already….” Then I took a deep shuddering breath before I finished. “Helpless I watched as he raised his sword and brought it down on me. And that’s when I woke up screaming.”  
“Oh Jessie.” Berto said and hearing the concern in his voice made me start crying all over again and as I did he held me. Burying my face in his chest I bawled my eyes out. “Hey it’s okay.” He told me as I shook, tears running down my face and after a while I began to make a hiccupping sound. Eventually my tears stopped and as I lifted my head Berto and Shock caught a glimpse of my red eyes and they both looked worried. 

“I’m…okay. Just needed to do that.” I muttered and for a few seconds I actually felt better. Then as my two best friends watched on I began to mumble something. Puzzled Berto exchanged a look with Shock who flew over and hovered in front of me.   
“Are you alright?” He asked as Berto looked on and I mumbled something incoherent. “There’s something wrong. Hang on.” Shock said as he brought up a visual of my vital readings and as he studied them Berto looked at me. “Hmm…” The Ultralink muttered to himself, glancing at me for a moment as I stared at him.   
“What…are you…staring at?” I mumbled as I looked up at him. As I did I began to feel really sleepy and after a few seconds my eyelids drooped. “What…ever.” I muttered before I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep in Berto’s arms.

“What’s wrong with her?” Berto asked as he held me and when Shock frowned slightly he raised an eyebrow. “Is she going to be okay?”  
“She’s just completely worn out.” Shock told him as the visual vanished. “Plus her injuries haven’t even begun to heal and she keeps wearing herself out. We should let her sleep and check back on her in a couple of hours.” When Berto seemed unsure the Ultralink chuckled. “She’s going to be okay.”   
“That’s a relief. I wish she’d take it easy but she never listens does she?” Berto said with a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through my hair. “Okay then should we leave her here?” 

When Shock gave him a nod he carefully moved me onto the bed and spread a blanket over me. Oblivious I mumbled something and snuggled into the blanket as they looked on. As Shock opened the door to the room and waited outside Berto looked down at me for a long moment before he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he left the room and as he did he wondered if I was really going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Mainly due to the fact that I had multiple injuries from my last few fights, and getting my butt kicked yet again by Brawl, I didn’t wake up until late in the day. And that was only because I heard a noise coming from the corridor outside Berto’s room.   
At first I tried to ignore it, burying my head in my pillow and when that didn’t work I tried to cover my head with part of the blanket I had covering me. But nothing could drown out the noise and with a groan I sat up, my back and arms hurting as I tried to stretch. 

Eventually I climbed off the bed and took a few shaky steps towards the door before I grabbed the doorknob in one hand and pushed the door open. As I did something shot past me and I jumped back before I fell and landing heavily on my rear. With a growl I tried to climb to my feet and when I couldn’t I frowned just as someone stepped into the room and stared down at me.  
“Why are you on the floor?” Max asked and I glared at him when he didn’t help me up and as I did Berto appeared just outside the room. As soon as he saw me sitting on the carpet with a glare aimed at Max he hurried over and took my arm before carefully helping me to my feet.   
“Thanks Berto.” I said as I stepped forward and he had to grab me when I almost fell into the side of the door. “Owww.” I groaned as my legs began to throb and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he helped me into the hallway. “Can’t walk properly apparently.” I said to him as I leaned on his shoulder, knowing that if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to stay on my feet.   
“You’re probably weak from your injuries. Let’s get you to the Medical Bay and let the doctors’ examine you.” Berto said as we neared the room. 

I didn’t want to admit it but I wasn’t feeling the best at the moment and as Berto walked me into the room I began to feel lightheaded. As soon as I was sitting on one of the beds I rubbed the bridge of my nose, fighting off a growing headache and as I did Shock flew into the room.  
“How are you?” He asked and when I winced he frowned slightly as he flew over and hovered next to me. “That bad huh?”  
“My head still hurts and I can’t walk properly.” I replied as I sat there and he stared at me. “It’s true. I fell over and landed pretty hard on my rear.”   
“I have to admit that was pretty cute.” Berto said with a chuckle and I turned my head to look at him. Rolling his eyes at my glare he walked over and leaned down to give me a kiss on my forehead. That made me feel a little better and when I managed a smile he chuckled again.   
“Thanks. I wish I knew how long it’ll be until I heal.” I said as we waited for one of N-Tek’s doctors to join us and as we did I rubbed at my eyes, my face and head still stinging from the blows I received from Brawl. 

Finally he arrived and I was a little surprised to find it was Doctor Conrad.  
“Hello again Jessie. So what happened to you this time?” He asked me as Berto looked on, a slight frown on his face as he eyed the doctor and I fought the urge to laugh when I understood why. Giving him a quick grin and a slight shake of my head I heard Doctor Conrad ask where I was hurting.  
“My legs at the moment. But the back of my head and my face hurts too. I had another run in with my mysterious attacker who calls himself Brawl apparently.” I told him as he knelt. After carefully taking hold of my chin he moved my face to the left then the right, looking at the bruise still visible on my face.  
“Hmm. Where on your head is the pain the worst?” He asked and I told him right on the back of my head, directly where Brawl had struck me with his foot. “You have a pretty bad bruise just above your neck. It looks pretty painful.” He said as he touched my neck and when I hissed he quickly apologized. “Sorry.”  
“It's…fine.” I gasped as he removed his hand from my neck and I tried to grin but the pain made it impossible. “Not really fine.” I added as Berto stepped forward, concerned and Doctor Conrad straightened.   
“You’ll need to take a few days to rest. So I recommend that you leave the fighting to Max Steel and your alien friend…Ven-Ghan was it?” He said and I gave him a nod. “Okay then give me a call if you start to feel woozy.” He said before he left and Berto watched him go, his expression one of relief and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you giving him that look?” I asked my boyfriend who stared at me for a long moment before he stood beside me. “I was only flirting with him that one time to make you jealous and I promised I wouldn’t do it again.”   
“Yeah you did say that. Sorry guess I’m the jealous type.” He said and I grinned at him as he ran a hand through my hair.  
“Yeah but I’m worth it.” I said and he chuckled as he removed his hand from my hair and, sitting beside me, leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. 

As he did I suddenly turned my head and he ended up kissing me directly on my lips. He blinked at me for a moment then with a grin on his lips Berto kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. Eventually Shock coughed and we broke apart as Berto raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink who crossed his arms.  
“If you two would stop making out in front of me I wouldn’t have to keep interrupting you.” Shock said as I sat there with a silly grin on my face. “And you’re not helping Jessie.”  
“Wasn’t trying to.” I replied and he rolled his eye at me. “So from what I understand I’m pretty much stuck at N-Tek for the time being.”  
“Hey it’s not all bad. At least we get to spend more time together.” Berto said as he set his hand down on my shoulder and I gave him a smile as Shock made a gagging noise in the background.   
“I didn’t think of that.” I said as I leaned in to kiss him and as Berto moved forward I heard another voice and we broke apart as Ven-Ghan walked into the room.  
“I was wondering if you are able to fight.” He said before he tilted his head to one side as I blushed furiously. “Is something wrong? What was it you two were doing?”   
“Not answering that.” Berto said as he stood. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my lab.” When he left I sighed and apparently curious Ven-Ghan walked over and stood beside my bed.  
“Did something happen between you and Berto?” Ven asked and I tried to think of an answer as he stood there. 

“She’s just a little annoyed because you interrupted their make out session.” Shock told him and both my eyes went wide as I stared at him. “It’s true.” He added and when he saw a sudden green glow coming from my eyes he did the smart thing and made himself scarce. As he shot out of the room I finally rubbed my eyes and as the green glow disappeared Ven looked towards the rapidly retreating Ultralink then back to me.  
“If I made you uncomfortable…” He said and I shook my head. “What did he mean by that?”  
“Shock meant, in his own ‘unique’ way that you walked in on us kissing I suppose you could say.” I told him and he gave me a nod. “Unfortunately I won’t be able to fight for a while. Doctor’s orders.”   
“Then I suppose that I can handle it on my own.” Ven said and when I frowned he tilted his head again. “Did I say something wrong?” He added as he watched me and after a long moment I closed my eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked me and I was a little surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice.  
“Yeah…I’m fine. I want to fight but…truthfully I’m in pain right now. A lot.” I grumbled as he looked down at me. “But I really want to fight and I can’t. Man I am so useless.” I complained and that’s when he surprised me for the second time in a few minutes as he sat beside me.

“You are a very capable fighter. You took down Makino and helped protect everyone in Copper Canyon. And you protected and fought alongside me even after I tried to take your friend away from you. You have never been useless and your friends are right. You need to rest so you can help take your enemies down.” He told me as I stared at him, eyes wide and after a moment he actually chuckled.  
“Thank you Ven.” I replied when I found my voice, touched by his kindness and I couldn’t help the tears that welled up. Not wanting the proud Ultralink hunter to see me cry I turned my head and hurriedly wiped my eyes with one hand. It didn’t help and I was fighting the urge to start bawling when Ven spoke.

“You don’t look so grateful. Is something the matter?” He asked me and the words were only just out of his mouth when I began to sob. Unsure about what to do he sat there watching me and seeking comfort I lunged forward and Ven suddenly found himself burdened with a crying Turbo user.   
Sobbing uncontrollably I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in the hunter’s chest and as I did he stared down at me for a few seconds, at a lost. Then thinking back to what he’d seen Berto do when I was crying he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, feeling very awkward as I sobbed. 

After a few minutes Ven really wanted to move away, not use to comforting anyone, but as I held onto him for dear life he softened and that’s when he did something he’d never done before; he held me tight and reached up to gently, though awkwardly, stroke my hair. Soon my tears dried up and as I looked up I was a little surprised to discover that Ven, and not Berto, was the one currently holding and comforting me. 

Though it was a pleasant surprise and after a slightly awkward moment I whispered a thank you. “You are…welcome.” He said as he climbed to his feet. Before I could say anything else he left the room and I wondered why as he left me alone.   
“That was…strange. I hope he’s alright.” I said out aloud and after almost a minute I began to feel really tired. For a few seconds I fought the urge to sleep but then I remember what Doctor Conrad had said and I sighed. Lying down I shifted one way then the other as I made myself comfortable and as I did my eyes began to close.

It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep and as I did I was unaware that someone was standing just outside the room, making sure that I was alright before they left me in peace. As Ven-Ghan walked away from the Medical Bay he was lost in thought as he wondered just why he had let his guard down like that in front of someone who he had originally thought of as an enemy and who had ultimately become an ally. 

I’m an Ultralink hunter, he thought as he wandered the hallway, I should be capturing Ultralinks and bringing them before the Black Star Council. As he kept walking he found himself wondering how long it would be before I was able to fight alongside him and that’s when he shook his head as he stopped abruptly.   
What am I thinking; he mentally scolded himself before he decided to go after the Ultralinks on his own like he’d been doing since before I had even woken up in Copper Canyon. As he left N-Tek by himself, taking off in his ship, he couldn’t help one last thought. I hope she’s okay.


	12. Chapter 12

A short time later Max and Steel were sitting in his bedroom as he tried to study for his English test.   
“Do you think that Brawl goes to Copper Canyon High?” Max asked Steel who crossed his arms and fixed the Turbo user with a stare. “Okay what’s with that look?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your test?” Steel said and Max rolled his eye at his friend.   
“I am.” He replied as he indicated the book lying on his desk. As Steel glanced down at the desk for a moment he noticed that it was closed and he looked back at his partner. “Alright fine. I’m kinda distracted. I’m kind of worried about Jessie. After getting hurt by Brawl again she seems…upset.”

“Hey she has Berto and Shock to look after her. Besides I noticed that Ven-Ghan seems to be pretty protective of her too.” Steel said and Max stared at him, puzzled by that.   
“What are you talking about?” Max asked him and with a sigh Steel tried to explain what he meant.  
“Well I’ve noticed that he shows up every time Jessie’s in trouble in battle, not to mention the fact that he brought her back to N-Tek instead of going after Brawl and the Ultralinks.” Steel said as Max stood and sat on the edge of his bed, clearly interested. “Okay I thought you were going to study.”  
“Dude you just basically said that Ven-Ghan likes Jessie.” Max replied his arms crossed against his chest and after a few seconds Steel realized that he may be onto something. “That’s just….wow.”  
“You really don’t think that’s true….do you?” The Ultralink asked as he considered this and when Max nodded, a grin on his face, Steel laughed. “Yeah right. Anyway Jessie has Berto and she’s clearly not interested in him other than a friend.”

As they two friends thought about this I spent the remaining day alternating between sleeping and from time to time linking with Shock whenever my time limit approached. As I woke for the third time I heard someone in the room and as I opened my eyes I found Berto looking down at me.  
“Hey sorry to wake you.” He said as I sat up slowly and rubbed at my eyes with one hand. “How are you feeling?”  
“Not too bad. My head doesn’t hurt as much now which is a relief. Do I still have a bruise on my cheek?” I asked as I moved over and he sat beside me. After a few seconds he gave me a grin and shook his head.  
“It’s pretty much gone. The bruise on the back of your neck…well that’s kind of still there.” He told me and I sighed, looking pretty depressed and he gave me a pat on my shoulder. “Look while you’re stuck at N-Tek no one will notice it.” He added and when I frowned at him it was his turn to sigh.  
“Don’t remind me.” I answered as I stood and stretched my aching limbs. “I’m going to use the training room. At least then I won’t be completely useless.” I added and walked away before Berto could think up a reply. 

Sitting there for almost a minute he stood and rolled his eyes at no one before he decided to return to his lab. As he did I was making my way to one of the training rooms, still angry at myself for letting Brawl get the better of me. But I didn’t make it very far when I began to feel lightheaded and I stepped closer to the wall on my left, afraid I was going to pass out or something.   
Taking a few deep breathes didn’t help and I was wondering if I should return to the Medical Bay when I heard a voice.  
“You really should be resting.” Shock pointed out as he flew towards me and I rubbed at my eyes, hoping I wouldn’t collapse in front of him. As I did he linked with me and offered to take over control, at least until I could sit down. Giving him a nod he did so and eventually I made it to my mom’s old office. Once I was sitting he detached and hovered over my shoulder as I closed my eyes for a moment. 

“Feeling kind of lightheaded.” I said and he knew instantly what to do. Without a word he flew outside the room, leaving me on my own. Not sure why I had been abandoned my head drooped as I stared at the back wall and after a few minutes I heard someone speak to me.  
“Here. You need to eat something.” Shock said and I looked up as he handed me a sandwich. “That’s why you’re feeling funny.” Grateful I thanked him and immediately started eating. In seconds I had finished it and I sighed as I felt better.   
“That’s much better. What have I missed while I was sleeping?” I asked him and he told me that so far there hadn’t been any sign of the three missing Ultralinks. And when I groaned he stared at me.  
“You okay?” He asked and I shook my head which made the headache worse. “You look a little pale.” The second he said that I began to feel woozy and before I could stop myself I slumped onto the floor. 

Barely conscious I heard Shock call out for help as I lay there and just as I began to blackout I saw a pair of yellow and black feet beside me. As I attempted to work out who at N-Tek had yellow and black feet I passed out and I didn’t feel someone lift me up from the floor and carrying me in their arms towards the Medical Bay.   
“She’s waking up.” I heard someone say as I shifted over, trying to remove whatever was lying on me. “Hey take it easy.” Another voice added as I felt something cold being pressed against my forehead. I made another attempt to move but someone put their hand on me and I couldn’t move. 

“What’s….going…?” I mumbled as I moved my head. “Where…” I added and everyone looked confused until Shock figured it out.  
“She’s asking where she is.” Shock pointed out and I heard someone laugh which turned out to be Max.  
“You’re in the Medical Bay. And I don’t see what’s so funny.” Someone else said and I figured out it was Ven-Ghan.   
“He’s being an idiot.” Another voice said and from the accent I knew it was Berto. “She has a fever and she’s still recovering from her head injury. So could everyone please be a little quieter?” He asked as I felt what I assumed was a cloth being pressed to my forehead.   
“How…fever…” I tried to ask but I was feeling pretty woozy and I couldn’t form the words. But it only took a moment for Ven-Ghan to ask what I had just said.  
“How did I get a fever?” Steel answered and Ven nodded as he looked down at me. ”You got it from fighting and not looking after yourself. Plus you haven’t had anything to eat or drink until about half an hour ago.” When I groaned and tried to move someone pressed their hand down on me again but instead of letting them hold me down I pushed at the arm.   
“You need to stay there.” Ven-Ghan told me and I opened my eyes to glare at him. 

When everyone saw the way my eyes were unfocused Berto stepped forward.  
“I think you have a concussion.” He pointed out as I grabbed Ven-Ghan’s arm and he stood there as I failed at shifting it off me. “Will you stay still?” He asked with a sigh.  
“No…tell him….” I mumbled and Ven finally let go of my arm. Now free I sat up and tried to climb down which proved to be a huge mistake when the room spun and I fell forward. Using his quick reflexes he grabbed my shoulder and prevented me from slipping off the bed and hitting the floor. “Dizzy…thank…” I muttered as he righted me and he glanced at Berto for a moment.  
“She’s dizzy and she said thank you.” He explained and the hunter gave him a nod. “You should be resting.” He told me but I shook my head. “Now she’s being stubborn. Great.”  
“No…I…” I mumbled, unable to complete a sentence. “Not…fair.” I added and Berto couldn’t help a chuckle. “Burning…” I muttered as I rubbed at my eyes. 

Then as everyone looked on my eyes rolled up into my head and I fell backwards. As everyone stood there, looking shocked, I began to shake and in seconds Berto and Max rushed off looking for help.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Ven-Ghan asked unusually calm as he looked down at his friend. Shock quickly flew over and hovered over me. After a few seconds he told Ven to hold me down and the hunter did so, not completely sure why.   
“So she doesn’t hurt herself. But be careful.” Shock said as Ven placed his arms over mine, keeping me pinned as my body shook. In less than a minute they watched on my body began to tremble less and less until I stopped moving altogether. “Okay what just happened?” He said as he gently nudged my arm and when I groaned he sighed, relieved.   
“What happened?” Ven-Ghan asked as he let go of me and turned to look at Shock who shrugged. “Is she going to recover?” Before Shock could think of a reply Berto and Max rushed in followed by several N-Tek doctors. 

“Jessie passed out and started convulsing.” Berto told them as Ven-Ghan and Shock moved a short distance away. “Is she going to okay?” He asked as the doctors’ began to check my pulse and heart rate.  
“Your friend’s had a seizure.” One of the doctors’ explained and everyone except Ven-Ghan gasped as they watched me lying still on the bed. Then I groaned as my head shifted from one side of the bed to the other, still deeply unconscious. “Has she suffered any head injuries recently?” He asked and Berto quickly explained about the battle with Dredd and Bral. “We’ll have to monitor her closely for the next few hours in case she fits again.” He told everyone in the room as another doctor placed an oxygen mask over my mouth, hooking me up to a respirator.

Noticing the worried looks on everyone’s face he sighed. “Once she heals she should be fine. This is just a precaution.”   
As everyone stood to one side, silently hoping I would really be okay, they didn’t notice Ven-Ghan quietly leave the room and when Shock finally noticed he was gone.  
“I need to find Brawl and make him pay for what he did to my friend.” He said, his usual calm demeanor gone as he teleported himself to his ship. As he sat down he wondered for a moment why he was going after a human but then he remembered that Jessie was his friend and he frowned under his helmet. 

His mind made up he took to the sky in Ven-Geance. While he went looking for Brawl, Berto and Shock were watching on as I lay underneath a blanket in the Medical Bay, so still that if they couldn’t see my heartbeat on the monitor they would think I was…gone.  
“How is she?” Berto asked for the third time in less than an hour and when Shock fixed him with a stare he sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I know. I already asked that.”  
“I know you’re worried but she’s going to recover. Let the doctors do their job and we’ll do what we can by finding Brawl.” Shock said and after a moment Berto gave him a nod. As they left the Medical Bay Berto couldn’t help glancing at me once more and sighing, deeply worried about me. Walking back to his lab Berto began to wonder where the Ultralink hunter had vanished to and soon it dawned on him that Ven-Ghan had seemed unusually quiet. 

“Where did Ven-Ghan go?” He said and Shock shrugged as they neared the lab. But before they could enter Max and Steel rushed towards them and they stopped in their tracks.  
“Brawl’s in Copper Canyon right now!” Max told them and both scientist and Ultralink exchanged a look of surprise.  
“And that’s not the only piece of news. Apparently Ven-Ghan picked a fight with him.” Steel added and Berto almost dropped his handheld computer. “We’ll go after them and you send C.Y.T.R.O.”   
Before they could argue with their friends Max and Steel linked and took off in Flight Mode. Rushing into his lab Berto called C.Y.T.R.O and sent him after Max Steel as Shock watched on.  
“Why would he take on that Turbo user? I thought he was an Ultralink hunter?” Shock said as they watched C.Y.T.R.O catch up to Max. “It doesn’t make any sense…unless he wants revenge for what happened to Jessie.”  
“But he’s never gone after anyone with this level of determination. He really is her friend.” Berto said as they reached the outskirts of the city. 

Then as they looked on they saw Ven-Ghan currently engaged in battle with Brawl. For a few seconds Max Steel watched on as Ven and Brawl exchanged blows and then as he raced towards them Ven-Ghan yelled out something.  
“He is mine.” He shouted and that stopped Max Steel in his tracks. Before the Turbo user could react Ven shot forward and swung his sword, aiming for Brawl's face. But in seconds Brawl vanished and just for a moment Ven stopped his attack. Then something struck him in the back of the head and he stumbled before he quickly leapt forward and dodged the next attack. “Coward!” He shouted and with a growl Brawl appeared.

“No one calls me a coward. You're going down, alien!” He yelled as he glared at the hunter. “Take this!” He yelled Ven-Ghan who dodged Brawl's fist not seeing Brawl produce a knife until it was too late. Ven Ghan grunted, teleporting away as blood splattered the sidewalk.  
“You hurt a friend of mine and that’s makes you my enemy.” Ven-Ghan told Brawl when he reappeared. “So I will make you pay.” He growled and as his friends watched he began to attack relentlessly. But Brawl was ready and he sidestepped before throwing his arm out at Ven’s neck. At the last second Ven-Ghan managed to dodge but not without the blade Brawl was still holding slashing into the side of his shoulder. This time he couldn’t help letting out a cry of pain and that’s all it took for Max and C.Y.T.R.O to rush to his aid.

As Max Steel went after Brawl C.Y.T.R.O knelt beside the hunter as he held one gloved hand arm against the wound steadily dripping blood.  
“You need to stop. You’re bleeding.” Berto said but Ven-Ghan shook his head before he stood only to sway on his feet and C.Y.T.R.O gently took hold of his uninjured arm. “You’re losing blood and you’re in no shape to fight.” He told the hunter who fixed him with a silent look.   
“I want to help Jessie.” He said and Berto was surprised to hear the pain in his voice. “But now I can’t.”  
“Jessie will appreciate you kicking Brawl’s butt. But she’ll be upset if you get hurt fighting for her.” Shock said and after a long moment they heard Ven sigh before he gave the robot a nod. 

As they watched Max Steel had the upper hand in their fight but Brawl wasn't playing fair and his suit changed. Now sporting a suit that glowed silver Brawl grinned under his helmet, wings forming behind him. Max Steel lunged at him though Brawl just shot into the air, laughing as he did.  
“Never come after me again. Especially you alien,” He said as he hovered over Ven-Ghan, “or you’ll regret it. Big time.” He growled before he flew away and Ven-Ghan stepped forward, about to chase after him until he stumbled and C.Y.T.R.O grabbed his arm.  
“Let’s get back to N-Tek and see to your injuries.” Berto said and after a moment Ven-Ghan gave him a nod. 

A short time later Ven-Ghan was sitting on a bed not too far from me as his arm and shoulder were disinfected and bandaged.   
“I am sorry.” He muttered and Berto, Max and their two Ultralink friends exchanged a look, puzzled. When Shock noticed that he kept glancing at me he frowned slightly before he flew over and hovered beside the hunter.  
“You got hurt helping a friend and you’re sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. Brawl injured Jessie and now you as well.” Shock pointed out and when the hunter didn’t answer he sighed, knowing just how his friend must be feeling. “Look how would Jessie feel if something happened to one of her friends? She’d never forgive herself.”  
“You are right. I was reckless.” Ven-Ghan as he looked at his arm. “I should be pursuing renegade Ultralinks and not the new Ultralinked humans .” He added as he shifted his legs on his bed.   
“I doubt you’ll be going anywhere with those injuries.” Forge said as he walked in followed by Kat and Jefferson who frowned as they saw me lying unconscious. “How are you both?”  
“I...am fine. But Jessie…” Ven-Ghan replied as he gave the Commander a nod. “Will she recover?”  
“Hopefully soon though for now we can only monitor her.” Kat answered and even without seeing his face his friends could tell that Ven-Ghan was feeling down about not being able to help his friend. 

Before their eyes he stood and went to walk out of the room before he stumbled and had to be helped back to his bed by Max.  
“You should rest too. If case it’s slipped your mind you’re suffering from blood loss.” Kat pointed out as the hunter put a hand on the spot where his forehead would be if he wasn’t wearing a helmet. “I know you’re worried about Jessie but you need to look after yourself.”  
“Huh good luck telling him that.” Max said and Ven-Ghan turned his head to stare at the Turbo user. “What?” After a long moment Ven lay back and put his uninjured arm behind his head.  
“Then I will watch over Jessie.” He told them.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you sure about that?” Shock asked after everyone else had left. Hovering near the hunter he looked over at his partner for a moment.  
“I am sure.” Ven-Ghan answered as he shifted on the bed. “What are you going to do now?” He asked the Ultralink who crossed his arms.  
“Stay here and watch over Jessie. I am her partner after all. And her family.” He told Ven who pushed himself up on one elbow.  
“Family. She mentioned that once before when I tried to capture you.” He said and Shock nodded. “But you are an Ultralink and she’s human so how is that possible?”  
“When we first linked it was to stop her from being destroyed by her Turbo powers. Months later I found out that both her parents were gone because of Makino. As we spent time together we faced countless enemies and dangers and soon we became friends. When we first faced you she told me that I was her family and that threw me.” Shock told him as Ven-Ghan looked on.  
“Then she lost her family?” Ven asked and Shock nodded. For a few minutes the hunter was silent and then he suddenly spoke. “I didn’t know. I know what it’s like I have the ones you care about taken away.”

“What planet did you come from anyway?” Shock asked as Ven-Ghan sat up and flexed his arm.  
“The planet Kaduonn.” He said as he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. “So that’s why I fight the Ultralinks that serve Makino. To prevent other planets from suffering the same fate.”  
“That’s a pretty noble thing to do. But what about what you want? Now that Makino’s gone what will you do?” Shock asked and for the second time Ven-Ghan was silent. Not being able to see the hunter’s face Shock wasn’t sure if he was thinking but after a short while he answered.

“I will continue to bring the other Ultralinks to justice. I still serve the Black Star Council and I will do so for as long as I continue to draw breath.” He told Shock who frowned slightly at him before he looked towards his friend.  
“Noble…but…kinda boring.” They heard a voice mutter and when they looked around they saw me giving them a tired smile. “Don’t you…have any…hobbies? We…really need to hang…out more.” I said as Ven stood and walked over to my side. As he did I saw the bandage on his arm and shoulder and I frowned slightly at him. “What…happened…?” I whispered as I tried to sit up.  
“I was attacked by Brawl.” Ven explained and I stared at him in surprise. “I am fine.” He added and I sighed closing my eyes for a long moment. Instantly Shock shot over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked and I gave him a smile, my eyes still shut. “Please don’t scare me like that.”  
“I’m sorry…guys.” I muttered. In moments I fell asleep and Shock sighed as he gave me a quick squeeze then let go of my neck before hovering beside me. For a little while they watched me then Ven-Ghan walked back towards his bed. Following him Shock watched as Ven-Ghan sat on his bed and lay back.

“What will you do while she recovers?” Ven-Ghan asked Shock who hovered in midair, thinking.   
“I guess hang out here. I really don’t want to leave her and we do have that eight hour limit thing too.” Shock replied and curious Ven-Ghan asked about it. “Basically because of Jessie’s Turbo powers we can’t be apart from more than eight hours or she overloads from too much Turbo energy and I shut down from not enough. So we’re pretty much stuck together for the rest of our lives.”  
“So you can never be apart?” Ven-Ghan asked and when Shock gave him a nod he lay there for a few minutes as he considered this. “What does Jessie think about that?”  
“She didn’t like it at first but now we’re best friends and we couldn’t bear to be away from each other. I even travel to class with her.” Shock added and that’s when he heard a chuckle. “Are you actually laughing?”  
“That must be interesting. Does anyone else know about you and Jessie being linked?” He asked and Shock shook his head.   
“Only N-Tek and you know about Jessie being J-Shock. You’re actually the first one outside of N-Tek to know her real identity.” Shock told him as the hunter shifted his head and made himself comfortable. 

When he didn’t speak Shock frowned slightly and flew over to figure out why. “Hello?” He said and after a moment he carefully nudged the hunter’s helmet and getting no response he rolled his eye. “And now I’m talking to myself.” He muttered as he realized that the hunter had fallen asleep.   
After a while Shock flew over to me and hovered overhead, making sure I was alright and as he did he heard me mumble something. “Huh? What was that Jessie?” He asked as he hovered near my head and after a few seconds I mumbled something again. Still not sure he moved even closer and that’s when I reached up and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks…Shock.” I whispered and he coughed though I knew he wasn’t too upset at being hugged when he hugged me back straight away. When I let go, my arms beginning to ache, he gave me a grin as I rested my arms against my side. “You too Ven.” I added and when the hunter didn’t answer I frowned slightly.  
“He’s asleep.” Shock told me and I blinked. “Yeah that surprised me too.” He said as I looked at the hunter lying a few feet away. 

When he noticed I was staring at the bandages on my friend’s arm and shoulder Shock explained the full story. “He went after Brawl on his own. While he was fighting Brawl he changed his suit and one of the spikes on it slashed open Ven's shoulder. Not to mention the knife that jerk pulled. C.Y.T.R.O had to hold Ven back from fighting even though he was woozy from blood loss and he seemed…angry at himself.”  
“Why? He…never does…anything….reckless.” I said as I lay there, still feeling pretty lousy. “He did…that….for me?” I managed as I watched my friend sleep. “Now…I feel…awful.” I sighed as Shock hovered beside me.   
“Don’t blame yourself. He is a warrior after all. Not that you’re not.” He quickly added as I fixed him with a stare. “He rushed off before we even noticed. I mean he can teleport and he does have a ship.” When I gave him a tired laugh he looked down at me. “Of course I knew you weren’t mad. Anyway maybe I should let you rest for a while.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve been resting enough for two people anyway. Or two aliens…whatever.” I replied as I struggled to sit up. But I underestimated my strength and I lay back with a groan. “So…weak.” I muttered as I lay there, frustrated, and I was startled to hear a voice.

“I know what you mean.” Ven-Ghan said as he sat up and I sighed, now feeling guilty about waking him.  
“Sorry Ven. I didn’t mean to wake you.” I said and he shook his head before he made his way over to me.  
“I wasn’t sleeping. I was thinking about our common enemy.” He told me as he stood beside my bed, holding his hand against the bandage on his shoulder. “I should have left him to you.”  
“That’s okay. Maybe when we’re both healed we can team up and kick his butt.” I said and Shock crossed his arms staring down at me. “All three of us of course.” I added as he frowned at me. “When I’m back to my old self again.”  
“Your old self? What does that mean?” Ven-Ghan asked and Shock decided to help though his explanation didn’t make it any clearer. “I still don’t understand.” And that made me crack up laughing despite being sore and weak. 

As I began to laugh Shock exchanged a look of surprise with Ven-Ghan who looked down at me, his head tilted slightly to one side as he attempted to understand the humor in what Shock had just said. Eventually he shrugged as I finished laughing and as I yawned, suddenly finding myself feeling pretty drowsy, he looked down at me. “Should I get you a doctor?” He asked me as I yawned a second time and I grinned, closing my eyes.

“I’m okay…just really tired.” I replied before I fell asleep and he looked over at Shock who grinned at him.  
“She’s fine just sleeping. Maybe you should too.” Shock said as he noticed that the hunter was gripping the side of the bed with his uninjured arm, leaning heavily against the bed. “Like right now.” The Ultralink said and Ven-Ghan gave him a slight nod before he walked towards his bed. Once there he sat heavily and Shock flew over, concerned about his friend. “Speaking of people being hurt…how are you?”  
“I am fine.” Ven-Ghan answered but it didn’t take a genius to hear the pain in his voice. When Shock stared at him he finally sighed. “To be truthful…I am exhausted.” He admitted and Shock rolled his eye at the hunter.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn? I feel like I’m talking to Jessie.” Shock said and the hunter chuckled, finally finding the humor in this exchange. “And now you laugh.” He grumbled as Ven’s laughter trailed off before the hunter winced. “Look why don’t you rest for a while?”  
Instead of answering Ven-Ghan lay back and after Shock flew overhead, waving his arms in front of the hunter, he discovered that the hunter was actually asleep. 

Rolling his eye he went looking for Berto who had been trying to figure out the best plan of attack to stop Brawl but so far he wasn’t having any luck and as he focused his attention on his work he jumped slightly as Shock called out to him.  
“Whoa chill, Berto.” Shock said as Berto took a breath to calm himself before he stared at the Ultralink, one eyebrow raised. “I was coming in to check on you. What are you doing?” He asked and Berto grinned at him.  
“I was trying to figure out just how to stop Brawl. And I stress the word ‘trying’.” He replied and Shock chuckled before offering to help. “Thanks Shock. How’s Jessie by the way?”  
“When she woke up a few minutes ago she seemed better. Though she is pretty exhausted.” Shock told him and when Berto sighed Shock stared at him. “What’s wrong?”  
“I just wish there was something I could do for her. I feel kinda …what’s the word?” Berto answered and after Shock gave him ‘useless’ he blinked at the Ultralink.

“Sorry about that. Anyway you’re not useless. It’s because you’re not out there fighting alongside her isn’t it?” When Berto didn’t answer he knew he was right. ”Look you care about her and that’s all that matters. Besides you have C.Y.T.R.O to do all the fighting for you.”  
“Yeah okay. Still feel bad though. Anyway where’s Ven-Ghan?” Berto asked and after Shock told him he blinked. “I bet that was pretty surprising.”  
“Definitely. He’s always either training or fighting so it came as a bit of a surprise. Though I guess he needs to rest now and again.” Shock answered as he looked over at C.Y.T.R.O standing next to the computer.   
“I guess I should be working right now but I can’t seem to concentrate. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Berto said and Shock instantly knew why. “Maybe I should go and check on Jessie because I’m pretty sure that’s why I’m distracted.” He said with a grin and Shock nodded before they headed for the Medical Bay. 

As they walked Shock asked where everyone was and Berto told him that Max and Steel were hanging out with Sydney and Kirby. “And Forge sent Kat and Jefferson to look for any sign of Brawl, Dredd pretty much any of our enemies.”   
“From what we know Brawl seems to be Max or Jessie's age. Who he is, other than a pain in the rear, is anyone’s guess. Still we’ll eventually figure it out and then he won’t be able to target us if we know his secret identity.” Shock commented and that made Berto laugh. By the time they reached the Medical Bay they saw Ven-Ghan sitting up and he glanced over when he saw his two allies walking into the room.

“She’s still sleeping.” He told them as Berto wandered over to Jessie and looked down at her. “As always.” He added and Shock could swear he was making a joke.  
“Hey that was funny. Nice one Ven.” Shock said and Ven-Ghan gave him a slight nod as he watched Berto stroke my forehead. If they could have seen his face they would have seen the envy in the hunter’s face. But they couldn’t and so it went unnoticed by both Shock and Berto.   
“I hope she heals soon. Everything seems to happen to her and frankly…I’m getting pretty sick of it.” Berto said and the anger in his voice made Shock stare for a moment. 

“You really care about her don’t you?” Ven asked and Berto looked back at the hunter who was looking directly at him.   
“Yeah. She means a lot to me and she saved my life on more than one occasion.” Berto replied giving Ven-Ghan a sad smile. “I’d do anything for her.”   
“Then she is lucky to have you and Shock.” Ven said as he stood. “Could I use your Training room?” He asked suddenly and it took Berto a second before he gave the hunter a nod. Without another word the hunter walked past as Berto and Shock stared after him.

“Isn’t he still injured?” Berto asked Shock who shrugged, just as puzzled as him before they turned their attention back to their friend. “I wonder how Jessie is.” In answer to his question I stirred and opened my eyes finding Berto and Shock looking down at me. “Good afternoon.” He said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “How are you feeling?”  
“Hey.” I whispered as I lifted my arm and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. “Better. My head hurts a bit.” I said as he set his hand on my forehead for a moment.   
“Hmm you still have a fever but it’s gone down a bit since…before.” He told me, wincing when he remembered that I’d had a seizure. Noticing the worry on his face I gave him a smile though it was forced when it caused my head to flare.

“What…happened to me? I think I passed out then…nothing.” I said and they both exchanged a look which made me frown. So I sat up and as soon as I did I felt dizzy. Putting a hand on my forehead I groaned and instantly Berto asked what was wrong. “Other than my head aching and feeling dizzy I’m great.” I grumbled and Berto actually laughed despite feeling sorry for me.  
“I don’t think that helps. We should have told you before but after you passed out you…had a seizure.” Shock explained and when my eyes went wide he sighed and flew over to me. “It’s okay. The doctor said you’ll recover and that it was because of the blows to your head that caused it.”  
“Maybe I would have been better off not knowing that.” I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. “Now I’m really worried.”  
“Sorry babe but you had to know. Anyway it won’t happen again.” Berto told me and I frowned slightly at him. “What’s wrong?”

“How do I know it won’t happen again?” I asked as I closed my eyes for a moment. “Just forget it.” I added as I lay back and made myself comfortable. For a moment I felt like removing the oxygen mask but before I could lift my arm I began to feel sleepy and I dozed off before I could.  
“Well that’s just great. Now she’s mad at us.” Shock complained as Berto stroked my forehead and I moved my head slightly, only slightly aware of him being there. “Even injured she keeps kicking our butts.” He said and Berto couldn’t help cracking up laughing at that last statement. 

It wasn’t until several days later that I was able to leave N-Tek and that was only because I had a lot of work to catch up on back at Copper Canyon High. Thankfully I had both a brilliant boyfriend and Ultralink to help me finish it when I got stuck and as I healed from my injuries in the corner of my mind I wondered where Ven-Ghan had disappeared to. But he was the least of my concern when I arrived back at school one morning only for Drake to appear. 

“Hi Jessie.” He said and I smiled at him, still wondering how I was going to break it to him that I already had a boyfriend, when he surprised me by asking to speak to me away from everyone else. Puzzled I still kept a smile on my face as I followed him outside and once we found a spot that was deserted he gave me a grin.   
Not sure what was going on I stared at him and after a moment he leaned forward. Thinking he was trying to kiss me I was all set to move away when I got the shock of my life when he whispered “I know who you are” before he straightened and I blinked at him. 

“Of course you know who I am. I’m Jessie.” I replied as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Giving me a tiny smile he started to laugh and I stared, caught off guard when he stared directly into my eyes.  
“You know exactly what I mean. I know you're J-Shock.” He told me and I almost gasped as Shock quickly spoke into my head. But I just stood there, wondering what I was going to do now that one of my classmates knew my secret identity.


	14. Chapter 14

Standing in front of Drake I fixed him with a stare and as I did I heard Shock in my head, telling me not to react. Instead of taking his advice I burst out laughing and my friend gave me an odd look, his eyebrows raised before he spoke.  
“I really don’t get why that’s funny. I know you’re J-Shock and you laugh.” Drake said as I finally managed to stop before I shook my head at him.  
“Heh I wish I was J-Shock but I’m just regular old boring Jessie. Just a Copper Canyon High School student. Who has a boyfriend by the way.” I added and he shrugged which made me raise an eyebrow at him this time. “Now what?” I asked and he smiled at me.  
“Okay then. You can pretend you’re not the second Turbo user here but I know it’s true. Plus I know you’re lying about having a boyfriend because in the time I’ve known you you’ve never hung out with a guy, besides Max and Kirby, so where is this mysterious boyfriend of yours?”  
“Well that’s because he doesn’t go to school. And he’s 19 by the way.” I replied feeling slightly more confident that I could bluff my way out of this. Though Drake just gave me a grin and that began to worry me, though I made sure it didn’t show in my face.   
“Seriously why are you still smiling at me?” I asked and I couldn’t the annoyance that showed in my face as I turned around, intending to walk away. And that’s when Drake's hand shot out and grabbed my arm and I turned my head to glare at him. “Please let go of me.” I said, now getting really angry and when he chuckled I tried to shake him off. 

As I did he suddenly pulled me forward until I was almost nose to nose with him and as I raised both eyebrows at him, he leaned it. Before he could even attempt to kiss me I threw my hand up and blocked him, making me grin and Shock chuckle. Now annoyed at me Drake stared at me and after a moment he laughed, letting go of my waist and stepping back.   
“You are pretty interesting. Now I really want you as a girlfriend and I’m not taking no for an answer.” I told him crossing my arms and that’s when I got my second shock when he said something that I didn’t have an answer for. “If you want your secret identity to remain just that you’ll do what I say. Meet with me tomorrow or else…” He added and when I asked the usual “or else what?” the grin instantly vanished from his face and I admit that the cold smile he gave me sent a chill up my spine. 

“I might come after one of your friends. Or maybe even…Berto.” He told me and when Max, Sydney and Kirby called out to me he instantly grinned and waved goodbye to me as he left. Still standing there in shock I jumped when Max appeared behind me and as soon as he saw how pale I was he asked if I wanted someone to walk home with. Knowing he meant ‘going back to N-Tek’ I nodded and after saying goodbye to Sydney and Kirby, who looked a little worried about the color of my face, we walked the short distance to the alleyway entrance.   
As we waited for the car to appear Max turned to me and after a long moment of studying my face he asked something.  
“What happened?” He said and as I stood I couldn’t think of an answer and when I heard the car I jumped again. “Look let’s go inside. Maybe you can tell Berto about it. He is your boyfriend after all.” He finished and when I cringed, feeling very uneasy, he let me go first. Once we arrived inside N-Tek we immediately walked towards Berto’s lab and as soon as I stepped inside I leant against the wall, all the strength going out of my legs. For once Berto was nowhere to be seen and I sighed as Shock detached from me and asked me something. Getting no answer he sighed as Max and Steel went looking for Berto. 

Thankfully he wasn’t far, having been repairing the Turbo Car, and after he heard that I wasn’t myself he rushed towards his lab. The moment he saw me leaning against the wall, white as a sheet, he hurried over and pushed his chair towards me. With a grateful smile I practically fell into it and after watching me for a few seconds he asked me a question.

“Did something happen to you?” He asked me as he looked down at my face. When no answer came he sighed and set his hand on my shoulder. Thankfully I didn’t jump this time but I did grimace and he gave me a reassuring smile. “El novio it’s alright. You can tell me.” He said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze and after hesitating I looked into his face. Suddenly I began to blurt out everything; Drake telling me that he knew my secret and the threat he'd made. 

As I did everyone, human and Ultralink, stared at me as I told them everything until I had to gasp, breathing hard and Berto knelt in front of me. “Hey it’s alright.” He said and for a few seconds I was silent as tears welled in my eyes and I suddenly leapt out of my chair and, burying my face in Berto’s chest, I began to sob. Confused for a moment Berto soon wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as I sobbed and pretty soon I heard Max rush away. 

Soon I heard several voices but I was so upset that I ignored any attempts to calm me as I sobbed into Berto’s shirt. After a while I began to cry less and less until I lifted my head finding that Forge, Jefferson and Kat were standing in the room. Feeling a little self-conscious I sniffed and when I could speak I mumbled something about knowing who the third Turbo user. As Berto helped me back into his chair I suddenly had a vision of my nightmare, the one where I learned Drake's secret identity and lost everyone in the process.  
Burying my face in my hands I sobbed and knowing that nothing he said would help Berto instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders and that kindness helped a little. Not knowing exactly how to help me Shock hovered above me as I cried, looking down at me and then he fixed his gaze on Forge.  
“How do we stop him?” He asked the Commander who ran a hand through his greying hand before he spoke.  
“I don’t know. If Jessie’s right and he does know who Jessie really is…well we have to be careful. Worse case scenario is that Drake's telling the truth but we don't know that for certain. In the meantime I want you and Max to keep your eyes on Drake.” Forge said and in the silence that followed everyone tried to think of a way to help. 

“I have to stay away from here, school, everyone. If he comes after anyone….I’ll never forgive myself.” I said and went to stand only to find the strength had gone out of my legs and I sat heavily. “There’s no other way.” I added with a sigh, closing my eyes. And as I sat there, fighting back tears, Berto frowned at my words and he spoke.  
“You’re not going anywhere. If you do I’m going with you.” He said and my eyes shot open, surprise and maybe a little happiness there too.  
“Berto you know you can’t. Drake might come after you and then what?” Max said and Berto shook his head. “Seriously? You can’t fight him.” He told the scientist who suddenly glared at him. 

“I’m going wherever Jessie goes. I’m not losing her and especially not to some idiota.” He growled and I managed to give him a sad smile. “No arguments from you.” He added as he gave me a smile and I almost burst into tears right there and then. In seconds Forge tried to argue with my boyfriend, pointing out all the things that could go wrong and put us in harm’s way, and I was shocked to see Berto stand up to his commander.

“No. I’m not leaving Jessie and that’s final. And if anyone wants to argue I can always quit N-Tek.” Berto said and I stared at him. Eventually Forge ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with the pair of us, and finally agreed to let us stay at my apartment.  
“With two conditions. One; you three keep in contact with us and call immediately if anyone’s in danger so we can help. And two; don’t become J-Shock unless you have absolutely no choice and not in front of any civilians.” He told us and I nodded before I rose to my feet. Giving Berto a few minutes to change I waited in the Medical Bay with Shock who stared at me, his arms crossed.

“You know this is a really bad idea right?” He asked and I nodded. Noticing the depressed look on my face he softened and gave me a pat on my shoulder. “Don’t worry okay? He won’t be able to hurt anyone once we get through with him.” He added and I gave him a laugh. As soon as Berto returned, dressed in his black hoodie and red shirt, we used the alleyway entrance to return to Copper Canyon and as we walked back to my apartment Berto reached across and entwined his fingers in mine. 

I gave him a smile, impressed that he stood up to Forge and when we arrived back I walked inside before he closed the door behind him.   
“Are you going to be…mmf!” He began to say when I suddenly grabbed him around the waist and his next words were cut off when I pushed my lips against his. Just for a moment he stared at me, eyes wide, then they slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around me. In less than a heartbeat I had pushed him up against the door as we kissed and Shock stared at us for a moment before he rolled his eye. When he coughed I chose to ignore him, too intent on kissing my boyfriend and when we came up for air, both of us breathing hard he sighed.  
“If you’re going to start mauling each other could you do that somewhere else?” He asked and giving him a grin I grabbed Berto’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Completely shocked Berto allowed me to lead him there but just as I was reaching for the doorknob he held the door closed and I blinked at him.

“Wait what are we doing?” Berto asked me and when I raised an eyebrow he sighed before gently cupping my chin. “Look I care about you and I do want to do this but…right now?” As soon as those words were out of his mouth he instantly regretted them when he saw my lip quiver and to his horror I began to sniff. “Oh Jessie.” He whispered as I pushed him out of the way and opened the door before I sprawled on the bed. Sighing to himself Berto followed me and as he did he saw me begin to cry. 

Sitting down beside me he reached for me and when I didn’t resist he ran a hand through my hair as I sniffed. Holding me he tried to think of something, anything, to make me stop crying and when he couldn’t think of anything at all he instead stroked my cheek. That helped and I began to cry less and less. Sensing I wasn’t quite so upset he kissed the top of my head and I finally sighed, snuggling closer as he did. “Lo siento.” He said and I looked him in the eye before I leaned in and as we kissed I began to forgive him. 

When the kiss ended he smiled at me then he shifted over until he was sitting behind me. Curious I sat there then he leaned forward and when he nibbled my neck I sighed which made him chuckle. Running his hand up and down my back he continued to nibble and kiss my neck and when I tilted my head back slightly he grinned and pretty soon my head lolled back as I made a noise in the back of my throat. Enjoying my alone time with Berto, who was now nibbling my earlobe, I gasped suddenly when he nipped my neck. 

Not hard enough to make it bleed but still it stung and when I whimpered he chuckled before his began to lick the wound with the tip of his tongue and I whimpered again, this time from the joy and as he licked the wound I let out a groan. For a moment Berto stared at me as I blushed then he gave me an amused smile and that’s when I knew I was in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

"What’s wrong?" He asked me as I blushed, unsure just what we were doing. Seeing how uncomfortable I was he sighed and gently stroked my cheek. "It’s okay. I shouldn’t push you into anything you don’t want." He told me and that made me want to cry all over again. When I moved closer, snuggling against his side as I sniffed, he gave me a smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and as he held me I felt safer than ever.

"I wish Drake didn’t know who I am." I said suddenly and Berto looked at my face, surprised to see anger there. "If he tried to hurt anyone, especially you, I’ll…I’ll…" I muttered as I clenched and unclenched my fists and he stared at me before he hugged me.

"It’s going to be okay. Besides I know you’re scared and there’s nothing wrong in that. You know I support you and I’ll do anything I can to keep you safe." Berto said and I finally gave him a sad smile, feeling tears threaten. "Though you really don’t need protecting." He added as an afterthought and I giggled despite how miserable I was feeling.

Wanting to cheer me up Berto gently kissed my neck and as his lips trailed down my neck I sighed. Noticing the change in my mood Berto smiled to himself and gently cupped his hand under my chin before he kissed me and in seconds I returned the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck.

As he kissed me, his teeth gently nibbling my lips, I made a sort of gasp and when his eyes opened Berto tried not to chuckle when he saw the blush creeping across my face. "You’re so cute right now." He told me and I tried to push him away, embarrassed to let my guard down but he caught my arm and gently ran his lips over my knuckles.

"Berto." I whispered and after a long minute I shot forward and pushed my lips against his, wanting him to stay with me. Even though I wanted what he did Berto knew that I wasn’t myself and he wouldn’t take advantage of me so he made do with kissing and holding me close until I snuggled closer.

Exhausted by what had happened to me at school and needing to rest after the injuries I had suffered that, to be truthful, hadn’t quite healed yet, I soon began to doze. Running a hand through my hair Berto gently lay me onto the bed.

Not even aware I shifted, getting comfortable, and Berto smiled at me before he left me to rest. It wasn’t until late the next morning that I began to stir and as my eyes opened I thought I heard something outside the room, what sounded like voices and as I sat up I recognized both of them.

I wanted to go back to sleep, still a little sleepy but then I smelt something cooking and my stomach growled. With a sigh I climbed to my feet and stumbled towards the door, opening it with one hand as I rubbed at my eyes with the other and when Berto and Steel looked up they both grinned at my disheveled appearance.

"Good morning." Berto said as I wandered over and practically fell into a seat by the kitchen table. "We were wondering how long before you joined us." He added as he returned to the stove. As he did Shock flew over and handed me a plate as I rubbed at my eyes, yawning.

"I thought sometime after midday but I guess you were right." He said and I managed a frown. "Hey you were pretty tired after yesterday."

"Yeah…okay I admit that." I replied as I shifted on the seat. More tired than I thought I was I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew Berto was gently shaking my shoulder and I mumbled something incoherent. Trying not to laugh Berto nudged my shoulder again and I finally opened an eye to stare at him. "Huh?" I muttered and he gave me a smile.

"Want something to eat?" He asked and that’s when I noticed the pancakes lying on my plate and I gave him a tired smile. Picking up my fork I started to eat breakfast and as I did I couldn’t help wondering what to do about Drake and his threat. After I finished eating I put down my fork and as I rubbed at my eyes I was surprised when my hand came away wet. Exchanging a look of concern Berto walked over to my side and set his hand down on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and when I looked up, eyes red, he sighed. "You’ve still got two hours before school so why don’t you rest for another hour?" He suggested and I gave him a nod as I climbed to my feet and walked back to my bedroom. Shock sighed, very worried, before he helped Berto clean up.

"I hope she’s going to be okay. I know she’s worried about Drake coming after us but she shouldn’t be. I mean we can kick butt." Shock said and Berto chuckled as a smiley face appeared on the Ultralink’s ‘face’.

"Yeah together you two are unstoppable." Berto agreed though he couldn’t help worrying about me. As he did I was lying on my side, trying to sleep as I shifted one way then another as I tried to get comfortable.

After about a minute I started to fall asleep and I sighed as my eyes closed. But as I began to dream, something about kicking Dredd’s butt until I was suddenly slammed into the canyon floor and as I looked up I saw Brawl standing over me.

As I jumped to my feet and got ready to fight he began to laugh before he lifted someone up by his throat and I cringed when I saw that he was holding a struggling Berto. Fighting the urge to cry out, and risk Dredd knowing that Berto was my boyfriend, I could only watch on as he continued to laugh. Then as I rushed him someone hit me from behind and I struggled to my feet only for Dredd to rip my Turbo energy from me and leave me helpless and weak.

Unable to stand I saw Drake grip Berto’s neck tighter as he struggled, trying to kick him in the leg seconds before I heard a loud snap and suddenly Berto’s rolled back into his head and his struggles ceased, his eyes open and unseeing.

Dropping Berto at my feet I saw to my horror that his head was turned halfway around, his eyes staring blankly into the sky. Behind my helmet I began to sob, tears streaming down my face as I cradled my boyfriend’s head in my lap, I heard a noise and as I looked up something struck me square in the face. I cried out instantly sitting up from my bed, tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed and in seconds I heard the door open.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me until I started to shake and as I was held against someone’s chest I broke down. Burying my face in Berto’s chest I cried out and he held me against him as he ran a hand through my hair.

"It's okay. We’re here." He soothed as he gently rocked me in his arms but I only cried harder. "It was only a nightmare." He said as I sobbed and Shock flew over, trying to work out why I was so frightened by a dream.

"Jessie what happened?" He asked as he hovered at my shoulder and I mumbled something between sobs that neither guy could understand. "Umm…what?"

"Nightmare…Drake…died." I whimpered before fresh tears started running down my face and my lip quivered as I began to cry all over again. And that’s right when my phone on my desk began to ring. Still trying to comfort me Berto looked at Shock and the Ultralink gave him a nod before he rushed over and answered it.

"Shock?" Max said on the other end. "Where’s Jessie?" He asked and Shock gave him the short version. "Is she going to be okay? I know this isn’t the best timing but…Brawl's back." He told the Ultralink and Shock growled before he told Max that I was in no fit state to fight. "I know Shock…but Uncle Forge needs our help. He’s kicking N-Tek’s butt."

"Okay fine. We’ll be there as soon as we can." Shock told him and once the call ended he rubbed one arm in front of his face before he rushed towards the bedroom. "You’re not going to like this but…N-Tek needs our help."

"Right now?" Berto said as he held me and I made a noise before I moved back slightly, rubbing at my watery red eyes. "You’re not in any condition to…" He began to say until I shook my head and he sighed.

"I can fight." I told them and they were surprised to hear the uncontrolled anger in my voice as I went to climb down from the bed. "I’ll be fine." I added as I waited for Shock to link with me. After hesitating he linked with me and changed my outfit to Flight Mode. "Ready to go?" I asked my boyfriend who looked at me and I could see how worried he was as he stared at me.

"If you don’t want to do this…." He said until I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow before he stood and walked towards the kitchen. As we left together Berto still worried about me and as we neared the spot where N-Tek were currently facing, and losing against Brawl, he seemed pretty quiet. Thinking about my fragile state and the nightmare I had he almost didn’t notice when we landed. "Please…just be careful." He asked me as I changed to Strength Mode and I gave him a quick nod before I rushed at the Turbo user. As he took cover he saw Forge and rushed over to his Commander.

"There you three are. What happened to Jessie?" Forge asked and as Berto stood watching me fighting Brawl he set his cybernetic hand down on Berto’s shoulder, snapping the young scientist out of his daze.

"She had a really terrible nightmare and she’s still shaken up. Maybe she should sit this one out." He answered and Forge sighed, running his human hand through his hair.

"I wouldn’t have asked you three to help if I thought we could beat Brawl on our own. But he’s a powerful fighter even with Turbo energy and I know now that either Jessie or Max has to fight him. They’re the only ones who stand a chance." Forge told him as they watched me and Max Steel tag team Brawl.

"Two against one huh? Like that’s a challenge." He growled and as we watched he changed to what I dubbed Beast Mode, which reminded me a little of Extroyer’s Black Tiger form but with even bigger claws.

With a roar he launched himself at us and when I hesitated for a split second he slammed into me, throwing me into Max. As we hit the ground hard I tried to climb to my feet but then I felt someone stand on me and I could only lift my head. "Maybe you should sit this one out." He suggested and when I growled at him he laughed.

"What…do you…want?" I muttered and that’s when he leaned down until he was staring me in the face.

"I want you to join me." He answered and that made me giggle, surprising him as I did and he moved away. "Why is that funny?" He asked as he changed back to Base Mode and looked on as I changed back to my Base Mode.

"Why would I join someone who attacks me and my friends? I’m no one’s fool." I said as I switched to Strength Mode. But he suddenly held a hand up and for some reason I stood there, curious despite the anger I was feeling.

"If you do join me I can tell you everything you want to know about yourself and your parents…especially your dad." He told me and I tilted my head to one side. Despite the protests from Shock I listened as he told me someone that made me believe he was telling me the truth.

"His name was Henry and he was from planet Tachyon." When I didn’t speak, just nodded instead, Brawl smiled knowing he had me interested. "And I bet N-Tek never told you he was a traitor who tried to join Makino when it looked like Earth was losing the fight." The second I heard those words I growled and launched myself at Brawl who dodged and vanished into thin air.

Furious I searched for him, still growling as Shock told me to focus but I couldn’t. Then I heard Brawl speak again and I spun around looking around me. "It’s the truth. Just ask Commander Forge Ferrus and he’ll tell you I’m right. Or maybe he won’t since he likes keeping people in the dark if it suits him." He told me and that made me pause as I looked for the Commander.

"Is that true? Was my father…a traitor?" I asked Forge who ran a hand through his hair and when he avoided looking at my face my eyes went wide. "My dad…wasn’t a hero?" I whispered and I jumped as I heard laughing right next to my shoulder. Whirling around I found myself face to face with Brawl.

"See what I mean? He enjoys hiding things from you. Aren’t you curious why he never told you? Because he didn’t want you or your mother to know that a so-called hero was actually a traitor to his family and Earth." He said as he reached over and stroked my cheek.

Growling I threw a punch that he caught in one hand. "Poor Jessie. Everyone keeping secrets from you and hurting you. I would never do something like that to you. At least I'm honest when I tell you what I want." He taunted as he released my arm and stepped back. But as he laughed Max Steel rushed him and that distracted him for a while. As they fought I flew over to Berto and Forge who were looking at me and I removed my helmet surprising everyone.

"He knows who I am. Is everything he said…the truth? Did my father really…help Makino?" I asked, unable to keep the pain from showing in my eyes and I heard Forge sigh.

"It's…complicated." He told me and I growled suddenly. "I can’t tell you what you want to know. It’s for your own good." He explained but that made me really mad and I glared at him.

"You’re lying!" I yelled as I shoved him in the chest. "You knew what my father did and you kept it from me for all these years! How could you!"

"Jessie please calm down." Berto said and I frowned as I looked in his eyes. And that’s when I noticed the way he was looking at the ground. "I know you’re upset but attacking the commander won’t help."

"Wait a second…you knew didn’t you?" I asked and he didn’t answer, avoiding my eyes and I took a step back. "How…could you? I thought you…." Unable to finish I felt tears welling in my eyes and Berto stepped forward trying to comfort me but I pushed him back, my shoulders shaking before I ordered Shock to change me to Flight Mode.

Sensing my mood he knew it was pointless to argue and he did as I wanted. As soon as I found myself in Flight Mode I took to the sky and even when Berto called out to me, begging me to come back I ignored him. As Brawl laughed he slammed Max Steel into the ground and changed to Stealth Mode, leaving the Turbo user groaning as he gave Max a kick or two before he left.

"So what’s going to happen to Jessie?" Brawl asked as they walked a short distance away.

"Getting her to break away from N-Tek was the first step in my plan. Now all we have to do is wait and she’ll come to us if she wants answers." Drake said, grinning as he walked towards his apartment.

After Max recovered he went in search of me but I had flown as far away as possible and after using Stealth Mode I managed to hide from my friends. Or ex-friends as I realized as I fought the tears now flowing down my face but soon I began to sob. Detaching from my chest Shock eyed me for a moment before he sighed.

"It’s going to be alright." He said to me and when that didn’t work he sighed again. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck as he hugged me. "We’ll figure something out." He told me as I whimpered.

Finding no trace of Brawl everyone returned to N-Tek and as they did Berto grew worried about me and Shock when hours went by and I didn’t return.

"We have to find her." Berto said and Steel looked at his friend’s face. "She’s out there somewhere and who knows what could happen to her."

"Hey we’ll find her." Max said and when Berto shook his head, fiddling with his wrist computer, he sighed. "Shock’s with her so she’ll be fine." And that’s when they heard Forge’s voice as he walked past Berto’s lab. Without a word Berto rushed into the hallway and worried about their friend they rushed after him.

In seconds he was standing in front of their Commander who was staring at the young scientist, one eyebrow raised in shock, as Berto yelled at him.

"She’s out there and you caused this! How could you lie to her about her dad?" He shouted and Forge lifted one hand and he stopped, still fuming.

"I only kept the truth from her so she wouldn’t grow up thinking her dad was anything but a hero. Frankly I don’t know exactly what happened, only what I’ve been told and what others witnessed on the day. I wasn’t my intention to keep something like that from her but there was no other way." Forge told them and after a moment Berto believed him.

But that didn’t make him any less angry. Without speaking or making eye contact he walked back to his lab as his friends watched on.

"What are we going to do?" Steel asked and Max sighed, not sure how to help. "She might run into one of the Ultralinks or Dredd. Maybe even Extroyer or Toxzon."

"That’s not really helping." Max said as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Anyway Shock will keep her out of trouble. I hope anyway."

"We’ll look for her again tomorrow." Forge said and after a few more minutes they went their separate ways; Forge back to his office and Max and Steel left for home. After arriving at their apartment Molly had already gotten home and she was making dinner when they walked in. Noticing the depressed expressions on both their faces she asked what was wrong.

Several hours passed before I finally arrived home and once inside, using the roof to enter, I changed to my pajamas. Once I did Shock hovered beside me, concerned as I rubbed at my red eyes before I sighed and wandered towards my bedroom. As I sprawled on my bed, exhausted and still upset from what I had just learnt Shock asked if I need anything but I just shook my head.

"Thanks anyway, Shock. At least I still have one friend I can count on." I replied as I felt my bottom lip quiver and trying to hold back my tears I buried my face in my pillow. Eventually I began to doze and when Shock noticed that I had fallen asleep he sighed before he pulled a blanket over me.

Deciding to keep an eye on me he flew over and landed on the other side of my pillow as he watched over me.

 


	16. Chapter 16

When I didn’t show up for school the next day Max and Steel began to wonder where I was. Even Sydney and Kirby asked about me that same day and Max didn’t know what to tell them. Eventually he knew he had to tell his friends something or risk them possibly figuring out who Jessie really was.

"She and Berto…had an argument." He said and Sydney gave him a worried look as she went to get her books out of the locker. "I’m not sure what it was about but…she ran away and I haven’t been able to get her to tell me anything. Berto’s really worried about her too."

"I’m not surprised. Those two seem pretty tight. Maybe she needs time to cool down and then she’ll forgive him. Or he’ll forgive her. Or whatever." Kirby said and Max sighed, worrying about the rift between his two friends.

Even Steel didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent as his partner walked towards his first class with his friend and girlfriend. At the same time Berto was trying to take his mind off things but as he worked on fixing my Turbo sword and blaster he kept hoping that I would call but as the day wore on and he didn’t hear from me he sighed.

After holding a blowtorch too close to my blaster and almost setting fire to his lab, Berto decided to take a short break. But that ended up being the wrong thing to do as he tried to call me but every time he did I didn't pick up. Thinking I might need a day to calm down he waited.

The next day came and went without any word from me or Shock, Berto started getting distracted and after a sudden explosion in his lab that brought Forge, Kat and Jefferson running (the latter with a fire extinguisher) they stared in surprise as Berto coughed covered from head to toe in soot.

"What happened?" Forge asked as Kat and Jefferson fought the urge to laugh as Berto brushed his face with a glove but when they saw how depressed he looked Kat sighed.

"It’s because of Jessie isn’t it?" She asked and Berto sighed, instantly confirming what she suspected was the cause of this latest mishap. Usually Berto is pretty attentive with his work, aside from the occasional mishap, but lately everyone had noticed that he had been constantly distracted and finally everyone worked out why.

"It’s been two whole days since I last saw her. I don’t know what to do except try and call her. But she won’t answer my calls and if I go to her apartment…she probably won’t let me in." Berto answered as he rubbed at his face again. Not sure what to do he stood there, looking downward, and he was snapped out of his sad mood when Forge spoke.

"Maybe you should take some time off and go and see her." He suggested and Berto looked up, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You’ll never know until you try." He added and after a moment Berto nodded before he hurried away to change.

As he got ready I was still in my bedroom, having barely spent any time outside of my room, other than use the bathroom or get a drink. After Shock realized I hadn’t eaten anything since the day I’d left my friends he began to worry. Okay he was really freaking out as he hovered in front of me as I tried to bury my face in my pillow and ignore his constant questions.

"Okay I know you’re still upset but you need to eat something. It’s really unhealthy to go this long without food. I mean at least you’re drinking water, not much but…okay stop hiding and talk to me." He said and I finally looked up at him a slight frown on my face. "You know you should be taking better care of yourself."

"Don’t care." I grumbled as I lay on my back and Shock sighed again as he crossed his arms. "Stop acting like you’re my dad." I moment I said that I sniffed and he gave me a look. "He’s…" Sniffing again I turned over and buried my head in the blanket this time.

"You can’t stay here all day. I know you’re upset and I don’t blame you but staying inside constantly isn’t good for you." Shock said as I sniffed again and when I went quiet he sighed.

Thinking I had fallen asleep he rolled his eye but as he went to leave me in peace, yet again, he heard me make an odd noise. Turning around he looked as I sat up slowly and he noticed that I was extremely pale and as he watched I whimpered.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and as he watched I clamped a hand over my mouth before I raced for the bathroom, making a series of gagging noises. Quickly slamming the door behind me I raced towards the toilet barely making it in time I started throwing up everything I had eaten in the last twenty four hours. How, since I hadn’t eaten anything, I didn’t know but as I began to get the dry heaves my eyesight blurred.

When Shock heard a thud he rushed towards the bathroom door but when he found it shut he pushed on it. When the door refused to open he shoved it and after a struggle he managed to get it open enough to push through the gap and once he did he found me lying motionless on the cold floor.

Scared he flew over and carefully set his arm down on my forehead. That woke me slightly but I was so dizzy I couldn’t even lift my head so I opened my eyes and he stared down at me. Giving my body a scan he frowned at me. "You have a fever. Why didn’t you tell me?" He said as he gently stroked my forehead and I whimpered, feeling awful.

"No one…cares…about me…so…why should I...worry about...." I mumbled before my eyes closed. Shock stared at me before he tried to get me to open my eyes.

"You know that’s not true. Jessie?" He said and when I didn’t answer, having passed out, he sighed before he rushed towards my bedroom. But as he went to use my phone to call he heard someone knock on the front door and after growling in frustration, he flew over to it and called out. "Who’s there?"

"It’s me, Berto." Shock heard and he sighed with relief before he told Berto that the door was open. The moment Berto entered the apartment he found Shock looking really freaked out about something. "What’s going on?" He asked frowning and that’s when Shock grabbed his sleeve and tugged him towards the bathroom.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach Berto knew what was wrong and he soon found he was right when he saw me lying still against the toilet. Rushing over he knelt and gently tried to wake me by shaking my shoulder but all I did was groan. Lifting me up off the floor he carefully carried me in his arms and when he reached my bed he gently lay me down. "How long has she been like this?" He asked Shock as the Ultralink joined us in the bedroom.

"Just for the last few minutes. But she might have been sicker and I didn’t realize. What kind of friend am I?" Shock groaned as I shifted on the bed, barely conscious, and Berto stood. Curious, Shock watched as he headed for the kitchen and after a few minutes he returned with a damp cloth. As Shock watched Berto gently rubbed the cloth over my forehead and face as I whimpered.

"Burning…" I mumbled as I shifted again, trying to get comfortable. But with my fever I couldn’t and I opened my eyes to find my boyfriend looking down at me. "When…did you..." I muttered and he gave me a smile as he gently stroked my cheek. "I’m…" I started to say before I felt myself beginning to pass out and as I did I heard Berto say something to me but I didn’t have a chance to answer as I fainted.

Sometime later I began to stir and as I shifted on my bed I groaned, still feeling pretty terrible.

"Afternoon. Feeling any better?" Berto asked as I lay there and when I didn’t answer he gave me a slight smile and gently stroked my forehead as I groaned again. "You have a pretty high fever so it’s no wonder you feel awful." He told me as he ran a cold cloth over my forehead.

"She hasn’t been eating anything and that’s probably why she’s sick." Shock pointed out and Berto stared at him. "Plus she’s pretty stressed out and she hasn’t left her apartment since…well she ran away from you and N-Tek." He added as I whimpered, my head feeling like a furnace.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Berto asked and when I didn’t respond he sighed. "It’s okay." He said as he held my head in his lap. "You’ll be okay." Even burning up I could hear the concern in his voice and that made me a feel a little better as I lay there knowing two people cared about me.

Eventually I fell asleep as he gently rubbed the cloth over my face and neck. It wasn’t until sometime later that night that I felt a little better but I was still pretty much out of it, my fever down a bit more but not enough to make me feel less queasy, so I tried to get comfortable.

That’s when I felt someone shift and pull me closer and as they did I managed to open an eye for a few seconds finding Berto lying beside me. Holding me around my waist he was dozing, his head resting on my shoulder, and after less than a minute I started to fall asleep. The next time I woke up I heard Shock talking to Berto and as I moved my head slightly he stopped and stared down at me as I slowly opened his eyes.

"What…?" I whispered as Berto gave me a smile and I managed to smile back before I closed my eyes. "Feeling…lousy." I told them as I felt him run his fingers through my hair. "Thirsty." I added as I rested my head on his lap.

Soon Shock returned with a glass of water and as he handed it to Berto I gave him a smile. Sitting up slowly I tried to hold the glass in my hands but my hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped it into my lap. When I sighed, frustrated, Berto gently took it from me and held it against my mouth so I could drink.

Grateful I took a few sips before I felt a bit better and after I yawned, exhausted, he gave the cup back to Shock. As Shock set it down on the desk I lay back down and Berto spread a blanket over me. For a few minutes I found myself unable to sleep for some strange reason and as I sighed Berto asked if something was wrong.

"Sleepy…can’t sleep though." I replied and he gave me a smile as he began to run his hand through my hair. That seemed to work and soon I felt really sleepy as my eyes began to close. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I felt someone stroking my forehead. "Who…?" I mumbled as I tried to move my head but as I did I felt really dizzy and I groaned. "Bad…idea." I muttered and that’s when I heard someone chuckle.

"Jessie you should be resting." Berto told me as he walked in carrying something in a bowl and as he sat beside me I opened my eyes slowly before carefully sitting up. A bit woozy I was able to stay upright and I sighed relieved. "But since you’re awake now…want something to eat?" He asked and I gave him a nod, reaching over to take the spoon but then he shook his head. I blinked and he chuckled at the pout on my face.

"You might drop it and the soup’s pretty hot so…not a good idea." Not sure how Berto expected me to eat without using my hands I tilted my head to one side slightly and when he gave me a grin. "I’ll help you." He told me as he dipped the spoon in the bowl then held it out for me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I know you’re not completely helpless but I want to make sure you’re alright. Please do this for me. Just this once okay?" He asked and I stared at him for a few seconds before I sighed and gave him a nod.

Resenting the fact that Berto thought I was incapable of feeding myself I ended up letting him feed me the soup and I suppose it wasn’t that bad as I was still feeling pretty weak from my fever and having not eaten in two days. In a short time I had finished the entire contents of the bowl and soon I began to feel pretty sleepy.

As I lay down, resting my head on the bed, Berto returned the bowl to the kitchen and by the time he came back I was fast asleep. Over the next few hours I slept soundly, obvious to anyone walking into or out of my room and if someone hadn’t woken me I would probably have stayed there for the next few days.

"I wonder if she’s feeling better." Berto commented as Shock watched his friend carefully sit beside me and move a hand through my hair. "Hmm her fever’s gone." He said just as I shifted and when I slowly opened my eyes he gave me a grin. "Hey you look a lot better. How are you feeling?" He asked me as I sat up and I gave him a grin.

"A lot better thanks." I said as I yawned and stretched. "I think my fever’s gone away. But I still feel a little woozy." I added as I rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand and as I went to climb down I almost fell and Berto quickly caught me in his arms. Wordlessly he helped me back to my bed and once he was sure I was alright he sighed. "Wow…didn’t know I was that bad." I said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to keep me steady.

"You’ve been pretty sick for the past few days and we’ve been taking care of you since you collapsed." Shock told me as Berto set his hand down on my forehead. "Just take it easy okay? We don’t need you passing out again."

"I’ll be careful. Was I really that sick?" I asked and after Berto gave me a slight nod, his hand now on my shoulder I cringed. "I really don’t remember a lot. My memory’s a bit fuzzy from the day I fainted in the bathroom." I explained as Berto and Shock exchanged a look of concern. "Did something happen to me?’ I suddenly asked them, beginning to panic until Berto stroked my cheek and that small gesture made me calmer.

"Just calm for a second okay? You were burning up with a fever a few days ago and when we came in you were tangled up in your blanket, mumbling something neither one of us could understand. Berto tried to calm you down and get you to rest but when he sat beside you tried to kiss him." Shock told me and I stared at him, confused, as he continued. "I think you were delirious at the time but he had to keep pushing you away for a while until you finally fell asleep."

"Oh man." I whispered as I felt myself blush." I am so sorry Berto." I muttered as I hide my face in my hands, humiliated that I’d done something so stupid in front of my boyfriend. It wasn’t until I felt him reach over and take my hand, forcing me to look up, that I saw the smile on his face.

"Hey you were really sick at the time so you weren’t really aware of what you were doing. Plus nothing happened so just forget about it." Berto told me as I tried to hide my face again but he wouldn’t let me and I finally frowned. This just made Shock and Berto laugh as I did and I rubbed at my eyes.

"That’s exactly what you did when I stopped you from practically knocking me over and making out with me on the bed." Berto told me and I winced at that little piece of info. "Aww don’t get upset." He quickly added as he saw tears well in my eyes. Sighing he pulled me into a hug and gently rubbed my back as I buried my face in his chest, one arm thrown over his shoulder as I whimpered.

It took a few more minutes before I realized that I wasn’t responsible for my actions when I was burning up with a fever but that didn’t make me feel any less stupid. Thankfully the feeling soon vanished and as I sat there with my two best friends something occurred to me.

"If you guys have been looking after me…after what happened…wow." I said as I scratched the top of my head, thinking. "I can’t believe that…my dad…" When I sniffed I bit my lip and Berto blinked at me before he gave me a hug and I buried my face in his chest once again. "How could he?" I whimpered as Berto stroked my hair before he looked towards Shock for help.

"How do we know that’s true?" Shock said and I lifted my head slightly as I sniffed. "Maybe we can hack into N-Tek’s files and…" And that’s when I cut him off midsentence as I raised a hand.

"It must be true. I have his powers so why not his traitorous personality. Maybe I should leave before I put everyone in danger when I side with Dredd or Drake." I said as I tried moving away from my boyfriend, terrified that I was going to end up getting someone I cared about hurt or worse.

But Berto turned out to be a lot more stubborn than I realized and he grabbed my arm, preventing me from running away from him or Shock. "Please…just let go. I don’t want anyone to get hurt so I have to go." I whimpered as I tried to figure out how to get away from my friends but I knew in my mind that I couldn’t be separated from Shock.

So that left Berto and even though I didn’t want any harm to come to him I couldn’t bear to be without him. Pretty soon I started to sob, my emotions running completely out of control. As I sobbed my Turbo powers began to flare and when Berto’s eyes widen in shock as he stared into my face I told him to run.

But for some strange reason he stayed put, despite Shock warning him to run and instead reached over and cupped my chin in his hand. As my eyes shot open, green light leaking from them, he leaned forward and when I felt his lips on mine my eyes closed and the light faded.

When we came up for air my Turbo powers were back in control, more or less, and I couldn’t have been more surprised that a kiss from my boyfriend had prevented a possible Turbo meltdown. Even Shock seemed impressed as Berto and I stared at each other just as confused as he was.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay why did that work?" Shock asked as Berto and I stared at each other, puzzled and more than a little shocked. "Hmm that was pretty interesting. Oh wait a sec. I know why." He said as I blushed furiously and quickly jumped off the bed, practically running into the bathroom. As soon as I slammed the door I leant against it, burying my face in my hands. Having watched me disappear Berto stared at the bathroom door for a few seconds before he looked at Shock.

"What’s going on?" He asked the Ultralink who shrugged for a moment. "Is it because I kissed her?" He muttered as he ran a hand through for his hair as he looked towards the bathroom.

When I emerged, my hair brushed, I glared at Shock who seemed confused. A question mark appeared when I growled at him and wandered into the kitchen as Berto stared at me. Eventually he stood and followed me, leaving Shock to wonder just what was going on before he joined us.

"Did I do something wrong?" Berto asked as I reached into the cupboard searching for a bowl. Sighing I stood and setting down the item on the kitchen counter I crossed my arms.

"Not exactly. It’s just…I’m embarrassed that I can’t control my powers when I’m upset and yet you can with just a kiss. Man that’s humiliating." I replied and he walked over before he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I’m supposed to be a Turbo warrior and I can’t even control my emotions."

"Hey you’re a great fighter and no one’s perfect at controlling their feelings. You should have seen me after you left. "Berto told me and when I stared at him, raising one eyebrow, he gave me a smile and continued. "It’s true. I almost blew up your Turbo blaster and myself because I was missing you."

"I’m sorry." I whispered but he hugged me tighter and shook his head at me. "I messed up bad."

"You have every right to be upset after what Drake told you. Oh man shouldn’t have brought that up." Berto added as I sniffed. "Sorry I forgot for a second and…" And that’s when I shook my head as I fought to keep my tears at bay. "Look how about we go back to N-Tek and…" When I suddenly frowned he sighed, realizing that that was a bad suggestion but the damage was done and I pushed away from him.

"Never going back there again. And no one can make me." I growled as I headed towards my bedroom so he wouldn’t see the pain in my eyes. Standing in the kitchen Shock frowned slightly at Berto who stared back at him.

"Smooth moves Berto. You might want to not mention N-Tek for the next few days or Jessie might end up blowing up this room." Shock told him as the scientist buried his head in his hands. Now sitting on the bed I stared down at the carpet, furious that Berto wanted me to go back to the one place I refused to set foot in again.

After a few minutes passed I heard footsteps but I didn’t look up until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I finally sighed lifting my head and finding myself almost nose to nose with my boyfriend.

"Look if you don’t want to go back to…that place you don’t have to. Want to go for a walk or something instead?" Berto said and I gave him a nod, feeling better and he took my hand before he led me to the kitchen. Seeing us walking hand in hand Shock gave us a smile glad that Berto and I had made up.

"So where are we going?" Shock asked as he linked with me and I giggled as I realized that he was going with us. Even Berto chuckled at that as Shock changed me into my green hoodie, grey top, jeans and a pair of green and white sneakers.

As we left the apartment and started walking along the pavement Berto wondered how he’d get me and Shock back to N-Tek that wouldn’t end with an argument and me running away. But he was jolted out of his thoughts when they heard a commotion a short distance away and I raced ahead, instinctively wanting to help and he followed.

As soon as we reached the next block I stopped suddenly and Berto almost plowed into me, only just stopping in time and as we looked on Drake laughed at the shocked expressions on our faces.

"It’s nice to see you again. And who’s this? The mysterious boyfriend you mentioned? You must be Berto." Drake smiled as he started towards my boyfriend and I stepped forward preventing him from getting any closer to Berto. "Awww isn’t that sweet? You’re protecting him. Of course that won’t help him. There's no way he's a match for me." He mocked as I glared at him and after a few seconds someone stepped towards us and I gasped in shock as Mega Elementor roared at us.

"I see you’ve met my friend. I guess I forgot to mention I work for Dredd?" Drake said as I blinked and then he did something that threw me as his Ultralink, Brawl, emerged from his chest.

"But why? Do you know what he could do to you? Anyway why would you work for a villain?"

"In exchange for helping him deal with his problem, mainly Max Steel, I get the girl of my dreams." Drake replied, leaning in close enough to me to brush his hand against my cheek.

"You're working for Dredd?" Berto whispered and Brawl rolled his eye at the scientist.

"Huh and Dredd said you're a genius? I guess he was wrong for once." Brawl taunted and Berto actually stepped forward just as Drake raised his fist. In the blink of an eye he struck Berto directly in his eyes and with a gasp Berto toppled backwards, knocking me over when he fell against me.

Shaking my head I tried to get Berto to stand only to find he was unconscious, a steady trickle of blood coming from a cut on his forehead where Drake's armor had scratched him.

"Now the plan was for me to bring you quietly to Dredd. But I wasn't expecting your boyfriend on joining us so what should I do?" Drake chuckled, reaching towards Berto until I quickly shook my head.

"I'll make you a deal, Drake. I'll go quietly if you leave Berto alone. You've done enough to him." I growled, cradling his unconscious form on my lap. With a nod Drake offered his hand and after I carefully lifted Berto off me and onto the ground I took the offered hand. Giving Berto a backward glance I felt Drake wrap an arm around my waist. Despite my repulsion I allowed it and after Brawl linked with him wings formed on the back of his suit.

As Brawl took to the sky and he only caught a glimpse of several passersby rushing to help their friend before they were too far away to see him anymore. Less than half an hour later Berto began to groan and as he did he heard a familiar voice and he slowly opened his eyes to find Max Steel standing over him.

Berto struggled to sit up, wincing when his head wound began to throb and he gasped, his hand pressed to his forehead. When his fingertips came away bloody he stared at his hand then at Max who sighed and helped him to his feet. Berto lurched forward and almost toppled over only for Max to grab his shoulder, keeping him on his feet.

"You might not want to do that." Max suggested as his friend groaned and he shook his head.

"What happened to you? Where’s Jessie and Shock?" Steel asked and just for a moment Berto’s eyes closed as he tried to remember. Then they shot open and he tried to push away from his friend only to realize that that was a very bad idea. Leaning against the wall Berto shook his head as Max looked on, confused and Steel detached before asking the same questions again.

"Drake did this. She tried to protect me and Drake attacked me. I think he has them now." He said in a rush and that surprised Max who exchanged a look of shock with his Ultralink friend. "We have to save her."

"Whoa take it easy. Do you know where they might be?" Steel asked and Berto tried to explain but his head kept throbbing and in the end they decided to return to N-Tek and get it looked at. Despite his protests Berto eventually returned to N-Tek and once he was in the Medical Bay Kat checked the gash on his forehead as he told them the full story.

"We’ll find her Berto. And we’ll make Drake pay for what he’s done to her." Jefferson said and even Forge agreed with that. "But where is she?" He added as Kat cleaned Berto’s head wound and he cringed as she pressed a damp cloth to the gash.

"We need to help her." Berto gasped from the pain and Forge sighed not sure how to tell Berto the bad news.

"We haven’t been able to locate Jessie or Shock since you were attacked. Something’s jamming Shock’s signal and Jessie’s Turbo energy so…they could be anywhere in Copper Canyon right now." Forge told them as Kat bandaged Berto’s head and once she was finished Berto jumped down, only for his head to spike with a sharp pain that made his eyes water and he grabbed the bed to steady himself. "Take it easy Berto," He told the scientist but when he glared at the commander he sighed.

"I can’t ‘take it easy’! She’s out there and I should be protecting her! Not the other way around. And she doesn’t want to set foot here ever again after…finding out about her dad." Berto shouted as his friends looked on.

"Hold on what do you mean by her not wanting to be here?" Forge asked and Berto growled, frustrated that his Commander wanted to talk when his girlfriend was out there probably frightened and wondering why he wasn’t there.

Tempted to say something he knew he’d regret later Berto instead took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. But it didn’t work and everyone listened to several words spoken in Spanish with a growl. Possibly something rude but no one knew fluent Spanish so what he said remained a mystery.

"I’m going back to my lab. If anyone needs me that’s where I’ll be." Berto said and stormed off leaving his friends to stare at his sudden mood swing. A few seconds later Max spoke, wondering what their next move would be.

As they attempted to come up with a plan Berto stood in front of his computer, still angry that no one was even looking for Jessie and as he stood there he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he felt tears threaten and that shocked him but then he realized that he was terrified that Jessie was in danger and he was helpless.

"What has happened to Jessie?" Ven Ghan asked as he walked in and Berto hurriedly wiped at his eyes before the Ultralink hunter saw him cry. "Where is she?" The hunter demanded to know and as Berto turned around he could hear the pain in the hunter’s voice as he stood in front of Berto, arms folded against his chest.

"Drake and Brawl kidnapped her and I don’t know where she is. I promised to keep her safe and look what happened." Berto replied as he rubbed at his face and the hunter could see the fear and pain in the scientist’s eyes.

"You are not to blame. He is a powerful opponent as I found out after having fought him once before." Ven Ghan told Berto who managed a sad smile. "Have you any ideas on how to find your missing mate?" He asked and Berto blushed furiously at Jessie being called by that term. "Did I say the wrong thing to you?" Ven asked as he noticed the way Berto was staring at him.

"Could you use the term ‘girlfriend’ instead of mate? Anyway that term's used for someone you’ve…um…intimate with." Berto stopped speaking suddenly as he realized that he had just admitted something personal to his friend. "Okay…not having this conversation with you. No offence by the way."

"I don’t understand. From what Max has told me you’ve been closer since you started dating. Am I wrong?" Ven answered and Berto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to answer without anything being revealed that was too personal.

"Okay I don’t know what Max has told you but we haven’t been….affectionate enough to be considered…mates." Berto told him, now completely red in the face, and Ven gave him a nod. "Remind me to talk to Max after Jessie’s safe and sound." He added as the hunter watched him curious as to why his friend seemed so uncomfortable.

"So where have you been?" Berto asked changing the subject and the hunter explained that after recovering he went in search of the missing Ultralinks but after Drake showed up and kidnapped his friend he vowed to save her and Shock. Grateful to his friend Berto couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Thank you Ven. I’m just so worried about them and no one’s doing anything to help. They’re just standing around and talking." Berto complained as he leant against the keyboard and rubbed his forehead, completely forgetting about his head wound until his fingers brushed against the bandage and he gasped.

"Are you okay Berto?" Ven asked as Berto gritted his teeth, trying not cry out from the pain as the hunter watched him. "What happened to your head?"

"Drake decided to shut me up. This is the result." Berto replied as he removed his hand from his face as he tried to ignore the pain spiking from it. "Maybe you should be her boyfriend. At least you can protect her. Not like me." Berto added as he sighed, deeply hurting and not just from his head wound.

But then Ven Ghan stepped forward and set a hand down on Berto’s shoulder instantly jarring his friend out of his thoughts.

"You care about her deeply and even though you are not a warrior you stood up to Dark Titan. That alone makes you a true fighter and Jessie’s partner no matter what you might think. You will find her and I know you will save her." Ven told him and that surprised Berto who could only stand there as Ven continued.

"And I will be fighting alongside you. She is my friend as well and she couldn’t be in better hands." Ven added as Berto felt tears of gratitude flowing down his cheeks but this time he didn’t care if the hunter saw him break down.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know that this chapter has a sex scene partway through between two main characters.

Once Ven Ghan had left the lab, deciding to start searching for his friend Berto stood in front of his computer as he wiped at his eyes. As he stood there alone something the hunter had said kept repeating over and over in his head as he tried to figure out a plan.

"Are Jessie and I...are lovers? I mean we've made out a few times but not enough to…okay why am I thinking about this so much? I should be focusing on finding her and not this train of thought." He mentally scolded himself as he typed away at his keyboard and as he did he realized that he did have a way to find his girlfriend as he remembered the ring he'd made months ago. Grinning he quickly searched for the signal the ring constantly gave off and when he located it he called in everyone with the good news.

"Guys I found where she is!" He said as everyone gathered in his lab.

"Okay so what's the plan? We go in there all guns blazing?" Max asked and Berto managed to chuckle at that as he was thinking the same thing. Deciding to send Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O ahead Forge made sure that backup was available; which consisted of himself, Jefferson and Kat who flew to my location via two Jump Jets.

As they came to my rescue I was sitting upright, tied to a chair and groggy.

For the record I had only ended up knocked out when I began to call Dredd, Drake, Brawl and Naught every name I could think of including some that were completely new and very inventive until Dredd sent a blast of his Anti-Turbo energy my way and it slammed me into the ground, stunning me.

When I woke up I had a severe headache and a bad attitude. But I knew that Drake was keeping my identity a secret for Dredd when Dredd didn't call me J-Shock. That surprised me and Shock but he remained silent as I watched three of my greatest enemies laugh in my face as they waited for Max Steel to come to my rescue.

_Like I need someone to rescue me_ , I thought as I struggled against the ropes holding me to the chair.

Once again I could have just broken free but I couldn't risk Dredd and Naught knowing exactly who I was. Still it was tempting to attack Naught when he kept getting in my face and taunting me about being a damsel in distress.

"Her boyfriend, that N-Tek loser, stood up to us until I knocked him out cold with one punch.." Drake said as Naught laughed and I growled, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face with my fist. "Not that he could do a thing to help."

"What did you do to him?" I shouted and he chuckled as Dredd stepped forward until he was face to face with me.

"Maybe you should be thinking about your own life right now. Because if Max Steel doesn't show up to rescue you…" He didn't finish but I knew what his next words would be and I cringed, a little worried. But I shouldn't have been as I had completely forgotten about my ring and while I was trapped here help was almost directly above us.

Just as Mega Elementor stepped forward to try and frighten me I heard a crash and something smashed its way through the ceiling. As I coughed from the dust, wishing I had my helmet on, I heard a familiar voice and as I looked up I saw C.Y.T.R.O and Max Steel come rushing in.

Growling, Dredd took aim at Max but he didn't even get a shot in when C.Y.T.R.O armed with a new weapon fired and he dodged his aim messed up. Someone quickly untied me and as I stood in shaky feet I saw Forge give me a grin before he rushed Naught and they clashed.

Of course the battle didn't last very long after Naught's robotic arm ended up being crushed by Forge's way more powerful cybernetic one and he sent his Dredd Naughts after us.

Knowing I couldn't change into J-Shock I took cover and as I did I watched on as Kat and Jefferson joined in the battle and began to fire on every one of the Dredd Naughts.

As they did I saw C.Y.T.R.O engaged in a fight with Dredd and I cheered my boyfriend on, happy that he was safe. But the battle ended badly for him as C.Y.T.R.O took a direct blow to his head and when Dredd fired a blast of his Turbo energy that shorted out the poor robot.

Now in his direct line for sight I ran but soon found myself face to face with Drake, Mega Elementor and Dredd who caught up with me. Dredd stepped back and he chuckled as I moved away, unable to fight and risk my secret identity being discovered. Mistaking my shoulders shaking for fear and not anger Mega Elementor laughed.

But just as the monster was about to grab me I felt someone lift me up and I looked up to find Max Steel flying me to safety. As soon as we were a safe enough distance away he quickly check if I was alright and I gave him a quick nod before he returned to the battle. While I stood there, feeling a little woozy Shock detached and checked me over.

"Are you really sure you're alright? You look a little pale." He asked as I slowly sat down and put my head between my knees. "Jessie?"

"Just feeling a little dizzy right now." I said as I shook and he sighed before he flew over and hovered by my shoulder. My legs weak I sat on the cold floor until Max Steel returned offering to take me back to N-Tek. Even though I had already pointed out that I didn't want to go back there I soon realized that I was too dizzy to stand on my own two feet.

Until I was better than I was going home to my apartment. Once we arrived back I found out that even though they had destroyed every single one of their robots, Dredd, Naught, Drake, Brawl and even Mega Elementor had managed to slip through their fingers and I sighed.

"It's not your fault." Forge told me as everyone except Berto, Shock and I left the Com Room but I just shook my head. I was still shaken up and feeling pretty ashamed that I couldn't fight. But not before asking Shock and Berto, when I wasn't listening, to look after me.

Later that night and now safely back at N-Tek, despite having told Berto and Shock that I would never set foot here I was sitting in Berto's lab as Berto asked me for the fifth time how I was feeling.

"I said I'm fine so stop asking!" I snapped my patience wearing thin after the battle being knocked out and waking up facing some of my worst enemies, Though I sighed once I saw Berto's eyes drop to the floor as he fiddled with his gloves, a sure sign I'd hurt his feelings.

"Look I'm sorry Berto. I'm just worn out and I didn't mean to snap. You figured out where I was and if you hadn't…well I don't know where I'd be. Possibly being Dredd's personal Turbo battery I guess. Oh I guess not since he doesn't know who I am." I said trying to find some humor in the situation but the humor fell flat as I sighed, not able to meet his eyes.

When he set his hand down on my shoulder and gently squeezed it, I looked up giving him a tiny smile.

"No it's okay. You look pretty worn out and I shouldn't keep pushing you." Berto said as he smiled at me and that's when I finally noticed the bandage on his forehead and after he noticed the worried look on my face as I gently ran my hand over it, he took my hand in his. "It's fine. Just a scratch." He told me but I frowned slightly at him, concerned. With a chuckle he gently brushed his lips across my knuckles and when that distracted me from his injury he smiled.

"Um…if you say so." I replied blushing a little but secretly pleased. "So what do we do now about…?" But I didn't get to finish my sentence when he leant forward and gently brushed his lips against my lips this time and I sighed, enjoying myself as we kissed. After a few more seconds he broke off the kiss and I opened my eyes a slight pout on my lips. Which disappeared the second he pushed me against the keyboard behind us. He nuzzled my neck before he kissed me again, a little harder this time.

I reached up and placed my hands over his as I returned the kiss. After a short amount of time his lips left my mouth and when they began to make their way from the base of my neck upwards towards my throat I tilted my head back. Soon he was kissing my throat and as I wondered just why he was being so affectionate he nibbled my throat and I made a noise, somewhere between a groan and a sigh and that made Berto chuckle.

"What was that? I didn't know you liked being kissed there." Berto said as he stopped and looked into my eyes. "You know that we can stop if this is too fast for you." He added and I quickly shook my head surprising myself. "Okay." Berto said and when his mouth returned to my throat I groaned this time and when he nipped the side of my neck I gasped from the sharp pain.

But when Berto started sucking on the bite mark he'd left I groaned again. Seriously distracted by Berto and that thing he was doing with his mouth and tongue I almost forgot about the door being wide open until I managed to gasp one word "Door".

It took Berto a moment before he understood, one hand moving to the keyboard before he quickly typed something. Seconds later the door to his lab locked, making me feel a little less worried before Berto gently turned me around. As his lips moved from my mouth I sighed, head tilting back as he continued to trail soft kisses down my throat. Moving further down I could feel his lips press against the spot directly between my breastplate and I shuddered.

"I haven't even started and your face is already flushed, bella." Berto whispered, kneeling and I groaned as he started to kiss my stomach. "I thought you would like that. I know you all too well." He lightly kissed my navel, his fingers ticking my stomach as I pressed myself against the keyboard.

"That feels good. We've never done this before." I groaned, eyes fluttering as the tip of his warm tongue touched my navel. I nearly forgot how to breathe as he kissed and licked at my stomach, his kisses faster the more my hips jerked. "Oh..." Unable to think of a word to describe the sensation I groaned a little louder and Berto relaxed his grip, brushing one last kiss against my stomach that made my body tingle.

"I think I should speed this up." Berto said, straighteing before he started to strip. His lab coat slipped off followed by his green shirt and I grinned, looking down as he started to unzip his jeans. When they followed, clothes landing in a heap I stared at his boxers. "Yeah you're not the only one enjoying themselves." Berto whispered, leaning in and I groaned as the obvious bulge in his boxers came into contact with my groin.

"W...wow. I never thought we'd been doing this. I mean I wanted to but I wasn't sure if...oh babe." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could kiss him. Pulling him close I kissed Berto hard, his own kiss leaving me gasping before I could feel his tongue licking my lips.

With no hesitation I opened my mouth, my groans muffled as his tongue explored my mouth. Keeping an arm around my neck, Berto reached down cupping my backside before he pulled me against his groin. I jerked, the feel of his erection touching me making a warm feeling in my stomach grow stronger.

Keeping a firm grip on my backside, Berto's hand moved from my neck his fingers light as his hand moved lower. Then I groaned as his fingers lightly brushed between my legs. Taking his tongue from my mouth, Berto watched as I buried my face into his chest. "Just relax, Jess." He whispered, as he started to carefully slide his finger into me. My hips jerked as a reflex and he paused until I stared directly at his face, giving him a slight nod. As gentle as possible Berto slid his index finger into me gauging my reaction and after I let out a breathing pant he sped up.

"That feels good, right?" Berto asked, his erection painful as he stroked me.

"Y..yeah. Felt a little strange but now it...feels good." I moaned, jerking my hips in time with his strokes. "W..where did you learn this?" I asked, not caring if he answered as I moved my body.

"Online." Berto whispered, his eyes focused on my face as his finger moved even faster. Gasping I could feel my body reacting before I let out a loud moan. Slipping his fingers from me I looked at Berto's flushed face, panting as he stared at me.

"Jessie, I don't think I can wait." Berto groaned and I sighed, reaching down. To his suprise I lightly ran an open palm against the bulge in his boxers and he jerked, pressing himself against my palm when I didn't move my hand. "W..wait, bella. Too fast." He gasped when I slipped my hand inside his boxers, sliding my gloved hand up and down his erection until he arched his back his breathing erratic.

"It's okay, Berto. I can see just how badly you want this. So do I." I told him, gripping the waistband of his boxers. But he stopped me clutching my hand and I frowned.

"Wait, bella. We need something first." Berto told me, stepping away from me and I frowned as he stepped over to his desk. After a few seconds of shifting papers he returned with a foil packet in one hand.

Once he opened it I nodded, watching with flushed cheeks as he turned around. Carefully he slipped his boxers off, slipping the condom on with some difficulty before he returned to me. "I get it. Getting a little impatient I guess." I whispered and he grinned, turning me around so I was facing the keyboard.

"You're not the only one." Berto whispered, his lips brushing my left ear. "This is going to hurt a little." He warned, gripping my backside before he started to carefully push his way inside. I let out a low groan, arching my back as I felt Berto slide into me. He was only half inside when he groaned, shuddering as I panted. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, gently kissing the back of my neck.

"It only hurt for a second. I've been in pain before and this...doesn't feel like that." I whispered and I swear he chuckled. Taking a deep breath Berto slipped out only to thrust back in and I groaned, eyes briefly closing as he bucked his hips against mine. After a few slow thrusts I moaned his name and Berto smiled, increasing the speed of his hips.

I groaned a little louder as he moved faster, my hands gripping the keyboard hard with each thrust. The feeling in my belly grew stronger the more Berto moved, my own cries of pleasure making my hips jerk in time with him. Before I knew what was happening, Berto slipped from me only to carefully turn me around. Pushing me back against the keyboard he gave me a faint smile before I groaned a second time as he thrust into me, going deeper. When I let out a moan, my eyes widening he slowed, eyes on mine until I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, keep going. That felt way too good for you to stop." I begged and Berto gave me a grin, gripping my backside hard. In response I wrapped my legs around his waist urging him on with every thrust. We sped up, sweat covering our bodies and our groans of pleasure filled the room making me glad Berto had locked the door.

Before I knew what was happening I gave a loud cry as something snapped in me, my own release making me see stars. Panting heavily I buried my face in Berto's chest as he raised his head, eyes clenched shut before he too let out a cry my name echoing through the room.

The strength going out of Berto's legs he slowly slid to the floor, not relaxing his grip on me for several minutes. Still breathing heavily I rested my forehead against his and he gave me a weak smile, panting as badly as I was.

I was content as he held me in his arms as we both understood the step we'd just taken in our relationship. As he rested his head against mine Berto smiled at me and I lifted my head, leaning in to kiss him again until we both heard someone call out from outside the lab.

I let out a giggle as he gently helped me to my feet, Berto removing the condom before he hurriedly redressed. Once he was decent he hurried over to the keyboard and after typing something the door moved open. The moment the door opened I saw Max and Steel standing there.

"Why was the door locked?" Steel asked as two of my friends walked inside and when I blushed slightly he frowned.

"Did something happen in here?" Max asked and when Berto and I had no idea how to answer that Max laughed as I blushed harder. Holding my hand, Berto frowned at the pair of them.

"Before you go telling everyone you know we…kind of…um.." Berto started to say before he blushed and noticing him looking uncomfortable I sighed and stepped forward, setting a hand down on my boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked me and I gave him a nod.

"If you really have to know we were in here together. We wanted to be alone so we could…be closer." I explained and I watched as Max's eyes went really wide as he realized exactly what I had just admitted. Even Steel, not really sure what that meant, still seemed impressed that we'd been honest about being alone.

Reaching over Berto gently intwined his fingers in mine as he held my hand and we waited for our friends' reaction. But our timing was a little off when Forge, Kat and Jefferson walked in just as Max burst out laughing and curious Forge asked what was going on.

"Heh Berto and Jessie just…" Suddenly his next words were cut off when Berto grabbed my blaster and aimed it directly at Max's face, instantly shutting him up. "Whoa dude!" He yelled as he took a step back.

"Okay what's going on? Berto, put the blaster down please." Forge said and Berto shook his head.

"Not until Max promises not to say anything. If he does…" Berto growled setting the blaster down but letting the threat hang in the air.

"Okay just chill. I won't say anything about you and Jessie being alone together. With the door locked." He laughed and hurried away before Berto had a chance to grab my blaster and aim at the rapidly retreating Turbo user. As he rushed away, still laughing, I heard Berto growl beside me as I buried my face in my hands.

Thankfully both Forge and Jefferson picked up on the fact that we were hiding something personal and they didn't pry. Unfortunately Kat couldn't help being just a little curious and when Berto left the lab for a few minutes she asked me if I was alright.

"I'm okay. What do you want to know?" I asked her and she gave me a smile as I sat down on Berto's chair.

"From what I could tell you and Berto were alone together for more than an hour and the door was locked so…I put two and two together." She said and when I blushed she smiled at me. "Sorry if I'm prying but I just wanted to make sure that you two were…careful. You know…"

"Yeah we were. Though I am a little surprised that Berto had those. Made me laugh I have to admit." I giggled and even Kat thought that was pretty funny. When Berto returned a few minutes later he stared at us, noting the twin smiles before he groaned. "It's okay Berto. Kat already figured it out. Don't worry about it." I told him and he gave me a smile that seemed a little forced.

"Yeah alright. I still can't believe that you and I just...guau." He muttered and I giggled at the blush on his face. After Kat left us Berto gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head that made me smile.

Pretty soon though I heard my stomach growl and I blushed as Berto chuckled. "Yeah I kind of hungry myself. Wanna get something to eat?" He asked me and after I nodded we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Apparently Berto was just as hungry and as we ate he kept looking at me in a strange way, his eyes drifting to my neck before he went back to eating his burger. Eventually I couldn't stand it and I shifted in my seat before I spoke.

"Okay why are you looking at my neck so much? Is there something there?" I asked him and he gave me a grin before he pointed out the teeth marks and I frowned, having forgotten all about him biting my neck when we were together. "Oh man. No wonder Max figured it out." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm pretty happy that we....you know." Berto said and I sighed wanting to disappear into the floor. After a few minutes of silence I finally realized that he was right.

"Yeah I shouldn't be embarrassed. Besides…," I said a cheeky grin on my face, "it isn't like I didn't enjoy myself." I finished and he chuckled. After we ate Berto and I decided to go for a walk outside N-Tek, maybe travel to the park to get some fresh air.

Of course I had to find Shock first but before we went looking for him he came looking for us. "There you are. I was looking for you everywhere. So Berto was with you. And your vitals were spiking for almost an hour. Hmm why was that?" He asked me and I frowned as I once again found myself lost for words. Thankfully Berto spoke up this time and gave him the very quick version.

"Okay short answer; Jessie and I were together earlier. In my lab with the door locked." He told the Ultralink who raised an arm and rubbed it under his chin as he thought about this for about a minute.

"Shock, we kind of...um...had sex." I whispered, knowing my cheeks were burning right then. Hovering at eye level, Shock rubbed his chin as he processed that piece of information.

"What Jessie means is..." Berto, cheeks slightly darkened, went into a short though somewhat detailed explanation for the Ultralink. Cheeks burning I waited for Shock's reaction.

Once he realized just what I and Berto had just confessed his eye went huge as he stared at Berto.

"You did what with my sister?!" He yelled suddenly and I burst out laughing at the absurdity of his outburst, my giggles filling the air. Both Berto and Ultralink stared at me, not sure why I was laughing so hard.

"That…heh…was the funniest thing you've ever said…heh!" I giggled and pretty soon Berto saw the funny side of it and he started laughing.

Leaving to stare at us for the longest time as I giggled and Berto held his sides he finally rolled his eye at the pair of us. Of course I ended up with the hiccups soon after, which resulted in an aching side. But it was totally worth it.

　

 


	19. Chapter 19

"I still can’t believe that you and Berto…and you let him?" Shock asked me a few minutes later as I sat in Berto’s lab, watching on as he returned to fixing my blaster.

"I know you’re still injured so why would you risk getting hurt again?" He told me trying to make me feel better but I was still struggling. When Berto turned around he had a smile on his face as he went to hand me my blaster.

  
"Jess, is something wrong? I didn't do anything wrong...before?" Berto asked and I quickly shook my head, giving him a tiny smile I hoped reassured him.

"I'm worried about Drake knowing who I am. I mean he didn't tell Dredd but how long will that last? What if he comes after you and...what…am I going to…do?" I sniffed, tears starting to run down my cheeks. Hovering next to me Shock tried to think of something that would make me feel better about myself and as he hovered near my shoulder he came up with the perfect thing.

"I know what’ll cheer you up." Shock said and I looked up, my eyes red as he told me and Berto his idea. That made me crack a smile as he spoke and after he finished speaking he and Berto were happy to see the smile on my face. "You look better. So when should we go?" He asked us and I thought about this for a minute and when I frowned Berto asked what was wrong.

"I have a Science test on…um…" I said as I thought long and hard about it and seeing me struggling Shock answered for me.

"It’s this Friday so…in three days I think." He said and he rolled his eye as I pouted. "Look it’s not that bad. Besides if you want to fail…." He added and I cringed a little at the thought. "I didn’t think so."

"And you have the both of us to help you study. And how about we go to the movies after you take, and pass the test." Berto said as I continued to pout. "If you’re trying for angry it’s not working." He grinned and I finally sighed before I grinned back. "That’s much better."

"Okay I’ll admit that I feel better now. Thanks guys." I answered as Berto gave me a hug and Shock flew over before he wrapped his arms around my neck so I ended up being hugged by two of my favorite people. And I couldn’t have been happier.

It didn’t take long before I was yawning but instead of returning to my apartment because I was way too exhausted to use Flight Mode, at least that’s what I said anyway, I ended up staying in one of the dorms instead. As we walked I felt Berto take my hand and I couldn’t help blushing as I remembered that about an hour ago I was closer to a guy then I’d ever been in my entire life.

Once we reached the dorms I was pretty shocked when Berto handed me a keycard and told me to open the door. Confused I did so and when the door beeped and I pushed it open it finally dawned on me that this was my room.

"Wait when did I get a room here?" I asked as I walked inside and Berto chuckled as he followed me closely followed by Shock. "This is so cool!" I almost shouted as I found a bed, desk and a bookcase inside. "So this is my room?" I said as I looked around and when I turned I saw Berto almost face to face with me I blushed, unable to help it.

"Yeah this is all yours. Commander Forge decided that you needed somewhere to rest after you trained" Berto began before he wrapped his arms around my waist and I giggled "Or whatever else you were doing." He finished as I grinned back. As I leaned in he grinned and slowly moved forward, all set to kiss me, when something suddenly flew in between us and we both blinked in surprise.

"Oh no you are not doing anything with my sister, Berto." Shock said as he gave Berto his best death stare and I frowned at my Ultralink partner and unofficial brother. "Jessie’s resting and that’s it."

"Shock…" I grumbled and when he shook his head I rolled my eyes before I very reluctantly released my boyfriend. Before Berto left he gave Shock a glare and me a smile before he shut the door and I sighed, arms crossed as I stared at Shock. "You’re no fun." I told him as I lay on the bed.

"I know you care about him but right now you should focus your time and energy on your test. And figuring out some way of fighting Drake and Brawl." He said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, tired and wanting to rest.

"Okay then I will. Can you change my hologram?" I asked him and after he gave me a quick nod he linked and in seconds I was sitting in my pajamas. Yawning again I got comfortable and grabbed a pillow. Resting my head on it I found myself beginning to doze off and as I did I felt Shock pull a blanket over me. I managed a mumbled thank you before I was out like a light.

By the next morning I was still curled up in my blanket and when Shock nudged my shoulder I made a sleepy noise, something similar to a snort, and rolled over. But he was persistent and when I heard a weird sounding alarm I groaned and looked up to find him hovering over me, some sort of noise emanating from his being. With a growl I sat up slowly rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand as I glared at him and he grinned at me before the noise shut off completely.

"Alright I’m awake. Sort of anyway. What’s going on?’ I asked yawning as I pulled the blanket off me.

"Its 7am and you have class today." He told me and after I stared at him, more than a little out of it, he sighed and repeated himself. "Test on Friday remember?" He added and I almost threw the pillow at him. As I stood and stumbled towards the door he asked if I was going to school in my PJs and I cringed as I looked down.

"Yeah that would look really good." Shock said as he linked and in seconds I was walking into the hallway in a green t-shirt with Shock’s outline, jeans and green and white sneakers.

As I walked I rubbed at my eyes again and Shock detached before he stared at my face and when his eye settled on my neck his eye went huge. "Why are there teeth marks on your neck?" He asked me and I couldn’t help giggling as he stared. After almost a minute something clicked and he suddenly shot away from me and rushed towards the labs.

Still not fully awake I followed him and as I did I began to realize where he was heading and I tapped into Speed mode as I rushed after him. But just as I reached Berto’s lab I heard him shouting and I slowed down, knowing I was too late.

"BERTO!" Shock yelled as I hurried inside and I saw the Ultralink glaring directly at Berto as he tried to work on C.Y.T.R.O but it wasn’t easy as Shock kept flying into his face. Berto was sorely tempted to move his blowtorch towards the Ultralink but as soon as he saw me he grinned, relieved and turned his tool off. Setting it down on the bench he walked over to greet me with a hug.

"Good morning babe. How did you sleep?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I gave him a grin.

"Pretty good. I feel a lot better now and I’m ready to go to class today." I told him and when he leaned forward intending to kiss me Shock shot over to us. To my friend’s surprise my hand shot up and he almost slammed into it.

Successfully being blocked he could only watch on as Berto kissed me and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist as I returned the kiss. As the kiss ended I heard Shock growl and I giggled as I looked over at the glare he was giving the both of us.

"Calmese Shock. I was only a kiss." Berto said as he gently unwrapped his arms from around me and Shock seemed happier. Until he wrapped an arm around me shoulders and he growled again before Berto chuckled, having fun teasing my best friend. "So when do you two have to leave?" He asked as he stood next to me.

"In about an hour." I told him and he grinned making Shock wonder just what he had planned. To his relief it was only breakfast but Shock wasn’t sure he could leave his Turbo partner and Berto alone again.

Now sitting in the cafeteria I was enjoying having breakfast with my boyfriend and best friend though I couldn’t help noticing Shock giving Berto several dark looks whenever he ‘accidently’ brushed my hand as he was reaching for his drink.

After Berto stood and went to get me a refill of my orange juice I stared at Shock as he watched the scientist walk away. "Okay what is your problem?" I asked him and when he stared at me a question mark appeared on his face. "You know what I mean."

"Fine. Look I’m worried that something will happen again if I leave you two alone." He finally explained and I sighed as I looked him in the eye.

"Before you fly off the handle I have to say something. Berto didn’t take advantage of me yesterday. I wanted him to be closer to me and that’s what happened." After Shock just stared at me I continued speaking, trying to get him to understand why. "I care about him a lot and he was trying to make me see that I wasn’t useless, that I was a stronger person than I gave myself credit for. He pushed me away, afraid he was going to hurt me but I wanted him to be with me and one thing led to another." I finished as Shock stared at me and for the longest time he seemed to consider what I had just told him.

I have to say that I was afraid he wouldn’t accept that Berto and I had taken the next step in our relationship and that he would try his best to prevent us from every being close again. If we wanted to anyway and I was surprised but thrilled when Shock smiled at me, setting one arm down on my shoulder.

"Okay I understand that you love him. I can see how much he means to you and I can accept that he feels the same way about you. I guess since your parents aren't around I want to rpotect you and that’s why I’m being kinda…overprotective. Can you forgive me?" He asked and I grinned before I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug that he instantly returned. Once we let go of each other he shrugged while we waited for Berto to join us again. "But I’ll have a few choice words if he hurts you." He whispered to me before Berto could hear him.

"Did I miss something guys?" Berto asked as he sat down and I gave him a smile as he reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. After Shock didn’t react he raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink as he handed me my orange drink which I thanked him for.

"Okay why aren’t you getting mad at me?" He asked Shock who just shrugged. "Caray. You must have said something pretty impressive to him." He said to me and I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face. After we finished breakfast Berto walked me to the hangar and as he said goodbye I noticed he seemed distracted.

"What’s wrong?" I asked him and he finally met my eyes. "You seem a little preoccupied."

"I’m just worried about you. After you were kidnapped I..." He trailed off after my face paled and he sighed, knowing he’d said too much. "I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want you to be careful."

"Yeah I know you do. Besides I know Drake won't try anything while we're at school. But I’ll be careful." I told him and that seemed to reassure him. At least I hope so anyway as I transformed into Flight Mode. As we left Berto couldn’t help worrying at something, somehow would go wrong though he really hoped he was wrong.

Once I landed in the lawn opposite Copper Canyon High I made sure that no one was around before Shock changed me to my Camo Mode and feeling pretty good I walked inside the building only to walk straight into Kirby. "Whoa sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him and he gave me a grin.

"No problem." Kirby replied and when he suddenly laughed both my eyebrows shot up in surprise. "By the way way to go!" He shouted causing several onlookers to stop and stare at us. Trying to ignore them I asked what he meant as I made my way to my locker only to find Sydney and Max already there.

As soon as they saw me they grinned and my eyes narrowed at Max as I stepped forward. Crossing my arms against my chest I looked directly at him after saying hi to Sydney.

"Okay what’s going on? And why do I get the feeling that you’re responsible somehow?" I asked Max who held his hands up, trying to look innocent. "Oh no. You didn’t…did you?" I asked and when he didn’t meet my eyes I blushed furiously. "You are so dead Maxwell!" I growled and he took a step back.

"It wasn’t my fault!’ He said as I continued to glare at him but then Sydney spoke and I whirled around.

"Actually it was mine. I was kind of curious how you and Berto were getting along after your falling out. We were talking and I figured it out. Sorry Jessie." Sydney told me and I sighed, my hand running through my hair as I tried not to show just how uncomfortable I was about several of my friends knowing something so private.

"It's okay. We kind of let got a little carried away and…you know the rest." I replied my face most likely red as a tomato now. "Can we please keep it a secret?"

"Yeah sure. Still congrats." Kirby said and I buried my face in my hands. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He quickly added and I rolled my eyes. Grabbing what I needed from my locker I was all set to get to our first class when someone stepped into my path and when I looked up I groaned as soon as I saw who it was.

"It’s just not my day." I complained as I glared up at Drake who was standing directly in front of me, his arms crossed as he grinned down at me. "What do you want now?" I asked him and he chuckled as he tried to take me by the arm but I shrugged him off.

"What’s with the attitude? Aren’t we friends?" He asked and I saw Max out the corner of my eye take a step towards me. "I need to talk to you about something." He told me and I sighed before agreeing to speak to him. "Cool then meet me outside." He added as he walked off and I gritted my teeth, knowing that I couldn’t trust him but really curious about what he wanted.

"Jessie this is a really bad idea. You could be walking right into a trap." Shock said but he knew I was determined to find out what he wanted because he told me to be careful.

"I’ll see you in class later." I told Max, Sydney and Kirby as I walked outside. Steel looked up at Max from inside his backpack, worrying what Drake would do.

"Maybe you should watch out for Jessie. Drake can’t be trusted." He said to Max who was only half listening as he watched me walk away. Before he could follow me Mr Thornhill called out, asking if ‘Mr McGrath’ would be joining class today and he sheepishly walked inside, Sydney and Kirby already waiting inside.

At the same time I was standing a few feet away from the main entrance as I waited for Drake to tell me exactly why he wanted to talk to me. As I did Shock pointed out that, once again, this was a really bad idea.

"Yeah I know Shock but I know he won’t risk attacking me in broad daylight, especially since I know who he really is." I pointed out as I waited a little impatiently.

"So you were interested." Drake said and I’m embarrassed to admit I jumped when he appeared from nowhere. "Heh you’re so easy to scare." He told me as I glared at him.

"Never mind that. What did you want?" I asked and he smirked at me, still silently laughing at my reaction. "Because I have class that I should be attending."

"This is way better than class. I’m giving you another chance to be my girlfriend." He told me and I growled surprising him as I turned my back on him. "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" He asked as he walked around and crossed his arms.

"Oh I dunno. Because you kidnapped me, attacked me and my boyfriend. Plus you threatened to harm anyone I care about. Does that ring any bells?" I told me, unwilling to let him know how much I wanted to punch his face in.

"Oh that? Look I admit I got a little carried away and I’m sorry. Besides don’t you want to be the winning side?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What winning side? The Ultralink monsters fled when Makino went bye bye, Dredd and Naught only look out for themselves not to mention Toxzon and Extroyer have their own agenda." I replied and when Drake chuckled I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he grinned back at me. Then he stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with me.

"Who says that Makino was destroyed?" He told me and I gasped, unable to hide the fear and shock that instantly showed on my face.

 


	20. Chapter 20

It took me almost a full minute before I could speak and even then I had to swallow to clear my throat.

"Makino’s….alive?" I whispered and the grin that appeared on Drake’s face confirmed my biggest fear. As I stared at him, eyes wide in shock, I heard him chuckle and my eyes suddenly narrowed. "Stop joking around." I growled and he laughed harder.

Furious with his sick idea of a joke I turned and started walking back towards the front door of the school only for Drake to stop laughing abruptly and moving faster than I had thought possible, outside of Speed mode of course, he was suddenly standing between me and the door. After almost colliding with him I gave him another furious stare and he reacted by smiling down at me.

"Oh I’m not joking. He’s very much alive. You only destroyed his humanoid base form. Actually I shouldn’t be telling this, since it might ruin the surprise, but he’s only a couple of day’s journey from here. It should probably take only about a fortnight for him to arrive on Earth with his Alphalink and then…" He moved forward until he was nose to nose with me. "Boom!’ He yelled and I jumped as he cracked up laughing.

Not letting him see my fear I pushed past him and walked back inside just as my first class finished and the first few students left. As they did I saw Max, Sydney and Kirby walk out talking about something and when they saw me they waved me over. After noticing how pale I was Sydney walked towards me, obviously concerned. But I didn’t give her or anyone the time to ask me if I was okay before I had the uncontrollable urge to get as far away from school as possible. Ignoring my friends’ questions I rushed outside, not even noticing that Drake had vanished and quickly found a deserted spot.

"Let’s…rock…" I mumbled not sure what I was doing and with no one around to see him Shock detached from me.

"Whoa easy girl. Just take a deep breath and talk to me." Shock told me and I tried to but I was too shaken up by what I had just heard and he could see that I needed to talk to someone right now. "Flight Mode!" He called out and once we changed Modes he offered to take control.

Normally I would protest though after the news Drake had given me I was too shaken up so I gave Shock a quick nod before we were airborne. It didn’t take long before we were a few feet away from N-Tek and as we flew inside via the canyon entrance I saw Forge and Berto discussing something.

As they looked up and saw me Berto gave me a wave as he wondered why I wasn’t at school. But as soon as Shock landed and I changed back to Base Mode I made my helmet vanished and he stared at the color of my skin before he rushed forward.

"What happened?" He asked me as I stood there, shoulders shaking and I somehow managed to mumble a few words.

"Makino's…coming here." I told them before I almost collapsed, the words finally hitting home. Thinking fast Berto grabbed me around the shoulders so I didn’t hit the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Berto asked me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders but I shook my head so he looked towards Shock who shrugged.

"Okay this is getting nowhere. Meet me in my office in five minutes." Forge told us before he walked away and I just stood there, completely shaken by what Drake told me.

"Come on we’ll walk you to Forge’s office and then maybe we can figure out just what’s going on." Berto said but it took me a moment before I finally started walking. It wasn’t until he gently tugged my arm that I noticed he was there and I started heading for the commander’s office.

By the time the three of us walked into the room I almost fell a second time and had to be helped into a chair. By this time both Kat and Jefferson were in the room but I hadn’t noticed them at first since I was still in shock.

"Makino’s dead isn’t he?" Kat asked as she stood next to Jefferson.

"I thought so….until Drake told me otherwise." I said as I stared down at the floor. "I thought he was gone for good. And I almost…" I trailed off as I thought back to that day. The day that I almost paid the ultimate price to protect those I care about.

"He should be so why would Drake tell you otherwise?" Berto said laying a hand on my shoulder but I didn’t even notice. "Jessie?" He said and I finally looked up at him and my friends.

"If he’s not dead…then what now? I almost died to stop him and if I have to fight him again…I might not make it this time." I replied as I sat there, hands shaking and Berto stared at me. "I don’t know what to do." I whispered as I stared down at the floor again. "Can we beat him this time?" I asked my friends and judging from the silence that followed even they had no clue.

For the next hour Commander Forge went through as many scenarios as he could, with feedback and suggestions from everyone present but nothing seemed to work. Of course I wasn’t much help since I was still freaking out about what Drake told me and noticing this Forge suggested I take a break and come back when I was feeling better.

Helping me to my feet Berto walked me to my dorm room and as Shock hovered near my shoulder, watching over me as he did, Berto asked me something. "Huh?" I said as I looked up at him and seeing just how pale and scared I looked, my lips quivering as I avoided bursting into tears in front of him and Shock, he tried his best to help me.

Once I found myself outside my dorm I attempted to open the door but my hands started shaking and the keycard dropped to the floor to land with a light click. Frustrated with my inability to open a simple door I growled and Berto bent down to pick it up before opening the door for me and handing the keycard back, staring at my face as he did. "Man what am I doing? I’m hopeless today aren’t I?" I said as I tried to crack a smile but instantly my face fell and he reached over to take my hand, leading me into the room.

"You’re not hopeless. Finding out that Makino’s alive would make anyone nervous." Shock said as I sat heavily on my bed and not getting an answer he sighed as he hovered overhead.

"I know you’re upset but you need to tell us what we can do to help. We’re in the dark as much as you are." Berto explained as he sat beside me and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand before I looked him square in the eyes. "Though I guess you know about being kept in the dark." He added.

"Happens all the time to us. Still don’t even know my last name and there’s my dad…" I sighed then as I sat there, wanting to hide from the world and not for the first time in the last few days. "It’s just one thing after another. We can’t catch a break." I complained as I lay back, a pout on my face as I made myself comfortable. "So not fair." I added.

"Just chill out for a moment would you?" Shock asked and I stared up at him. "You know we need to stop Makino again and I never thought I’d say that." He said as he rubbed his chin. "It’s not going to be easy I know but it’s something we have to do." He told me as I frowned.

"Easy for you to say. I’m the one who almost blew myself up at the same time as he did. Or I thought so anyway." I whispered as I lay there staring up the ceiling and less than a minute later Berto lay beside me, giving me a grin before he reached over and intertwined his fingers in mine. "What are you doing?" I asked as he kept grinning at me.

"Keeping you company. That and stopping you from doing anything silly." He told me as he lay beside me and I pouted.

"So I need to be watched in case I’m doing something dumb." I muttered darkly and he sighed as I rolled onto my side, my back to him. "Didn’t know I was that much of an idiot." I added with a growl. Rolling his eyes he rolled over and now facing my back I saw his arms reach around my waist.

After a few seconds I sighed and reached down, moving my hands until they were covering his. "Guys I’m sorry." I whispered. "Just the thought of fighting Makino…" I sighed as my eyes squeezed shut.

"It’s okay. I know you’re just scared and you have every right to be after…well everything." Shock said as I lay there and when I didn’t answer he gave me a reassuring smile. "I was thinking about doing something to help you find your missing name. Like maybe use your mom’s old computer but I wanted to ask first."

"That’s fine. Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I’m really tired and I don’t feel like leaving this room." I asked them and Shock gave me a nod before he carefully opened the door. I was a little surprised that he left me alone with Berto but then he did say that he trusted us and that made me feel better.

It wasn’t until he left the door closing behind him when I felt Berto move closer and that’s when I felt his lips on the back of my neck. With a sigh I didn’t move and he smiled to himself before he kissed my neck again.

"You going to be okay?" He asked as I lay there and when I didn’t move he frowned slightly before he sat up on his elbow and leant over. After staring at me for a few seconds Berto chuckled when he realized that I had fallen asleep after getting comfortable.

"Well that answers that question." He commented as he smiled at me. "I might as well stay here tonight. If Shock doesn’t object of course." Pretty soon he moved closer and after the longest moment of hesitation he snuggled against my back and when I didn’t react he smiled to himself before he closed his eyes.

After about half a minute Berto fell asleep and a few minutes after Shock returned, completely beside himself with worry and wondering why he’d left us alone. But as he opened the door he realized that his worries were unfounded as he looked inside and found us both fast asleep and he grinned as he flew inside and closed the door quietly behind him. Flying over to me first then Berto second he watched as we lay almost motionless except for the gentle rise and fall of our chests.

"Maybe I should have listened to you when you said that Berto wouldn’t take advantage of someone he cared about. Heh I suppose I am overprotective but I think of you both as a sister and my best friend, Jessie." He said and I think I did hear something because I moved slightly in my sleep, mumbling.

With a chuckle he flew down and grabbing a blanket in his arms he carefully spread it over the two of us. When we didn’t even stir Shock grinned before he decided to leave us in peace. At least for the next hour or so while he went in search of answers to my father’s identity and what happened to him on the day of the second invasion.

Once he found my mom’s old computer he decided to search through the files that were still intact but as he did the hours flew by as he kept running to a brick wall as, just when he thought he’d finally found the answers he needed, he found the file missing or corrupted. Muttering under his breath he kept searching determined to find something that would help his best friend.

While Shock worked on finding answers to this new mystery I was still curled up on my bed, wrapped both in a blanket and Berto’s arms, and sound asleep and while I lay there Berto shifted before he slowly opened his eyes. At first he was pretty unsure as to why he was lying beside me but after almost a full minute he realized that he’d stayed with me to comfort me as best he could and had wound up falling asleep beside me.

Though not until I had already dozed off a few minutes before. Sitting up he looked over at me as I sighed in my sleep and he smiled before he leaned over and ran a hand through my hair. "You’re pretty cute right now you know?" He said and I shifted again as he ran the tips of his fingers along my cheek.

"Mmm." I mumbled eyes closed still and he chuckled which made me open an eye. "Huh?" I yawned and he grinned as I looked up at him. "Oh…morning…I think." I whispered as I finally sat up, rubbing at my eyes. "Must have fallen asleep." I said as I stretched and he grinned at me before he moved closer, wrapping his arms around my waist as he did.

Now with my back against his chest I sat there as Berto held me in his arms and as he held me I remembered what Drake had told me the day before and hearing me sniff Berto instantly frowned.

"What’s wrong?" He asked and not getting an answer he looked down at my face only to see the first few tears running down my face. "Hey it’s okay." He whispered as I sniffed and his grip on me tightened. "We’ll stop Makino again." He told me and I turned my head so I was facing him so he could see my watery eyes.

"But I might not come back this time. That’s what I‘m most afraid of. Everyone says I’ll be fine but I know that I died twice after Makino bit the dust. Now he’s back and even if Shock and I manage to stop him this time…what if I don’t make it back?" I told him as I met his gaze and after several minutes passed and he didn’t answer I sighed.

As soon as I went quiet he reached up and cupping my chin he leaned in and gently kissed me. As I returned the kiss I couldn’t help still feeling scared. But then Berto reached up and gently ran his fingers along my cheek and that made me feel safe.

"Estaras bien. I know you’re scared and you should be…" Berto began until I frowned at him "Okay that part didn’t sound right." He muttered before he coughed. "Look you know that you don’t have to face Makino alone. We're all behind you." He told me and I sighed.

"I know that we can beat him. I'm just really scared." I sighed again.

"Like I said before we're all here to help, Jess." Berto explained and I nodded.

Hovering over the keyboard Shock rubbed his chin as he stared at the screen and after a moment he typed something in and when the computer made a beep he growled.

"Oh for the love of…what password would Claire have used?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the screen. "Wait a second how about…this." He said as he reached down and began to type.

For a moment nothing happened and he was bracing himself for the beep that would tell him that it was the wrong password when something happened. As he stared at the screen a file appeared and after hesitating he clicked on the file and when he saw what it was he grinned.

"Jessie’s gonna love this." He whispered as he quickly downloaded it and rushed towards my dorm room looking forward to showing me what he’d found. As he went looking for me I was now lying on my bed as Berto sat beside me, not sure what else he could do or say to cheer me up as I moped.

Racking his brain as he looked down at me, now face down on the bed, he suddenly smiled and as I had my face hidden away I didn’t see him lean over. But I did feel his hands under my arms and before I had time to growl at him he started tickling me and I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

That proved impossible when he grabbed my arms and I began to laugh as he kept tickling me. Pretty soon I was laughing like an idiot as he grinned at me and soon he started laughing too.

"Stop…hah…stop it…hah!" I laughed but he shook his head and continued until I started gasping between giggles and he finally stopped and I took a breath. "Okay…I feel better." I told him as I sat up and he smiled at me.

Feeling way better I reached up and running a hand through his hair I kissed him. Reaching across Berto set on hand over mine on the bed and the other through my hair as he kissed me passionately and I sighed, enjoying the moment. But of course Shock flew in at that exact moment, still happy about the info he found.

"Hey Jessie I have some great…news." He trailed off as his eye went huge when he saw Berto and I kissing and he stared for the longest moment before he suddenly yelled. "BERTO!" Startled we broke apart and at the same time we looked at Shock who was giving Berto the evil eye. "Guys really?!"

"Geeze Shock we were just kissing. That’s all." I told him and he stared at me for a moment. "Really."

"She’s telling the truth Shock. I was trying to comfort her and it just happened." Berto told him and he turned and stared at Berto who actually cringed.

"Uh huh. After what you two did I’m not sure I believe you two. Were you trying to comfort her last time too? If so maybe I should worry." Shock answered and Berto buried his head in his hands as I looked on trying to stifle a giggle. "And you’re supposed to be working on a way to beat Makino." He said as he shook his head at me.

"Excuse me but I was upset about just that…and everything else." I replied as I felt my lip quiver and he frowned instantly realizing his mistake. "I’m sorry." I mumbled as I fought to keep my tears at bay but I couldn’t help the sniffle that escaped.

"Oh Jessie. I’m really sorry. I just reacted and….can you forgive me?" Shock asked as he hovered level with my face and I nodded, still sniffing. "Look I had something good to show you." He quickly added and I managed a smile.

"What is it?" I asked and suddenly something appeared in the middle of the room. Transfixed I watched a video begin to play. "Is that…my dad?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Now completely fixated on the video I didn’t notice Berto put his arm around my shoulder.

 


	21. Chapter 21

As I sat there I saw my father, Henry, appeared on the video and as I watched he looked like he was in pain as he held a hand against his left side. When I remembered what happened next to my father my face fell and just for a moment Shock paused the video, unsure if he should show me the rest. Quickly wiping my eyes I shook my head at him and he stared at me.

"Please I have to know what really happened to my dad. I need to know the truth." I told him.

"Okay if you're sure." Shock said and I gave him a nod before the video began to play again. Thinking that I would see the same footage again I hesitated until I saw my father approached Air Elementor and before our eyes he called out something just as the monster lifted his claws, ready to fight.

"I surrender." Henry yelled out and the Elementor paused before he stared down at my dad. "I want you to take me to Makino." He said and the monster chuckled before he ordered my father to walk in front of him.

As they did I glared at my father, thinking that he really was a traitor to Earth. But soon something changed my mind and as we watched he walked towards one of the larger ships closely followed by the Air Elementor. Then the video cut out and I sat back on my knees, silent as Berto and Shock both stared at each other and then me, unsure what to say.

But then the video started up again and I got the shock of my life when I saw another video play and it took me a moment to realize that he must be carrying one of N-Tek's inventions because the video was still playing but just from his point of view. Pretty soon I saw him brought before Metal Elementor and as the monster laughed I growled to anger.

"So one of Tachyon's proud warriors turns out to be a traitor. Jaem M'Krah may be a nuisance but at least he fights for what he believes in. Even if he fights for a planet that Lord Makino will conquer and devour. It's just a matter of time." Metal Elementor gloated and that's when he stopped before he glared at my father. "Why are you smiling?" He asked and that's when I heard Henry chuckle and to my amazement I saw a green glow coming from him. "You fool! He had this planned! Evacuate the ship!"

"You and your 'Lord' Makino will never take this planet. Humanity will stop you and your kind." Henry growled, his Turbo energy making him glow and just before it reached critical mass he closed his eyes for a moment and mouthed something. Then the green glow engulfed the ship and the massive explosion that followed instantly caused the video to cut out abruptly.

"Dad!" I cried out and in the silence that followed I could feel the first few tears beginning to run down my face and in seconds I was crying out for my parents. Instantly I felt Berto's arms wrap around me and sobbing I buried my face into his chest. After a few seconds he moved one hand from around my waist and as I sat there, sobbing uncontrollably, he started stroking my hair.

"Shh it's going to be okay. He died a hero and now everyone will know that he was a great man. Both Henry and Claire were great people who died protecting you and everyone on Earth." He told me and after a moment I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head still buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that but I wanted you to know the truth about your dad. He gave his life to protect you and your mom and I'm proud of them. I know that I'm technically not your family but…" But before Shock could finish what he wanted to say I lifted my head, eyes red from crying, and grabbed him before pulling him and Berto into a fierce hug.

Still sobbing I was grateful to both of them for finding the truth about who my father really was and knowing he gave up his life to make sure that no one else would suffer from Makino made me feel proud.

But right now I was too upset after seeing his last moments and as I sobbed my boyfriend and best friend (and brother) held me closer. I'm not really sure how long I sat there, sobbing but eventually I wore myself out. When Berto and Shock both discovered I had fallen asleep in their arms Berto gently lowered me to the bed where I snuggled into the blanket.

"Poor Jess. Maybe I shouldn't have shown her the video." Shock said as Berto stroked my hair as I lay sleeping. "Or at the very least warned her." He added, sighing as he looked down at my sleeping form but then Berto looked up and shook his head at the Ultralink.

"Don't say that. She needed to know who her father was and she finally has closure. For the time being we should let her rest and be there for her when she needs us. That's all we can do for the time being." Berto told Shock as he reached over and pulled a blanket over me.

Oblivious I stayed where I was, not waking even when Berto leaned down and stroked my forehead before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Shock headed for the door and as he looked back at Berto he noticed that the scientist giving me one more glance before sighing and leaving the room. Feeling pretty depressed Berto wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he almost slammed into Max who had been looking for all three of us. When he saw the sad expression on Berto's face and that fact that I wasn't with them he frowned.

"Did something happen? And where's Jessie?" He asked as Steel hovered beside him and Berto sighed, unsure what to tell his friend. "Did something bad happen?"

"We found footage of Henry's last few minutes alive. It might be better if we get everyone to meet in the Com Room and I can explain better." Shock answered and after giving them a nod Max turned around and headed for the Com Room closely followed by Steel, Shock and Berto.

He didn't really want to leave me alone but N-Tek needed to know the truth too so he decided to follow Max and let everyone know what happened all those years ago. By the time they reached the Com Room Forge was already waiting and after seeing the down look on Berto's face he thought something had happened.

"We know the truth now. Wait where are Jefferson and Kat?" Shock asked just as they hurried into the room.

"Right here. Now we just need to wait for Molly." Kat told him and after a moment Molly appeared via the computer in the room and Berto enlarged the screen.

"You wanted to speak to me, Forge?" She asked and the Commander gave her a nod before he looked at everyone in the room. "Wait where did Jessie go?"

"She's resting in her dorm room. After seeing the footage she…needed some time alone. But she already knows what I'm about to tell you." Berto said and just for a moment he needed to clear his throat. "Shock, could you replay the file you found on Claire's computer?" He asked and the Ultralink gave him a nod before the video began to play. In seconds everyone saw Henry apparently surrender to their enemy and Berto saw Forge frown and he sighed.

But pretty soon they saw Henry use a massive amount of his Turbo energy to cause the alien ship to implode. But by doing so he destroyed himself from the inside out as his power went critical and just as he glowed green he uttered a single sentence and that's when the video cut out. For almost a minute everyone in the room was stunned into silence but soon Forge spoke.

"So he was a hero who gave his life. And all this time…" He trailed off feeling awful for me until Shock shook his head.

"I know we all thought the worse about Henry but we didn't want Jessie to know that. Now we know the truth that he died for Earth and his family and that makes him a great hero in my eyes. Well eye anyway." He added and everyone actually managed a laugh.

"Everyone should know." Max piped up but after his uncle raised a hand he stared. "Huh why not?"

"We know the truth and Jessie does as well. That's all that matters." Forge answered and everyone finally nodded, seeing the sense in what their commander said.

Once Kat and Jefferson left, Forge pulled Max, Shock, Steel and Berto aside. "How is Jessie right now?" He asked and Berto thought about his answer before he spoke.

"Not so good. She fell asleep a few minutes ago but she was pretty upset. I'm worried about what this could do to her." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish there was more I could do." He added as he sighed and that's when Shock hovered level with his face.

"You really care about her don't you?" He asked and his friend gave a nod. "Then you should go and check on her." He told Berto who stared at him before he gave my partner a nod, gratitude on his face before he hurried back to my dorm. After he left Max grinned at Shock and the Ultralink just shrugged.

"You sure she's safe with him?" He joked and Steel rolled his eye. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah I know she is." Shock told him. "So do you think Makino's really alive and on his way?" He asked Forge who ran a hand through his hair before he nodded. "Then what's the plan to stop him? Again."

"That's why I called all four of you here." Forge told them as they gathered next to the computer. While they talked, Berto hurried towards the dorms and along the way he stopped.

"I wonder what I can do to help." He whispered remembering the pain in my eyes as I sobbed and he sighed when an answer eluded him. His mind made up he walked the rest of the way after deciding to ask me instead and as he reached the door he slowly opened it to find me still asleep.

Or so he thought until he walked over and sat beside me and the sudden noise made me open my eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Are you feeling any better?" He asked me as I slowly sat up and when I didn't meet his eyes he sighed and reached over, intending to stroke my cheek and he was pretty surprised when I moved out of reach.

"What’s wrong?" He asked me and I sighed, absentmindedly running the fingers of my left hand through the blanket.

Noticing my head dropped and my eyes staring at the blanket Berto moved closer and I didn’t move, still upset over seeing my father’s last moments on Earth and he tried again to stroke my cheek, This time I didn’t move and when I felt his hand on my face my eyes closed as I fought the tears already welling.

"I wanted to know the truth but now…I’m not so sure I was ready." I told him as my eyes slowly opened and focused on him. "Maybe Forge should have kept this from me. Or maybe my mom should have hidden the file better." I said as I rubbed at my watery eyes.

I didn’t notice Berto move closer until he was almost leaning against me. Pretty soon he put an arm around my shoulder, which I ignored. When that didn’t make me feel any better he pulled me against his shoulder but I didn’t respond. It wasn’t until he began to stroke my hair that I snuggled closer and he smiled, glad that I was feeling a little better.

Berto didn’t speak, holding me in his arms instead and after a few minutes this one kind action made me feel better than I had in days. Eventually I rested my head against his shoulder and he looked down at me before gently kissing the top of my head. "Thanks for being there for me, Berto." I told him as I tilted my head to look up at him.

"You’re welcome. You know you don’t have to keep everything bottled up inside. I want to help you." He said as he smiled down at me and I managed a sad smile. Then he leaned down and I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes as I returned it and his grip on me tightened just a little as we kissed.

When the kiss ended I tried to smile but all I could manage to do was a sigh as Berto looked on, his eyes searching my face. "Hey what’s wrong?" He asked me and I closed my eyes, unable to put into words how I was feeling. With my eyes closed I didn’t notice Berto put an arm around my shoulders but I did notice when he pulled me against his chest.

After a moment I pressed my face against his chest and wrapped one arm around his back as I let him comfort me. We sat there in silence for a while, Berto trying to think of something to say and me just wanting to held, and it wasn’t until I heard Shock in my head that I gently moved back slightly.

"It’s Shock." I told him and he gave a nod as I listened to what my best friend had to tell me. After a few seconds I frowned, anger in my eyes, and Berto looked at me. "Drake wants to meet with me. Alone." I told him and instantly he shook his head, determined to protect me. "I know you’re worried about me but I need to find out what he wants." I said and he wanted to protest judging from the look in his eyes but then he gave me a quick nod.

"I’ll meet you outside my dorm in a minute." I said to Shock and after his voice disappeared from my head I sighed again, afraid about meeting Drake. "I’m probably walking right into a trap." I muttered and he gave me a smile before he moved closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Most likely but I know it’s useless trying to change your mind. Just promise me you’ll be careful." Berto said and I gave him a smile as he ruffled my hair. Once we were outside my room he gave me a quick kiss before Shock showed up and after he linked with me I left Berto, who stood there for a few minutes before he sighed and walked back to his lab.

Once we left N-Tek I changed to Flight Mode before taking to the sky and as we flew Shock could instantly sense that something was on my mind.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…tense." He asked me as we flew downtown Copper Canyon and when I didn’t answer straight away he sighed. "I knew it. What’s on your mind?"

"This is all a trap…isn’t it?" I asked and Shock chuckled in my head. "I should have known but I still walk right into it anyway." I muttered as I stopped and hovered in midair.

"Look you have me to look after you and besides N-Tek wouldn’t let you go without some form of backup." He told me. "Max Steel’s been following us for the last few minutes. Just pretend that he isn’t there."

"I heard that Shock." Steel said and I couldn’t resist a giggle as they appeared a few feet away from us. "Anyway we’ll land a short distance away and stay in Stealth Mode so Drake doesn’t know we’re there. And in case something goes wrong." He added and I frowned as I took off again.

"Maybe you should go easy on her. It hasn’t exactly been easy for Jessie these last few days and I’m really worried that seeing her dad’s last few moments might have made some impact on her mental state." Berto said, speaking into Max’s communicator and that surprised Steel and Max.

"She pretends she’s fine but…I know she’s in pain right now and I wish there was something more I can do besides sit back and watch." There was almost a minute of silence before everyone present heard the scientist sigh and both Ultralink and Turbo user felt awful. Before they had time to offer some advice they saw me land and Max quickly changed landed and changed to Stealth Mode. Confident that Drake wouldn’t be able to see him he carefully watched as I stepped forward and faced the third Ultralinked human.

"Why did you want to meet me here? This better not be some sort of trap or something because I am seriously not in the mood." I told him and he chuckled as he stepped towards me.

"No trap. I just wanted to know if you found anything about your father." He asked me and I removed my helmet, eyes narrowing as I did, and he laughed. "What’s with that look? I was only curious."

"Why are you helping Dredd? And why would you help an alien destroy Earth? That just doesn’t make any sense." I asked him and he held up his hands as I stared at him.

"I only help Dredd while he's helpful to me. Believe me when I say I can't stand him as much as you or Max Steel do. To answer your second question I’m not helping Makino, actually the opposite in fact. He’s my enemy just as much as he is yours." He told me and noticing the shocked look on my face he chuckled again. "Really why help someone destroy a planet I live on?"

"Point taken." Shocks said as he detached from my chest. "Then why not team up and help us stop him?"

"Sorry but we don’t ‘team up’. Unless you've changed your mind about my human's offer." Brawl replied as he detached and crossed his arms. Just for a second they both saw a dark expression appear in my eyes and they were both surprised when I lunged forward.

My punch never connected though Drake's one did and I sprawled to the ground, instantly leaping to my feet and rushing him. Trying to knock him off balance which proved next to impossible. "Pathetic. Your father would be ashamed if he could see you now." The Ultralink laughed and I let out a furious yell before I tapped into my Turbo powers. Before Shock had time to link with me I let loose a blast of Turbo energy and this slammed both Drake and Brawl into the building behind them.

Growling I rushed him again and found that my attack, though powerful, only stunned them for a few seconds because Drake kicked my legs out from under me and as I stumbled forward he slammed his knee into my chin. I grunted and fell backwards right as Drake slammed his knee into my chest and I cried out, falling onto my back with the breath knocked out of me.

Standing over me chuckling Drake planted a foot on my chest while Brawl sneered as I struggled to breathe.

"You’re…a jerk." I gasped once I got some of my breath back and Drake chuckled before he kicked me in the stomach. The moment his foot connected I cried out again and hunched into a ball. Thankfully Shock shot forward and fired a blast of Turbo energy at him, momentarily distracting him and that’s when Max Steel appeared.

"You were supposed to come alone. I guess you broke your promise though I shouldn’t be mad since I did too." Drake laughed as Mega Elementor landed and let out a roar. "Let’s see how you fare against all of us." In agony I could only watch as he and Mega Elementor rushed towards me.

The first blow from Drake was knocked aside by a well-timed Turbo blast from Max Steel and Drake growled, linking with Brawl.

"You again. This is between me and her." He said, indicating me as I lay there every breath sending spikes of pain through my chest and stomach. "Oh well then I’ll just kick your butt instead of hers." He finished before he attacked and they just missed me by inches.

Back in his lab Berto frantically tried to get me to move away and after noticing that I was gasping and clutching my stomach he gritted his teeth.

"Jessie run!" He yelled and I yelped from the sudden blast of noise. Quickly I glanced at Drake and noticing he was distracted I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I let out a cry as I slammed into the ground. Groaning I lay there unable to move and Shock detached from my chest.

"Let me take control. I know you hate it but..." Shock offered and I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah...do it." I gasped and in seconds I climbed to my feet as Shock took over and quickly he rushed me to one of N-Tek's ROCC vehicles. "Hurts." I whimpred as he set me down on a seat and the instant he detached again I almost fell fowards, thankfully an agent caught me just in time.

Giving him a thank you I took a few deep breaths and as I fought to stay awake I heard Berto as he kept asking how I was feeling. But I started to doze off despite my injuires and pretty soon I was sitting with my head against my chest, now sound asleep and Berto sighed. A while later I woke to find myself in the Medical Bay and as my eyes slowly opened I saw Berto looking down at me, looking really worried.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" He asked and I sighed slowly sitting up only to wince as my body flared with pain.

"I'm okay....just hurts a little." I gasped and noticing the raised eyebrow Berto was giving me I managed a smile. "Okay a lot. Probably have a bruise now." I added as I breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pain I felt.

"He hit you pretty hard. Maybe you should just rest for a while." Shock said and I blinked as he stared down at me. " Really you look pretty tired." He said as my eyes closed only to snap awake. "And now you're being stubborn yet again."

"Alright...I feel pretty woozy anyway." I sighed as I lay back down and it didn't take more than a few seconds before I was completely out cold.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Jessie, are you awake?" I heard Shock ask and I yawned hugely, rolling over onto my side. Rolling his eye at me Shock gently nudged my arm and I waved him away, wanting to go back to sleep and after a few seconds of silence I heard Berto's voice.

"Maybe we should let her rest." He said and I silently cheered grateful that my boyfriend understood how tired I was. "But she does have school." He added and I groaned, finally cracking open my eyes to stare at them.

"You have that test tomorrow." Shock pointed out and I swear he was grinning at me as I realized that he was completely right.

"Oh man I totally forgot. What am I going to do? I’m going to fail." I sighed as I stood there. When Berto grinned at me I thought he was laughing at me and I frowned at him.

"Easy girl. I wasn’t laughing at you. Actually I think I can help you pass…if you want my help." Berto answered and I brightened, earning a frown from Shock. "By helping her study." He added as he crossed his arms and I giggled as my brother and boyfriend glared at each other.

"That’s sounds great. Oh but I better get to school first. How about this afternoon?" I asked Berto and he nodded. Before I left for class I gave Berto a lingering kiss much to the annoyance of Shock who rolled his eye at us.

After changing to Flight Mode we shot out of N-Tek and headed for Copper Canyon High. Along the way Shock was unusually quiet and for a while I was glad as I had been going over everything we had learned in the last few days. But pretty soon I wanted to know what he was thinking so hard.

"Is something wrong Shock?" I asked and he didn’t answer straight away.

"I’m just worried about taking on Makino again. We beat him the first time and I almost lost you." Shock told me and I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Shock. Look we can beat him we just need to focus on my test for now and then worry about that alien madman after." I said and I heard him chuckle as we neared my school. Landing in the bushes nearby I changed to Camo mode and walked towards the front door, only to be stopped by Butch.

A little surprised I stared at him and that’s when I realized that didn’t have his two cronies with him and I paused as he stared at me for a moment. "Um hi." I said and that’s when he grinned.

"Hey um I wanted to apologize about what I said." Noticing the confused look I was giving him he blinked. "You know…about you and your boyfriend…what’s his name."

"You mean Berto?" I asked and he nodded. "Uh thanks." I added as Max, Kirby and Sydney walked over.

"That’s cool. See you around." He said and walked away leaving me more than a bit surprised at his change in personality. Seeing the surprised look on my face Max walked over, grinning as he did.

"Yeah he’s been a lot nicer since we worked on our science experiment. Believe me it was really strange at first but he’s actually a nice guy." Max explained and my jaw actually dropped at that, making my friends laugh.

With a shrug I walked towards our class to find out that I was in really big trouble because, as I walked inside, I saw Drake sitting at one of the desks. With his feet on the table he saw me and waved help, grinning as he did and it took all of my self-control not to march over there and punch him.

Instead I waved back as I planted a fake smile on my face and quickly sat down at the only empty desk in Mr Thornhill’s class. Which unfortunately for me was right next to Drake. Before class began Drake leant over and whispered something to me and I almost whacked him in the shoulder. Thankfully Mr Thornhill walked in at the perfect time and I sat back, trying to focus on class and not strangling Drake.

Which worked until we were walking to our next class, Spanish oddly enough, and Drake chose that exact moment to firmly grab my left shoulder. When Max stepped forward I shook my head, grateful but I could handle this clown. Letting him lead me outside he eventually let go of my arm and I stared at him, cautious though also a little curious about what he had wanted.

"We need your help." Drake told me and for the second time my jaw dropped. "Dredd, Naught and us." He said as I retrieved my jaw he frowned. "But don’t think for one minute that we’re partners even if I want you as a girlfriend."

"Hadn't crossed my mind." I shot back, arms now crossed against my chest. "Wait why do you want my help? Why not ask N-Tek? Or Max Steel?" I asked him and as he fixed me with a stare I grinned. "Oh right they’d kick your rear if you tried to ask."

"Very funny. Oh and for the record I’d kick their rears as I've already proven." Drake replied and I titled my head to one side. "If you don’t believe me ask Commander Forge. Who, by the way, kept the real truth about Makino and Henry from you."

"Wait how do you know that name?" I asked and he chuckled causing me to launch myself at him until Shock detached and flew into my face. "Huh why not? He deserves a butt kicking." I grumbled as Drake looked on with a tiny smirk.

"Here I am trying to help you save Earth and you insult me. Oh well than I guess I’ll be going." Drake said as he turned to walk away but I shot forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh so you do want my help? Then we’ll help but on one condition; you agree to work with me and Dredd. Without telling Commander Forge or your friends. Especially not your boyfriend." He told me and I stared at him for the longest time as I tried to figure out if I could trust him.

"Jessie, there’s no way we can trust him. He’s attacked you so many times and he hurt Berto." Shock said and I sighed before I stepped forward. Shock stared, speechless as I shook Drake's hand.

"Smart choice. Meet me in Copper Canyon tonight at 8pm and I’ll take you to meet Dredd." Drake said before he walked back inside the classroom and Shock suddenly glared at me.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled as I stood there and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes as I wondered just what I’d done. "He’s dangerous and Dredd’s even worse. What were you thinking?"

"Look I need to do this. Maybe Dredd has a way of destroying Makino because N-Tek sure doesn’t." I said as he stared at me, arms crossed. " Besides it’s better to side with the devil you do know than the devil you don’t." I added, trying to grin though in my heart I knew that I was taking a huge risk.

Planting a smile on my face on I walked back inside and apologized for being late to my Spanish teacher. In perfect Spanish of course, thanks to having Berto as my boyfriend, and with a nod I was no longer in trouble. Of course once class ended I hurried back to N-Tek with a lot on my mind and even though I was really happy to see Berto I couldn’t help feeling really awful about my deal with Drake.

Greeting me with a hug Berto frowned slightly as he saw, just for an instant, a dark look on my face and he knew something was wrong. Remembering that he was going to help me study he chose to help me first though even after we started working Berto noticed my attention on the door and not him. When he cleared his throat I jumped, dropping the textbook on the floor. With a sigh he bent and retrieved it, not taking his eyes off me.

"What’s wrong bella?" He asked making me tear up. Upset at myself and pretty much the whole world in general I couldn’t find the words to tell him what had me so upset. Then Shock spoke and it finally made sense. "Wait you’re working for Drake and Dredd?" He asked as he stared at me, his voice raised. "Are you crazy?" He said suddenly and that’s when I sobbed, pushing past him before I ran for the open doorway.

"Nice move, Berto." Shock growled as he rushed after me leaving Berto to stand there, shocked at my actions. It didn’t take long before Berto found me sobbing uncontrollably in my mom’s old office and as he saw my tear streaked face he softened. But as he went to help me up from the floor I suddenly glared at him and moved further back until I was pressed up against the wall.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled and hearing me shout Commander Forge rushed in only to find me leaning against the wall and Berto looking pretty depressed.

"Okay what’s all the noise?" Forge asked and I mumbled something which he didn’t quite catch.

"She said that she’s sorry she made a deal with Drake." Shock answered and Forge stared at him then me, very confused.

"What deal is he talking about?" He asked Berto who was staring down at me and getting no answer he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay I want all three of you to meet me in my office in five minutes." He told us and once he left I glared again at Berto as I slowly stood and as I walked right past him, not even making eye contact, he sighed and followed.

By the time we arrived in Forge’s office I had finally stopped crying though my eyes were red and when I kept glaring at Berto, Forge knew we’d had an argument. "Judging from the yelling you two have been arguing about something. Care to fill me in?"

"She’s working for Dredd." Shock spoke and I glared at him, furious that my best friend would say something like that about me. That comment caused Forge to look at me, confused as I fidgeted.

"I’m a traitor so kick me out while you still can." I answered and noticing the confused looks everyone was giving me I sighed. "I made a deal with Drake and Dredd to stop Makino. But I only did it to save us. To save the ones I care about." I added as I turned to leave, unable to face my friends. And that’s when Berto gently took me by the hand not willing to let me leave and I glared at him this time as he stared right on back.

"You’re no traitor. Just tell us what happened." He asked and after a long minute I began to explain exactly what happened. By the time I finished I was sobbing and Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders, preventing me from running away. Which I wanted to do, badly, though I was a little glad that my boyfriend trusted me.

"So he has a plan to destroy Makino? I thought they were on the same side." Shock commented as Forge thought about everything I told him.

"Apparently not. How can we use this piece of information to our advantage?" Forge said as he rubbed his chin and seconds later I spoke, surprising everyone present.

"I could tell you everything I hear." I said as I sniffed and Berto gave me a smile.

"No offense babe but I don’t think you can remember everything that they say." He said and after I frowned at him he sighed. "Look hear me out. Maybe you can wear something that records what you hear." He suggested as he held me and I nodded.

"I can record whatever Drake and Dredd say to you and play it back later." Shock suggested and I finally managed a smile.

So that’s exactly what we did though as 8pm got closer I began to get really nervous. Trying to focus on studying and not facing Dredd I started shaking as Berto asked me a question.

Seeing the pen I was holding shaking he sighed and walked over before he set his hand on my shoulder and I jumped instantly dropping the pen. Retrieving the pen Berto gave my shoulder a squeeze and I sighed, trying not to let two of my closest friends see how scared I was.

"You’re not fooling anyone you know." Shock pointed out as I shook my hands. "Let us help you." Now staring down at the floor I tried to tell them how I was feeling.

"Dredd’s one of the worst people imaginable and Drake’s no better. But I need their help in stopping Makino and that terrifies me. I don’t want to help them but if it means that Earth has a fighting chance…" I trailed off as I sighed to myself.

"Look you know that it’s going to be risky but we’ll figure something out." Berto said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We always do."

"What’s this ‘we’ business? I’m the one doing the double agent thing." I pointed out, trying to act annoyed though both Berto and Shock could see the tiniest of smiles on my face. "Fine then we’ll work out a plan. In the meantime can I count on the two of you to help me study?" Smiling back at me Shock and Berto started tutoring me. By the time 7pm rolled around I grinned, realizing that with all the help I would have no trouble with test.

"Thanks guys. That was easier than I thought. What time is it?" I asked and as soon as Shock told me I cringed. "So only an hour to go." I whispered and Shock rolled his eye at me before he flew over and hovered beside me, laying an arm on me.

"You’ll be perfectly fine. We did beat Makino." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay we thought we beat him but that doesn’t matter. This time we’ll make sure he’s gone for good. In the meantime all you have to do is meet up with Drake and I’ll record everything they say."

"You make it sound so easy but I just know something will go wrong." I said and Berto sighed as he stood beside me. As the last hour rolled around Shock started counting off the minutes until I had to meet Drake and after the first fifteen minutes passed I was ready to strangle him. Thankfully Berto intervened, trying to calm me down as he watched my shoulders shake.

"Here drink this." He said as he handed me a glass of water and as I reached across to take it from him the cup almost ended up on the floor. Worried about me he held the glass out again and noticing the way he was staring at me I gave him a glare.

"I’m not completely helpless. I’m just…really nervous." I told him and Shock as I took a sip of the water then held the glass between my hands. "Look I’ll make sure I don’t make a mistake." I said as I fiddled with the cup.

Knowing they couldn’t reason with me Shock and Berto exchanged a look as they watched me take another drink from the glass. In less than an hour I was flying towards the meeting point and as I did Shock could sense that something was still on my mind.

"If there’s anything bothering you should tell me now." He said as I looked down at the ground, keeping my mind on the plan. "Alright if you get distracted don’t blame me." He added as I saw someone standing on the ground, waving at me and I flew down to meet them.

"I thought you weren’t coming." Brawl said and I gritted my teeth, holding back a smart-alecky retort. Instead I stayed calm and explained that I wasn’t exactly sure where we were meeting. "Copper Canyon does look all the same from the air. Still you’re here so let’s go. Follow us." He said as he took to the air and I flew after him, still not trusting him.

As we flew towards Dredd’s hideout I couldn’t help thinking that I was taking a huge risk by following Brawl though I knew it was the only sure way to find out everything they knew. A few minutes later I was jolted out of my dark thoughts when Brawl announced that we were here.

"Where’s here exactly?" Shock asked as Brawl landed and I followed, each of us changing to Base Mode before I looked towards the cavern wall. "It’s a wall." He pointed out just as Brawl tapped the wall and in seconds it slid to one side. Waving me on through Brawl followed closely behind and as we walked inside the door closed behind us, sealing us inside. Shaking off my fears and doubts I kept walking and because I was so focused on our plan I didn’t hear Drake whispering to his Ultralink.

"She really thinks that Dredd would willing help N-Tek stop Makino. After Makino’s destroyed Dredd'll come after N-Tek and that will be the end of them." Brawl said as I kept walking and soon I found Dredd and Naught waiting for me.

Just for a moment I felt afraid then I realized that I had nothing to fear since I was one of the strongest people in the room and that gave me confidence in myself. As I joined them I held my head high, knowing that I could easily beat Naught in a fist fight. Though Dredd and Brawl on the other hand…now they were something else so I made sure to keep my eyes on them.

"So we meet again J-Shock." Dredd said and I saw Naught chuckle.

"Is something funny about my name?" I asked as I took a step towards him and he stopped. "Thank you." I added as I laughed and he glared at me. But I noticed that he didn’t say a word because of Dredd.

"So what is it you want from me and N-Tek?" I asked looking directly at Dredd and he chuckled.

"Straight down to business. We both have a common interest, you and I; we both have a lot to gain from Makino’s destruction. And a lot to lose if he manages to conquer Earth."

"We all do live on this planet so losing it isn’t an option. What do you have in mind?" I asked and Dredd stepped forward before he brought up a computer image.

As I watched I saw a huge spaceship approaching Earth followed by over a dozen smaller ships and I took a step back before I caught myself but not before Naught looked at me and chuckled. "I wouldn’t laugh. You’re in just as much danger as me." I added and that wiped the grin off his face.

"In just over a month he’ll arrive on Earth so we have only so much time to plan our attack." Dredd said as the image vanished and he turned to me. "Does N-Tek have a plan in place for Makino?" He asked me and I crossed my arms.

"Even if they did why would I tell you?" I replied and that’s when Brawl stepped forward and I tensed for a fight. I wasn’t prepared for him to burst out laughing, surprising everyone present. "Okay I really don’t see what’s so funny?" I said as I stared at him and even Shock seemed surprised by his outburst. Once he finished laughing Brawl crossed his arms, mirroring me as I stood there.

"You’re scared." He said and when I didn’t speak he chuckled as he stepped closer to me and I took a step back. "Of Dredd and I." He pointed out and I growled knowing he was right. Before anyone could stop me I rushed him and he dodged before striking out and knocking me to my knees. Then he kicked out and I gasped, furious but I didn’t have a chance to strike back when I heard Commander Forge’s voice in my earpiece.

"Don’t attack them. You need to control your temper." He told me and I gritted my teeth as I climbed to my feet. "Though if we didn’t need their help…" Before he finished I heard Berto speak.

"You could beat them up all you wanted. Since you can’t please be careful, babe." Berto said and I smiled under my helmet. Now standing I ignored Brawl and focused on finding out what I could.

"Since we don’t have a plan and you’re so smart what do you think we should do?" I asked Dredd and he chuckled before he spoke.

"Trust N-Tek to be completely useless." Dredd said and in my earpiece I heard Berto call him something in Spanish and I fought the urge to giggle. "Since Makino’s arriving with the rest of his fleet we should use the Tachyon missile that Claire Alexander built. But there are two problems with that plan; only N-Tek have the blueprints and we need Turbo energy to charge it. And why use my limited resources when we have you instead." Dredd finished, turning back to me.

Right then I stared in shock as two important things hit me then; finally knowing my last name and the fact that Dredd planned on using me as a living battery for the missile that killed my mom. As I stood there, trying not to shake, Brawl stepped towards me until he was almost nose to nose with me.

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier but after you charge the missile you’re staying here." Brawl said and that’s when I realized that I had walked right into a trap. Before I had time to react Brawl lunged at me, intending to knock me over until someone appeared and he paused.

"What the…" Naught started to say just as Max Steel appeared and I grinned grateful for his help as he attacked Brawl. Shaken out of my daze I went after Dredd who growled and rushed me.

"You tricked me!" He shouted sending a blast of Turbo energy at me which I managed to dodge and with a giggle I kicked out at him, aiming for his face. Surprising me he dodged and grabbed my leg before he threw me into the far wall.

Smashing into it I gasped and fell to the floor before he came after me and before I had time to dodge he started draining my energy. I yelped, gritting my teeth under my helmet as my Turbo energy was forcilly sucked away.

"That’s…pretty funny coming from you." I shot back as he finished draining my power. "You were going to use me as a battery." I answered as I climbed to my feet and tried to dodge his fist. Unfortunately I wasn’t quick enough and it connected, sending me into the wall again. As I lay groaning he laughed.

"The original plan was to drain your Turbo energy then finish you off when you were helpless. But Brawl actually had a great idea so I’ll let you live." Dredd answered as he grabbed me around the throat. Being helpless filled me with anger making my Turbo energy suddenly flare out of control.

The energy blast was so powerful it picked Dredd and Naught up, smashing them into the wall on the opposite side of the cave and panting I went after Brawl who was currently going head to head with Max Steel. Max was now in Strength Mode and just as he was getting ready to throw Brawl I rushed forward and at the last second Max dodged, shocked as I slammed into his opponent. Letting my anger get the better of me I started charging up my Turbo Flare until Shock suddenly detached and stared at me.

"J-Shock, get a grip before you burn yourself out. You have to be focused and calm to use that ability and right now you’re neither." He said and for a moment the green glow began to fade from my hands as I focused on my best friend’s voice. Thinking I was calming down Shock linked with me and I turned to leave.

Then something struck me in the back and I stumbled before I growled as Brawl stood a few feet away and when I heard him laughing something snapped inside me. With a scream I lost control and as my Turbo power flared I unleashed a wave of energy at Brawl.

But just as it was about to engulf him it vanished and as I stared at him I began to feel really lightheaded. Before everyone’s eyes I took a single step towards Brawl before everything went black and I fell to the floor.

Having just witnessed my collapse Forge ordered Max Steel to take me and escape as he sent Kat and Jefferson towards my current location. As Berto watched on Max switched to Speed Mode and rushed over to me before throwing me over his shoulder and running at full speed back to the entrance. But as he got back he found the entrance shut and gently setting me down he changed to Strength Mode.

"If you can’t find the door make one." He said as he started punching the wall and very soon there was a gap big enough for the two of us. But Brawl caught up with us and he attacked Max Steel who had to defend himself. Lying out cold on the ground I was completely helpless and as I lay there someone reached inside and gently lifted me into their arms.

Shock realized that C.Y.T.R.O had arrived and as Berto’s robot rushed me to a waiting R.O.C.C vehicle, my Ultralink partner saw Kat and Jefferson rush to help Max Steel. The moment he handed me off to several field agents C.Y.T.R.O rushed back to the battle. Concerned about me Shock detached and stared down at me and after checking me over he realized that I was just unconscious. Resolving to thank Berto when they arrived back at N-Tek he hoped that Max Steel was fighting better than they did.

Sadly, Dredd and Naught managed to escape in the confusion and as they focused their attention on Brawl he changed to another new Mode. In this mode he grew to four times his size and resembling a Kaiju from Pacific Rim he picked up Max Steel in one of his multiple arms and threw my friend through the hole he made and onto the canyon floor.

Once Forge saw the size of Brawl’s form he gritted his teeth before he gave the order to retreat and as everyone followed his order Max Steel changed to Flight Mode and managed to escape, taking to the air and just dodging one of the Kaiju form’s arms.

Furious that N-Tek managed to escape Brawl let out a roar that shook the ground and as I lay in the R.O.C.C I was almost thrown into the wall, only just prevented from being badly hurt when C.Y.T.R.O moved forward and grabbed me. After seeing me almost get hurt again Berto made sure that C.Y.T.R.O held on to me tightly.

Sometime later…

"Jessie, can you hear me?" I heard someone say and I groaned as I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Huh…" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes and when the light hit me I groaned again, instantly shutting them against the glare. "Too bright." I mumbled and I heard another voice chuckle.

"How do you feel?" Max asked as I opened my eyes for the second time today and fixed him with a glare. "Hmm not so good huh?"

"You did burn yourself out using Turbo Flare again. Even after I warned you not to." Shock commented as Berto looked on, concern in his eyes as he stroked my forehead and I sighed.

"Nice…pick on me…when I’m down." I groaned and Berto gave me a smile. "Tell that…to Drake and Brawl. They…attacked me and made me…lose control of…my Turbo energy."

"Yeah I know they're annoying but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you could have been seriously hurt. Or taken prisoner by Dredd." Forge told me as he moved closer and I closed my eyes for a moment, angry though I knew he was right.

"I know I lost it…but they…wanted to use me. I’m not a Turbo battery." I grumbled as I lay there, my head hurting. "At least…we still have the footage you filmed, Shock." I added as he hovered next to my bed and he gave me a smile.

"It wasn’t a total loss. Let’s see what we have." Jefferson said as Shock brought up the video feed. As he did I saw Brawl and I suppressed an urge to growl at him. As we all watched I started feeling sleepy and I didn’t get to watch the rest as I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up I found Shock watching over me and once he saw I was awake he asked how I was feeling. Slowly sitting up I cringed at the pain radiating from my forehead though it wasn’t quite as bad as several hours ago. "A little better. Head still hurts though." I answered and he rolled his eye at me.

"It was your own fault you know." He said and I frowned at him. "Anyway you do realize that in about five hours you have school. And your science test in case you forgot." He said and I just know he was laughing at me as I groaned, from the headache I had and from my upcoming test. Thankfully Berto showed up with a glass of water and something in his hand.

"You look like you could use an aspirin after fighting Brawl and Dredd." He said as he handed me the tablet and then the water.

"Thanks Berto." I said as I swallowed the aspirin, grimacing at the bitter taste then downed the water. "I hope I pass today." I said as I set down the glass and he grinned at me, running a hand through my hair.

"You will trust me. Then we can figure out what to do about Makino." Berto replied as I tried to forget about being no match for Brawl. "We’ll figure something out." He told me and I finally nodded knowing he was right. "And I still promised you that I’d take both of you to the movies once you pass the test."

"Okay then I’ll make sure to pass. So did Forge figure out a plan for dealing with Makino?" I asked and noticing Shock and Berto exchange a look I frowned. "Why is it we have to come up with all the plans?"

"It’s not that bad. Besides that just means we get all of the credit." Shock answered and I grinned as he hovered next to me.

A few hours later I found myself sitting in Mr Thornhill’s class as I waited to start my test. Before I did Sydney and Kirby asked where I’d disappeared to after school yesterday.

"I went to see Berto." I told them as Mr Thornhill started handing out our tests and both my friends grinned at my answer before our teacher handed us our test. Then walking back to the front of the room he looked down at his watch for a moment before he told us we could start.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all the studying I did, well the last minute cram sessions anyway, I think I did a pretty good job and as soon as class let out I sighed. Grateful that it was all over I stood outside in the sunshine and as I did I saw Max, Sydney and Kirby join me.

"So how'd you do?" Kirby asked as I grinned, happy that I was going out with my boyfriend that afternoon and that I had the whole weekend free.

"No problem." I answered and seeing the grin on my face Max laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what's so funny, Maxwell?" I asked and he shrugged at me.

"I'm guessing you're going out with your boyfriend aren't you?" Sydney asked and I tried not to make it obvious though the huge smile on my face let everyone know. "I thought so. So where is he taking you?"

"We're going to a movie though I'm not sure which one. I guess I'll find out soon because he's meeting me here." I answered as I leaned against the stairs leading to the school door. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Like that's a news flash." Max said and I frowned at him before I giggled.

"Huh you're just jealous of me and Berto." I said and Shock laughed as Max stared at us. "See he knows it's true." I added as I saw a car approaching the school and I smiled as soon as I saw the driver.

"Hey bella." Berto said as the car pulled up on the road outside and I laughed as I stepped over to his car. "Ready to go?" He asked as I climbed in and leant over, giving him on a kiss on the cheek. Waving goodbye to my friends Berto drove off and the moment we were out of eyeshot Shock flew out of my bag and hovered on the backseat. "So how did the science test go?" Berto asked and I grinned at my boyfriend.

"I aced it. Thanks to you and Shock of course. I appreciate the help you two gave me." I replied as I leaned back in my seat and he smiled, clearly as happy as I was. "So what movie are we seeing? Or is it a secret?" I asked and he chuckled remembering the last few times we went out.

"Okay well it is a bit of a secret but…" Berto said but he didn't have a chance to finish when I heard something and I looked towards the windshield. Noticing me staring at something he stopped speaking. 'Is something the matter?" He asked me and that's when my eyes went wide as something struck the road inches from the car causing Berto to swerve before he sped up. When I looked up I saw something flying overhead and I cringed as I saw Mega Elementor looking down at us.

"Why do I get the feeling he's after us?" Shock asked as he flew over to me and linked. Then I heard the Ultralink monster roar and I cringed as he flew towards us.

"I think you're…whoa!" I yelled as a blast of fire almost slammed into the car. Thankfully Berto was an even more impressive driver than I thought and he dodged before racing through traffic and as I gripped the dashboard I kept my eyes on Mega Elementor as he chased us. To my surprise I heard it growl at us.

"Stay still!" It roared and I heard Shock speak into my head as we outran the monster.

"Does he really think we'd stop and let him incinerate us?" Shock asked and I fought the urge to giggle as I watched Berto swerve in and out of traffic and as we did I heard several very harsh words being thrown at us. Of course when the drivers took one look at the monster chasing us they started screaming and ran for their lives.

"I don't know why they're so scared. We're the ones getting chased." Shock commented and I giggled, unable to help myself. "Not helping Jessie." Trying to keep quiet I watched as we left the city and as we sped through the canyon I saw Mega Elementor still in pursuit.

That's when I realized that he had stopped and thinking the monster had given up Berto slowed the car down but I had the feeling that something wasn't right as I saw all four of the creature's arms move together. Then I realized what he had planned and I warned Berto who brought the car to a halt. Before our eyes we saw him combine wind and water and I gasped, instantly grabbing Berto's shoulder.

"Berto run! It's ice!" I yelled and he jumped out of the car just as Mega Elementor launched an ice storm at us as we ran for our lives. As it was about to slam into us I grabbed Berto and we dived clear.

Unfortunately Berto's car wasn't so lucky and it became an instant ice sculpture, much to Berto's annoyance. Standing and helping me to my feet Berto glared at the monster as it laughed then it flew towards us and I stood there, angry at it for attacking us.

"What do you want?" Berto asked as he stood in front of me and Mega Elementor chucked, landing in front of us.

"You're just bait." It laughed and I glared at it. "I needed to draw out Max Steel and so I knew he'd come to your rescue. Now all I have to do is wait."

"I'm not bait, for you or anyone." I growled and Berto took my hand, slowly shaking his head and I sighed.

"Maybe you should keep your friend quiet, N-Tek stooge. I only need one hostage after all." Mega Elementor chuckled as he leaned in until we were face to face. Still angry at being a hostage I managed to control my temper so Berto wouldn't be put in danger.

_You so owe me for this_ , I thought to myself as I stood beside Berto and it wasn't long until Max Steel finally showed up. "There he is." Mega Elementor said and I rolled my eyes as Max landed and started walking towards us.

"Why are you keeping them hostage?" He asked and the monster chuckled as he stood in front of Max Steel.

"In exchange for them I want you to come with me without a fight." It growled and that's when Max Steel laughed surprising everyone present, even me as we all stared at him. "Do you want me to destroy my hostages?" He asked as he went to step towards us, only to find a blaster pointed at his face. "Uh oh." With a quick grin Max fired and knocked Mega Elementor several feet away while I lay stunned on the ground. I giggled as I saw Kat and Jefferson fly over and now the monster was the one being pursued. As it took off running, with Kat and Jefferson firing at it, I gave Max a grin as Steel detached.

"Nice timing. But why did he want you anyway? Why not me?" I asked and I heard Berto chuckle before he squeezed my hand.

"Because he doesn't know you're J-Shock and we want to keep it that way. The same goes for Max Steel." Berto answered and I gave him a smile, knowing he was completely right.

"Yeah you're right. Okay then I won't go after him. Still a little sore from the last battle anyway." I said and Max's helmet disappeared as he frowned at me.

"So you agree with him but not me?" He asked and I giggled as I rested my head on Berto's shoulder. "Figures." A moment later he took to the air and chased Mega Elementor as we stood there. And after a moment I realized we were stranded since Berto's car was a giant ice cube.

"How do we get back?" Berto asked and I giggled at the frown on his face. Once my laughter subsided I offered to fly us back using Flight Mode and Berto gave me a nod. "Let's rock, Flight Mode!" I said and the moment we changed I wrapped an arm around Berto's waist and holding onto me he gave me a grin.

As we flew back to N-Tek I was a little disappointed that our date ended so abruptly and as we landed inside the hangar I changed to Camo Mode, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Berto asked as Shock detached from my chest and as he looked at the pout on my face he gave me a reassuring smile. "Hey we can always go tomorrow." He offered and I instantly brightened, making Shock roll his eye at the pair of us. "Though I wonder how we're going to bring my car back." He added and I giggled at him.

"I think you mean your ice cube." Shock said and I couldn't help it, bursting out laughing as Berto stared at me. Still annoyed at having his car destroyed he did let out a chuckle as I laughed and even Shock found the whole thing funny.

Once we stopped laughing I remembered something and once I mentioned Max Steel, Berto hurried towards his lab and I hurried after him, closely followed by Shock. By the time we stepped inside Berto was wearing his headset as he spoke to Max and as I looked at the computer screen I saw Max fighting Mega Elementor who was not making it easy for the Turbo user.

With a grin I rushed towards the hangar and briefly stopping to change to Flight Mode I headed towards the battle. As I did I hoped Max hadn't beaten the Ultralink monster or at least until I had a chance to fight.

"Do you have a plan?" Shock asked and I shook my head, realizing that I'd rushed into a fight without a plan. "And once again we're going into a fight without a clue. Wonderful." He said with a sigh. Choosing to ignore him for the moment I looked around until I saw Max fighting Mega Elementor and as I landed I took a moment to admire Max's new form.

Covered in head to toe with black armor and several spikes I saw him send a handful of these at Mega Elementor who threw up two of his arms, shielding himself, before Max rushed forward and kicked out. Sending the Ultralink monster several feet he saw me and called out, snapping me out of my daze.

"Are you here to help or what?" He asked and I grinned as I decided on what mode to use.

"I think Shock Mode." Shock told me and I nodded as I stood still long enough to change forms. "Let's rock, me mode." He called out as a green light enveloped us. In seconds we were rushing towards the fight and as I ran I looked down at Shock.

"Me Mode? Really Shock?" I said as I giggled and he laughed as Mega Elementor climbed to his feet. "Max keep him distracted." I called out to Max as I stood a few feet from the monster and he stopped.

"Excuse me? How about you distract him and I'll beat him up?" Max said as he rushed towards Mega Elementor and I growled at him as he changed to Speed Mode. This time he struck the Ultralink monster several times and using his speed he dodged a stream of fire that just missed him.

When the monster let out a roar, clearly frustrated, he heard the sounds of my Turbo mode powering up and in seconds I realized that I was his new target. Muttering under my breath I hurried as fast as I could but the canisters on my suit could only charge up so fast and before I was ready Mega Elementor rushed me.

Before Max had time to warn me I felt a set of four powerful arms grab me around the throat and I was suddenly sent flying, slamming into the ground and instantly I switched to Base Mode. Growling from the pain of my rough landing I decided to get some revenge on Mega Elementor who was charging for me.

"Let's rock, Valkyrie Mode!" I called out and when I stayed in Base Mode I looked down at Shock in surprise then the rapidly approaching monster. "Um Shock what gives?" I whispered as I looked from him to Mega Elementor and back, my heart beating faster the closer he got.

"Bad idea. That's the mode that almost cost you your life so we're not using that mode. Try this instead." Shock replied before a burst of Turbo energy caused Mega Elementor to shield his eyes and when he could see he stared at me as I saw myself in a new Turbo Mode. "I give you Wolf Mode." He announced as I stared down at myself, extending the claws at the end of my fingers. Even Berto took a moment to admire the newest Mode until he saw that I had company and his eyes went wide before he called out to me, alerting me to the arrival of Brawl.

"Jessie! Behind you!" He yelled and I spun around just as Brawl slammed into me and for the second time in a few minutes I was coughing up dirt. I jumped to my feet as he threw a punch at my head, dodging it and back flipping so I landed behind him.

Not bothered by this he whirled around, dodged my kick and punch before he countered and as we fought I didn't notice Mega Elementor launch an attack at me until a blast of icy air engulfed me and I found myself unable to move an inch, instantly freezing me in place.

Laughing at me Mega Elementor chuckled as he walked over to me and just for a moment I heard Brawl growl before he stepped back to let the huge monster stand in front of me. Frozen from the top of my head to the tips of my toes I couldn't even move my mouth and Brawl at me before he laughed.

"Not so tough now are you? And to think Dredd's having so much trouble with you." Brawl said as he watched me and that's when Mega Elementor lifted two of his arms as he merged fire and lightning before he sent it into me. As the blast hit the ice it instantly shattered, releasing me and throwing me several feet away as chunks of ice flew in every direction. Multiple chunks of ice struck me as I lay dazed on the ground and a particularly large chunk smashed into my right leg and I cried out in agony.

Hearing something crack I still tried to stand before my leg gave way under me, the pain so intense I nearly blacked out on the spot. Falling I hit my injured leg against the ground and I screamed this time, making Mega Elementor laugh as I lay there helpless. Whimpering I tried to drag myself away only to find Mega Elementor standing over me and I couldn't help a startled cry.

Knowing I had no chance Max Steel rushed to my aid only for Brawl to get in his way and angry he fought, his attention split between me and his own battle. The moment he saw me go down with what he knew was a broken leg, Berto called to Jefferson and Kat, who were already in the air, to assist. Mega Elementor reached for me before he found himself under attack as he moved away from me, shielding his face from the energy blasts.

Once I was safe from the Megalink I made my move and gritting my teeth against the agony of my broken leg I dragged myself further and further away, crying out as I did. Very quickly the pain grew so bad I couldn't move and so I just lay there my eyes shut tightly as I whimpered. The second I felt a pair of arms envelop me I cried out weakly punching at them before I heard someone call out.

"Chica frio! It's just C.Y.T.R.O." Berto said and I opened my eyes to see his robot looking down at me and I sighed, relief clear on my face. "Hang on tight okay?" He said as C.Y.T.R.O took to the sky and I held onto one of C.Y.T.R.O's hands as we flew towards N-Tek. On the way I wondered if Max was alright until I saw that Jefferson and Kat were backing him and Steel up. Still feeling bad that I couldn't help my friends anymore I heard Shock speak and what he said made me feel a little better.

"You've got a broken leg so you need to sit this fight out. But you did a great job fighting them and you've earned your rest." He said and even though I sighed I knew he was right as the pain in my leg flared up until I couldn't help a groan.

Clearly worried Shock detached and hovered over my leg as we flew back and the second C.Y.T.R.O landed in the hangar I saw several agents already waiting with a stretcher. Before everyone could move I slid down from C.Y.T.R.O's hand and tried to step forward, not wanting anyone to see how weak I was. It proved an extremely bad idea and I let loose a scream that echoed through the room as everyone present stared in shock. Feeling the room tilt and after almost losing consciousness right there and then, I felt several pairs of hands grab me and prevent me from hitting the floor.

Carrying me to the stretcher as I trembled, making small whimpering noises, I was very gently helped onto it before I whisked away. Very soon I found myself in the Medical Bay and as I lay, my injured leg stuck out in front of me Berto stood beside me as Shock removed my helmet. Ignoring the doctors' protests that he should wait outside Berto moved to my side and gently took one of my hands before he gave it a squeeze.

"Just breathe okay? You'll be alright." He told me and despite the pain I gave him a weak smile that vanished completely when one of the doctor's placed both hands on my leg. I thought he said something about resetting it and that made me whimper as I knew what was coming. Before I had time to brace myself I felt my leg move and I screamed drowning out Berto and Shock as they both called my name.

I must have passed out for a few minutes because when I finally opened my eyes my leg was wrapped in a cast and as I stared at it I began to wonder why. As I went to sit up I became so dizzy I rested my head on a pillow and as I did I saw someone approach.

"Thanks goodness you're awake. When you just passed out I thought…" Shock said as he hovered beside me and I sighed glad to see him but still not sure why he looked so worried. "You don't remember?" He asked as I continued to stare at him and noticing the blank stare he frowned.

"Really?" Berto asked this time as he hurried over and took my hand, making me smile as I wondered why everyone was making such a fuss over me. Then I frowned thinking until I remembered the battle and I winced as my mind flashed back to the instant a chunk of ice struck my leg, snapping the bone.

When my face whitened he stared at me, his chocolate-eyes looking at me as he held my hand as he realized I knew. "Yeah your leg's broken. But it'll heal soon. In a few weeks." He quickly added and I stared at him as I knew why they looked so depressed.

"But Makino's coming and if my leg's not better until then…I won't be able to help." I sighed then and he tried to smile but I could see the worry in his face as I lay there. "Well that's just great when I try to help I end up with a broken leg and Max doesn't get hurt. Oh no not him." I complained and Shock sighed as he flew over and hovered beside my head.

"Hey don't get upset. You'll be fit soon enough." He said as he saw my eyes well up and the first few tears threatening to fall. "Don't cry it's going to be fine." He added as I sniffed and I tilted my head, trying to glare and falling as I started to cry.

"No it's not going to be okay. I rushed out there wanting to help and I end up being the one who gets hurt. Now I'm helpless and Makino's on his way right now. If I can't even fight someone like Mega Elementor without getting hurt what good am I?" I sobbed burying my face into the pillow someone must have left me.

Both of my friends looked at me and each other as they heard me sob and not coming up with a solution they instead just stayed beside me. Drained by the battle and the pain of my injury I dozed off. Giving his girlfriend a tiny smile Berto gently leant in and kissed my forehead before he walked away, having no idea how to help me and as he did Shock hovered nearby before he sighed.

"I know you're upset but we're to help you. So don't give up and think you're helpless." Shock said as I lay there and after a few minutes more he left to let me rest.

Most of the day and night passed by the time I woke. I was still feeling the pain from my broken leg and as I stirred awake I heard someone's voice as they handed me a glass. Out of it I swallowed the painkillers and water which soon took effect and I fell asleep again. From time to time I felt someone take my hand, giving it a light squeeze as I lay there and talk to me. I wasn't sure who it was but the accent gave me a clue and I smiled as I slipped back into a dee sleep that Berto was still taking care of me.

From time to time I felt him stroke my forehead and I wanted to thank him but I passed out before I could find the strength even to open my eyes. Sometime later I woke to find Shock gently nudging my arm and as I opened my eyes to stare at him he gave me a smile.

"Sorry Jess. I just needed to link with you otherwise…" He trailed off as I lifted my hand. Seeing the faint glow of my Turbo energy I sighed before I sat up. Or attempted to anyway as I forget about my leg, how I don't know, and almost overbalanced. Thankfully Shock managed to keep me steady before he linked with me and in seconds the green glow vanished and I sighed, relieved as Shock detached.

"No offence but you look a bit…out of it. Is your leg still hurting?" He asked as he set one of his arms on my shoulder and after a long moment I met his eye and when he saw me wincing he sighed. "I'll get a doctor." He told me before he flew away and I sighed again as I found myself alone again.

Though not for long when someone walked in as I was looking down at the floor and as I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up finding myself face to face with Berto who had a smile on his face. This changed almost instantly to a frown after he saw the depressed look on my face.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside me and I raised an eyebrow as I pointed at my obviously broken leg. "Well besides your leg. I know there's something else bothering you." He answered reaching over and gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Now I definitely can't fight Makino because there's no way my leg's gonna be better in a few weeks." I sighed closing my eyes as I felt tears threaten. "Why did I get hurt and nothing happens to Max? He can still fight and I…I'm useless." I whispered as I sniffed and as the pain in my leg flared up again I began to sob. In seconds I had my face buried in Berto's chest as I sobbed and he carefully wrapped an arm around my shoulders, his other hand gently rubbing my back.

"Ssh it's okay." He soothed as I sobbed and as I sat there I felt him reach up and gently stroke my hair, exactly like he did when I was in and out of conscious after Mega Elementor injured my leg. "I know you're upset about your leg and you're in pain but it's going to be alright." He said as he stroked my hair and after a few minutes of silence I lifted my head, sniffing as I did, before I wiped my wet and red eyes with the back of one hand.

"Yeah I know I should be grateful that I came out of that battle with a broken leg and nothing major...well a broken leg isn't exactly a minor injury but...okay now I'm making no sense." I frowned and Berto chuckled as he stroked my cheek.

"I get what you mean. At least your leg will heal and then you'll be back fighting Makino or Dredd, Toxzon, Extroyer." He said and I actually managed a smile.

"Thanks for cheering me up." I said and he grinned back at me as I shifted my leg, getting comfortable as I did. But then I bumped my bandaged leg and I whimpered as it flared up again despite the painkillers that I'd taken earlier.

Noticing that I was on the verge of tears again, made pretty obvious by my lips quivering, Berto wrapped an arm around my neck and carefully pulled me into a tight hug. As we hugged I found myself thinking how lucky I really was. Of course less than a minute later Shock and one of N-Tek's doctors rushed in and Shock rolled his eye at the pair of us as we parted.

"Really guys? Even with a broken leg." Shock muttered and I rolled my eyes back at him as Berto watched on trying not to laugh.

"Oh you're just so funny Shock." I grumbled as Doctor Conrad walked over and stood beside my bed. As I watched he examined my bandaged leg and when he frowned slightly I paled.

"Your leg's going to be fine. It's you that I'm not so sure about." He commented and it took me a moment to realize it was the same doctor I pretend flirted with just to mess with Berto. "You looked pretty upset when we wheeled you from the hangar to the Medical Bay. Aside from the leg how are you feeling?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Angry I won't be well enough to fight against Makino when he arrives on Earth. That's why I'm mad." I admitted and Berto gently squeezed my shoulder. Whether it was meant to comfort me or make a claim on me I didn't know though I appreciated the gesture. Once Doctor Conrad was done taking my tempreture and pulse he starightened.

"I told her she's going to be fine but she doesn't listen." Berto said and I raised an eyebrow at him despite the pain radiating from my leg. "Like that's new." He added as I frowned and I heard Doctor Conrad chuckle. Before he left he gave me some more painkillers and told me to take one every three hours. After he left us Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulder and when I contiued to frown at him he sighed. "I was just joking. Anyway you know we're both worried about you."

"Yeah I know. Sorry guys I'm just upset about getting hurt and I'm taking it out on everyone." I whispered and Berto hugged me against his chest. Resting my head on his chest I sighed knowing I needed to take it easy.

After a few minutes Shock asked me something and when I didn't answer him both he and Berto realized that I had fallen asleep. Several hours later I heard a voice speaking to me and as I opened my eyes I saw Shock hovering just beside the bed and once he noticed that I was awake he smiled.

"Good morning. I was coming to check on you." He told me as I slowly sat up and yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg's not so bad but maybe I should take one of these painkillers anyway. Wish I had some water though." I replied just as we both heard footsteps and as I looked towards the doorway I saw Berto, Max and Steel enter the room. "Hey guys." I said as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Good to see you're awake. You looked a little pale earlier." Steel said as he hovered beside the bed and as I went to speak I saw something rush into the room. Before I had time to react Furbo leapt onto the bed, wagging his tail and barking. Giggling I picked him up and the second I did he licked my face.

"Hey Furbo." I said before he jumped down and I gasped as he accidently bumped my banadaged leg. As I gritted my teeth he must have sensed that he'd done something wrong because he whimpered, ears down. "It's okay boy. It was only an accident." I told him and after a long moment he wagged his tail. "See I'm fine." I added not wanting anyone to know that my leg was throbbing.

Most of my friends believed me and as Max asked me if I wanted him to get my homework until I was strong enough to come back to school I didn't notice that Berto was watching me for a few moments. When Max offered to get me some water I thanked him and as he and Steel left the room Berto looked at me, arms crossed against his chest and I frowned a little as Shock watched us.

"Okay why are you giving me that look? What have I done now?" I sighed and he shook his head at me.

"I'm not mad at you it's just...you're in pain right now and still you're trying to hide it. Why are you still pretending that you're tough?" He asked me and I glared at him, making Shock roll his eye as he sensed an argument.

"Heh that's funny coming from you. I am tough in case you haven't been paying attention. I'm a Turbo user and a strong woman and with Shock we did destroy Makino." I growled and Berto's eyes narrowed.

"I never said you weren't strong and...wait what did you mean? What's funny coming from me?" He asked and I gritted my teeth as a wave of pain spiked through my leg.

"Because you don't even fight. You let C.Y.T.R.O do all the work and even then...." I trailed off as I grimached but Berto just glared at me, obvious to my pain.

"So that's where I stand. Wish I'd known that sooner before I fell for you." He grumbled and as I whimpered, my eyes scrunched shut against the pain, he instantly softened. "Look I know I can't exactly stand beside you on the battlefield and you know why too. I just worry about you okay?" He told me as he sat beside me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders having already realized that I was hurting from my injury and I didn't mean what I said.

"I'm sorry, Berto. Don't know what I'm saying anymore." I muttered and he chuckled as he rubbed my arm and I rested my head against his shoulder, hoping that my leg would stop hurting soon.

Thankfully Max arrived with a glass of water and as he handed to me I thanked him again. Swallowing one of the tablets Conrad gave me I sipped the water and pretty soon my leg began to feel a lot better, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the tablet or Berto who had his arm around me as Max looked on slightly bemused. After a while I started to nod off even though I had slept for a few hours and noticing that my head kept dropping towards my chest Berto gave me a grin.

"Do you want to get some rest?" He asked and I shook my head fighting the urge to sleep. With a chuckle he ran a hand through my hair and I sighed as my eyes strated to close again. Then I snapped awake, suddenly giving my boyfriend a frown which made both Max and Steel chuckle.

"Still being stubborn." Steel commented and I frowned at him as I shifted on the bed, trying to stay awake. Though it wasn't easy and I began to suspect that the painkillers had a side effect. When I almost nodded off again as Max and Steel left, heading to Copper Canyon High, Shock rolled his eye at me as I shook my head again.

"Why won't you admit that you're tired?" He asked and Berto nodded just as convinced. 

"It's not me it's the tablet. I'm wide awake." I answered as I crossed my arms against my chest and they both chuckled as I pouted. "It is." I added before I realized how childish that sounded. Still sitting there I heard Berto sigh, or maybe it was Shock though I'm not completely sure because I was feeling a little out of it.

While I sat there I felt Berto gently kiss my neck and I sighed, eyes closing and in seconds I started to doze. Once Berto got me settled on the bed he and Shock decided to leave me to rest and as they walked into the hallway, heading for his lab, Berto asked Shock if I was really alright.

"I did a quick scan of her vitals and she's going to be fine. Though even with her powers it'll take at least three weeks for her leg to heal and I really didn't want to tell her that." Shock answered as he hovered beside my boyfriend. Seeing the worry on Berto's face he set his arm down on the scientist's shoulder. "Look she'll be alright. You know how badly she wants to fight Makino and having that taken away from her...well that's why she keeps getting mad."

"Yeah I know that she hates being confined to the sidelines but it's the best thing for her. Maybe we can make it up to her somehow." Berto said as they neared the lab and he smiled at the Ultralink. "When I think of something anyway that involves staying at N-Tek." He added and they both chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

Once I was awake I heard Berto and Shock speaking and as they walked into the room they saw me sitting up, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Shock asked as he flew over, hovering over me with Berto joining me.

"Other than the leg I'm actually doing pretty good." I answered as I carefully moved over and with a grin Berto sat beside me. "So what have I missed?"

"Well Kat and Jefferson are out looking for Mega Elementor and Max and Steel are at school." Berto told me and when I frowned he sighed. "You might be able to go back to school next week but that's only if you're well enough." He added and now I sighed before he reached over and gently stroked my forehead. "I know you're still upset but until you're healed you need to stay put."

"Alright fine. Can't be helped I guess and complaining won't help." I replied and he gave me a grin. "So what should I do while I'm confined to N-Tek?" I asked and a short time later I found myself holding a deck of cards. "Hmm..." I muttered and sitting beside me Berto gave me a bemused smile. "What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's Snap so you really don't have to think so much." He pointed out and I sighed before I rubbed at my eyes. "You alright?" He asked and for a moment I looked down at the cards in my hand.

"Not really. I want to be out there fighting or at least at school...and I can't believe I just said that aloud." I answered and that actually brought a grin to my face. "Though I suppose it's not all bad. Guess you're stuck with me for the next few weeks." I added and Shock rolled his eye at me as Berto grinned back.

Looking back at my cards I realized something and I threw down my hand, palm open. "Snap!" I yelled and both my friends blinked before we all burst out laughing. Eventually my leg started to ache and when I grimaced Berto stopped what he was doing and setting down his cards he looked at my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked and when I shook my head he gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll get your painkillers." He offered and I managed a grin despite my leg throbbing. After Berto left the room Shock noticed how pale I had become and when he hovered in front me I groaned.

"You're really in pain aren't you?" He asked and I gasped suddenly feeling pretty woozy and as Berto returned his chocolate-brown eyes went wide once he saw my face.

"Here take these." Berto told me as he hurriedly handed me a tablet and a glass of water. With a weak smile I swallowed the tablet with a mouthful of water and as he took the cup from me Berto watched as I took a deep breath. "Is that any better?" He asked me watching until I let out a breath.

"Yeah...my leg started hurting and I felt a little woozy. Thanks." I told him and Berto grinned back at me, looking pretty relieved. It wasn't long until I was feeling much better and we continued with our game of Snap. And for the next few minutes I started to have fun even when Berto won more then I did and I laughed. Then we all heard a weird gurgling sound and I blushed once I realized it was my stomach.

"I think someone's hungry." Shock said and I giggled as Berto watched on an amused smile on his face. "Maybe we should get something to eat." He suggested and I gave him a nod before I tried to stand. Berto's eyes going wide as he quickly lept off the bed and caught me, gently helping me back to the bed and as I took a deep breath he stared at me.

"Jessie are you okay?" He asked and I finally met his eyes. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm...fine." I replied and he frowned before he sat beside me reaching across and gently stroking my cheek. "Well....not really but what can I do? I forgot I can't walk right now." I sighed and he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me.

"If you need any help just ask okay?" Berto said and I didn't respond looking down at my broken leg instead he shifted closer. "You don't always need to do everthing on your own. We'll be here to look after you." He told me and I finally looked up to see both him and Shock looking directly at me.

"Can you guys get me something to eat?" I asked with a grin now on my face and Berto grinned back happy that I wasn't upset.

For the next few days I was pretty much confined to the Medical Bay and even though I knew that I needed to let my leg heal I couldn't help feeling sory for myself even though I had been reckless. But one morning I woke to find Doctor Conrad, Berto and Shock watching me and as I sat up rubbing my eyes I blinked.

"What's going on?" I asked and from behind his back Doctor Conrad produced a pair of crutches and as I stared at them then him I raised an eyebrow." Still confused guys."

"With these you can finally leave the Medical Bay. If you want to of course." Conrad said and I almost jumped at the chance to leave what I called my solitary confinement. Not that it was of course but I was getting restless and Berto, though he wouldn't admit to my face, was getting a little concerned about my mood swings as I went from happy to depressed in the blink of an eye.

So he asked about getting a set of crutches fro me so I could at least move around on my own. When I quickly nodded he chuckled and handed one to me. Berto then stepped foward and gently took my arm and as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder I lifted myself off the bed. "Just relax and get your balance." He said as I leant against Berto's shoulder holding one crutch on the floor and as Conrad passed the second crutch to Berto he slipped it under my arm.

"Okay I think I can do this." I said and carefully I let go of Berto immediately ending up in a heap on the floor. "Oww...that hurt." I whimpered as Berto knelt and helped me up. Trying to be really careful I stood again and as I took a deep breath to steady myself I tried the crutches again.

After taking my time I soon got the hang of them and that's when Doctor Conrad asked me to walk to the door and back. Still unsure that I could do that I still made an attempt and found to my surprise that I could actually use the crutches. "Hey I can walk." I said and Berto laughed at the grin on my face. For the next hour I practiced with my crutches and soon I was able to leave the room and when Berto returned to his lab I joined him a lot more confident in myself. Though Shock kept a close eye on me as he followed us.

　

 


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't until a week had passed since I learned to walk around on my crutches that I found myself sitting in the Com Room when Forge gave me some good news. Though I suppose that depends on whether being told you're well enough to attend schooh as being good news anyway.

"Really?" I asked and when he nodded I actually grinned. "Awesome! Wow I can't believe that I'm this excited about class but I have been pretty much confined to N-Tek so its a welcome change. Not that hanging out here hasn't been entertaining." I said as Berto and Shock looked on one rolling his eye and the other grinning. I know you can guess who was doing what too.

"So first thing tomorrow you can go with Max to class. Just be careful on your leg. We don't want you ending up back in the Medical Bay." Commander Forge told me and I nodded, curious about what I had missed for the past week.

Even though Max had brought me my homework and several get well cards made from my class, which I really appreciated, I was looking foward to actually seeing my friends face to face. As Berto offered to drive me to school I couldn't help feeling a sudden chill. Shock noticed a sudden increase in my heart rate then but he didn't comment. When Berto drove up to the steps and climbed out he hurried over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks Berto." I said as I grabbed my crutches and climbed to my feet. As I got both crutches under my arms I made my way towards the door but before I reached it Berto wrapped his arm around my waist and I grinned as he gave me a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. With a silly grin on my face and ignoring the stares of several girls who I knew were jealous I waved as Berto drove away heading back to N-Tek. When I turned around and headed inside I found Max, Sydney and Kirby already waiting for me and I smiled as I made my way over careful to keep the crutches level.

"Nice to see you again. How's the leg?" Sydney asked and I grinned as I leant one of the crutches against my locker.

"Pretty good. It's healing though it's still kind of hard to put weight on it. Plus there's those awful painkillers..." I replied as Kirby dug around in his bag for something. After a few seconds he produced a pen with a grin.

"Can I sign your cast?" He asked and I laughed giving him a nod. As he knelt beside me he started to write something but from my vantage point I had no idea what it was. "There done." He said after a few seconds.

"Now I want to sign it." Max said and Kirby handed him the pen. As he then Sydney wrote something on my cast I giggled enjoying the attention I was getting. But once we headed to class I shivered suddenly and just for a moment I glanced at the door to the school wondering what was making me feel so uneasy. What I didn't realize was that my bad feeling was completely spot on. The Ultralink captured by N-Tek had escaped only a few minutes before and while Dredd and N-Tek battled for its control the Ultralink flew back to a waiting battleship in the canyon.

"Report." Mega Elementor said and it nodded before telling the Megalink exactly what it knew. "So they have a battle platform in the works. That could prove a problem...but if we destroy it then nothing will help them. What about Max Steel?" It asked and the Ultralink spoke again.

"He's currently off the base and so is that meddlesome girl who thought she could defeat me. J-Shock I think." The Ultralink told Mega Elementor and it laughed.

"Excellent work. Lord Makino will be very pleased for this information. Return to your post and await further orders." Mega Elementor told the Ultralink who saluted then flew away. Once it was gone the Megalink chuckled to itself. "N-Tek thinks they've set a trap for us but they're very mistaken." As he laughed Kat and Jefferson were tracking the Ultralink but just as they reached the outskirts of the Base, Commander Forge called them back.

"Commander what's going on?" Kat asked just as she heard several explosions and that's when she realized that Makino had been expecting this. "The base!" She yelled before she turned her Jump Jet around and started for the base.

Jefferson hearing the gunfire followed his friend and fellow agent back to the base just as a massive explosion rocked the base. Quickly landing Jefferson rushed into the base closely followed by Kat and as they hurried into the hangar they found Commander Forge ordering an evacuation.

"Makino's forces attacked our base and while we were fighting them off they set a bomb that's going to go off in..." Forge paused as another explosion rocked the building, almost knocking everyone off their feet, "two minutes so we need to evacuate now!" He yelled as several agents led scientists and doctors to a dozen or so waiting R.O.C.C vehicles.

But just as they were getting ready to leave they heard a call for help and rushing ahead Commander Forge saw two agents trying to protect three scientists from Blast Link who had them cornered. Rushing forward Forge slammed his cybernetic arm into Blast Link's gun just as he fired and the blast hit the ceiling covering the Ultralink monster with debris. While it was distracted by Forge and Jefferson firing on the monster, Kat led the N-Tek employees to safety before she opened fire as well.

Eventually they realized that abandoning the base was the best option and throwing an explosive at Blast Link to keep it distracted they rushed for the entrance. As they did Berto was still in his lab having grabbed C.Y.T.R.O's controller and just as he was getting ready to leave something rocked his lab. Trying to keep his balance Berto missed a piece of the ceiling that fell towards him, striking him in the temple and knocking him out cold. As he sprawled to the floor already unconscious I was sitting in class. Clutching the desk in one hand I gasped and the rest of my class stared at me.

"Are you okay? You just went completely white." Sydney asked and as Mr Thornhill noticed that everyone was whispered he frowned and walked over to me.

"Miss Alexander, is there a reason you're interrupting my class?" He asked and I shook my head, trying to figure out what had me so rattled. Just as Mr Thornhill walked back to the front of the room I heard my phone beep and I wanted to answer it but I knew that if I did I'd be in serious trouble so I left it alone.

Had I known who was calling me right then I would have answered it.

"Jess...help." Berto mumbled before he passed out again just as his lab caught alight.

　

 


	26. Chapter 26

By the time school finally finished I grabbed my crutches and as I started for the door to the school Max stopped me. Puzzled I followed him outside and once we were alone he took a deep breath and that started to worry me.

"Forge just called me. N-Tek's...gone." He told me and I stared at him for a few seconds, not sure what he was telling me. It finally dawned on me and my eyes went wide before I quickly asked Shock to get us back to N-Tek. For a moment Shock hesitated then after he noticed how pale my face had turned he nodded.

Shaking his head at me Max soon joined us but I was so focused on getting back to N-Tek and making sure Berto was alright that I didn't even notice him following me in Flight Mode. But as I neared the outskirts of the city Shock spoke and what he said scared me.

"Something's burning and it's coming from the direction of....N-Tek." Shock told me and I shot foward leaving Max far behind me. The second I finally reached the base I gasped and landed nearby watching as the base burned. Detaching from my chest Shock looked from me to the base and before he could stop me I rushed into the building. Heading straight for Berto's lab I didn't see Shock following me until he shot foward and I almost ran into him.

"Calm down!" He shouted and I stared at him for a few seconds before I pushed past and kept running desperate to find my boyfriend. Once I reached his lab I walked in without checking it first and as I stepped towards the computer a sudden explosion threw me into the far wall. With a sickening thud I collided with it and with a cry of pain the room grew dim.

Shock finally caught up only to find me lying out cold on the floor. Quickly he shouted at me to wake up and getting no response he flew over to my head. It wasn't long before I groaned, eyes fluttering open and when they focused on Shock he sighed as I slowly sat up. "Jess are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he helped me to my feet and I shook my head to clear it.

"Berto!" I called out as I began to search for my missing boyfriend and as I began to wander the lab my leg started to ache forcing me to lean against the computer. After I set my hand down on the keyboard I felt my hand land in something sticky. Grimacing I raised my glove freezing in place after my fingers came away bloody. Shaking I looked down at the keyboard finding a trail of blood that ended on the floor in a dripping pool.

"Berto?" I whispered before another explosion rocked the building and before I fell over Shock linked with me, quickly switching us to Speed Mode. "But Berto...I have to...." I began to mumble before my body suddenly rushed foward. No longer in control I could only watch as Shock rushed for the exit.

"I'm sorry Jessie but this building's coming down. We have to go now." He told me and as I cried out for Berto he raced outside putting as much distance as possible between us and the base.

We were several feet away from the base before the ground shook and I was thrown to the ground, crying out as I landed on my still healing leg, I watched in horror as the building collapsed in on itself. "Oh man." Shock as he detached from me and as he watched the building he heard me whimpering.

Somehow getting to my feet I tried to stumble towards the base only for Max to rush towards me grabbing me by my shoulders when I made an attempt to reach the base. But I wasn't listening to him as he tried to hold me back, the sound of an approaching Jump Jet distracting us.

As I looked up I saw the jet land a few feet away and when Forge hurried down the ramp I just stood there wanting to see my friends.

"Forge you made it out alright. Is everyone alright? Is Berto alright? Is he in the Medical Bay?" I asked talking a mile a minute and as Kat and Jefferson appeared beside him I noticed them all exchanging a look before Kat stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry Jessie. He...didn't make it out. We can't find him and now that the building's gone we...." Kat explained and I frowned for a moment.

"Then he might be still inside. I have to find him." I replied and as I turned around about to rush back into the building despite being unstable on my leg I stopped. I stared, tears threatening at the fire that had taken hold of the building.

"No....Berto." I whispered and as my helmet vanished I just stood there. Watching my friends saw the first tears begin to fall before I threw back my head, echoing the same scream Berto had once unleashed.

Before anyone could console me I sobbed, wrapping my arms around my body. I didn't even feel the pain of my leg as I wept. "Shock...I can't....get me out of here." I begged him and he blinked at me until I closed my eyes, tearing streaming down my face. With a nod and a light pat of his arm on my shoulder he linked with me, changing us to Flight Mode before we shot into the air leaving our friends far below.

I didn't want to believe that Berto was gone forever but as the hours wore on and he didn't contact us my eyes blurred and if Shock hadn't taken control I would have slammed us both into a building or the pavement.

He flew us the rest of the way back to the apartment we shared and once we climbed inside via the roof I started to sob all over again. With a quick flash of green light, Shock changed me back to my pajamas I leant against the kitchen wall. Slowly sliding to the floor I buried my face in my hands sobs muffled. Shock hovered beside me as he tried to find the right words to say that would comfort me. As soon as he cleared his throat I looked up, eyes red and watery.

"I'm sorry that..." He began before I growled and he blinked as I narrowed my eyes.

"No you're not! You hated Berto and now he's gone so I hope you're finally happy. You were always getting mad at him for kissing me or spending time with me even after he tried to protect me and...." I gasped and as I fought to breathe between sobs I saw the pain on Shock's face as he stared down at the floor, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Realizing what I had just said I sniffed, instantly sorry.

"Oh Shock I'm so sorry. I just hurting from losing him and...and..." I started to sniff again my leg throbbing now. "First my parents and now....why does this world hate me so much? Why does everyone keep getting taken away from me?" I sobbed as I stumbled towards my bedroom falling onto the bed.

Flying into the room Shock hovered overhead and as he wondered what to say I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Usually annoyed at being hugged Shock still hugged me back just as tightly. A short time later I had my face buried in my pillow my sobs making even Shock miserable and when they stopped Shock looked down as I uncovered my face.

"I thought we'd be together forever." I mumbled and as Shock's eye went wide I sniffed again not sure what I was saying. "I know it's stupid and I'm only 17 but....I think he was the one." A little lost Shock blinked and noticing the stare I sighed. "The one I wanted to spend my life with. My soulmate." I tried to explain as I sat up, rubbing my watery eyes.

"What's a 'soulmate'?" Shock asked and I swallowed trying to find the words to explain.

"It means the guy that one day I might end up marrying. Yeah it's stupid but I cared about him so much and now...." I started to sniff and as fresh tears threatened I lay on my side, grabbing my pillow to muffle my cries.

Not knowing what to say to that Shock just hovered overhead until my cries stopped and when he gently prodded my arm he found that his best friend had cried herself to sleep. Sighing heavily Shock gently covered her with a blanket leaving just her head uncovered before he landed beside her, determined to keep watch over her.

　

 


	27. Chapter 27

Hours passed and as I slept on completely exhausted I didn't hear my phone ringing. Even Shock who had promised himself that he'd stay awake and watch over me had fallen asleep less than half an hour later and so even he missed the call.

"Jess...it's Berto...please pick up. I...need your...help." Berto gasped before the phone sparked and it slipped from his fingers as he let out a yelp. As the phone smacked into the ground it shattered and looking down at it Berto muttered a series of offensive words in fluent spanish before he sighed. Closing his eyes briefly he wondered how he was going to get help now and as he opened his eyes he thought he heard a noise. Straining his ears he listened and when he couldn't hear anything but the sounds of his own heavy breathing he grit his teeth and started to stumble back to the ruins of his Jump Jet. Borrowed really though seeing as it was now a ruined pile of scrap metal that really didn't matter anymore. As he made his way back to it Berto held one hand against his side, trying not to look at the gash in his left side or the pooling blood.

Taking a deep breath he kept moving knowing that if he passed out in the middle of the canyon he may never wake up again. By the time he reached the jet, or what was left of it anyway, he gasped and had to hold onto part of the ramp breathing deeply and willing himself not to black out. Once he was sure he was safe he stumbled inside and working his way to the computer he reached across and started typing. "Por pavor...please work." He muttered as his fingers moved over the keyboard before he glanced up at the screen.

For a few seconds the screen stayed black and he groaned thinking that it was hopeless but after almost a full minute the screen flickered into life. "Oh...man." He muttered as he managed a grin which soon faded in a grimace.

A few minutes passed before Berto groaned and as his eyes flicked opened he slowly blinked finding himself slumped over the pilot's seat. "Where...wait I was calling...for help..." He mumbled and as he gripped the seat pulling himself upright he almost cried out as his side throbbed and as he looked down he groaned finding the leather seat smeared with his blood. "Need to call...N-Tek...Commander Forge..." He said gritting his teeth as he worked to fix the computer and as he typed in a code Forge's phone beeped seconds later. Forge stared at the phone and once he finally answered it his eyes went wide as he realized just who it was.

"Berto?! Where are you?" Commander Forge asked and as Berto sent the coördinates he could hear the scientist breathing heavily. "Are you hurt?" He asked and immediately he mentally kicked himself as Berto muttered something in Spanish under his breath. "I know dumb question. I'll send Kat and Jefferson to find you. Just sit tight." He told Berto and when he didn't hear anything he frowned. "Berto?" He said, cringing when he heard a thud that sounded exactly like a body hitting the ground before the call dropped out. "Hello?" He muttered but all he got was a dial tone so putting down his phone he rushed into the Com Room and called his two best agents.

"He's alive?" Jefferson asked staring at his commander and Forge nodded quickly. "Then what are we waiting around here for?" He said as he and Kat turned to leave.

"Hang on. Makino might come after him so we need to be careful. Find Berto and bring him back here but be ready for anything." Forge said and after giving him their word both agents rushed towards the hangar.

As soon as they were in the air the two jets flew towards Berto's location and as they searched for their missing friend, Berto found himself lying on the floor of the jet and for a while he had no idea where he was. Struggling to his feet he looked around for a few minutes trying to get his bearings and as he did he heard something close by. Thinking it was one of Makino's ships he hid behind the pilot's seat one gloved hand pressed tightly against the wound in his side the fear of being caught blocking out most of his pain.

"Please don't be Makino...please don't be Makino..." He muttered and as he heard footsteps he tried to hide under the console and just as he squeezed himself under it he heard a voice call out.

"Berto, are you in there?" Kat called out and Berto sighed as he climbed out from under the computer. "What are you doing under...Berto!" Kat gasped as Berto climbed to his feet and as she hurried over he swayed on his feet.

"Thought...you were...Makino..."Berto told her as he managed a grin that in seconds turned to a grimace of pain before his eyes rolled up inside his head. Just as Kat reached his side he collapsed and she only just managed to catch him. Quickly she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and very carefully she carried him towards her Jump Jet. As she walked outside Jefferson rushed over the moment he saw Berto unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"What happened to him?"Jefferson asked as he took Berto from Kat. "Actually let's get him back first." He added as he carried Berto in his arms, the scientist letting out groan.

Once Berto was safely inside Jefferson's Jump Jet both he and Kat took to the air and not a moment too soon as, just as they were clear the jet their friend had been using caught on fire. The moment they were out of range it exploded raining debris on the surrounding canyon. Half an hour later Berto was rushed into N-Tek's warehouse on a stretcher and as Kat and Jefferson followed they heard Forge call out.

"How is he?" Forge asked as he headed towards the Medical Bay and as Kat and Jefferson followed they told him the whole story. "He must have been still inside the base before the bomb exploded. He's just really lucky he got out when he did."

"Jessie still thinks he's gone..." Kat said and she was just about to call me when Forge stopped her and she stared at him. "Commander?"

"He's badly hurt and right now we don't know just how badly. We should let the doctors do their job before we call Jessie and tell her he's alive. Just to prepare her." He answered as they reached the Medcial Bay.

By the time they reached the room several doctors, Conrad included, were moving Berto very carefully onto a bed and once he was settled they started checking him over. Hooking him up to a ventilator Conrad checked his pulse and heart rate while another doctor attached a drip to Berto's left wrist. Slipping off Berto's lab coat everyone gasped as they saw the gash in Berto's left side and as they cut his shirt from him the wound started to bleed freely again.

Quickly Conrad grabbed some gaze and a pair of rubber gloves before he returned to Berto's side before he leant down and examined the wound. Conrad applied pressure to the wound using a strip of gaze and when it soaked through with blood he grabbed another piece, pressing it against Berto's hip as his friends looked on.

As the doctors kept working on my boyfriend I woke to find Shock lying next to my head and as I stirred awake, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand he opened his eye.

"Good morning." He said as he yawned and stretched hovering next to my pillow and I smiled just before I remembered what had happened and my face fell as I fought the tears welling in my eyes. "Oh Jessie it's okay." He said as he set his arm on my shoulder and I swallowed before I sat up, trying not to cry in front of my best friend and brother. "Maybe...you should stay here today." He suggested and his eye went wide when I slowly shook my head.

"I need to go back to school. At the very least it'll keep my mind off...Berto." I sniffed and turning my head I wiped away my tears. Dragging myself out of bed I stumbled to the bathroom and catching a glimpse of my face in the mirror I cringed. "Not the best look girl." I muttered to myself as I saw a pale and red-eyed girl looking back at me. As Shock heard the shower running he sighed flying back and forth above my bed as he wondered if I was ever going to recover from this.

"Of course not. She already lost her mom and dad and now Berto's...I wish we'd know what Makino had planned. If only we could have..." He finally stopped talking afraid that I would hear and that would start me crying all over again. When I finally emerged from the bathroom I was trying to brush my slightly damp hair and as Shock asked me a question I didn't answer. "Jessie?" He said and I blinked before I finally focused on him.

"Sorry did you say something?" I asked and he shrugged saying that it 'wasn't important'. "Okay then I'd better get going." I sighed and when Shock mentioned breakfast I shook my head but he wouldn't take no for an answer and I finally walked into the kitchen.

I made myself a bowl of cereal but I just picked at it, too upset to eat, and in the end I left the half empty bowl in the sink. Grabbing my backpack I waited for Shock to fly inside but he shook his head and linked with me instead.

"Probably better this way. At least I can help you control your Turbo powers." He told me and when I stared down at him he sighed. "Because your emotions are tied pretty strongly to your powers remember?" He pointed out and I nodded knowing that he was right.

When I didn't argue with him that really worried Shock but he stayed quiet knowing I was already being pushed to my absolute limit. By the time we reached school I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I almost bumped into Max.

"Sorry Max. Not looking where I'm going today." I apologized trying to smile and failing as I kept thinking about Berto. Seeing the pain in my face he sighed before he set a hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey don't worry about it. How are you?" He asked and just for a moment he saw a dark look appear on my face. "Sorry really stupid question." He quickly added.

"It's fine. I...can't change what happened. At least..." I replied as I tried to keep my voice even and my emotions in check but just as I moved past Max, intending to walk the short distance to my locker, I heard a chuckle and I whirled around. "Drake." I growled and Shock told me to stay calm.

"Maybe you could have saved him. If you'd been a better girlfriend to him." Drake mocked and I growled again as I felt my Turbo energy flowing through me and I fought it down, taking a deep breath. It worked and I was all set to ignore Drake when he laughed and I glared, eyes narrowed as he walked over to me.

"At least it was quick. The explosion..." I started to say before Drake shook his head and now standing over me he grinned.

"I heard that he was still inside when N-Tek blew up. His lab caught fire and...well there's probably nothing left of him but ashes. He probably burned alive..." He said and as my eyes widened Drake leant down and whispered into my ear. "Screaming for you as he burned and you weren't there to save him. Poor, poor Berto. Oh wait that means you're single now so I guess it's not all bad. Maybe now you'll choose me this time." He started to chuckle and that's when I suddenly screamed. I grabbed Drake by the scruff of his jacket and slammed him into the lockers.

That shocked him into silence and as everyone stared I pulled back my hand before I went to drive my fist into his face. But before I could I heard Max yell out and at the last possible second I punched the locker inches from Drake's head instead. I only used a fraction of my strength but that was enough to leave a fist-sized dent in it and that's right when Mr Thornhill came rushing into the hall wondering what all the noise was about.

"Miss Alexander what do you think you're doing?" He yelled and I instantly let go of Drake who actually backed away from me staring and before I could get into trouble I felt tears threatening. Before anyone could stop me I turned and ran for the front door of the school as I felt tears start flowing down both my cheeks and by the time I managed to find a secluded spot I burst into tears.

Making sure the coast was clear Shock detached from my chest and as he stared at me, completely furious that I'd almost punched Drake though he softened as he watched me sob.

"Sshh it's okay." He soothed and hearing him try to comfort me exactly like Berto made me sob even harder and he sighed. Seconds later he linked with me and before I knew what was happening he changed me to Flight Mode. "Let's get out of here." He said and just as we took to the air Max came rushing out of the front door only to see me flying away.

"Oh Jessie." He sighed as Sydney, Kirby and Butch joined him and they exchanged a look of confusion as they looked around for me.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" Kirby asked as he looked around and when Max didn't answer straight away he stared.

"Did Jessie and what's his name have a fight?" Butch asked and Max sighed again before he turned around.

"It's a long story guys." Max said before he started to tell his friends the short version. "Berto's workplace...there was an accident and he didn't make it."

As I flew towards the outskirts of the city Shock started to really worry about my state of mind after I almost collided with the THI building only just pulling up in time. When I flew past Molly saw me and frowned, wondering why I wasn't paying attention. Moments later she received a call from Forge and as he told her the news her eyes went wide in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

\When I didn't return to school Max began to worry about me. He tried calling me, several times in fact, but each and every time the call went to voice mail.

"It's Max...again. Look just call me back or at least come back to your apartment." He said before he hung up and as he returned to class he wondered why I can run to. As the hours went by I sat on top of a cliff miles outside the city and as I sniffed Shock hovered next to me.

"We should go back home soon." He said and when I ignored him he tried not to roll his eye in annoyance knowing just how fragile I was. "It's getting late and cold." He added and I just brought my knees towards my chin looking off into the distance. "Please, Jessie."

"What's the point? There's nothing for me now anyway." I finally spoke and he frowned as I looked at him for almost a minute before I looked towards the city in the distance. "I can't believe he's gone." I sniffed as Shock hovered beside me watching as I wiped at my eyes. It wasn't until around midnight, according to Shock, that I returned to the apartment we shared shivering a little from the cold night air.

Meanwhile back at N-Tek's headquarters Berto was lying deeply unconscious in the Medical Bay as Doctor Conrad checked him over again. For the last few hours it had been touch and go for the young science officer who had lost a considerable amount of blood due to his wound and had needed two blood transfusions just to keep him breathing. As Forge watched on Doctor Conrad walked over and when he smiled Forge grinned back.

"It's been touch and go but Berto's going to pull through. He's a fighter but we'll keep monitoring him just in case." Conrad told the Commander before he left and once he was gone Forge walked over to his friend's side.

"You gave us a scare, Berto. How in the world did you escape the explosion?" He said before he realized that Berto was still unconscious so he leant over, ruffling the scientist's hair as he chuckled. "Maybe I should wait until you're awake before I start asking." He added feeling a little silly and after a full minute more he left as he realized that Jessie probably still believed that he was dead.

Of course trying to call and tell me the great news proved pretty difficult since I had turned my phone off refusing to use it and after getting no answer Forge frowned. Then he had a great idea but before he could call Shock instead, Kat came racing into the room and he stared at her.

"It's Berto. He woke up and he's trying to say something." She told him and he nodded before the rushed to the Medical Bay. When they arrived they saw Berto trying to sit up only to be gently pushed back onto the bed by Doctor Conrad.

"You need to lie still. You've lost a lot of blood and you need to rest." Conrad said but Berto even woozy from blood loss shook his head.

"Jessie...where...is she?" He mumbled as he looked around and once he saw Forge and Kat he managed a weak smile. "Find her...please." He whispered and when Forge and Kat both nodded he sighed before he lay back and closed his eyes. In seconds he had passed out and after checking him Doctor Conrad spoke.

"He's just fainted which isn't too surprising after all he's been through. We should let him rest and tell Jessie the good news though just prepare her." Conrad told Forge who was looking at his friend looking really worried. "He'll need to rest for at least the next few days but I'll keep monitoring him but he's going to be left with a scar." As he left he wondered how I was doing since I was still in the dark about Berto surviving the destruction of N-Tek.

"Jessie that's crazy and you know it. Please just reconsider..." Shock began to say before I turned around and he grimaced as he saw me staring at me, my eyes red.

"I'm going after Makino and that's that. He's the reason I lost...everyone." I replied rubbing at my eyes and once I heard Shock sigh I swallowed. "I didn't mean it like that. You're my best friend and my brother and I don't want to lose you too. But Makino deserves to die he's caused so much pain to everyone and I have to do this now. Before it's too late." After staring into my face for the longest time Shock nodded, knowing I wasn't going to back down.

"You know I'll always stick beside you know matter what right?" He asked and when I nodded he rolled his eye. "Because we're pretty much stuck together anyway." He added and I managed to giggle. "Then let's do this." He finally agreed and with a grin he linked with me. "Though you do realize that this is completely crazy and stupid."

"Yeah I know. What can I say I'm an idiot." I replied and he chuckled despite being suddenly terrified. After we left the apartment I found myself wandering as I discovered that I had no clue about Makino's whereabouts. But I didn't Shock to know that and so I walked and walked. Eventually I reached the park and as I stood there wondering why I wandered here it finally dawned on me and I almost started crying then. "This...is where Berto and I went on our first official date." I whispered and Shock smiled to himself.

"I remember you did go to the movies before that but it was the day you two finally kissed without it being a life or death moment. So I suppose it's the day you became a official couple." Shock replied and I smiled remembering that as I was sitting in the Medical Bay, feeling sorry for myself, Berto sat beside me and we finally kissed. Then Shock flew in and interrupted us, asking what it was that we were doing. "I remember you wanted to know why we were kissing and we blushed so badly." I added with a giggle.

"Yeah I was curious and it looked interesting so I couldn't help asking. Though you two have done more than just kiss lately." He replied and I blushed then as the memory of when we were first intimate popped into my head. "Still don't understand why people do that but whatever."

"I already explained that. It's when two people love each other and..." I suddenly trailed off as I felt tears well in my eyes and I hurriedly sat down on a nearby bench swallowing a lump in my throat. With the park empty he detached from me and hovered in front of me as I wiped at my eyes. "Oh geeze..." I sniffed and he set an arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned that. But for a while you looked so happy." Shock said and I nodded as fresh tears ran down my cheeks and I bit back a sob. "Look we should just go home. Taking on Makino in your condition isn't..." He trailed off then and when his green eye went wide I spun around finding myself face to face with Brawl. "Worst timing ever." He muttered and my rival laughed before he landed in front of me.

"That's not very nice." He said as he stood over me and in seconds he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I thought we were friends." He added before I took a swing at his face and he grabbed my wrist. "Uh uh bad idea." He told me before he shoved me and I slipped on the grass falling to my knees. When I bumped my still healing leg he chuckled before he offered me his hand and I slapped it away stumbling to my feet under my own power.

"Get away from me!" I growled as Shock linked and seeing that we were alone I grinned. "Let's rock, Strength Mode!" I yelled and as my green Turbo energy enveloped me Brawl watched as green, white and black armor covered me from head to toe. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him as I rushed forward and he dodged to one side before he kicked my leg, aiming for my injury and I cried out as I slammed face first into the ground.

Groaning as my leg throbbed I heard Brawl leapt towards me and I only just rolled clear as both his feet slammed down narrowly missing my head. Furious I jumped to my feet and as we rushed at each other I brought my fist up, aiming for his face. But I missed and when I lost my balance Brawl saw his chance and punched me right in the jaw. With a grunt I was thrown back several feet and the moment I hit the ground I changed back to Base Mode. Lying there I saw Brawl stand over me before he knelt and with his face inches from mine he whispered something.

"I saw Berto in his lab the day that N-Tek blew up. I guess you know that already but here's a piece of news you didn't hear; I'm the one who injured him so he couldn't escape in time. So I guess in a way I'm the one who killed him." He told me and that's when I screamed.

Losing control of my powers I lunged for Brawl who managed to dodge and as he stared at me, confused by my abrupt mood change I just kept screaming and Drake, Brawl and Shock watched on in disbelief my green Turbo energy took a dark turn.

As everyone watched the Turbo energy surrounding me took on a dark purple color and as I stood there my eyes glowed purple. A little frightened Shock detached from me and stared as I threw back my head and as I began to laugh he blinked at me. As I laughed everyone present stared as my usual joyful laugh became something twisted and creepy.

"Oh boy." Brawl muttered as he stepped back from me now watching as I stood there, sides shaking as I laughed like a lunatic. Then I stopped abruptly and as I focused my attention on him he actually cringed under his helmet as he finally realized that he'd done this, that he'd pushed me past my emotional limit and this was the result.

"You wanted me huh?" I asked with a growl that didn't match the smile on my face and as I stepped towards him he frowned at me. "Then come and get me." I added and as he rushed forward I leapt clear and before he knew what was happening I shot forward and slammed my injured leg into his, knocking him off-balance and following up with an uppercut that struck his chin.

With a grunt he fell to one knee before Brawl yelled at Drake to move and he just dodged a high kick aimed at his head. The blow just missed and he felt the wind from it as he got clear. Knowing he had to stop me Brawl attacked and as we traded blows he seemed to have the upper hand but then I moved even faster than him and smashed my healing leg into his stomach winding him and following up with a punch that struck him in the chest and knocked him back a few feet.

Shocked at my newfound fighting ability Drake was actually impressed and he chuckled which stopped me in my tracks.

"Now I really want you. Attractive and a fighter. Exactly what I want in a girlfriend." He laughed and as he started for me, intending to focus on my leg again,I just stood there and he passed for a moment wondering why I didn't attack. Then he saw that my Turbo energy was covering me and as he watched Brawl detached and stared as well as I let out a cry. The Turbo energy uncovered me and they saw me in a new Turbo Mode. "Wait you need Shock to change modes...what the hell?" He said and I laughed at his confusion.

As I stood there, cracking up, my suit had covered me head to toe in dark purple armor similar to my old base suit but it gave off a darker energy. Only the slightest green Turbo energy could be seen and that was only because I willed it.

"Not with this mode. Because you helped me create it from my Turbo energy by murdering the love of my life. So I guess I should say thank you for letting me test it out on you before I use it to destroy Makino. Then I might go after Dredd, Naught, Extroyer..." As I began to list the names of villans I planned to destroy Shock flew into my face and I paused looking at him for a moment. "Shock?" I whispered as he tried to snap me out of it.

"What are you doing?! This isn't you you're not a killer. When I saved you from overloading you wanted to protect people, not hurt them. You're not a monster. Think about your parents; they wouldn't want you to use your Turbo energy this way." He told me and for just a moment I softened and my eyes began to return to their usual chocolate-brown color. Then Drake spoke and that all changed in the blink of an eye.

"Why would you want to change her? She's powerful and she doesn't need anyone holding her back. Especially not a weak Ultralink like you!" He shouted, punching Shock and with a yelp Shock hit the ground. Dazed, Shock just lay there and as I stared at my best friend and Drake I snapped and flew at Drake who swore under his breath.

"Let's rock, Talon Mode!" I cried out as the fingers on each of my hands grew longer and as my nails grew out they thickened and became talons exactly like a bird of prey. Laughing like a lunatic I rushed Drake and as I slashed at his armor he jumped back but not before I slashed his side and he grunted from the sudden pain. As he looked down he saw a rip in his suit and when he pressed his glove to it it came away bloody. "How do you like me now, Drake?" I mocked as I stood there and as he watched I giggled. "Still want me?"

"You're insane." He muttered and that threw me as he shook his head. "I don't want you like this. You can't even control yourself. I guess I'll have to find a sane girlfriend instead." He said and I growled as I ran towards him. He dodged my attack completely this time and as I growled he grabbed my hands at the wrist and smashed his forehead into my face with a ferocious headbutt.

I cried out in pain and before I could dodge he kicked me hard in the stomach and I collapsed onto the ground. As I lay there gasping my energy vanished and I found myself back in Base Mode. Standing next to me Drake planted his foot on my stomach and as I tried to move it I found myself completely powerless and as I lay there he laughed at me. "Looks like you can't control this mode like you thought. Maybe you should just surrender." He told me as I tried unsuccessfully to move out from under him.

"Leave her alone!" Shock yelled sending a blast of his own Turbo energy at Drake who growled and momentary distracted his foot shifted and I managed to slip free. Exhausted I could only watch as Drake grabbed Shock but before he could hurt the Utralink something slammed into him and he managed to escape looking on as Max Steel grinned down at me.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. "Whoa what happened to you?" He began to ask before he saw Drake run at him and he shoved me clear before he faced Drake. As I fell to one knee I gasped, panting heavily as I struggled to stay awake but I was fighting a losing battle as I saw black spots before my eyes.

"Jessie stay awake." Shock said as he flew to my side and I shook my head woozy and swaying on my feet. "Hang on." He said as he linked with me and without asking he took completely control over me. "Man you're almost burnt out. Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked as I stood straighter.

When I didn't answer he sighed and managed to move my body towards a park bench a few feet away and once I was seated he changed me back to my street clothes and detached. As he stared into my face he saw a massive bruise on the side of my cheek and as he looked at my mouth he saw a trickle of blood. Looking closer he saw that my lip was split and I cried out in pain as he touched it with his hand. "Sorry Jess." He said as I whimpered and focused on my injuries I didn't see the outcome of the fight between Max Steel and Drake.

Thankfully Max Steel got the upper hand and as he threw Drake towards the pond he laughed but in midair Drake righted himself before he grew wings, taking to the sky. Max was all set to chase after him until he heard me gasping and as he looked towards me his eyes went wide as I lay on the bench, shivering and he rushed over.

"Is she okay?" Max asked as Steel detached and both Ultralinks gave him a glare. "Yeah not okay." He muttered as he stood beside me then knelt.

"So...tired." I muttered as my eyes began to close only for Shock to shake my shoulder and I groaned in frustration. "Want...to sleep." I mumbled and Shock shook his head at me. "Why?" I complained and Max grinned at me.

"We need to check if you have a concussion before you can sleep. Let's get you back to N-Tek and let the doctors check you." Steel told me and I frowned then, tears starting to flow.

"N-Tek's...gone." I whimpered as I began to sob. "Berto's gone..." Tears now flowing freely I lay on my side my sobs filling the air as I wrapped my arms around me.

　

 


	29. Chapter 29

"Jessie, calm down." Max said but I couldn't hear him over my own sobbing. Getting nowhere fast Max leant foward and when I heard a snap I blinked suddenly as he snapped his fingers inches from my face. "Sorry about that but you need to listen to this." He said as he held out his phone and as I frowned at him hurting all over and not just from my injuries he pressed a button.

"It's Commander Forge." Forge said and I rolled my eyes from the obviousness of that statement. "We need to tell you something; Berto's alive." He told me and for a few seconds I just stared at him thinking that he was palying a cruel trick on me. Seeing my bottom lip quiver and my eyes welling he shook his head, looking really worried. "He's in the Medical Bay right now, Jessie." He quickly added and after a long moment I finally nodded.

As soon as he hung up I tried to stand but the battle had taken a toll on me and I swayed, leaning against the bench for support. Seeing me looking down at the ground and afraid of the possible waterworks Max offered to carry me back and I finally looked up before giving him a grateful smile.

Gently Max wrapped one arm around my shoulder and with the other under my legs he took to the air, making sure to keep a firm grip on me in case I started to fall asleep again. Which I did as we were nearing the warehouse entrance and when he spoke my eyes shot open and I blinked making him chuckle.

"I'm exhausted okay." I muttered as I managed to stay conscious and once he landed I tried to walk but I stumbled and he quickly grabbed me. "Ohh...not feeling so good." I mumbled as he held onto my waist and as the floor lowered I stared. I soon discovered that it was the new headquarters for N-Tek. "Wow." I muttered a little impressed until I remembered that Berto needed me and I went looking for him. At least I tried to and that was a huge mistake since I couldn't walk properly because of my hurt leg and the fact I had burned myself out just like Shock pointed out. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders Max helped me towards the Medical Bay and as we walked Max explained what I missed.

"Other then Drake and Brawl staging a sneak attack on you and N-Tek going boom...not much." Max told me as I limped along and by the time we reached the Medical Bay I was shaking. "Maybe you should sit down." He suggested but I shook my head determined to see my boyfriend.

"Just brace yourself okay? He's...hurt." Steel said and I stared at him my face going pale and he quickly added. "It's not life threatening."

"Not after two blood transfusions." Forge answered and I jumped as he walked over and seeing my eyes narrow at him he blinked. "Sorry if I snuck up on you. Actually you look a lot worse than he does." He said and I rolled my eyes before I pushed away from Max. As I limped towards the Medical Bay and then the back of the room I saw someone lying motionless on one of the beds. I stumbled as fast as my legs would allow and as I reached the bed I gasped once I saw who was occupying it.

"Berto...how..." I mumbled before I reached over and gently stroked his forehead. Feeling my touch he stirred and as his eyes slowly opened I sighed.

"Hey Jess." He whispered and as he looked up at me I began to sob. Worried he attempted to sit up and even though it was a struggle he managed it. "It's...okay." He told me but I just sobbed harder and he pulled me into a hug. Burying my face in his chest I sobbed and he wrapped one arm around my waist as he held me. "I'm here....sshh." He whispered as I cried and after a few minutes I finally lifted my head my eyes red.

"You're...not dead. How..." I sniffed and he sighed. "Sorry...you're hurt...." I trailed off as my eyes started to close before I shook my head.

"So...are you. What...happened?" Berto asked and I sighed as I fought to stay awake. After a few seconds of silence I yawned and Berto gave a tired laugh. "Maybe it...can wait." He said before he yawned too and I giggled. Lying back Berto looked up at me for a moment and as I stared at him he gave me a weak smile that remained even after he fell back asleep.

"What happneed to him? Why did you leave him behnind?" I snapped, turning and glaring at my friends and as they stared at me my eyes blazed purple. "He could have died." I growled and that's when Shock saw my hands start to glow purple and green.

"Jessie calm down. We didn't know that Berto was still in his lab and..." Forge started to say before I focused my glare on him and he stopped speaking.

"You should have! If I had lost him....I don't know what I would have done." I shouted and next to me Berto shifted his head, groaning a little. "Someone would have paid." I added as my eyes glowed for a few seconds. Abruptly my anger vanished from me and as I swayed on my feet I raised a hand to my forehead.

"Don't feel....so good." I mumbled before my vision went black. As Max shot foward and caught me Shock rushed away to find a doctor leaving the room in silence. Very carefully Max carried me to an empty bed directly across from Berto and as he set me down I groaned in my sleep.

"Why did she...her eyes...went purple. That's...not possible." Steel said as he flew over and hovered beside the bed. "What happened to her when she Drake and Brawl?"

"I don't know but her Base suit's...not green anymore. Not fully anyway" Max commented as I moved onto my side. "It's really weird how she changed into that new Turbo mode."

"Wait what new Turbo Mode?" Forge asked and as Max started to explain Shock hurried into the room followed closely by Doctor Conrad. With a nod to Forge he moved to my side and as he examined me my friends watched on. Taking the stethoscope from around his neck he checked my heart and pulse as well as my split lip. After a few minutes he placed a oxygen mask over my mouth and nose before he turned around.

"Jessie's heart rate is irregular. What happened to her?" He asked and as Shock explained in detail everything that had happened he frowned rubbing his chin. "She shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her. But what's done is done. Jessie needs to rest for the next few days to let herself heal but there's no telling how much damage her mind's taken."

"Her mind? Will she recover?" Shock asked and Doctor Conrad sighed choosing his words carefully.

"That depends. If she gets a lot of rest and her friends look after her then she'll be just fine." He told them as a slight smile crept onto his face and everyone sighed relieved that I was going to okay. Once everyone left Shock stayed behind for a few minutes more just to make sure I was okay and as he watched me he thought that, just for a moment, he saw my hand glow purple but then it vanished.

"Just...get well you two." He whispered before he left us. Berto slept soundly though I wasn't so lucky as I began to toss and turn on my bed, groaning in my sleep and as I did my eyes glowed green one minute then purple then back to green.

As I wandered around I called out repeatedly desperate to find him before the bomb went off and levelled the building. As I was giving up hope of ever finding Berto I heard a faint cry for help and as I called out I recognized the voice. "Berto where are you?" I yelled and as he called out again, his voice getting weaker, I finally found him lying on his side on the floor of his lab.

"Thank goodness you're....Berto!" I cried as I saw the rip in his shirt and the blood pooling on the floor and as I rushed over to help him I footsteps approach. Before I could react something hit me and as I slammed into the wall I heard Berto cry out, light flashing off a sword as my vision grew dim. I lay there I heard someone calling out to me but I just didn't have the strength to open my eyes. Time passed before I heard Shock and as I struggled to open my eyes I saw his own green eye watching me.

"You're finally awake." He said and as I slowly sat up my head and body throbbing I noticed just how quiet everything had become and as I looked around I saw something lying on the ground. Climbing to my feet I stumbled over and as I got closer Shock suddenly shot in front of me blocking my view. "No don't! You don't want to look." He told me and that's when I swallowed before I pushed him aside and as I took a step I realized that I was looking at Berto's body.

Once I reached his side I knelt and tried to wake him and when my fingers touched his side I jerked my hand away, the blood coating his side cool as was his body. "I...I'm sorry." Shock muttered as I shook my head bolting to my feet and moving away from my boyfriend's cooling body. I was still in shock so I didn't see Drake who wandered into the room, casually wiping his bloodied sword with one gloved hand.

"Heh in case you're wondering he's pretty dead. Maybe he'd still be alive if you'd...gotten here sooner." Drake taunted and that's when I cried out and despite Shock linking with me I lost control. Turbo powers overwhelming me there was a brillant flash of purple and green energy that vaporized the entire building and everyone in it.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed as I shot up from the bed nearling slipping from the bed in the process. Gasping I held my head between my hands and hearing my scream Berto opened his eyes.

"What....Jessie?" He mumbled and as his eyes focused on me he saw the way I was shaking. Shaking uncontrollably my eyes glowed and even closing them didn't help. Afraid that my powers were going to overload I didn't even notice that Berto was staring at me.

He tried calling out to me but I didn't hear him so he attempted to sit up and when he almost blacked out he took a deep shaking breath. "Jess...listen to me. You need...to focus." He gasped and I finally looked at him. Seeing me slowly nod he gave me a slight smile. "Take a deep breath and concentrate. It's going...to be okay."

"But....I'm scared." I whimpered after I did what he said. "I had....a nightmare." I gasped and he gave me a nod, wishing he could hug me. "So scared." I repeated though as I breathed deeper I felt my Turbo powers calming down and I sighed. "Berto...thank you." I said as I began to get really sleepy. As Berto watched I lay back and closed my eyes and in moments I had fallen asleep.

"I knew...you could...do it." Berto sighed before he felt his eyelids growing heavy and as he lay back he smiled at me. "Night, Jess." He muttered before he dozed off.

　

 


	30. Chapter 30

"So how is she? Really?" Molly asked as she stood in the Com Room.

"It's complicated." He said and when Molly frowned at him he cringed. "Drake and Brawl showed up in the park right when Jessie was mourning Berto and when he told her that he's the one who injured Berto...she just snapped. From what Shock told me she created a new Turbo Mode all on her own and used it against them. If Max hadn't shown up when he did...she might have killed him." He finished and Molly put a hand on her mouth her eyes going wide.

"But how is that even possible? Jessie's never been violent like that." Jefferson pointed out as he and Kat stood next to the Commander. When their Commander sighed everyone exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Drake pushed her too far. That's why she went nuts." Max said as he walked into the room followed by Steel who crossed his arms. "That and the purple gas."

"What purple gas, Max?" Kat asked and before he could speak Steel answered for him.

"The purple gas that Berto and then Jessie were exposed to. We cured Berto but not Jessie." Steel said as he brought up a video recording of Berto standing in the lab, a green mist covering him and removing the toxins from his body. "Maybe it's still inside her and when she lost control..." He trailed off then as everyone came to the same conclusion.

"Will it happen again?" Molly asked and Forge shrugged. "Then we need to be prepared."

"What do you mean, mom?" Max asked and Molly sighed not sure what to tell her son. "Is she dangerous?" He asked just as he heard a voice and as everyone turned they saw me standing in the doorway. Still feeling woozy despite having been asleep for hours I woke thirsty so I went looking for a drink, only to stumble past the Com Room and overhear everyone talking about me.

"You...think I'm...dangerous?" I whispered as I leant against the wall, a hand pressed to my forehead as I stared at my friends. Looking a bit guilty Forge stepped foward and tried to explain.

"You're not dangerous." He told me but I shook my head making my headache worse. "Jessie I didn't mean..." He started to say but I glared at him and he stopped speaking.

"Then what...do you mean? I know I...lost control...but I thought Berto..." I coughed then feeling really lousy. "I'm scared okay? I don't know...what's happening to me...and I thought you would help me. But I guess...Shock and Berto are the only ones...who'll help me. Who aren't afraid of me." I sighed as I turned to leave but before I could Max set his hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't...do that. I'm a danger...to everyone." I mumbled and as everyone watched my eyes glowed purple then green. Instead of moving away Max kept his grip on my shoulder and I glared at him then everyone in the room. I was about to push Max away when a sharp spike of pain shot through my head and I grimaced my eyes closing as I let out a loud groan. My whole body shivered then I stumbled, taking a single step before I pitched forward.

"Jessie!" Shock yelled as he shot into the room and hovered beside my unconscious form. Quickly he shook my shoulder and I groaned eyes closed as my head moved slightly. "What did you do to her?!" He shouted as Kat rushed forward and knelt beside me quickly checking my pulse. "Is she okay?" He asked as he stared at the N-Tek agent and several seconds passed before she answered the Ultralink.

"She's okay just worn out." Kat said and Shock sighed before Max stepped forward and offered to carry me back to the Medical Bay. Carefully carrying me there he set me down on the closest bed and I groaned my eyes moving under my eyelids as I lay there.

"Jessie?" Kat said but I stayed completely out cold and she sighed. "I'll check on Berto and see how he is." She said as she walked over to my boyfriend and as she picked up his arm he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm...what?" He mumbled and Kat smiled as she checked his pulse. "Oh...hey Kat." He muttered as he attempted to sit up but the room began to spin and he lay back down. "Shouldn't have...done that." He groaned and Max tried not to laugh as he joined her.

"How's the side?" He asked and Berto glanced down at his hip for a moment frowning at the bandage covered his midsection until he remembered why it was there and he sighed. "That bad huh?" Max said as Berto stared up at the ceiling for a mment.

"It stings and my head feels a little foggy but...I'm lucky. How did I get...here anyway?" He asked as he looked at his friends. "When I was...in the Jump Jet." He added as Shock flew over and hovered beside him.

"I found you trying to hide under the computer keyboard." Kat explained and Max burst out laughing as Shock and Berto both glared at him. "Though you were injured and you did collapse just after we found you." She added and Max shrugged still grininng at the mental image.

"How did you escape from N-Tek before it blew up?" Shock asked and Berto took a deep breath before he started to explain.

"I remember standing in my lab and when I heard the alarms go off I walked towards the corridor to find out why. I went to step outside there was this massive bang and I ended up thrown into the wall. I...don't really remember what happened after that...wait a second." He whispered as he started to get a clear image of someone walking towards him. "There was someone else...and I woke up bleeding from...my side. It hurt so...bad and I tried to leave but I must have passed out again. When I came to the room had started...to catch fire and I knew I wouldn't make it...if I didn't leave now." Berto whispered, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"You should rest." Kat said but the scientist shook his head willing himself to keep talking.

"I stumbled towards the hangar and...when I found it empty..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I was scared...but I had to get clear of the building and...I found a Jump Jet. When I climbed aboard and stood inside the cockpit I felt...dizzy. I must have fainted because I woke up slumped over the pilot's chair and...I was bleeding really badly. Somehow I managed to fly the jet outisde and as it lifted off the building rumbled and...when I got clear I started to feel really light-headed. I'm not sure what happened next but I must have crashed...because I totalled the jet. Then...I think I tried to call Jessie then Forge after that." Berto finished before he yawned hugely and Kat smiled at him.

"Get some sleep. We need you back." She told him and he managed a grin before his eyes closed and soon he was sleeping soundly. "I should tell Commander Forge. Could you watch him and Jessie while I'm gone?" Kat asked and after Max and Shock gave her a nod she hurried away.

"That's just...wow. He's really lucky he made it out. Especially with that injury." Max said as Shock looked at his sister's boyfriend.

"They really are a great pair. Both are pretty tough." Shock said and Max gave him a nod as they waited for Kat to get back. While they waited Max asked Shock about my newest Turbo mode and the Ultralink sighed. "That I can't explain. From the moment we linked I explained that I needed to be linked with Jessie to use each of her Turbo modes. But now...well after seeing her create a new Turbo mode using her Turbo energy alone I don't know what to believe anymore."

"It shouldn't even be possible since without your link she runs the risk of overloading. Maybe when she wakes up we can figure this one out." Steel suggested and Shock sighed as he looked towards me still out cold. Eventually Kat returned with Commander Forge who walked over to Berto first.

"So he'll recover from his injuries?" Forge asked and Kat gave him a grin and a nod. "That's good to hear. But what about Jessie? Will she be able to control her Turbo energy or not?"

"That's a good question. Once she wakes up I think we should run a training simulation and test her control and energy output. Then once we know just how much control she has on her newfound powers we can go from there." Kat explained and having no other alternative Forge agreed to this plan.

　

 


	31. Chapter 31

"No." I muttered as I lay on one of the Medical Bay's bed and glared at my so-called friends. "I'm not doing any training."

"Jessie, it's not that bad. All you have to do is practice using your powers. It's perfectly safe." Forge told me and I finally sat up.

"What part of 'no' doesn't make any sense to you? I'm tired and I'm...afraid." I answered as I crossed my arms unable to hide the fear that appeared on my face. "What if I lose control again and..." I trailed off as I swallowed.

"Jessie...you can...do this." Berto whispered and I looked over at him to see him sitting up. Breathing a little heavily and very worn out he still managed a smile and I sighed before I finally spoke.

"Okay...but if anything happens....it's not my fault." I told them as I climbed down and Forge nodded. Before I left I walked over to Berto and stood beside him giving him a faint smile that I really didn't feel.

"You'll do...fine. Just be careful." He told me taking my hand in his and giving it a weak squeeze. "I'll be here waiting." He added before his eyes started to close and I smiled as he fell asleep.

Taking his hand I rested it on his chest before l leant down giving him a a kiss on his forehead. As I walked towards the training room I began to shake and by the time I walked inside the room everyone could see me shaking.

"It's going to be fine, Jessie." Shock told me as he flew over and linked with me. When I sighed he tried to help me. "I'll be with you every step of the way. He added though it didn't really change my mind on this being a very bad idea.

"Just take it slow and keep calm." Kat said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her as she wasn't the one standing here. But I took a deep breath instead and called out one of my modes.

"Let's rock, Strength Mode!" I yelled and as a familiar green energy enveloped me I sighed with relief. While I got ready to face anything N-Tek could throw at me Berto was fighting his own battle as he suddenly groaned.

"Jessie...no." He groaned as he shifted on his bed and as his eyes moved under his eyelids he watched as my powers began to flare out of control. I began to scream as a purple energy engulfed me and as my eyes glowed purple I started to laugh, high and crazy as I let myself go.

"Stop...don't hurt..." Berto cried out but I kept laughing before I changed to Talon Mode and as he looked on in horror I launched myself towards the nearest N-Tek agents. Even with all their training they were no match for my speed and strength. They screamed as I ripped them apart with my talons and brute strength. No one was safe from me and as Max Steel tried to stop me he called out begging me to stop hurting people.

"This is their fault! They forced me to fight and now they'll pay for making me this way!" I shouted as I launched myself at the other Turbo user and as we clashed I looked for an opening as Max blocked my blows. I looked towards his friends and that's when I had an idea. Before Max's eyes I dodged him and went after his mom, Molly who stared at me confused to see the rage in my face. I went to slash at her and Max Steel blocked me which was exactly what I was hoping for and he screamed as I ripped into his side and he collapsed bleeding heavily.

Unable to believe that I would lose control Forge didn't order everyone to get to safety and now all of N-Tek were paying the price as I spared no one. Not even my best friends who I tore apart and as I laughed, high and crazy, I heard a voice call out to me begging me to stop. Looking around I saw Berto walking towards me and I was shocked to see tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared at me, scared and saddened by my ruthlessness.

"Jess...stop this. You're not a monster." He whimpered as I stepped towards him and seeing the anger and the purple Turbo energy flowing from my hands he took a step back, scared but still hopeful I'd stop. "Please...don't hurt anyone else." He begged as I listened to the cries of the dying and the silence of the dead.

With a look of deep saddness on his face Berto stepped foward and gently stroked my cheek hoping that something of the girl he loved was still inside. Distracted he didn't see me frown and before his eyes I moved away my hands glowing purple and as he watched on in horror I built up my Turbo energy and before anyone could run I let it go and anyone still alive in N-Tek was either ripped apart by my Turbo powers or slammed into a wall breaking their neck. Laughing at all the destruction I caused I didn't notice Berto struggling to reach me and when his hand gripped my leg I frowned down at him. "Please...stop." He gasped and I threw back my head and laughed before I picked up my Turbo sword, formally Max's. As I held it above my head Berto let out a scream as I aimed for his head.

"Nooooooooo!" Berto screamed before his eyes shot open and as he gasped he looked around before he finally realized that he had been having a nightmare. "Jessie...I need to check...if she's..." He mumbled before he began to feel light-headed. Even sitting up took its toll on his body and he kept nodding off his head falling towards his chest.Giving in Berto lay back slipping back into a deep sleep.

In the training simulation I was facing Dredd and as he laughed at me I fought down my growing anger knowing what would happen if I allowed it to take over.

"Just keep calm and focus. You can beat him." Shock said but I wasn't sure if I could. Changing to Strength Mode again I launched myself at Dredd but he easily dodged and slammed me into the building behind me, stunning me and returning me to Base Mode.

"That's not...what I meant." He groaned as Dredd lunged at us before he started syphoning my Turbo energy only to send it back at me. I hit the wall hard leaving a dent the size of my body. Still dizzy I somehow climbed to my feet and as he taunted me my eyes glowed purple. "Jess...chill out!" Shock yelled but I screamed and threw a massive blast of Turbo energy Dredd's way.

To everyone watching's horror the energy blast incinerated him and as he let out a surprised scream I gasped before everything went black. Instantly the simulation ended and as everyone rushed towards me I groaned, completely worn out.

　

 


	32. Chapter 32

As Max helped me towards the Medical Bay one arm around my shoulder Shock glanced at my face before he sighed, surprised that I'd let my anger get the better of me.

"I'm...an idiot." I mumbled as I struggled to walk and Steel stared at me as he helped me the rest of the way. "Shouldn't...have lost control.." I added as we rounded the corner and I saw the Medical Bay a few feet away I sighed looking forward to a rest.

By the time I stumbled into the room I was walking under my own power, well limping anyway, and as I sat heavily on an empty bed I let out a breath. To my surprise Berto was awake and when he saw me he gave me a grin before he noticed my lips quivering and he frowned. Max and Steel exchanged a look not sure what to say to make me feel better and Berto shook his head silently telling them to let him help. With a nod they both left and once we were alone Berto weakly waved me over.

"What happened?" Berto asked as I sat next to him and I didn't know what to say scared about letting him know what I'd done to Dredd in the simulation. Seeing tears welling he sighed and as I sat there I felt his arm, the one not currently attached to a drip, wrap around me and pull me against his side. "It's going to be okay." He told me as I snuggled against him fighting the tears and for a while it worked. "I know you won't hurt anyone because I know you. You're too sweet to hurt anyone." He said and that set me off as I began to sob. Gently he held me tighter and I buried my face in his chest as I sobbed trying to control my tears and getting nowhere.

"I'll be right back. Look after her, okay?" Shock said before he flew towards the door and I looked up just for a moment tears streaking my face and he gave Berto a nod. After he left I sniffed and hid my face feeling miserable knowing I was a danger to myself and everyone else.

"You're not dangerous okay? Don't ever think that." Berto said and I stared at him eyes red. "I know what you're thinking because we've been together for so long." He explained and that finally gave me a reason to smile. "That cheered you up." He added and that's when I hugged him and he winced as I bumped his injury.

Hearing him gasp I instantly felt guilty but he just hugged me anyway and for that I was grateful. After a pause I rested my head on Berto's lap as I started to yawn and taking his arm off my waist Berto ran his hand through my hair. Seeing my eyes start to close he kept stroking my hair and I finally fell asleep. Looking down at my sleeping face he smiled before he heard footsteps and as he looked towards the door he saw Kat walking in.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked before she saw me using Berto as a pillow and she smiled. "Jessie looks so peaceful after...what happened." Kat said and after staring at her Berto asked what happened. "During a training simulation Jessie lost control and...vaporized Dredd."

"Pobres Jessie." He muttered as I sighed in my sleep and noticing how focused Berto was on me Kat gave him a smile.

"Jessie really needs you and Shock right now. Especailly you." Kat added grinning when Berto blushed a little though he was still looking down at me.

"I need to tell you something. I had a nightmare about Jessie." Berto said and as he spoke recalling his dream Kat listened intently. "She lost control and everyone paid the price. I tried to stop her...help her to regain control and she...she destroyed me." He finished shaking a little as he remembered what had happened and Kat set a hand down on his shoulder.

"It was a dream and nothing else. Jessie has the control and the strength to use this new power to help her friends and herself. I know she'll find someway of gaining control and you'll help her." Kat told her friend who stared at her in shock. Without another word she left Berto alone with Jessie and his thoughts.

"But how can I...I can't spar with her and...wait maybe." He muttered before I shifted over and snuggled closer. "Maybe I can help you. Though I do need to get better first before that." He added with a grin before he got comfortable on the bed and trying not to disturb me he lay beside me. Pretty soon he drifted off to sleep and as we rested side by side I felt safer despite being afraid for both myself and my friends.

Back in the Com Room Forge had called his second meeting in a few hours and as Kat returned he spoke.

"How is Jessie?" He asked and Kat gave him the good news. "That's a relief to hear. Maybe...anyway what do we do now?"

"If she can't control her Turbo powers is she a danger to us?" Jefferson asked even though it sounded mean.

"Jessie needs to learn to control her emotions or she'll be a danger. Of course getting her to control herself isn't exactly something easy." Forge said and everyone laughed.

"Maybe Berto can help." Max suggested and everyone stared at him for a moment. "I'm kidding." He added but then he saw Forge rubbing his chin and he stared. "I was just joking."

"Actually Berto's a pretty calm guy, most of the time anyway." Forge said as he and everyone else in the room remembered his rage quit after Max and Steel destroyed all of his robots. "Anyway maybe we should let him take her on a date or something to keep her focused on her emotions. " He suggested and having no other ideas they all agreed to let Berto and Jessie out of N-Tek for a few days.

Of course had I been awake I would have jumped at the chance to be spending time with my boyfriend but Shock wasn't so sure about this. Though he did go along with it just to keep me happy despite knowing would could happen.

　

 


	33. Chapter 33

Two days later Forge walked into the Medical Bay as Berto and I were talking about my powers and when he coughed we looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some good news. You side's healing up pretty well so you're well enough to leave the Medical Bay." He told Berto who grinned and I smiled at him happy that he was a lot better. "And Jessie you can leave here too...on one condition." He added and I frowned worried what the condition would be. "The condition is that Berto takes you out on a date. You two should be taking a break from work."

"Really? Awesome!" I almost yelled before I stopped myself and that's when I saw a slight smile on Berto's face and that left me feeling a little curious.

Though I soon forgot about it as I stood and once the drip was removed from Berto's arm I helped him to his feet and he smiled at me before we headed towards the door happy to be free. Of course I still didn't know where we were going but wherever it was I was just glad to be spending time with my boyfriend.

It was then I remembered that my school's dance was in less then a week and that proved to be a problem since Berto and I, even being a couple, had no clue how were going to attend since he wasn't exactly a student there. Though once Berto found out about the dance he made sure to get me alone and ask me. Or as alone as he could since Shock wasn't letting me out of his sight.

"Hey Jessie." Berto said and I turned around after asking Shock about a new camo mode. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah what's that, Berto?" I asked ignoring the way Shock's eye went huge and giving me a big smile he stepped forward and that's when my heart beat wildly.

"Jessie will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" Berto asked and I grinned back giving him a nod and he laughed.

"I mean yes I'll definitely go with you." I quickly said and we laughed while Shock rolled his eye at the pair of us. But my laughter soon trailed off when I remembered our little problem and I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Berto asked as I stood there and when I didn't answer he reached over and gently stroked my cheek making me look into his face. "We can fix anything you know?" He said and I nodded placing my hand over his and he smiled at me.

"Yeah but how am I going to sneak you into the school?" I asked and seeing the confused look on his face which was very cute by the way I giggled. "You're not really a student." I pointed out and Berto thought about this for a few seconds before he grinned. "What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure we can fix that problem. After all we have faced worse problems before." Berto replied and I grinned as Shock crossed his arms.

"We are so getting into trouble for this ain't we?" Shock asked and when we both grinned at him he sighed. "Yep I knew it." He complained before we all laughed. Eventually I focused my efforts on working out what to wear to the dance instead and pretty soon I found myself having the same problem that all girls my age have; what to wear.

Of course my problem was a bit different since I always wore my base suit but still I couldn't figure out what my hologram should look like. Sadly, Shock wasn't helping me as he kept changing my camo mode.

"Shock if you keep doing that I'm going to hurl." I complained as my outfit changed rapidly from one style to the next and in every color that existed, plus a few new ones which made my eyes hurt and my head spin. "So...dizzy." I groaned and he detached as he eyed my latest hologram. "Need to sit down." I mumbled as I sat heavily on the couch in my apartment.

"Don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one doing all the work here." Shock said as I shook my head trying to clear the dizziness from it. "Hmm...still not right." He muttered and I fought the urge to strangle him. Then a lightbulb appeared on his face and he linked again as I sat there. "How about this?" He asked before there was a brilliant flash of light and when I could see again, blinking rapidly I gasped from amazement.

"It's...wow." I muttered as I hurried towards the bathroom mirror and as I admired my new look Shock detached and crossed his arms waiting for my answer. "It's wonderful. Thanks Shock." I told him as I turned one way then the other as I looked at my black and purple strapless dress complete with shoes that had a little Ultralink outline on the tops of them. Even they were black and purple the outline of Shock was a light green color.

"You're welcome. I think Berto'll like it too. Though he pretty much likes anything you wear anyway." Shock pointed out as I grinned loving my new look. "I bet he'd love to see the new pyjamas you've been wearing." He added and I blushed remembering the day I saw a pair of pyjamas in the window of a clothing shop a few weeks ago that I liked. To my surprise Shock scanned the outfit before we arrived home. "Don't know why you're blushing. It was pretty cute though a little revealing I guess." He added and I buried my face in my hands as I groaned. "Berto would love to see it I bet." He said teasing me a little and I lifted my head glaring at him.

Pretty soon I began to yawn and after brushing my teeth and taking a shower I practically fell into bed and as Shock turned the light off I grabbed my pillow, resting my head on it as Shock flew over. Landing beside me Shock sighed and closed his eye, falling asleep.I briefly worried about my anger issues and my new form before I yawned choosing to figure it out in the morning.

By the next morning I was still curled up in my blanket and completely oblivious I didn't hear someone walk in though I did feel someone sit beside me. Pretty tired I shifted on the bed and now lying on my side I heard a voice chuckle but I ignored it as I wanted to go back to sleep.

"So what do you think?" Shock asked the person sitting beside me who smiled as I snuggled into my blanket.

"You looks pretty cute. The outfit's a nice surprise." The same person said and I finally opened my eyes to see Shock hovering overhead and Berto sitting beside me. "Even better from this angle." He added as I stared brain still fuzzy and when I noticed him looking me up and down I suddenly realized why and I blushed furiously.

"Shock!" I yelled making a grab for the Ultralink who dodged and I faceplanted onto the bed. Growling I looked up as he hovered just out of reach. "How could you?" I growled as I sat up and that's when Berto wrapped his arm around my waist.

Completely lost I just stared at Berto my face still bright red and he raised his eyebrows before he pulled me into a kiss. Taken by surprise I still returned the kiss and ignoring the stare from Shock I reached up and ran my hand through Berto's hair. When we finally broke apart both breathing a little heavily I grinned all my embarrassment gone as he smiled at me.

"I thought I'd come and drive you to school." Berto explained as his hand left my waist and I sighed a little disappointed. "Or we could stay here for the whole day." He added and I was seriously considering that until I realized I had to go back to school.

"No I'd better get ready. I really don't want to have to repeat a class. Or this year." I sighed before I walked towards the bathroom and as I reached for the door handle I didn't notice Berto looking me up and down again from the back though I did heard Shock telling him off about something and I let out a giggle as I walked inside.


	34. Chapter 34

"Shock please warn me next time. I mean I like the hologram but...you know what I mean." I asked as I toweled my hair dry and he grinned at me as he hovered beside my bed. Shaking my head at him I sat on the edge of the bed and as I focused on getting myself ready I didn't notice an arm snaking around my waist until I was yanked to one side. I yelped dropping my towel on the floor before I looked up into Berto's face and I raised an eyebrow as he grinned. "Seriously?" I asked before Berto nuzzled my neck and I sighed pressing a little closer before Shock flew in front of us glaring. "Not caring." I muttered when Berto nibbled my throat.

"Guys...school...hello?" Shock said as Berto kissed me and letting out a growl Shock flew into our faces and suddenly there was a burst of green light. Cringing we both broke apart and I glared at Shock who chuckled as Berto rubbed his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Shock." I grumbled annoyed that he'd interrupted us but he just kept laughing until I stood. "Well I suppose I should go to school." I finally admitted though I did grin when Berto raised his eyebrows at me. Crossing his arms Shock gave me a deadpan stare and knowing he wouldn't let me have any fun I finally caved.

Finding Berto's car parked nearby I climbed in and as Berto sat in the driver's seat he had a smile on his face and that made more a little curious but I decided to wait until we arrived at school to ask why. I soon discovered why when Berto parked his car in the school's carpark and before I had time to climb out he grabbed me around the waist and I blushed as I ended up on his lap. "Um...what are you doing?" I asked with a nervous laugh and from my backpack I heard a growl.

"Berto, not in public!" Shock almost shouted but Berto just ignored the Ultralink as he started kissing me and I forgot about anyone seeing us as I went limp in Berto's arms. Wrapping my arms around his waist, and being carefully of his injury, I sighed eyes closing as he gently nibbled my lips and as he tightened his grip on me I was enjoying all the attention.

Right up until Butch, Kirby and Sydney came looking for me and all three of my friends' jaws dropped when they caught sight of us making out in the parking lot.

"Whoa." Butch said as he stared and when I heard someone speaking I finally turned my head which caused Berto to kiss the side of my neck instead of my mouth and he frowned.

"Jessie what's...oh." Berto whispered as he realized that we had an audience and as I extracted myself from his lap blushing furiously Berto gave a nervous laugh. "Um...I'll pick you up after school." He quickly said handing me my backpack and as he drove away I wanted to disappear.

"That was...interesting. I guess we don't need to ask how you and Berto are." Sydney said and I hid my face in my hands as Shock cracked up laughing. "So...are you coming to class?" She asked trying to hide the growing grin on her face. As we walked to class I found Max waiting beside my locker and as soon as he saw my red cheeks he grinned knowing exactly what had happened.

"I'm guessing Berto drove you to school." He asked and before I could answer Butch spoke and I fought the urge to punch him.

"Jessie and Berto were..." He started to say before I quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and everyone stared at me. Giving him a glare he shut up instantly before I removed my hand and he gave me a slow nod. "Never...mind."

"Uh huh. How's Berto?" Max asked as we walked towards our first class and I grinned as I explained that he was well enough to leave the Medical Bay. "That's great. He didn't look so good when he first came back and...oh sorry Jessie. Shouldn't have brought that up." Max quickly added as I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway he's okay and that's the main thing." I replied as I kept myself calm and tried not to think about how close I'd come to losing my boyfriend. Thankfully all the progress I'd made during the training simulations had paid off and I had managed to control my temper.

Though it hadn't been easy when Dredd appeared during one of the training battles and started kicking my butt. I was too scared at first to fight back in case something went wrong and I lost control . But to everyone ones amazement I was able to beat him without using Talon Mode.

"So how are you right now? Any progress with...you know?" Max asked and I gave him a grin before I told him the good news. "That's really cool." He added before Mr Thornhill arrived and as we listened to his lecture about our upcoming midterms I wondered how Berto was and what he was doing right now.

While I sat in class Berto was working in his lab trying to figure out what he was going to wear and as he paced in front of his computer he found he had no clue.

"I've never even been to a dance. So what do I wear?" Berto sighed as he flopped down into his chair with a sigh. He had been really looking forward to taking me ever since I mentioned it but as he drove back to N-Tek after taking me to school he realized that he had nothing to wear. "Man I should have thought this through a bit more." He muttered to himself and as he sighed heavily someone called out and he spun around before he saw Kat standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Berto stood and noticing the lost look on his face she frowned. "Is it about Jessie?"

"Yes and no. I asked her to the dance at her school and she said yes. But now I don't know what I'm going to wear." Berto told her and she smiled suddenly. "Do you know what I can do?"

"That's actually easy." She answered and once Berto heard Kat's plan he laughed thinking how silly he'd been to panic. As I started to catch up on all the work I missed Kat and Molly helping Berto pick out a suit to wear at the upcoming dance. It took a few hours but by the time Berto returned to N-Tek he had a big grin on his face as he hung up his new suit.

"I still can't believe I'm going to a dance. I've never even been to one." He said to Jefferson as he helped the N-Tek agent repair his Jump Jet, Lucille.

"As in your whole life?" Jefferson asked and when the scientist nodded he blinked.

"The thing is I finished primary school at age 5, high school at age 9 and got my PHD at age 12 so..." Berto trailed off as he saw the amazed look Jefferson was giving him."Yeah I got that same look from a lot of people."

"Huh...well that explains it. So this'll be your first dance? Congrats Berto." He said as he clapped Berto on the back and almost knocked him onto the floor. "Uhh...sorry about that." He added as Berto dusted himself off and they both laughed before they returned to work.

When school finally ended I breathed a sigh as I stood up only for an alarm to ring in my head and as I grimaced Max asked what was wrong before he heard the same alarm. Coming up with an excuse I left Butch, Kirby and Sydney who waved goodbye and as I hurried outside I began to worry what was going on.

Finding a secluded spot I grinned and changed to Flight Mode before I flew towards N-Tek. But I didn't get far when out of the blue something struck me in midair and I almost slammed into the ground only just righting myself at the last possible second. Shaking my head I looked up and that's when I saw Mega Elementor grinning at me and as I went to rush him he sent a fireball towards me, striking me in the chest and slamming me into the ground.

Groaning I changed to Base Mode before I glared and called out for Speed Mode. The second I changed I dodged his next attack and as I raced towards the outskirts of Copper Canyon I led him away so he would only attack me. Of course Max Steel finally showed up and as he sent a blast of Turbo energy at the Megalink he growled and spun around in midair. When I saw that he'd stopped following me I growled and rushed back as Max and Mega Elementor clashed.

"Just keep calm and stay level-headed." Shock said to me and I rolled my eyes as I stopped directly below them.

"Whatever. Let's rock, Flight Mode!" I yelled as I leapt into the air and the moment I changed modes I shot towards Mega Elementor and slammed into him, laughing as he roared in surprise. Then I threw him and as he hit a nearby building I grinned enjoying myself as Max Steel looked on. "Now that was cool! Up for a tag team fight?" I asked Max Steel who gave me a nod and together we rushed the Megalink who growled before he sent a blast of freezing cold wind our way.

We dodged and rushed him from both sides and he gave a roar of anger before he came after Max Steel. "Aww I want to fight!" I complained and as I went to go after them I heard a voice and as I spun around my eyes narrowed as Dredd flew towards me.

"Then how about fighting me if you're so anxious to fight?" He laughed and I grinned before I launched myself at him and Shock cried out a warning. Distracted by Shock I didn't see Dredd raise his hands until I cried out in pain as he ripped my Turbo energy from me before he grabbed me around the neck.

The shock of his energy drain made me weak for a few seconds and that was all he needed to throw me hard at the ground below. When I slammed into the ground the impact both changed me to Base Mode once again and stunned me and as Max Steel was fighting Mega Elementor he couldn't help, leaving me at the mercy of Dredd who laughed as he landed beside me.

"You...jerk." I gasped and he chuckled before he grabbed me around the throat and as I struggled to break free he grinned before he slammed me into the ground. "Aghh!" I yelled as I hit the pavement and groaning I lay there.

Detaching, Shock fired a shot of Turbo energy at Dredd trying to help me but Dredd just syphoned the energy then savagely backhanded the Ultralink who hit a concrete wall behind us. Lying there stunned he could only watch as Dredd stepped on my stomach pinning me to the ground and as he started draining what little energy I had I suddenly growled fighting the pain and to everyones surprise I screamed.

"What the...?" Dredd muttered as I shoved his foot away and as he stumbled backwards I grinned before I started to laugh and hearing the crazy laugh Max and Steel groaned knowing what was coming. "What is wrong with you?" Dredd asked as I climbed to my feet and as Shock hovered a few feet away he frowned as my eyes took on a purple glow.

"Oh Jessie. Not again." He sighed as I laughed changing to my newest mode and as the Turbo energy vanished I stood before Dredd, talons raised as I got ready to attack.

"Oh you'll pay for that, Dredd!" I yelled before I launched myself at the villain who only just managed to dodge my attack surprised by my sudden mood change. "Just try and take my Turbo energy now!" I taunted and he growled before we began to fight.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hmm? Brawl mentioned a new Turbo mode but this is impressive." Dredd said as he dodged me attack and countered with a blast of Turbo energy. Growling I managed to dodge and he chuckled. "Not much good if you can't control it though." He added and I rushed him in midair trying to knock him to the pavement.

With a grin Dredd raised his hands and while I was so focused on beating him he ripped the Turbo energy from my body. I cried out and he grabbed me throwing me towards the ground before I could right myself but I didn't even feel the impact. Seconds passed as I bared my talons, letting out a growl that sounded anything but human.

"Jessie, get a grip!" Shock yelled but I either ignored him or just didn't hear before I went after Dredd again and as we collided Max Steel had his hands full fighting Mega Elementor. He wanted to help me and hopefully wake me up but I was so mad I didn't even notice as he ended up slammed into the pavement.

Groaning he climbed to his feet and changing to Cannon Mode he charged up his mode as Mega Elementor shot towards him just as the Turbo user finished charging. He smashed into the Ultralink and with a roar Mega Elementor crashed into the ground, leaving a massive dent in the exact shape of his body. Oblivious I kept attacking Dredd and as he blocked one attack after another he realized I was looking for an opening and for a few seconds he let his guard down.

"Big mistake Dredd! I thought you were smarter than that!" I laughed as I drew back my talons but just as I lunged for his side something hit me and I cried out. From the ground half a dozen Dredd Naughts had shown up and as their blasts struck me I cried out again and again before I let out a yell. Flying towards them I changed to Speed mode as I hit the ground running.

"I'll teach you to attack J-Shock!" I yelled as I ran in between them causing the Dredd Naughts to accidently fire on each other. When the smoke cleared I grinned stopping for a moment as I looked around now surrounded by pieces of robot. Then I rushed after Dredd who was a little surprised that I'd taken out his Dredd Naughts so easily.

"Maybe I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Or....maybe not." He said before I heard a shot being fired and as I spun around something struck me in the back. Furious my Turbo powers caused me to glow purple and when I looked down towards the pavement I saw Jason Naught in his robot form.

He was grinning until he saw me staring at him, giving him a death stare, and he cringed lowering his arm as I flew down and hovered in front of him. My hands glowing I moved closer and he stepped back before he could stop himself making me laugh at the expression of barely controlled fear on his face.

"I'd leave if I were you. Just a suggestion." Shock said as he watched Naught quickly nod but before he turned to leave I shot forward and grabbed Naught around the throat. Lifting him off the ground I grinned as I tightened my grip and Naught started to gasp as he found himself unable to breathe. Still laughing I listened as he tried to speak and as I squeezed his throat tighter I heard Shock call out, begging me to stop.

With a sudden change of heart I let go and he hit the ground gasping as he took several deep breaths. "Run...right now." The Ultralink said and as fast as he could managed Naught ran for his life.

"Pathetic." I muttered before I saw Dredd land on the pavement and I grinned. "I guess I'll have to take out Dredd instead. At least he's a challenge. Though not for long when I'm done with him." I added as Dredd charged up a blast of stolen Turbo energy and just as he launched it I stepped to one side and it whizzed past my ear. With a laugh I changed to Talon Mode and as Dredd watched I flexed my talons ignoring him for the moment just to annoy him.

Apparently it worked and he attacked me but I already had a plan and I leapt to one side following up with a kick to his side. Before he knew what I had planned I drew back my fist and slammed it into his chin before hitting him with a blast of Turbo energy that picked him up and threw him sevearl feet into a building. Not giving him a chance to recover I lifted him up and slammed him into the pavement following up by slamming my foot then my fist into his chest, chin and back.

"J-Shock stop!" I heard a voice call out but I just kept attacking until Dredd started gasping, pressing a hand to the dent I'd left in the side of his helmet.

"That's kinda the point. Now shut up and let me finish what I started. Then Copper Canyon won't have to deal with Miles Dredd anymore which, after all, is what everyone wants." I answered and as I charged up a massive amount of Turbo energy I heard that same voice and a car skidding to a halt.

With my eyes glowing from the build up I turned my head slightly just as Berto hurried over and stood beside me. To the surprise of everyone, including Dredd who actually kept quiet for once, Berto reached over and grabbed my hand entwining his fingers in mine as he started at me.

"Please J-Shock....don't kill him. You can control this side of yourself. Dredd's a horrible person but even he," Berto said givng Dredd a glare, "doesn't deserve death. Please don't become a murderer. Te amo J-Shock." He told me and as I stared into his eyes I started to calm down. Before everyone's eyes the purple Turbo glow began to disappear and as I lowered my hands I sighed.

"I'm....sorry." I whispered and Berto gave my hand a tight squeeze before I turned away from Dredd who watched as I stepped towards Berto. He wanted to attack me while my back was turned but he was also smart enough to realize that now was the best time to leave.

"This isn't over." Dredd growled as he glared at Berto and as we watched he took to the air. Max Steel was all set to go after him when Forge called us and told him to leave him be. Before Mega Elementor could escape however twin Jump Jets showed up and opened fire on him and as he let out a roar of pain and anger Max Steel joined in. Pretty soon they had the Megalink trapped in a glowing green net and I giggled at him as he struggled without success to escape.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Berto asked as I contiued to stare at the Megalink before I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Jess?" He whispered before I made my helmet disappear and as he watched I sighed again.

"Not really Berto. I lost control again and....you saw what happened. I'm such an idiot." I replied and he gave me a smile before he kissed me on the forehead and I blushed though it did bring a smile to my face.

"But you stopped yourself from hurting him and I'm proud of you." Berto said and Shock detached before he hovered beside me.

"I am too. You showed a lot of self control and I'm really proud to call you my partner." Shock said and I fought back tears before Berto pulled me into a hug, sensing I really needed one.

When we arrived back at N-Tek I sat on an empty bed in the Medical Bay while Doctor Conrad examined me and after a few minutes he told me some good news.

"Other than being tired you're perfectly fine. Though I have some bad news. I'm afraid that personality...quirk of yours is pretty much permanent." He explained and my face fell right there and then. "But it's not all bad. At least you didn't destroy Dredd." He added and I brightened a little. Giving me a pat on the back and telling me to get some rest Doctor Conrad left and once he was gone I lay back.

"Now I have to control my temper? Well that's just great." I complained and Berto chuckled at the pout on my face. "And what's so funny?"

"At least we know you have some control so quit complaining." Shock answered and I rolled my eyes at my best friend and brother. "Can you talk to her because she never listens to me?" Shock asked Berto who shrugged before he gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can but maybe we should let Jessie rest first. Doctor's orders." Berto said and I sighed closing my eyes. "Will you be okay for a few minutes while we report to Forge?" He asked me and with my eyes closed I made a snorting sound. "I'll take that as a yes." He added and as went to leave me in peace I felt him kiss me on the forehead again and that made me smile knowing that my two favorite people believed in me.

 


	36. Chapter 36

While my friends reported back to Commander Forge in the Com Room I tried to rest until they got back and as my breathing slowed I began to fall asleep. But as I began to dream I heard a voice calling out to me. It sounded oddly familar but for some reason I couldn't place it and as I wandered alone in the dark, looking for my friends, I heard it again. Much closer this time and I spun around I found myself face to face with...myself.

"It's nice to finally meet face to face, Jessie." The other Jessie said and noting the blank stare I was giving her she chuckled. "Oh don't look so surprised I'm you. Or at least the dark half of you that you try so desperately to hide from everyone." She added with a shrug. As I stared at her I noticed that she was wearing the same black and purple Base suit but it seemed...darker somehow though I wasn't sure why.

"But...I'm not like that." I shot back as I felt myself grow angry and she just threw back her head and laughed. "You're not a part of me. I stopped myself from destroying Dredd and you vanished."

"But not forever. Like I'm the part of your personality that you try to keep hidden away. But I can't for the life of me understand why since you're so much stronger this way. And I'm sure Berto would love this side of you too." Dark Jessie grinned and I frowned at her. "Like you haven't wanted to push him down and take him however you wanted. To be the one who takes whatever she wants, to act however she wants without caring about the consequences?" Dark Jessie asked and when I didn't reply she stepped closer.

"When you next see Berto you should..." She whispered a suggestion into my ear making me blush. She smirked then. "He's on his way back right now. Have fun." Dark Jessie laughed and that's when I heard footsteps aproaching.

"Do you think Jessie's okay?" Berto asked Shock as they walked back to the Medical Bay and when the Ultralink didn't answer straight away he frowned. "Shock?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Berto I was just thinking about Jessie." He apologized and Berto gave him a grin. "I wonder how she is right now." He said as he walked inside closely followed by Berto who sighed as he saw me rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Berto asked as I slowly sat up and stretched. Moving to my side he smiled at me and as he went to hug me I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that left him wide-eyed.

"Guau where did that come from?" He asked when we broke apart and I just shrugged. "Okaaay...anyway Commander Forge asked us to come and get you." He explained but I didn't seem to hear him as I kept staring at his face and after a long moment I smiled.

"Why can't we stay here instead?" I asked as I licked my lips and Berto and Shock exchanged a look of utter confusion at my sudden mood change. "Just the two of us." I added but they didn't answer and I rolled my eyes. "Fine then let's go." I said as I jumped down strolling into the hallway.

"That...was really weird." Shock commneted and that's when he noticed Berto's eyes wandering my body from the back. "Berto!" Shock yelled and the scientist nearly jumped out of his lab coat still distracted by my actions.

"Oh...right let's go." Berto stammered before he hurried after me and Shock rolled his eye at the pair of us before he followed wondering just what was going on.

"The good news is that even though Dredd got away we managed to capture Mega Elementor." Forge said as I inched closer to Berto and he raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Now I want you and Jessie to practice her new mode using the training simulations so when Makino arrives on Earth we'll be ready. Dismissed." He said and as Berto turned to leave he gave a sudden yelp when I reached down and gave one of his butt cheeks a hard squeeze.

Trying not to let anyone notice he walked out into the corridor with me and Shock in tow and as soon as we were outisde he whirled on me.

"Por el amor de...what do you think you're doing?" Berto asked and I gave him an innocent smile. "Seriously grabbing my butt in plain view?!" He growled blushing as Shock's eye went huge and he coughed. "Just...follow me to the training room and behave yourself." He added before he turned around and I rolled my eyes before I walked behind him. Hovering to my right as I walked Shock stared at me wondering what had gotten into me.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked me and I just shrugged not really sure myself though something told me it was a good idea. Ignoring my best friend I found myself staring at Berto's rear and as I grinned again Shock sighed. "You're completely hopeless you know that?" He said as he watched me but I just kept staring at my boyfriend, completely focused on him and the suggestion my dark half had given me in my dream.

Once I caught up with Berto he was standing hunched over the computer keyboard and I grinned to myself as I snuck up behind him not letting him know what I had planned until it was too late.


	37. Chapter 37

As Berto worked on my training simulation, inputting the data we needed so I could learn to control my mode and hopefully my anger problem, he chewed on his bottom lip as he found himself wondering just what had made me act so...strange.

Though just for a second he smiled to himself as he remembered how brazen I was when I grabbed his butt right in front of Shock and Commander Forge. Thankfully the latter hadn't even seen it happen and as Berto went back to his work trying to concentrate he didn't notice me slowly making my way towards him.

As I carefully snuck up behind him I grinned to myself when he didn't even notice before I slowly reached towards him. This time he jerked as my arms snaked around his waist and as Shock stared at us I pulled Berto against me. Once he was over his immediate shock Berto raised an eyebrow as I gave him a grin.

"Jessie, seriously what is going on with you? First the Medical Bay, then the Com Room and now this. Why are you acting like this?" Berto asked me as I held him in my arms and getting no response he frowned at me before he managed to turn around so he was facing me. "Hello?" He said and before his eyes I leant forward pressing my lips against his.

Berto didn't kiss me back at first but then my hands left his waist and he made a weird gasping noise as he realized that my hands were now gripping his butt. After a few more seconds his eyes closed and he began to kiss me back as his hands covered mine. So focused on each other we didn't even noticed Shock who was staring at us, his one green eye huge as he tried to undertsnad just what he was seeing.

"Uh guys....hello?" Shock said and when we didn't hear him, or maybe we did and just didn't care, he frowned at the pair of us. "Not again." He muttered before Berto broke off the kiss and I glared at him, more than annoyed and Shock grinned.

He thought that Berto would let go off me but then the Ultralink frowned as Berto leant forward and as his mouth found my throat I gasped eyes rolling back. "You're just as bad as her." Shock muttered before he rolled his eye and left the training room giving up entirely on figuring out why we were acting so strangely. Oblivious Berto sucked on my throat and I grinned glad I'd let my other side take over.

"Not sure why you're acting this way," Berto said as he paused for a moment and as I raised my head he smiled, "but I'm liking this take charge side of yourself." Then he moved against me, his grip tightening and I let out a groan that surprised me as he nibbled my throat. "Like that huh?" He whispered as he nibbled my neck and when he started kissing my throat, his lips gentle my head lolled back.

"I want you...to..." I leant in, whispering something into his ear and he blinked shocked as he stared into my eyes. Not even fazed I licked my lips giving his backside another squeeze. "You're you scared are you? Maybe I'm too much for you to handle." I taunted and he grinned right back before he nipped my neck his teeth biting and I managed not to gasp from the pain. "Impressive." Berto said before his mouth closed over the bite and as his tongue briefly touched the wound I groaned.

"The pain....feels pretty good." I mumbled and noticing that I seemed to enjoy the pain Berto bit my ear next and when he touched the wound with the very tip of his tongue I groaned loving the feeling. "Yeah....bite me again." I asked and Berto gave me a raised eyebrow in response. "I kinda like it." I whispered and after a long moment he leant forward and as his teeth grazed my shoulder I grinned.

He bit down without warning and I yelped from the sudden pain though I groaned right after as Berto started moving his mouth over the mark, his lips and tongue making the pain lessen. My grip tightening on his rear I groaned as he kissed and licked the bites alternating between my shoulder, ear and neck until my body bucked.

"Wow...you've never behaved like this before. I have to say it's...kind of a turn on." Berto told me his face flushing and I grinned back before he pulled me into a kiss, his teeth nipping my lower lip. "Really...a turn on." He added before his tongue slipped into my mouth and we kissed deeply

During the open-mouthed kiss Berto gently moved his arms under my rear and suddenly he lifted me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him harder, groaning as he squeezed my backside.

But before we could go any further someone walked in and stared jaw dropping as we made out. Then I heard a voice shout at us and just for a moment we looked over at the door to find Commander Forge staring at us.

"What are you two doing?" He yelled as Berto gently let me down and we moved apart as our commander glared at us. "You are supposed to be training. And you're supposed to be running the training simulation, not making out with each other." He added as we moved apart eyes down. "Training now." He ordered and left before I could protest.

"Come on I was just fooling around and he has to wreak it. I helped defeat Mega Elementor so I think I deserve a reward." I complained and Berto chuckled as returned his attention back to using the computer.

"I know but he is the Commander. Anyway I want you to do your best against this simulation but please be careful." Berto said and I sighed before I gave him a brief nod. Giving me a quick kiss he left the room and as I waited to start fighting I muttered under my breath.

"So not fair." I complained and Berto chuckled as he watched on. "Hang on where's Shock?" I asked suddenly and Berto frowned looking around the room and by the time my best friend reappeared the simulation had already started. "Oh that's just great." I muttered as he tapped on the glass and I glared at him as I got ready to fight on my own. It didn't end well when I found myself facing Toxzon who attacked me using his claws and I reacted by dodging, kicking out with my legs which only drove him back.

"That's all you can do?" He taunted and I glared at him before I charged and he fired a shot of toxic goop at me, pining me to the wall behind me. Helpless I cried out as he slashed at my head with his claws but just as they were about to connect the simulation ended and I let out a breath as Berto hurried over. Climbing to my feet I gave both Shock and Berto a glare before I stormed out and Berto just shook his head.

"What's her problem?" Shock said and the scientist buried his head in his hands wondering where I was going. Right then I was feeling pretty steamed and as I wandered away I felt a little strange, almost like someone was watching me but each and other time I turned around I didn't see anyone.

Unless you count the N-Tek agents giving me the oddest stares as I grumbled to myself about how useless my best friend was. During my walk through N-Tek I walked straight past something in the hallway I'd never noticed before and as I slowed down I found a full length mirror.

"That's really weird. Why would this be sitting in the corridor?" I said and as I stared I caught sight of myself in it and I grinned. "Hmm...I'm not too bad looking. If I do say so myself." I grinned and that's when I saw something weird. As I looked at my reflection something seemed off about it and after it waved at me while my arms were at my sides I blinked.

"My crazy half?" I muttered and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's not very nice calling me that. Though since I am you you're just insulting yourself." My mirror image said and as my jaw dropped she giggled. "Really not a good look."

"But how can I see you?" I asked confused and as I stood there staring at her I didn't hear Shock and Berto approach until I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Easy girl it's just....us. What the..." Berto muttered as he looked into the mirror and hs jaw dropped this time as he saw my reflection grinning back at him. As he kept staring she licked her lips giving him a cheeky smile.

"Well hello there, handsome." She said and everyone, including me, gasped.

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Okay what the heck is going on here?" Shock asked as both Berto and I stared wideeyed at my reflection who for some reason had taken on a life of its, or her, own. "How is your reflection...alive?"

"I don't know! I woke up from a weird dream and now...this." I replied pointing to the girl in the mirror who was currently waving at Berto. "Stop that." I told her before I smacked my forehead with my open palm. "This is too weird."

"Tell me about it. One Jessie's more than enough." Berto said and when he found himself being glared at by two identical girls he cringed. "It was just a joke....please don't hurt me."

"I won't but I'm not so sure about her." I answered pointing to what I now referred to as my dark half who frowned at me.

"Once again stop calling me your dark half. Anyway I'm the other side of you that you try to hide because you're too scared to admit that you like letting go and doing whatever you want. Or whoever you want." She added with a sly grin and I blushed furiously as I remembered what Berto and I were doing before Forge walked in.

"That wasn't.....I didn't....oh man." I groaned and unable to help it Berto chuckled at the blush on my face. "Not funny. I just....lost control for a moment."

"It was a bit longer than a moment, Jess." Berto pointed out as my reflection grinned. "Besides I was...actually enjoying this side of you." He admitted and when I stared at him, jaw dropping, he shrugged. "Give me a break you were having fun too."

"Maybe we should tell Commander Forge." Shock suggested and both Berto and I shook our heads. "Why not?"

"Because if I tell him he'll make me stay behind and Makino's almost here. I am not staying on the sidelines. Anyway would he believe me if I told them that my darker personality has a life of her own?" I replied as I looked back into the mirror and Berto sighed knowing I was right. "This is going to be a problem." I added as my other self waved.

"Look let's just get you back home. Oh and there's the dance in less than a week too." Shock said and I sighed looking a little worried until Berto took my hand in his.

"We're going and there's not a single thing you can do that'll talk me out of it." Berto said giving my hand a squeeze and I managed a smile as Shock rolled his eye in the background. Pretending not to notice Berto and I walked back to the training room so I could practice a bit more only this time I'd have Shock to help me.

_Maybe I should just kept calm and not let what she said get to me_ , I thought as I stood next to Shock who seemed to be watching me. Instead of worrying I focused on fighting and beating whatever Berto could throw at me. Two hours later I was panting a bit and seeing that I was looking pretty worn out Berto stopped the training simulation before I burned myself out.

"Aww I wanted to keep going." I complained as he walked into the room and he chuckled knowing how I really felt as Shock detached from my chest.

"You're tired even if you don't want to admit it. Let's take a break okay?" Berto suggested and I reluctantly agreed even though I really was pretty tired. As we walked towards the cafeteria I kept glancing behind me and Shock and Berto exchanged a look, curious as to why I looked so worried.

As we sat down with a drink each Berto noticed that I kept looking at anything that cast a reflection and when he spoke I jumped, having forgotten that he was sitting opposite me. "Whoa its just me. What's wrong?" He asked reaching across and interwining his fingers in mine as he spoke.

"I...don't know." I sighed and Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine I'm really scared okay? First I have trouble using my new Turbo powers, I almost destroy Dredd and now I have this other, darker side of me that could make me lose control at any time."

"Relajarse hermosa okay? We'll figure something out and in the meantime...we have your school's dance to look forward too." Berto replied and I finally nodded as mentioning the dance had taken my mind off things.

A few days passed and as the day of Earth's last stand against Makino came closer and closer I was standing inside my apartment trying to fix my hair and as Shock watched on in amusement I growled as my hairbrush ended up tangled in my hair.

"Here let me help." He offered before he flew over and started very carefully untangling my hair from my brush. "Are you feeling okay? You're never this....uptight I guess."

"I know. Maybe I'm just a little nervous about the dance....and Makino." I replied as Shock finished untangling my hair. "Thanks for your help, Shock."

"No problem. Anyway Berto should be here to pick you up soon so while we're waiting..." He motioned to a chair and I sighed before I walked over and sat. " Tell me what's really bothering you."

"Nothing is....well maybe not just Makino. I'll worried about...my dark half too. Even when I was in control I still acted...strange." I answered as I sat there and he gave me a grin.

"No offense but you always act strange if Berto's close by. Look you really like him and it doesn't take a genius to know what you two were getting up to before Commander Forge walked in." He said and seeing the blush creep across my face he chuckled. "I don't mean it like it's a bad thing. I understand why you want to be close to him after...what almost happened."

"I know I've been a bit....over the top lately but I can't help my feelings. Every time I see him I remember just how close I came to losing him forever and....I just react. I guess I afraid of losing him again and that makes me want to..." I started to say before I heard a knock at the door and I stood up hurriedly before I adjusted my dress.

Rushing towards the door I opened it and couldn't help staring at Berto. Instead of his usual lab coat, jeans and armored shirt I found my eyes wandering as he stood before me in a full black suit, complete with black shoes and a crimson red tie. Noticing me taking him in he gave me a grin before he asked if he could come in. "Uh...yeah sure." I stammered and he chuckled as he stepped past me and as I closed the door I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he kissed my cheek and I practically melted in his arms. "I going to go with yes." He added grinning as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You look....wonderful." I commneted and he smiled at me brushing my hair off one shoulder before he gently kissed it.

"You look pretty good yourself, bella." Berto said as Shock rolled his eye at the pair of us. As Berto tilted his head to kiss me Shock shot over, arms crossed and my boyfriend sighed as he gave the Ultralink a frown. "Fine. Want to get going?" He asked still glaring at my brother and I giggled.

As we headed downstairs I couldn't help the grin on my face as Berto took my hand and as Shock linked with me I heard him growl in my head. Just as we walked outside Berto stopped me and took something out of his pocket. "I forgot to give you this before. Heh I guess I was a little distracted." He grinned and I giggled as he pinned a flower to my dress.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Berto." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I giggled again as he blushed. Once we reached his red convertable he moved to the passenger's side and held the door open to me. Thanking him I sat down and he carefully closed the door behind me.

Once he was seated in the driver's seat he started the car and as he drove to the school I sat back happy to have something to take my mind off my worries. At least for one night anyway and once we arrived at the dance Berto climbed out and held my door open. Still linked with me Shock tried not roll his eyes though he wasn't sure if he could attached to my chest and as Berto took my hand I saw Max and Sydney wave to us and we walked over.

"Hey guys." Max said and I grinned as he saw me hand in hand with my boyfriend.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Sydney said. "You look amazing, Jessie."

"Thanks Sydney so do you. So how long did it take before Max asked you?" I asked and we both grinned when Max blushed looking a little embarrassed.

"Dean almost ended up going out with me. Max was just lucky he finally got around to asking." Sydney answered and I giggled.

"But the important thing is I did ask and now we're here. Where'd you get the suit, Berto?" Max asked and Berto gave me a smile before he told our friends that he went shopping with Kat and Molly. And that surprised everyone including me as we stared at him. "What? I needed help picking out an outfit." He grumbled and I squeezed his hand.

"So are we going in or what?" I asked and as we walked into the gym I smiled glad that for once I could have a night off from school and saving the world. As we walked onto the dance floor I saw Kirby and Butch standing off to the side drinking punch and trying to talk over the loud music.

Trying not to laugh at them I felt Berto take my arm in his and with one arm wrapped around my waist we started to dance together. At first we danced slow but as the music picked up I laughed as Berto spun me around and as we danced together, mirroring each other's moves I sped up and I watched pretty impressed as my boyfriend kept pace with me.

Dancing together I let out a giggle as I noticed we'd gained an audience and reaching out I grabbed Berto's hand before I pulled him towards me and as we spun around I laughed. By the end of the song I was a little out of breath and as the song ended Berto dipped me, one arm around my waist and the other on my arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shock asked as I stared into Berto's chocolate-brown eyes oblivous to everything except him. Then as we leant in I heard a voice and I suddenly stopped. Noticing me hesitate Berto frowned slightly not annoyed but worried as I looked aorund for a long moment.

"Jess you alright?" He asked as he helped me to my feet and after a moment I shook my head. It was clear he didn't believe me but instead of pushing the issue Berto chose to ask me back at N-Tek. "It's okay. Want a drink?" He asked me and I gave him a smile and a nod.

Holding my hand he walked towards a table set up with a glass bowl and over a dozen plastic cups. As I stood beside Berto he carefully filled two cups and as he turned back to me he noticed that I seemed to be listening to something. "Something's wrong isn't it?" He asked and I shook my head not wanting him to know that I could hear my dark half's voice in my head. "Let's take a break and you can tell me and Shock all about it." He added and I wanted to say no but I knew I needed to tell someone so I followed him to a table off to the side.

I gave Kirby and Butch a wave as we walked past and they both noticed my eyes looking around me.

"So what's really bothering you?" Berto asked as he helped me into a seat. "Is it your other side again?"

"How did you....never mind. She's in my head and I can't concentrate on anything but what she says. Why is this happening to me?" I sighed feeling awful that I was ruining our big night and as I felt tears threatening Berto reached across and gently stroked my cheek.

"It's going to be alright. I know you're really scared and that you think you can't handle this but you're wrong. I want to help you." Berto told me and I almost burst into tears right then. "I have a plan that might help you forget about my other side. Just follow me okay? Oh and I need your help too, Shock." Without speaking Berto took me by the hand and as I followed him I couldn't help being a little curious even a little curious.


	39. Chapter 39

"Okay where are we going? And why?" He asked and I shrugged not really sure myself but I chose to trust my boyfriend. Soon however we found that the school, aside from the gym, wasn't as empty as we thought and as I heard a voice Berto quickly pulled me into an empty classroom. Quietly shutting the door behind us Berto snuck a peek outside into the hallway and I was shocked to see Mr Thornhill walking past.

"Is someone there?" He called out as he looked from one end of the hallway to the other and finding no one there he shrugged and kept walking. "Hmph must be coming from the gym." Once he was gone Berto grinned and as I stood at the back of the room I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was pretty close." Berto said and Shock exchanged a confused look with me.

"Okay so what are we doing..." I asked but before I finished Berto wrapped his arms around my waist and as I blinked he leant in and I felt his lips against mine. I gave a gasp, surprised, but it wasn't long until I was kissing him back and as my arms wrapped around his waist Shock rolled his eye.

"Right now?" He asked as we kissed and once we came up for air I sighed still wrapped in his arms. "Okay so why am I here?" He asked and giving him a grin Berto told him his side of the plan. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He complained. Once he flew outside the room Berto closed the door though not before the Ultralink gave a sigh rolling his eye at my boyfriend.

"Shock's not happy about being reduced to a lookout." I pointed out. "Why do we need a lookout anyway?" I asked him and in seconds I received my answer when Berto not so gently pushed me up against the backwall of the classroom and his grip tightened on my waist. "What are you....doing?" I asked until Berto lowered his head towards my neck and when he nipped my neck I gasped. "Oh....wow." I mumbled as he started kissing my neck and throat and as his kisses trailed lower I pressed my head into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"You seem to be feeling better." Berto said as he stopped kissing me for a moment and I sighed my head still buried in his neck. "Are you okay?" He asked when I didn't answer he frowned. "Jess?" He whispered and I raised my head to look him straight in the eyes a silly grin on my face.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked and he chuckled before he leant forward and the kiss he gave me left me gasping. "Wow....just wow." I muttered as he held me against the wall his mouth kissing my throat as one of his hands explored my body and when I gasped he grinned before he began to nip my chest. "Mmm....Berto..." I mumbled as I cling to him and hearing that he stroked my chest with just his fingertips and when the tip of his tongue touched the spot between my breasts I groaned, my face instantly flushing.

"Maybe we should stop. Your face is all flushed." He said as he lifted his head though not before he squeezed my breast and I tilted my head back, loving his caresses. "Unless you want me to...maybe....continue." He added as he moved his mouth to my stomach and I almost cried out as he kissed it. "That's exactly what you want...isn't it beautiful?" He whispered before he kissed me passionitely and I groaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

As we made out Berto lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, just like in the training room and as he kissed me harder his tongue touched mine. Soon we were both panting as we kissed and Berto's tongue left my mouth only to dart into my ear and I buried my face into his chest, stiffling my groans. Though Berto knew exactly how I was feeling since he was just as passionate and before I could work out what was happening he set me down next to a desk and instantly pinning me against it.

Now with my back facing him I opened my eyes and tilted my head back only to see him strip off his jacket. I raised an eyebrow for a moment unsure and that's when my darker half spoke into my head.

"Heh you want him pretty badly don't you?" She asked as I leant against the desk fighting to control my rapidly beating heart and my emotions. "Go on. Give in and take what you want." She whispered and focused on her voice I didn't hear Berto who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jess? Are you alright? We can stop if this is making you uncomfortable." Berto said but then I shook my head as my dark half laughed. "Okay if you're completely sure."

"I knew it! You and I, we aren't so different. Both of us want the same thing right now." She said and even though I didn't want to admit it I knew she was right. "Berto." She whispered and I finally smiled.

"It's okay Berto. I...want this and I...really want you." I told him and he gave me a smile gently kissing my shoulder and as he nuzzled my neck I felt him gently squeeze my rear and I groaned rubbing my head against his.

"And I want you." Berto whispered his breath warm across my ear and as I gasped he gently wrapped his arms around my waist before I felt him press against my waist. And that's when I cried out.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Instantly worried Berto stared at me as he let go of my waist. "But I didn't do anything. Yet anyway." He muttered as I clutched my head, gasping a little from the sudden pain.

"Shock! A little...warning next time when we get a call from N-Tek." I groaned as I stood straighter and Shock chuckled knowing exactly what he'd interrupted. "Can't I ever catch a break?" I complained as I walked towards the door and let Shock in. For a moment he took in my messy hair and the fact Berto wasn't wearing his jacket. Thankfully, Berto still had his pants on so that was a good sign.

"Heh I think I picked the perfect time to interrupt actually. Before we get off topic I came here to warn you that Toxzon's been spotted a few blocks from here." Shock told us and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "You okay, Jess?"

"No I'm not okay. It's my school dance, I'm finally having a good time and don't you dare laugh Shock." I growled and he shook his head. "Then Toxzon shows up to ruin my whole night and I...aghhh!" I suddenly gasped as I heard another voice in my head.

"Let me take over. I'll crush him!" My other side called out and as I winced Berto and Shock looked on. "You want to destroy him for ruining your big night. Let me out!" Finally I fell to my knees and as Berto rushed towards me I closed my eyes for a moment. He helped me to my feet, gently stroking my cheek.

"Jess, are you alright? Speak to me." Berto said as I leant against him and when I finally opened my eyes I nodded and he gave me a grin, relieved that I was alright. But Shock could sense something was off somehow and before he had time to speak I stood straighter.

"I'm...fine. Let's go after Toxzon." I grinned and Berto nodded though he could see that something was clearly wrong as I didn't seem too fazed by the villan messing up our date. Walking towards the door I raised an eyebrow at both of my friends. "Well are you two coming or what?"

"I'll call Forge and let him know where we are. And call C.Y.T.R.O as backup." Berto said as redressed and grabbed his phone. As I waited for him to call N-Tek I crossed my arms getting impatient and as I heard Berto speaking to Commander Forge I sighed causing Shock to stare at me.

"Are you completely sure you're okay? Because you sound...different." Shock asked as he hovered beside me and I just shrugged. Before he could question me futher Berto put away his phone.

"Backup's on its way." He told me as he hurried over and when I raised an eyebrow he blinked. "What's up with you?" He asked and after a moment he thought it was because of the dance. "Don't worry about it. We might still have time to come back." He added as he went to take my hand but I moved out of range heading for the door. A little hurt at getting the brush off Berto followed a short distance behind. Sensing something was wrong Shock flew over to the scientist and tried to help.

"She's just upset at having her night out ruined by Toxzon so she's taking it out on you." Shock said and Berto nodded though he still wasn't convinced. Joining me in the hallway all three of us headed for the emergency exit and as Shock linked with me he changed me to my Base Suit. "You ready Jess?" He asked and when I smiled they both knew I wasn't myself after they saw the darkness in my eyes. "Uh...okay then." He muttered a little freaked out by the grin.

Once we were outside my helmet appeared and Berto sighed knowing that I wasn't being truthful about how I really was but he decided to wait until after we caught Toxzon. Of course that was easier said then done as I changed to Flight Mode and instantly took to the sky, pretty much leaving Berto behind.

"Jess!" He called out and I just laughed at the expression on his face as he frowned at me, annoyed at being left behind. While he waited for our backup Berto tried to work outwhy I was acting so weird. Then he paled as he remembered that I had been laughing about taking on Toxzon and even having our date ruined didn't seem to faze me in the slightest.

"If that's not my Jessie than....oh no! That other side of her's in control." He muttered before he heard his phone beep and as he answered it he heard Kat on the other end.

"Berto, where are you? We just found Toxzon two blocks away and...wait Jessie's there now." She said before she saw me change modes and even she stared as I began to laugh. "Hang on that's Talon mode. Why is she...?" Kat began to say before she saw me rush after Toxzon, ignoring the cries of innocent people who ran for their lives as we fought. "I'm going after her."

When Berto's phone call cut out he grit his teeth rushing towards the sounds of screaming and when he finally found me Berto couldn't help gasping as I grabbed Toxzon around the throat and threw him into a crowded coffee shop.

Thankfully everyone there saw us coming and ran but they were lucky and Berto growled, angry at me for putting bystanders in danger. When he saw me run after Toxzon who had just smashed through the front window of the shop and now lay groaning on the floor he saw me leap towards my fallen enemy.

"J-Shock, stop!" Berto yelled and I turned for a moment confused as to why he wanted me to stop before Toxzon kicked me hard in the stomach and as I doubled over he charged into me. This time I was the one thrown through the window and as I slammed into the pavement I groaned before my body glowed purple and Toxzon stared at me.

"How...dare you strike me!" I roared and Toxzon took a step back as I changed to Flight Mode. "You'll pay for that!" As I flew towards him I ignored Berto who stood there and watched as I grabbed Toxzon and tried to throw him.

But he latched on to my wrists and I couldn't shake him free. To my shock he laughed and that's when he grabbed me around my neck before he smashed me into the side of a building. As I felt the imapact I cried out but he wasn't finished with me and he smashed me again and again into the wall until I started to black out. Hearing me gasp he laughed again and threw me towards the pavement where I hit it face first and changed to Base Mode as I fought to stay conscious.

Ignoring Shock yelling at me to get up I lay there unmoving until Toxzon picked me up and as his hands closed over my throat something happened and as Berto saw me helpless he wanted to rush over. Just as C.Y.T.R.O finally arrived I passed out.

"Jessie! Wake up! He'll destroy you if you don't!" Shock yelled but I didn't respond and that's when he detached firing twin blasts of Turbo energy at Toxzon who instinctively cringed and dropped me.

The impact of hitting the pavement made me groan and as my head shifted to one side then the other Berto sighed before he sent C.Y.T.R.O after Toxzon buying me enough time to recover. "Jess you need to get up." Shock said as he shook my shoulders and I finally opened my eyes feeling a little woozy.

"Whoa....what happened?" I groaned as I climbed to my feet and leant against a nearby brickwall. "Head...hurts." I muttered as I rubbed my forehead and Shock eyed me for a long moment looking at me curiously. "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's...nothing. Want to take down Toxzon?" He asked and I nodded even though I was a little lightheaded. "Then let's use a new Turbo mode Berto and I have been working on. Just repeat after me; Let's rock, Frost Mode!" He shouted and as I did the same my Turbo energy enveloped me.

When Berto could see me again he took a moment to stare and poor C.Y.T.R.O took the fall as Toxzon hit him with both barrels of toxic gunk. When he hit a brickwall, the one I previously slammed into, he fell apart and I stiffled the urge to giggle as Berto put his head in his hands.

"Oh man. Not again." He muttered as I went after Toxzon. By the time I caught up with Toxzon, Kat had started firing on him but as the villain ran into a nearby buidling she growled. Unable to follow him to took to the sky and started searching the air as I stopped in front of him.

"You again?" Toxzon growled and I grinned as I aimed both cannons at him before I realized that I had no idea how to use this new mode. "Are you going to fight me or what?" He asked as I looked down at Shock who tried not to laugh at me.

"Charge them with Turbo energy like Shock mode and fire at Toxzon." Shock explained and after I gave him a brief nod I did exactly that. Getting impatient he started towards me and just as he went to slash at me with his claws Frost Mode was fully charged up. "Fire!" Shock yelled and as I did twin blasts of subzero frost slammed into Toxzon knocking him back and as he yelled in surprise his feet began to freeze.

Before he could escape I focused all my remaining Turbo energy into my cannons and that increased the speed and power of my new Mode. Before Toxzon could get a single word out he froze completely and I grinned before I fell to one knee, changing back to Base Mode.

"Could have...warned me....about that." I gasped as most of my Turbo energy vanished and Shock detached admiring our new ice sculpture. "That was....a major drain." I sighed as I found my feet and as I stood up, a little shaky, Shock grinned. "Kinda fun though."

"Yeah. Impressive use of your new mode. Want to get Berto and go back to the dance? I think N-Tek can handle Toxzon." Shock suggested and I grinned before I turned around looking for my boyfriend. When I finally found him he was waving to me, a grin on his face as I hurried over. Then I saw something fly towards the back of his head and I yelled a warning trying to reach him in time.

I was too late and as he turned an Ultralink that had been lying in wait latched onto his head. Berto let out a frightened scream and tried to rip it from his head and as I went to help something grabbed me and threw me into the pavement. As Mega Elementor emerged from the shadows of the alleyway behind Berto, Mega Elementor grinned at me and as Berto screamed just once more I groaned. Then Berto began to laugh and that's when I knew we were too late to help him as the Ultralink completely took over and he grinned standing over me.

"Oh...Berto." I gasped before Mega Elementor stomped on me and I passed out before I could even move.

 


	41. Chapter 41

"Berto..." I mumbled and as Shock poked me with one of his arms I trembled. "Ultralink...no!" I suddenly cried out as I sat up slamming into Shock and knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa calm down. You're safe." Max said as I gasped, heart beating wildly until I focused on him and as I rubbed my eyes. "In case you're wondering you're in the Medical Bay."

"How...did I...wait...Berto!" I shouted as I tried to jump down only for Max to stop me. "Let me go. I have to find him." But he just shook his head at me and when I stared at him I heard Shock's voice as he flew over and set an arm down on my shoulder.

"Jessie...he's with Mega Elementor now." Shock told me and when that finally clicked I paled almost falling off the bed. "Take a deep breath before you pass out." He said as I sat there shaking like a leaf.

"What...have I done? This is all my fault." I whispered, burying my face in my hands and as I sat there I heard Commander Forge's voice.

"You didn't so this the Ultralink did. Makino did and we need to get him back." Forge said as I looked up at him and he was shocked to see the fury in my eyes. "Jessie calm down for a moment and..."

"I won't calm down. I caused this. If I had been careful and not so caught up in fighting Toxzon then he wouldn't be...lost." I swallowed, my eyes welling as I struggled not to break down. "I'm going after him before something worse happens." I said as I jumped down nearly hitting the floor when my legs crumbled underneath me.

Quickly Max caught me in his arms and I tried to push him away only realizing how weak I was when my vision blurred for a few seconds.

"You can't go after him. Especially not in this state. Max and Steel we need you and Ven-Ghan to track him and bring him back. Hopefully we can separate him from the Ultralink." Forge ordered and once I was sitting on the bed Max and Steel rushed away, leaving me to silently wondered just what I'd caused. "Jessie, I need you to stay put and rest." He added before he left and Shock flew over hovering beside me as I stared at the floor.

"He's right you know. You didn't get Berto..." Shock started to say until I looked up and he moved back as I swung my legs off the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as I took a deep breath and stepped down almost immediately grabbing the side of the bed to steady myself. "Jess think about this for a second and listen."

"I'm going after Berto. He wouldn't have been captured if I hadn't let my other self take control." I muttered and that's when I heard a laugh of amusement. "Shut up." I growled as I heard my other side's voice again.

"So you're blaming me huh? Heh you knew what you're were doing when you went after Toxzon. Besides you allowed yourself to lose control when you and Berto...almost..." She told me in a whisper and I cringed knowing she was right and that Berto and I had almost taken things a little far in that classroom.

"Be quiet! I didn't do anything wrong! You stood back and did nothing to help him so you're just as guilty. Don't pin the blame on me, psycho!" I shouted and hearing my voice Forge came running. Though when he saw me standing beside Shock, who had a question mark on his face, he stared and after a long moment he asked what was wrong.

"Not...my fault." I whimpered as I sniffed then before everyone's eyes I pushed past Shock and Forge as I rushed for the bathroom. By the time I reached it I started to sob unable to hold back my tears anymore.

"What's going on?" Forge asked and Shock just shook his head. "Shock, I want to know the truth right now." He growled and after the longest minute of his life the Ultralink finally told his commander everything. "Another personality?" He asked not sure if he was hearing things and Shock nodded. "But that makes no sense. How can that be possible?"

"That's all I know right now. How can we help Berto?" Shock replied and Forge sighed as he looked towards the door.

"You need to make sure Jessie doesn't leave N-Tek. She's still hurt from her injuries and she needs to rest. Besides with Berto being Ultralinked." Forge replied and getting a nod in response he gave the Ultralink a grin before he walked back to the Com Room. The moment he was gone Shock called out to me using our mental link and at first I didn't answer, continuing to sob instead.

"Jess where are you?" He asked again and I finally managed to speak without sobbing. "Bathroom? I'll be right there." He said before he flew into the corridor and after a few minutes he reached the ladies' bathroom.

For a few seconds he hesitated then hearing me crying he rushed into the bathroom finding me kneeling in front of a mirror, sobbing to myself. Hearing Shock's voice I looked up, tears running down my cheeks and my eyes red. "Jess we'll get him back." He whispered but I just shook my head at him.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and let him get captured..." I whimpered before Shock shook his head at me. "But it is my fault. I was reckless and I could have hurt someone fighting Toxzon."

"Look we could argue about this all day, and I really don't want to hovering in the ladies bathroom, so can we please just find Berto and save him?" Shock asked and I finally nodded wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "Great now let's go. Flight Mode?"

"Okay. Let's just get out of this place first." I sniffed and once we were outside the bathroom Shock linked with me. "Let's rock, Flight Mode." I said and in seconds I left N-Tek. Getting word from one of his N-Tek agents, Forge saw me take to the skies and he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I told them to stay put. But do they ever listen?" He complained and Kat and Jefferson exchanged a look of amusement. "I'm just glad that Max Steel and Ven-Ghan are looking for Berto right now. There's no telling what Jessie would do if she found Mega Elementor."

At that exact moment I was flying over Copper Canyon looking for any trace of my missing boyfriend and as I did I heard my other side. Trying to concentrate wasn't easy as she kept pointing out that I didn't care enough about my boyfriend if I'd let him get captured.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and Shock had to take control as I lost altitude and almost hit the ground. "You didn't do anything!" I shouted as she laughed.

"Huh but you were in control, at least for a while so you should have kept him safe. Oh well. Maybe you should go after Max instead since Berto's no longer an option." She teased and I growled surprising both Shock and her.

"Don't you dare say that! He's worth risking my life for and I'll keep fighting for him even if I lose my life doing so! I'm not losing him again, not after everything we've been through." I finally whispered and that stunned my other half into silence for a few minutes. When she finally spoke I grit my teeth but what she said next shocked me.

"That's actually a pretty impressive thing to say. I suppose he is pretty worth it. He is pretty attractive too." She admitted making me smile which surprised Shock as he flew higher in the sky. Then I heard Max's voice and as I looked to my left I saw him flying a few feet from me.

"I thought Forge told you to stay behind." Steel asked and I shrugged in mid-air. "Figures. Any sign of Berto?" He asked me and I sighed confirming what he thought. "Sorry Jessie. We haven't had any luck either."

"Then we'll just keep looking." Ven-Ghan said as he and his ship appeared on my right and I yelped surprised. "I did not mean to scare you." He added and I growled making everyone except Ven-Ghan and myself laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

"Can you pick up a signal?" I asked Ven-Ghan after we landed on a nearby building and as I waited he looked from one side of the sky to the other. When he didn't answer I began to get anxious and seeing me looking around Shock detached and set his arm down on my shoulder.

"We'll find him. Just stay calm." He told me and I took a deep breath trying to do just that though I started shaking.

"Jessie, I have a signal." Ven-Ghan said and I instantly hurried over to him as he held up his wrist communicator and as I watched I saw something appear on it, a slight yellow dot. "He's with another Ultralink." He told me and my eyes narrowed as I knew it was Mega Elementor.

"Then let's get him back." I said waiting for Shock to link with me and when he didn't I gave him a glare. "Shock what gives?" I asked and that's when I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Jessie, you need to control your emotions. If you go into this fight angry we might not be able to save Berto." Shock told me and while I didn't want to admit it I knew he was right. When I finally sighed he gave me a nod. "Thats better. I know you're worried about him, we all are, but we need to have a plan."

"Then what should we do?" Max asked as Steel looked on. After the longest minute of my life Ven-Ghan spoke and as I listened to his plan I managed a smile. "Great then let's get Berto back." He said as Steel linked and in Flight Mode they took to the sky leaving Ven-Ghan and I to catch up.

"They're always leaving us behind." I complained as Shock looked on and as Ven-Geance lifted off I rolled my eyes and once we linked Shock and I followed our friends in Flight Mode. As we flew a few feet over the sidewalk I looked around for my missing boyfriend and as I watched for any sign of him I could feel myself getting more and more frustrated.

"Found him yet?" My other side asked and getting no answer she chuckled. "Ignoring me huh? That's not very nice. I wonder if Berto will forgive you after you got him Ultralinked. Though there's no guarantee he'll be the same after...what you did." She whispered and I growled surprising Ven-Ghan.

"Is something wrong Jessie?" He asked as he piloted his ship and I sighed as my dark half laughed. "You seem distracted."

"I'm okay Ven. Thanks for asking though. I guess I'm just worried about Berto." I replied as I tried to focus on finding my boyfriend and not slamming into the ground or a building.

"I understand. You two are close to each other and being apart must be difficult. I will help you find him." He told me and I gave him a nod, thankful that he could remove an Ultralink from a human with that sword of his.

Going silent and ignoring everything my other side kept saying I followed Ven-Ghan and after a few minutes he spoke again. "He's nearby. Hmm..." He muttered before something struck his ship and he just managed to right it. "Mega Elementor." He growled as he glared down at a familiar face.

"Ven-Ghan and J-Shock." Mega Elementor growled as I landed and changed to Strength Mode. "I was wondering when you two would show up. I don't think you've met my new Ultralink." He said and as he stepped aside I gasped and took a step back as Berto appeared, laughing as he looked directly at me. Still dressed in his suit he now had an Ultralink covering his head and face.

"So this is the infamous J-Shock that Master Makino has been having so much trouble taking out? She doesn't look all that tough." He commented and I growled as he laughed at me.

"You need to make him remember who he is." Ven-Ghan told me as he teleported beside me his sword at the ready. "It's the only way to break the Ultralink's hold on your friend."

"I know but I can't fight him. If he gets hurt I'll never forgive myself." I replied as Mega Elementor and Ven-Ghan attacked. "But....I have no choice." I whispered and that's when Berto lifted his arm and I was shocked to see a gun attached.

"Berto?" I said just before he fired and I cried out as I was slammed into a nearby building. "No...stop." I gasped struggling to my feet as he walked over and as he took aim at my face I dodged and tried to stop him, grabbing his gun arm and aiming it towards the sky. "Please stop!" I begged but he just growled at me, fighting back and when he slammed his arm into my face I yelped and moved aside.

"I thought you were a fighter and yet you refuse to fight. How pathetic." Berto taunted and it took all of my willpower not to attack since I knew I'd hurt him. Before my eyes he lifted up his weapon again but this time I was ready and I kicked out, striking him in the chest before I knocked him over.

I quickly changed to Base Mode and as he lay winded on the pavement I pulled him to his feet and wrapped my arms around his waist and throat, preventing him from moving. "Let go of me, human!" He shouted but I ignored him and focused on helping him break free. Dragging him into a nearby alley I instantly let go and he growled at me again aiming his weapon at me.

"Berto, it's me." I said as I made my helmet vanish and he frowned at me probably wondering why I'd reveal my identity to him. "I'm Jessie. You have to remember." I told him but he just shook his head and walked towards me. "Berto you need to fight. I know you're still in there somewhere and you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Please." I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes and just for a moment he stopped and seemed to study me. Then he shook his head and kept walking now aiming his gun at my head and Shock detached.

"Jessie he's not listening. We have to fight him." Shock said and I just shook my head at him refusing to hurt someone I cared about.

"He won't hurt me. Berto please listen. I...love you." I whispered and he suddenly stopped walking staring at me as I felt hot tears trickling down my cheeks and as I walked towards him he just stood there. "I'm sorry this happened to you." I said as I kept walking and eventually I was standing in front of him. "Fight it. Remember the school dance? We were so perfect together." I said and that's when he cried out clutching his head and after a few seconds he looked at my face.

"Jessie....where am I?" He asked and that's right when Ven-Ghan aimed his sword at Berto and he screamed as the Ultralink was slowly unlinked from him. As he cried out I whimpered wanting to rush to him but I knew I had to wait for the Ultralink to be fully removed. After he screamed once more the Ultralink was pulled free and I rushed forward as he collapsed.

 


	43. Chapter 43

"Berto can you hear? Please wake up." I begged as I held Berto's limp body in my arms and after having secured the Ultralink in a Containment Capsule, Ven-Ghan rushed over. "Please don't be hurt."

After a few seconds Berto's eyelids flicked and as his eyes slowly opened I managed a smile as a set of chocolate-brown eyes focused on me. "Jess?" He whispered and I burst into tears which surprised everyone present. I pulled him into a hug and he gasped having his air cut off for a moment before I realized I was holding him too tightly and I relaxed a bit. "Thanks...but why are you...crying?" He asked lifting his head but I didn't answer burying my face in his chest instead. "Hey it's alright. Sshh." He whispered as he gently stroked my hair looking at Ven-Ghan in confusion.

"You were Ultralinked. Jessie believes that is her fault." Ven Ghan explained and even though that didn't really explain anything he just nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Not so sure about Jessie." Berto replied as he held me in his arms and when my cries finally subsided I lifted my head my cheeks tear-streaked and he sighed. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked me and I nodded not trusting my voice afraid that I would start bawling again.

Helping him to his feet we walked out of the alleyway and as we reached the pavement I saw Max Steel land and hurry over.

"Where were you?" I said and everyone was a little shocked to hear the anger in my voice. "You should have been helping us fight Mega Elementor and rescuing Berto." Once I realized just how mean I was being I took a deep breath. "Sorry guys I don't mean that....not sure why I said it. Can we just get back to N-Tek?" I sighed and that's when Max asked where Mega Elementor was.

"I am sorry but he managed to escape while I was preoccupied with unlinking Berto." Ven Ghan said as he sheathed his sword.

"Thanks for you help, Ven. Sorry he got away from us." I told him and he nodded before he teleported to his ship. "I just want to go home." I muttered and that's when Shock suggested going back to my apartment. "Maybe we should." I replied and Berto suddenly spoke.

"I'm going with you. And no buts okay? I just want to take a break from saving the world." He told me and even I know that was a lie but I just nodded glad to have him with me again. As I changed to Flight Mode Berto told Max and Steel to tell Commander Forge that we were safe and well.

After telling him to be careful getting back to N-Tek, Berto left with me and Shock. As we flew back to my building I couldn't help noticing just how quiet Berto was and as we got closer I wondered just what he was thinking about. Landing in the alleyway just a few feet from the apartment building I changed to Camo Mode and before he could protest I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him towards the front door. "You know I can walk." Berto said though he said that with a smile on his face.

Once we reached the door to my apartment I reached into my pocket for my keys and as I did I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist startling me enough that I dropped my keys on the carpet floor.

"Huh Berto what are you..." I began to ask before I felt him brush a light kiss on the back of my neck and I smiled, "doing." I finally finished before he nuzzled my neck. "Oh...wow." I mumbled as he kissed my neck again and as his teeth brushed against my throat I let out a sigh.

"Really guys? Right here in the hallway?" Shock muttered as he detached and retrieved the keys from the floor before he managed to get the door open. " At least wait until you're inside." He told us and I giggled as Berto let go of my waist only to grab my hand and pull me inside the apartment. "One-track minds and after being Ultralinked too." He added and that instantly spoiled my good mood as I rememebered Berto screaming as the Ultralink forced its control over him.

When my face fell Berto sighed and gently hugged me giving Shock a glare. "Oh yeah...sorry Jessie."

"But it was my fault. I let my anger at Toxzon get the best of me and I didn't see that Ultralink until it was too late. I'm so sorry Berto." I whispered and instead of answering Berto swept me into a hug. Without speaking he held me tight and after a few seconds I buried my face in his chest just wanting to be held.

Reaching up Berto gently ran a hand through my hair and that seemed to help me calm down. Eventually I sighed and as he held me I nuzzled his chest, surprising him. "Berto...you smell nice." I muttered and he stopped stroking my hair for a moment.

"Um okay." Shock said as Berto stared at me and when I finally lifted my head he saw my red eyes and he blinked. "Are you okay, Jessie? You don't seem like yourself."

"I don't know why I'm acting strange. Sorry guys maybe I'm just tired or something." I answered as I gently pushed away from Berto and silently walked the rest of the way towards my room.

"I wish I knew why she's so depressed." Shock said and Berto stared at the Ultralink who just shrugged. "I can't read her mind but still something's really hurting her. Maybe when you got Ultralinked..." He trailed off then as Berto sighed and thinking he'd said something wrong he tried to apologize. "Sorry Berto I really shouldn't keep bringing that up."

"Don't worry about it, Shock. Anyway I think it's more than just that. Jessie hasn't been herself for a few days now and that worries me. Maybe if I just come out and ask her what's wrong she'll..." But Berto had even finished talking he heard what sounded like an argument and without a word he rushed towards my room. As he hesitated in front of the door he heard my voice and another that sounded very familiar.

"You know you want him and he's right there. So what's the hold up?" My reflection asked and I growled at her as she watched me from my bathroom mirror.

"Enough! I'm not like you okay? I don't just see Berto and want to make out with him just because I can. Unlike you I actually care about what he wants." I shot back and she rolled her eyes at me, clearly not convinced.

"That's what you say but a few minutes ago you almost jumped him. Maybe you should be honest with yourself and admit that we're the same. Because I am the other side of you, the side that takes what she wants." She pointed out looking down at her fingernails and I glared at her. "Huh nothing to add? That's a surprise."

"Jessie, are you alright in there? Can I come in?" I heard Berto call out and I sighed before I turned to the door.

"You can come in if you want." I called back before I turned back to the mirror. Opening the door to my room Berto found it empty and he frowned until he saw the light on in the bathroom and he sighed. Crossing the room he cracked open the door, stepping inside only to stare at the mirror.

"Not you again." Berto sighed and Shock even stared as my reflection rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not very nice, Berto. We're both Jessie if that escaped you. Anyway Jessie won't admit it but she wanted to jump you before." My reflection explained and I blushed furiously wanting to smash the mirror. Noticing me clenching and unclenching my fist her eyes narrowed. "If you do that I won't go away and you'll hurt your hand." She pointed out and I grit my teeth lowering my hand as I realized she was right.

"Jessie, it's going to be okay." Berto said as he took my hand in his and when I turned my head he could see fresh tears falling. "Jess." He muttered and as he went to hug me my reflection giggled.

"Poor Jessie. Always going crying back to her boyfriend instead of fighting back. How pathetic." She taunted and without warning I sent a blast of Turbo energy at the mirror instantly spliting it in two. "Heh so powerful but no control." Frustrated with her and at myself I rushed back into my bedroom and slumped on the bed, burying my face in my blanket. As I lay there I heard Berto's footsteps and as he sat beside me I couldn't face him.

"I know you probably hate hearing this but it will be okay." Berto told me as he reached over and gently stroked my head. "We'll figure this out together." He added and hearing me sigh he raised an eyebrow before moving closer.

After he wrapped an arm around my waist Berto pulled me against him. "Jessie, I know you're afraid but you're not alone." He whispered and getting no response he leant closer and kissed the back of my neck. Knowing he was trying his hardest to comfort me made me feel just a bit better and I snuggled closer, one of my hands covering his.

"Thanks Berto. I'm just really scared I'll lose control and I won't be able to stop myself from hurting someone." I told him and he rested his head against mine his grip tightening. "I appreciate everything you do for me...and everything you put up with." I added and I heard him chuckle at that.

"Jessie if I didn't love you would I have stuck around for this long? You're not the easiest person to put up with." Berto replied and I tilted my head at him and he grinned at the pout on my face. "Just kidding bella." He said and I managed a smile.

Content to just lay beside him I found myself begining to fall asleep and hearing my breathing slow he smiled. "You're tired aren't you?" He asked and I sighed trying not to close my eyes and he gently kissed my neck holding me against his chest and pretty soon I couldn't stop myself.

As I dozed off he grinned, snuggling into my back and by the time Shock caught up with us we were both fast asleep.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting this. Though I guess you two have gone through a lot today. Well goodnight you two." He said as he turned off the light.

 


	44. Chapter 44

When Berto woke early the next morning for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. But as he opened his eyes and saw Shock hovering nearby he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're in our apartment." The Ultralink told his friend who seemed to think about this for a few seconds and when that piece of information finally hit he blushed. "Chill, Berto. She let you in after you were...Ultralinked. I didn't want to bring that up but you did ask."

"Eso está bien. I should have realized." Berto replied as he reached over intending to wake me and when he found the bed empty he raised an eyebrow. "Hey where's Jessie?"

"After Jessie woke up she wandered into the bathroom. I can hear the shower running so I guess she's taking a shower right now." Shock explained as he looked towards the bathroom door and that's right when Berto climbed from the bed, a grin on his face and Shock frowned at him. "Now what are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms as he watched Berto remove his jacket and shirt, dropping them on the floor as he walked towards the bathroom. Before Berto could reach for the doorknob Shock shot over and blocked him.

"Shock really?" Berto muttered as his friend glared at him. "She might still be upset and..." He trailed off as Shock's green eye grew until it took over his face. "Look just this once. Por Favor?" Berto begged and after staring at his friend for a few seconds Shock sighed, moving aside with both of his arms crossed. With a quick nod Berto opened the door and slipped inside leaving the Ultralink to roll his eye.

"Why do I let them talk me into these things?" He muttered as he flew into the living room and turned on the tv. "One-track minds. Seriously."

With Makino on his way and my darker half and I fighting for control I wondered how I was going to keep myself sane. With a sigh I went to reach for my face washer only to find it gone and I blinked a little unsure as to where it had disappeared to. Until I heard footsteps and as I turned around I saw Berto standing just outside the shower holding the face washer in his hand and with a cheeky grin on his face.

I stared at him for a few seconds a little surprised to find him shirtless though I had to admit it was a good look. "Just what are you doing?" I asked pretending to be annoyed though I couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto my lips as I stepped out from under the shower head.

"I found you gone and I...well I'm worried about you." Berto told me as he moved closer and after handing me the face washer he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you okay? Really?" He asked me as I rested my head against his chest and hearing me sigh he frowned. "I knew it. Look you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm worried about my other side. What if I get angry? I don't know what to do anymore." I replied as I felt him gently kiss the top of my head.

"I know you're scared but I also know just how brave you are. Besides you have a lot of friends who will fight alongisde you. Including me." Berto replied before I felt his lips brush a light kiss against my neck and I snuggled closer, enjoying his company. "So don't keep everything to yourself. If you need help just ask for it, okay?" He asked and I tilted my head to look back at him, giving him a slight nod.

"I've been wondering just why you came in here. I think I know why now." I said and he gave me a grin before he leaned in and as he gently kissed me I felt his grip on me tighten. As he held me against his chest Berto reached up and I gasped into his mouth as he ran his fingers across my stomach.

"Mmm..." I mumbled and when we came up for air he smiled at me before he took his arms off my waist and as my eyes wandered further down I caught sight of his hip. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears welled in my eyes and he froze looking directly into my eyes.

"It's just a scar. It could have been a lot worse." Berto told me as he looked down the left side of his hip. After Drake had slashed open his side, even with Doctor Conrad's expert treatment a scar had been left after his injury was sewn up.

Turning around I reached over and very gently traced the scar with my fingers and after a few seconds Berto gasped and I instantly let go. "You didn't hurt me, Jess. I'm just a little ticklish there." He told me and I brightened before I reached across again and he burst out laughing when I started to tickle him. Berto tried to move away but I wouldn't let him as I was having too much fun.

"Shouldn't have told me that." I giggled as I wrapped my arm around his waist keeping him close. Eventually I ended up with the hiccups and Berto grinned as I sighed. "Not...hic...funny."

"Yeah it is." He said as he hugged me and to his surprise I sniffed. "Hey it's okay." He muttered as I buried my face in his chest, fighting back my tears. Knowing what I needed he gently ran a hand through my hair and it helped me a little.

"I really don't know what's wrong with me lately. I'm keep letting my emotions get the best of me but I can't help it." I sighed as I lifted my head, eyes red and he sighed as I sniffed again. "Maybe I shouldn't fight Makino. I mean I can barely think straight so what good will I be in..." Before I could finish Berto pulled me forward and my next words were muffled by his lips.

When we finally came up for air I know I had a silly grin on my face because Berto started laughing.

"You look like you're feeling better. You know you can tell me anything." Berto said and I gave him a smile, resting my head against his chest. When I didn't speak, content to be held, he smiled and held me a little tighter. A few minutes passed before we heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door and I giggled as I heard Shock's voice.

"Is it safe to come in? It got so quiet in here and I wasn't sure what was going on." Shock called out and Berto lifted his head slighty, grinning at me before he called out. As Shock opened the door he sighed relieved when he saw Berto hugging me and I smiled at him as he flew over. "Are you okay, Jess?" He asked me and I sighed not sure how to explain how I felt.

"For the moment she is." Berto answered for me after he saw me chewing my bottom lip. "Maybe we should go back inside the bedroom and..." Before he could finish Shock suddenly glared, his green eye going huge and it clicked just how that sounded. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we could sit down and plan how we're gonna beat Makino." He answered and Shock crossed his arms, not looking totally convinced and I almost burst out laughing at the pair of them.

Gently pushing away from Berto I made my way back to my bedroom, grabbing a towel as I did and as I towel dried my hair Berto and Shock exchanged a look. By the time he reached the bedroom I was sitting on the edge of the bed silently looking down at the floor as Berto watched me, not sure why I was so quiet. Eventually he cleared his throat and I blinked before I looked up having forgotten they were nearby and Berto sighed knowing that I was still not myself.

"What's wrong, Jess? You've been so quiet lately and it's worrying us." Shock said and Berto just nodded his chocolate-brown eyes looking directly into mine and I felt a tightness in my chest as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"My other half...thinks I should let her fight Makino." I answered in a quiet voice and as my friends stared at me, eyes going wide, I closed my eyes fighting back tears. "I'm not sure I can beat him and....maybe she's right. I haven't been much of a help recently." I sighed and Berto instantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side.

"Don't say that!" He shouted and when I cringed he shook his head. "Didn't mean to yell but you keep putting yourself down every time you mention Makino or your darker side." When I stared at him he continued hoping his words would get through. "You have control and not her so stop thinking that." Once he finished I sat there in silence and as I stared at the floor both he and Shock wondered if I had really taken what Berto said to heart.

Then I looked up and once I gave them both a grin they grinned back thankful that I hadn't given up on myself.


	45. Chapter 45

After I spent two hours training in the simulators Berto could see how exhausted I was and as I began to pant, sweat running down my face and neck he sighed and stopped the simulation as I fought Dredd. When my enemy vanished in the middle of Copper Canyon I stumbled having thrown a punch that never connected and as I looked around Berto walked in, his tablet in one hand and I frowned at him.

"Why'd....you stop me?" I gasped and he sighed rolling his eyes as he handed me a towel and after Shock detached from my chest I wiped my face and neck. "I...was winning." I complained and he stepped in front of me before he poked my shoulder and I almost fell over then.

"You're running yourself ragged, either training or sparring with Max for the past week and you need to take a break. Before you burn yourself out." Berto told me and I tried to glare at him which failed miserably when he poked my other shoulder and I would have fallen on my face had he not caught me.

"See what I mean?" Berto said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped me outside the room. Once there I firmly pushed him away just as Max and Steel walked over and as I walked away, trying not to show them how worn out I was, Berto sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?" He growled as Max joined him and Shock rolled his eye before he shot after me.

"That's just her personality. You tell her not to do something and she gets angry. Don't let it get to you, Berto." Max told him and Berto nodded though he kept staring after me and Steel chuckled.

"You should go after her. Jessie just needs someone to talk to and you're the best person for that job." Steel said and Berto raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink not completely sure what he meant. "Look just go after her before she ends up destroying half of N-Tek with that temper of hers." He added before he linked with Max. "Come on, we're already late meeting Sydney for lunch." As they rushed away in Speed Mode Berto just stood in the hallway for almost a minute more before he had an idea and as he hurried back to his lab he had a grin on his face.

At the same time I was in my room at N-Tek, now in my street clothes hologram and as Shock looked on I lay back. While I stared up at the ceiling Shock hovered nearby wondering just what had me so uptight. When there was a light knock at the door I groaned and sat up as Shock flew over and opened the door revealing Berto now dressed wearing in his black jacket instead of his lab coat. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at me walking over as Shock closed the door.

"What's wrong, babe?" Berto asked and in response I lay back, turning over so I was now facing the wall and he rolled his eyes at me. "At least look at me. I know something's wrong with you." I snorted then and he narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. "Seriously you've been spending every waking moment either at school or training here and you're wearing yourself. Look....I'm really worried about you. If you don't take a break soon you'll end up getting hurt."

"Who says I'm not already?" I replied and he stared as I rolled over staring up at him with a sour look on my face. "For your information I've been training to destroy Makino. Or don't you want him gone?"

"You know we all want to defeat him and protect Earth but this isn't the way you should be going about it." Shock added and I blinked at both my best friend (and brother) and my boyfriend. Finally I sat up and that's when they saw how pale I looked.

"I'm terrified about fighting him. I'm scared about losing control and someone getting hurt because of me. So that's why I'm training so hard so I don't have to think about anything." I whispered and before I could react Berto pulled me into a tight hug. I tensed straight away, not sure why he was hugging me, though I soon relaxed. Even reaching up I wrapped my arm around his back as I returned the gesture.

After I lifted my head he gave me a grin before he moved his head towards mine and as his lips found mine I sighed, eyes closing. Rolling his eyes at the pair of us, and muttering something about us being one-track minded, he flew towards the door and quietly opened the door. Though before he closed it he grinned at us as we continued to kiss.

By the time he left we were both breathless and as I gasped, still feeling tired from my training, Berto leant over again and when his lips found my neck I sighed head tilting back as he trailed gentle kisses up and down it. Then he reached over with one hand, cupping my chin before he tugged it towards his mouth and as our lips met I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he moved closer. Now holding me against his side Berto stared at me as I gasped, forgetting about being tired and he would have grinned if he didn't have his mouth over mine.

As he ran his fingers up and down my hip his tongue pressed against my teeth and though I was a little annoyed about being taken advantage of, I still opened my mouth slighty and as his tongue darted in I groaned. With his tongue now playing keep away with mine Berto's hand rubbed the inside of my thigh and I groaned a little louder, moving as close as I could against him and as his tongue left mine alone I managed a weak grin.

Right until I felt his mouth close over my tongue and I was caught off-guard as he started sucking on my tongue and for a moment or two I wondered just where he'd come up with this idea. Though as he continued I didn't care enjoying myself too much.

By the time he released me and my mouth, my eyes were closed and my face flushed and he chuckled at the sight.

"You liked that didn't you?" He whsipered and I sighed in response as my eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the dreamy grin I had plastered across my face. "Then how about this?" He asked and that's when he pulled me into his lap and as I stared at him not sure what he was going to do he leant down, his teeth nibbling at the exposed skin of my throat. My head lolled back the second Berto sucked at my throat, his teeth nipping before he started to suck on the mark he'd left.

I shuddered a warm and very pleasant feeling making my stomach fluttered and it wasn't until Berto raised his head that I heard just how loudly I was panting. He must have noticed because Berto gave me a smirk when I buried my head in his neck taking several deep breaths to calm myself.

"You know you're really cute when you lose control like that." Berto told me as he held me against his chest and I nuzzled his neck, my body shaking a little from both my training in the simulations and Berto's expert making out. When my eyelids started to droop he kissed my forehead and I jerked awake and he smiled. "You're really tired aren't you?" He asked and as I went to open my mouth to protest a pretty loud yawn emerged instead.

Berto chuckled as my cheeks went red. "It's okay if you want to rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He offered, lying beside me with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks for everything, Berto. I don't know....what I would have....done...without...you." I began to mumble as I found myself growing sleepy and as Berto kissed the back of my head I went limp in his arms, the last thing I heard was his chuckle.

 


	46. Chapter 46

For the first time in several days I quit worrying about Makino's arrival and that was partically due to being too tired from overtraining myself and mostly due to having Berto currently snuggled up with me.

I knew I should be waking up and getting some more training done or even working on my homework but I was so warm and comfortable that I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Even Berto, one arm drapped loosely around my waist, couldn't bring himself to wake up and as he snuggled closer he sighed. As we both slept on Shock woke and as he hovered above us he rolled his eye at the pair of us before he flew over and looked at the clock on my desk. Once he got a good look at the time his green eye went huge and he flew down to me, tugging on my arm.

"Huh...what?" I mumbled as I moved my head and when I opened my eyes I saw Shock staring at me, his arm still on mine. "What's wrong...Shock?" I mumbled as I yawned and his head resting against my back Berto sighed in his sleep.

"It's 8am. So unless you want to be late for school you should probably get up now." He said and I sighed carefully sitting, rubbing at my eyes and trying not to wake Berto. Which didn't work as I climbed off the bed and tripped over my own feet, falling on my rear which immediately woke my boyfriend.

"Huh?" He muttered as he opened his eyes and that's when he saw me sitting on my rear with a pained expression on my face. "What are you doing on the floor? Did you fall?" He asked pushing himself up with his elbow and I rolled my eyes at him before I stood up. "What's up with her?" He asked Shock who just shrugged as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Dunno. Usually she just laughs it off but lately she seems...preoccupied." Shock answered as Berto sat up. "You think she's afraid of fighting Makino?"

"Probably. Maybe we should try talking to her once she comes out of there." Berto suggested. A little puzzled Berto climbed to his feet and as he followed me I was already reaching for the doorknob. Annoyed at being ignored Berto grabbed the doorknob seconds before I could and as I stared at him he shook his head.

"Wait a second. There's something wrong with you." He said and when my eyes narrowed he sighed. "You know what I mean. Look just sit down on the bed for a minute and let's talk about this." He suggested and after a few seconds I finally nodded and walked towards the bed with Berto just behind me. Once I flopped down on it he sat beside me and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What's this about, Berto? You know I'm gonna be late for school if we sit here talking." I asked as Shock flew over and as he hovered overhead even he wondered what was going on.

"It's about fighting Makino. " Berto asked and I crossed my arms looking away and he frowned at me. "You're scared of him, aren't you?" He added and that's when I jumped to my feet.

"Of course I'm scared! While I'm fighting Makino you're safe back at N-Tek." I growled and he stared at me shocked as I began to pace back and forth. "This is the being that killed both my parents and I have to face him. So of course I'm scared...actually I'm terrified! I face him and there's no going back even if I somehow manage to beat him. Though I suppose I might get to see my parents." I replied as Shock and Berto saw the tears welling in my eyes.

"I won't let you leave me." Berto said as he stood and walked over to me, trying to hug me but I kept moving away. "Look I know I can't be beside you when you fight Makino but..." He began and that's when I turned around, eyes red they both saw my shoulders shaking.

"I don't want to die." I sniffed and this time when Berto went to hug me I didn't resist. Holding me in his arms I buried my face in his chest shaking badly as I fought to control the fear.

But I really was terrified of Makino because he had left me an orphan and almost killed me once before. Still holding onto me Berto heard someone knock at the door and as he glanced at it then me I shook my head, not wanting to move so Shock called out instead.

Surprisingly it was Max and as I tried to figure out why he was at N-Tek and not with his friends, Shock let him in and he took one look at my face and he sighed.

"I have some bad news...Makino's just outside Earth." He told me and I cringed wanting to hide as I heard the Copper Canyon's citizens were being taken by N-Tek to several shelters located throughtout the city. "Sorry but Uncle Forge needs us back at the Com Room."

"Okay...let's go." I sighed moving away from Berto and as I wandered towards the front door Max raised an eyebrow at Berto who shrugged back before they silently followed. As we walked side by side Berto kept glancing at me, wanting to say something that would help me but every time he did I wasn't looking at him and he sighed.

I tried to focus as Forge talked about how many Ultralinks we would face and just how powerful Makino was but I couldn't concentrate as my mind kept going back and forth between being terrified of getting myself killed and worrying about my darker half taking control if she decided to make another appearance.

"Jessie is something wrong?" Forge asked and I jumped, looking up to see everyone in the room staring at me. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" When I shook my head, my face going red, he frowned. "You need to focus on taking down Makino. And paying attention like Max is." He added and just for a moment Max shrugged trying not to look pleased. Growling something snapped in me and I glared at Max then Commander Forge.

"He's not an orphan because of Makino. Stop telling me how powerful this alien is because I almost died destroying him the first time. In case you forgot my heart stopped twice and I nearly didn't make it so stop comparing me to someone who's fought more battles and who actually has a chance at coming back alive." I growled and judging from the silence that followed everyone was a little shocked by my outburst.

I closed my eyes trying not to break down and cry as my shoulders shook from fear and the pain of losing the one I took for granted. And the one I never knew. "I...don't...I can't do this. I'm sorry." I whispered and before anyone could stop me I turned and fled the room, feeling ashamed at being a coward but I just couldn't face Makino.

Running as fast as I could I ran for my room at N-Tek and once I reached it I shot inside and slammed the door, making it shake.

"I'm going after her." Shock said before he shot into the hallway and just as Berto tried to follow him Forge shook his head.

"Berto, we need you with us. Besides Shock will take care of Jessie." Forge told him and Berto frowned, chocolate-brown eyes narrowed at his commander as he silently questioned his orders.

"But Jessie needs me more. She needs to know she can beat Makino and make it back. If I'm not there for her...and what about her darker half? If it takes control now what'll happen then?" He replied and both Kat and Jefferson to exchange a look of surprise.

"What are you talking about Berto? What darker half?" Kat asked and letting out a sigh Berto started to explain about my other half.


	47. Chapter 47

"Wait so she has a split personality? That's just weird." Jefferson commented once Berto finished explaining and the scientist stared at him for a long moment.

"Look it happened a while ago and I thought she, it, whatever was gone but apparently not. Now I'm worried that the dark side of her might take control and...hurt someone. Or worse." Berto sighed and Forge frowned at him.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? If Jessie loses control..." He trailed off as Berto suddenly glared at him before the scientist shot towards the corridor, ignoring his commander yelling at him to come back. As he reached my room he found Shock hovering outside and the Ultralink looked up as his friend rushed over.

"What's going on?" Berto asked as Shock looked from him to the door and back. "Jessie won't let even you in?"

"Yeah...she's really upset and I'm really worried that she's...not doing so well." Shock sighed and after a slight hesitation Berto reached forward and knocked on the door. At first they couldn't hear anything and Berto was begining to think that Jessie wasn't even in there until there was a muffled explosion and they only just leapt aside in time as the whole door blew off and landed in the hallway.

Alarmed, Shock and Berto just stood there as I emerged dusting off my shoulders as if nothing had happened and as I walked past Berto blinked at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked raising an eyebrow and getting no response I just shrugged and walked away.

"Did she just...destroy the door?" Shock asked as Berto finally retrieved his jaw from the floor and as they took off after me I grinned to myself. Without knowing it I had spent the last few minutes lying on my bed barely moving as I fought to control my fear and anger. Sensing my moment of weakness my other half started talking to me, getting into my head as she ordered me to let her take control

"No...you'll kill someone...I can't...get out of my head!" I cried out as I clutched my head between my hands as I felt wave after wave of sharp pain racing through my skull. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and she laughed as I trembled.

"Let me take control. With me taking over we can beat Makino and finally avenge your parents. You know you want me to. Let...me...in!" She roared and I screamed again as my eyes glowed purple.

Seconds later the door to my room blew off its hinges narrowly missing my best friend and boyfriend. Now lost in my own head I strolled right on by and as I headed for the outside of N-Tek, Berto and Shock finally caught up with me.

"What are you doing?" Berto asked as he took my hand and I growled at him which surprised him. "Jessie are you okay?"

"Let go of me." I growled and Shock just blocked the blow as I tried to punch Berto. "How dare you touch me without my permission. Shock, hurry up and link with me. We need to destroy Makino and I can't do this without my modes."

With a quick glance at Berto, Shock linked with me and that's when I called out, "Let's rock...hmph. Stupid catchphrase. Flight Mode." She muttered and as soon as I had changed I took to the air and left Berto to stare, frightened by what he'd just realized.

"Her other side's in control? I'd better warn Forge." Berto whispered before he rushed towards the Com Room. By the time he made it back everyone had already left and muttering under his breath in Spanish he ran as fast as he could to the Hangar where he found Forge waiting for him.

"There you are. Where's Jessie and Shock?" Forge asked as Berto hurried inside the waiting Jump Jet. Once the scientist got his breath back he quickly told his commander what had happened. "I should have known this would happen."

"Then why didn't you help her?!" Berto yelled suddenly. "Jessie's not even in control anymore and if something happens to her..." He trailed off as they heard a voice and that's when Max Steel walked over.

"What happened?" Max asked as Steel detached and letting out a breath he explained as best he could. "Oh man. Should I go after her?" He asked his uncle who shook his head.

"Right now we need to focus on Makino and not Jessie. And that sounds cold but Jessie might come after us if we interfere so Berto...just stay on the Daedalus platform." Forge ordered and Berto wanted to protest as he clenched and unclenched his fist though he sighed knowing his Commander was right.

As it turns out I was on my way towards the Daedalus platform and as soon as I landed Shock detached and stared at me, knowing full well that I wasn't in control.

"Look I know it's not you, Jess. So what do you want?" He said and I growled at him tempted to knock him flying with my fist. "Before you do that we need to work together and defeat Makino. Oh and if you hurt Jessie I will make you pay." He added letting out a growl of his own but I just grinned at him not even blinking an eyelid.

A few minutes later Max Steel arrived and straight away I walked over not even sparing Berto a glance as I ordered him to get me to Makino's ship.

"A please would be nice." Steel said and I just rolled my eyes at him ignoring the Ultralink.

"Okay but after that I need to shut down his power source. You should be careful too. Makino's dangerous." Max told me and I crossed my arms getting agitated.

"Look just hurry up and get me up there so I can wipe the floor with that alien." I interrupted and just for a moment Berto stared at me worried that I would just get myself hurt. "After Makino's finished Dredd's next." I added and he sighed looking down at the floor as he realized I was lost.

What my friends didn't know was that I hadn't fallen just yet and in fact I was barely conscious, fighting my own battle as my other half took off with Max Steel. When she took over my body something happened and I passed out so right now I was barely even aware of what was happening.

A short time later, maybe a quarter of an hour later Makino's ship was entering our atmostphere and as Forge and Molly used the weapons built into the Daedalus platform to give us a way in I growled, eager to fight this alien and finally get the revenge I wanted.

"Before you go charging off you need to know something. He's not just the one who killed your parents; he's destroyed countless worlds and if we don't stop him now Earth's going to be next." Steel told me as Max tightened his grip on me and I glared at him angry that he had to hold onto me.

But it was either that or be unable to fight and I put up with him as he flew us there using Turbo Rocket Mode. Once we managed to work our way in I instantly dropped to the floor and rushed ahead before Max could stop me. "Hang on we need to work together and...there they go." Steel grumbled as he detached and stared at me then Max.

"They won't do anything stupid. I hope so anyway." Max said before Steel linked and they headed for the core of the ship, looking for the power source so they could shut it down and render Makino's fleet helpless. Of course it wouldn't be that easy as they were suddenly set upon by Mega Elementor who didn't look too happy to see them and as they fought I was running through the corridors of the ship.

"Slow down, Jess. Look do you even know where you're taking us?" Shock asked as I stopped and looked from one door to the next and he sighed. "Just wait a second and maybe I can find a path." He offered and I nodded not caring if he could find me Makino.

Of course that's right when I saw half a dozen Ultralinks heading our way and I rushed them. "Hang on!" Shock called only to watch in horror as I called out, "Talon Mode!" and in seconds the Ultralinks nearest me were ripped to shreds. When there was only one left still intact I grinned as it whimpered and before it could flee I grabbed it in my talons, enjoying its fear.

"Please...don't hurt me." It whimpered and I held it close to my glowing purple eyes.

"I won't if you show me the way to Makino." I whispered and it quickly nodded before I let it go. As we followed it it led us towards a huge metal door and I grinned. "Is this it?"

"Yes my master's in here." The Ultralink answered as I reached out and I touched the door. "Can...I go now?" It asked me and I nodded at it. Grinning it turned and just as it flew away I lunged and with an awful scream it was torn in two, sparking before it shut down permanently.

"Why did you...do that?" Shock whispered as he stared at the destroyed Ultralink lying in two on the floor before he glared at me. "It was helpless and you..." He trailed off as I glared at him.

"It served its purpose. Besides anyone who works for Makino deserves to be annihilated." I replied before I turned and stepped through the door leaving Shock to catch up. After giving the Ultralink one final glance he sighed and followed me just as I found myself face to face with Makino.

"So you sought me out. Brave but very foolish, human. " Makino said as he towered over me and I just grinned at him. "I have destroyed countless worlds and civilisations so what makes you think you can defeat me all alone?"

"Well I did come here to destroy you but maybe we can work out some sort of arrangement." I answered crossing my arms against my chest and Shock coughed as confused as Makino looked down at me.

"What are you talking about, human? What would you, a lowly human, have to offer me?" Makino asked and I grinned as I stepped forward and thinking this was a trick Makino readied himself for a fight, only for me to kneel before him.

"My powers of course. So what do you say?" I asked and watching from the platform Berto's eyes went wide in horror.

"Jessie!" He yelled and instantly he called C.Y.T.R.O who flew to his side. "I'm going after her before she gets herself killed." He growled as C.Y.T.R.O picked him up in its arms and ignoring his friends he sent C.Y.T.R.O towards the massive spaceship hovering overhead.

Now kneeling before Makino, which was killing me right now, I waited for the alien's answer.

"Is this some kind of human joke?" Makino finally said and I stood up glaring at him and dusting myself off.

"I come here offering my skills and Turbo powers and you refuse?" I asked getting angrier by the second and that's when Makino laughed throwing his head back as he did. "You bastard!" I shouted as I lunged only for Max Steel to rushed towards me and stop me.

"Stop it! We need to work together and..." Before Max could finish Makino knocked him backwards with a vicious backhand and as he went flying into then through a wall the alien rushed after him, completely ignoring me.

"How dare he!" I roared losing all control and as I went to charge after them I found Max's Turbo Blaster lying on the floor and I grinned kneeling to retrieve it. As I straightened I heard a familar voice and I growled as Berto and C.Y.T.R.O appeared.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Berto asked as the robot let him down and I frowned as I stepped forward and grabbed my arm. "Siding with Makino?"

"Take your hands off me!" I yelled and as he stared in shock I raised the blaster aiming it at his face and he stepped back. "You won't stop me from doing what I want anymore. Say goodbye." I growled and that's when I fired just as Shock let out a yell.

"Jessie, nooo!" He yelled as Berto let out a cry of his own and seconds later, when nothing happened, Berto slowly opened his eyes. Only to find a burn mark inches from his head and as he looked at me then it he blinked as my eyes suddenly changed from purple to chocolate-brown. Not sure what had just happened Berto and Shock both stared at me as I gasped and in seconds I gave a cry as I heard a voice in my head.

"Why did you stop me?" My other self growled as I clutched my head and I grit my teeth against the pain. "We could have been free to do whatever we wanted."

"I almost lost him before and I'm not going to let that happen again. You might be a part of me but even you don't want to lose him...he means too much to the both of us." I whimpered and just for a few seconds my other side paused. "You love him just as much as I do, admit it. Besides I admit that we're two halves of one person. We need to focus and take down Makino before he destroys Earth and us along with it. I need your help. "

"Maybe...we can fight as one. But you have to promise something before I help you." She replied and I nodded as she whispered something only I could hear. "Good. Now let's fight him...together." She grinned, my face mirroring hers and in seconds there was a burst of purple and green light. As it faded and Berto uncovered his eyes he stared as I stumbled and fell. Rushing to my side he caught me in his arms and as he stared at my face I groaned, my eyelids fluttering.

"Jess?" He whispered and I managed a smile before he pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that." As I held onto him just as tightly I tried not to cry as I realized I had almost killed my boyfriend. When my shoulders began to shake Berto heard me start to sob and he sighed holding me as I began to cry. "It's going to be okay." He told me as I shook and when my tears finally stopped he gently stroked my face.

"I could have...Berto I am so sorry. I keep messing up and..." I sniffed and he shook his head at me. "I'm not sure if I can keep fighting."

"Yes you can. We're beside you all the way." Shock answered and Berto nodded at me. "Let's go beat Makino and save the world."

I was still afraid that maybe something would go wrong and Makino would beat us, leaving Earth in danger, but I found myself racing towards the last place I had seen Makino and by the time we caught up I was breathing pretty hard.

I wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger but that didn't matter when I saw Makino and Max Steel fighting. I watched on in shock as someone looking very much like an older version of Max stepped forward and as we stared there was a massive blast of Turbo energy that engulfed Makino and pretty much every Ultralink connected to Makino.

Back on the Daedalous platform Forge and Molly were cheering along with everyone on board and as they watched they saw someone flying towards them. Overjoyed that it was Max, Molly rushed forward to hug him oblivious to the man standing to one side.

Seconds later Max stepped back and as the older man stepped forward Molly suddenly stared in shock as she finally recognized him. For the second time she received a hug this time from her long lost husband, Ja'em Mk'rah. But as they held one another everyone wondered where Berto, Shock and I had vanished to.

As it turns out after the blast that started to engulf the whole ship Berto and I were racing hand in hand as we rushed towards the nearest exit but after running straight into a dead end I started to shake, think that we wouldn't make it.

"Jess don't panic. We've come this far and we are not tripping at the finish line." Shock said and Berto and I both stared at him. "Sorry it's something I read once. Like you say if you can't find a door..."

"Make one!" I laughed and as we switched to Strength Mode, Berto kept glancing at the corridor and the approaching explosion. Sensing the growing danger I began to slam both fists into the wall in front of us.

"We're not going to make it." Berto swallowed and without pausing I spoke, punching the wall as fast as possible.

"We'll make it." I growled before I hit the wall hard enough to make a gap wide enough for C.Y.T.R.O who picked up Berto and as soon as I was in Base Mode he picked me up too.

Then he leapt through the gap just as the ship exploded and I was thrown from C.Y.T.R.O's arm, stunned by a piece of flying debris.

Helpless, Berto could only watch as I passed out.


	48. Chapter 48

"Jessie! Wake up!" Berto shouted as I fell and when I didn't answer he growled. "Shock do something!" He yelled next and Shock growled right on back.

"Don't yell at me! We saved your hide now shut up and let me think." Shock shot back and when Berto gritted his teeth, not speaking the Ultralink set to work coming up with a plan; sending out a spark through me which he hoped would wake me. When it didn't he sighed and took control of my body, quickly switching it to Flight Mode and instantly halting our descent. "Okay we're fine now. Except for Jessie being unconscious. Hmm...yo Jessie!" He yelled and I just groaned not waking.

"Well that helped." Berto growled as he piloted C.Y.T.R.O towards the Devlass platform below and as soon as he landed safely he hurried over. Shock landed and once he changed me back to my street clothes he detached. And that's when I collapsed, Berto only just catching me in time and as he held me upright he heard me mumbling.

"Jess, can you hear me?" He said and I groaned eyes eventually opening and as they focused on him he grinned happy that I was alright. "Thank goodness." He said and I cringed my head ringing and he chuckled at the face I pulled.

"Not...so loud. My head hurts." I complained and I was suddenly swept into a hug. Not that I minded but I was feeling light-headed and my head was throbbing, making me want to curl up in bed and sleep for a week. Of course as soon as our friends found us they insisted on celebrating our victory. But after only an hour I was barely awake and it took Ven-Ghan, of all my friends, to realize that I was almost burned out.

"You look like something an Ultralink dragged in." Steel said as Ven-Ghan pointed my exhaustion out and I sighed rubbing at my eyes with my palm.

"Maybe I should take you home." Max offered but seeing him with his parents I shook my head and he blinked.

"You should enjoy the party. Besides I can find my way home. My memories not that bad." I replied not letting on why I really wanted to go home. And it wasn't just because of my weariness. Finally Berto stepped towards Ven-Ghan and after a few seconds the alien bounty hunter gave Berto a nod. As Berto took my hand in his a portal opened up and instantly we were back inside my apartment and I sighed, relieved to be able to finally sleep. Shock detached from me and as he hovered there I rubbed at my eyes trying to stay awake enough so I could at least shower before I fell asleep and he sighed.

"You look dead on your feet." Berto said as I yawned and I cringed at that. "Heh sorry it sort of slipped out." He grinned and I managed a laugh before I headed for the bathroom. Deciding to wait for me Berto walked towards my room and as he opened the door he wondered if I was alright.

"She's just tired. Give her a few minutes." Shock explained as Berto sat on the edge of the bed. At the same time I was standing under the shower trying not to focus on the fact that I'd come very close to destroying the one guy I really loved and before I could stop myself I let out a sob and seconds later I heard a knock at the door. Quickly I wiped my eyes just as Berto called out.

"Jessie are you alright?" He asked and I sighed before I called out telling him that I was alright. But that didn't convince him because he called out again. "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" He chuckled and I smiled to myself before I called out that I'd be out in a minute. Less than five minutes later I returned toweling my hair dry to find both Berto and Shock talking about something and as they looked up I knew it was about me.

"What's going on guys?" I asked as Berto moved over and I sat beside him, Shock hovering beside me and after exchanging a look Shock told me what it was. "Guys I'm myself again. Besides Dark Jessie was, and is, a part of me and I need to understand that. She's the half that's reckless and impulsive. And a little arrogant." I told them and as they listened Berto reached over and took my hand in his, wrapping his fingers around mine. "But I've accepted her and we're now one and the same."

"That's good to hear. Next time though let us both know what's going on." Shock said as Berto nodded and I grinned giving them both a nod before I yawned hugely.

"Maybe you should lay down. You look really tired." Berto said as he squeezed my hand and I managed a tiny smile before I yawned again. A few minutes later I was in my pajamas and as I lay on the bed Berto covered me with a blanket and as he ran a hand through my hair my eyes started to close. As I began to doze Berto smiled at me and seconds later he yawned finding that he was as tired as me.

"You should rest too." Shock said as he rubbed at his eyes and Berto shook his head as he went to stand only to stumble and grip the bed. "Really before you collapse too. You won't admit it but you're just as tired as Jessie. So for the last time, I hope, you have my permission to stay here. Next to Jessie but no funny stuff." He warned arms crossed and Berto gave him a slight nod before he removed his lab coat and shoes before he slipped in beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "What did I just say?" Shock grumbled as Berto snuggled closer and a few seconds later his breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

Almost a day later Berto woke to find me missing and he rubbed at his eyes, a little confused before Shock flew over to him as he sat up.

"Jess?" He mumbled and Shock rolled his eye at the scientist as Berto looked around.

"She's in the bathroom. She's been in there for the last few minutes too." Shock explained as Berto stared at him before he climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Jessie?" He called out and after getting no answer he tried again and this time I called out to him.

"You can come in." I told him and as the door slowly opened he saw me wiping my eyes, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and he frowned as he closed the door and walked over to me. Without speaking he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his, happy that he knew how to help me. "Thanks Berto." I whispered as I rested my head in his chest and he gave me a light smile.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy and I thought you would be after Makino's destruction." Berto asked as he held me and after a few seconds I sniffed and he stared down at me. "Everything's okay now."

"No it's not, Berto. I almost..." I whispered as tears began to run down my cheeks and as I started to sob, thinking how close I had come to killing him Berto tightened his grip on me. Then he leant forward and gently kissed me and I went limp in his arms before I started to kiss him back. "I'm so sorry I keep making a mess of everything." I sniffed as he hugged me close, wondering why I was so miserable even after defeating the most dangerous threat to Earth.

"What are you talking about? You helped save the world from Makino, protected so many people and you think you're a failure?" When I nodded he sighed, giving me a smile. "Is this because of your split personality?" Getting a second nod he chuckled, giving my forehead a kiss.

"She's a part of me and that means I have to take some responsibility for my actions. I could have gotten someone killed, namely you and Shock. If anything happened to you two I couldn't live with myself. I've already lost my parents and to lose you too..." I trailed off when Berto kissed me and I went limp in his arms, knowing that he had forgiven me. "I love you and Shock so much." I whispered as he hugged me, running a hand through my hair and that calmed me to the point that I started to fall asleep in his arms.

When he noticed I had my eyes closed Berto chuckled and I stirred, confused for a moment as to where I was. I let out a startled cry when Berto lifted me into his arms, heading towards my bedroom and I sighed resting my head in the crook of his neck. A few minutes later I found myself lying on my mattress and as my eyes slowly closed I heard both Berto and Shock talking.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Shock asked as Berto gently stroked my hair. "Does she still think that her other side taking over was all her fault?"

"I think she'll forgive herself. Eventually, just give her time." Berto answered as they looked down at me. "Maybe one day we can find out everything about her parents too."

"I second that, Berto. She needs to get her memory back and someday maybe it'll happen." Shock said as I shifted on the bed.


	49. Chapter 49

So the world was finally safe from Makino and Earth had won. But something was missing and as I woke beside Berto who was still fast asleep I looked up at the ceiling. As I sighed Shock woke and shaking himself he looked at me only to notice me looking unhappy.

"Jessie, is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head at him trying to ignore the tears welling in my eyes. Knowing I was upset about something he hovered in front of me and after being stared at by his one green eye I narrowed mine.

"Just tired after...well everything." I answered climbling to my feet and as I walked towards the bathroom I wiped at my eyes. Worried about me Shock flew over to Berto and poked him in the shoulder but all that did was make the scientist roll over and he rolled his eye. He tried again and this time Berto muttered something as he buried his face in the blanket.

"Berto wake up. Something's wrong with Jessie." Shock said and after a few seconds of silence Berto rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, staring up at the Ultralink with a confused look on his face. "When I woke up she was staring at the ceiling."

"And?" Berto said sitting and rubbing at his eyes. Rolling his eye Shock explained that before I walked away I was wiping my eyes and that got his attention. "Maybe what happened on Makino's ship upset her. I wonder if I should..." He started to say just as I walked back into the bedroom looking better and Berto raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out just what was going on.

"Morning." I said sitting on the edge of the bed and noticing the stares I was getting I rolled my eyes. "In case you're wondering I'm fine. Anyway I should be getting back to N-Tek and checking how everyone else is."

"If you're sure you're alright." Shock asked and I gave them a nod, a smile on my face. But the moment we reached N-Tek, Commander Forge called everyone to the Com Rom and as I walked inside I saw Max, Molly and Jim standing side by side. Hearing me sigh Berto looked at me.

"Jessie?" Berto said and I gave him a fake grin but something was really bothering me and he knew it.

"I called you all here to congratulate everyone. Earth's finally safe from Makino." Forge said and I leant against the wall trying not to let anyone see just how miserable I really. After I started chewing on my bottom lip Max raised an eyebrow.

"Heh what's with the long face? We beat Makino and now we're heroes." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him which made him blink. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Why should I be?" I shot back unable to control my anger and that's when the room went silent as everyone stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" Forge asked confused as to why I wasn't happy that the greatest threat to the universe had been destroyed. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm seriously not okay. Makino's gone and I still don't have what I want...my parents back. So no, I'm not as happy as everyone else. Max gets his parents and what do I have? I'm still an orphan and my memories are shot to hell!" I found myself yelling and that shocked everyone.

"I'm no hero. Back on Makino's ship I almost wiped out two people who mean the world to me and I only just made it thanks to those same people who saved me even after I was a horrible person to them. So sorry that I'm not happy but I've lost so much and when I see Max with his family I just...." I paused when I felt tears welling in my eyes and without a second glance I ran.

As I sprinted along the corridor I wiped at the tears that ran down my face and as I ran I subconsiously made my way towards my mom's old office. Then I slowed and as I stood there I realized that that was in the old N-Tek that Makino blew up and fresh tears began to flow. Pretty soon I leant against the wall before I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the cold floor.

As I let out a sob of frustration and pain I buried my face in my hands unaware that someone had finally caught up with me. Sitting beside me I felt someone run a hand through my hair and I looked up with a tear-streaked face to find Berto sitting beside me. Without speaking he wrapped his arms around my waist and when he pulled me into a hug I started to sob, tears streaming down my face.

"I know you're upset about losing your parents." Berto said and I glanced up for a moment, eyes red. "And what happened back in Makino's ship but it's not your fault." Reaching up he stroked my cheek and as I stared at him he gave me a smile. "I want you to know that okay?"

"I...know that. I just saw Max's family together and I....lost it." I sniffed as I hug my head and he cupped my chin. In seconds he was kissing me, one arm wrapped around my waist as he held me and as the kissed deepened I gripped his lab coat. When we could breathe again I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder as I sniffed still feeling pretty miserable.

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself." Berto said as he held me in his arms and as I sniffed I knew he was right. When I started to cry again he hugged me tightly and as I sobbed I rested my head against his chest wanting so badly to just run away from everything.

But I knew that wasn't possible because like it or not I was a part of Copper Canyon and I knew in my heart that my parents wouldn't want me to just turn my back on the people I cared about. After getting all the pain and anger out of my system I finally lifted my head rubbing at my red and watery eyes and when Berto saw the smallest of smiles appear on my face he returned it with one of his own, resting his forehead against mine.

"I think I'm okay. Well maybe not okay but I know I have to move on. Besides I'm not alone and I'm sure there'll be other fights." I finally told him and he gave me another hug.

"You never cease to amaze me, bella." Berto said and I grinned back before I leant in just as he did. Then Shock had to ruin it when he flew over and I sighed pretending to be annoyed with the Ultralink.

"Go ahead." Shock said rolling his eye and I smiled before I grabbed Berto's chin and pulled him into a kiss that left us breathless. Makino might have been destroyed but that didn't mean that our battles were over, not by a long shot.

Though right now I didn't care as I kissed my boyfriend ignoring the eyeroll that Shock was giving us. And as we held each other we didn't know that some of the worse villans we'd faced so far had escaped during the battle for Earth and were now loose in Copper Canyon. And I also had my midterms coming up and I was so not ready despite everyone telling me otherwise.

 


End file.
